Different Kind of Knight
by hckybll
Summary: Modern AU- Main focus will be Jon as a cop, Arya in college, and Sansa's career, their day to day life and relationships. There will be multiple POVs in each chapter Gendry, Sandor, Ned and an OC. There will be some similarities between the books but just in minor details don't worry I won't ruin anything for you. Rated M for V, L, SC SanSan Gendrya Jon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings **

**Jon- Sunday Night  
**

"You are a Stark!" he yelled which startled Jon. His father really wasn't the type of man to raise his voice. He was more of a stern look and a few wise words to make you change your mind kind of guy and that worked on Jon most of the time not tonight though. Jon was ready to dig in and make his father see reason. Jon wanted this… no he needed this. "You belong here son with me learning to run the company so you and your brother can run it together when I'm gone." Ned stated with a calm voice that Jon knew as his father.

"No Dad, I don't. It's not for me. I belong somewhere else. I want to protect people and besides Robb is the one that needs to run the company. He is better for the job and more importantly he wants to do it." If Jon was going to win this he had to play the only card he had that could sway his father's opinion. "I need to be out there dad. I need to feel like I'm helping people. What if I can stop it? What if I can keep some other kid from growing up without his mother because I'm on the street enforcing the law. I have to do this… I need to do this." Jon finished a little broken after seeing his father's face flash with pain after mentioning his dead mother. He had lost his mother and Uncle Brandon in a car crash when he was just a babe. Silence lingered for entirely too long. Then Jon started to hope when his father shifted positions spinning his chair away from him to face the window as he spoke.

"I remember sitting in this room when your Uncle Benjen asked our father to join the military. He asked me to join him for support. Father was furious with him and forbade him to do so. He joined anyway." He sighed as he stood and walked to the window. "Your uncle has been missing for 6 years Jon. What you are asking me to let you do is dangerous. You are a man grown at 20 I cannot stop you if this is what you truly want. But I want you to know to know as much as it hurts me that you won't be safe at my side. I understand son and you have my blessing. I'm proud of you son and your mother would be proud too."

Six years ago this week he had had that conversation with his father and on nights like these he wonders what in the hell was he thinking? It was freezing outside and he was stuck in a crappy Honda freezing his ass of watching some spoiled rich kid who decided to nark on his drug dealer for a deal of his own.

"Snow" too lost in his own thoughts to realize his partner had returned with the hot coffee all he could spit out was "What?!"

"I said, when did it start to snow?" His partner of 3 years looked at him with a crooked smile and laughed at his lost look. "God Jon, I swear you know nothing." After failing to answer her question she handed him his coffee and looked around the area as she sipped at her cocoa she always hated the bitter taste of coffee. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not a damn thing Ygritte. I wish something would though I'm freezing my balls off sitting here."

"Like you had any balls to begin with." She threw her red head back and laughed.

Jon faked a hurt expression and replied with the similar hurt voice. "You used to like my balls." Then both of them burst out laughing. It was always like this with Ygritte. They had "dated" it was mostly just sex for a few months at academy but neither of them really wanted to give it a real try so they called it off and eventually after they both bounced through the ranks they became partners so it was out of the question for Jon at least to pick it back up again which was alright with him she brought out the lighter side of a normally serious Jon. As he looked over at her hugging her cocoa cup. He smiled as Grenn came up and pounded on the glass making her jump.

"Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you? I almost spilt my drink." Pyp was hiding behind Grenn while laughing hysterically at the furious red head.

Grenn just shrugged and said "Sorry, radio was down. They picked up the dealer North of Crossroads. Commander Mormont said case was closed the rest was up to the DA. Time to go home"

"That's it?" Jon stared. "Son of a…. the bastard didn't even have the nerve to try and kill the brat who narked on him and just tried to leave town?"

"Yep" Grenn and Pyp chimed in at the same time. While Ygritte smiled at Jon's disgusted face she knew he was disappointed they didn't get any action.

"The Wall?" Pyp asked "A strong drink and a pretty girl would warm me right up and who knows maybe even Jon could get laid for once." All three of Jon's friends had a laugh at that little joke. So he just started the car and sped off with Ygritte laughing and Pyp screaming "Meet you there" as he drove North towards the Wall the best dive bar in town.

Thirty minutes later they all sat around their table in the corner throwing back drinks telling stories from their past. This was his family now. Sworn to a life of service and a code of honor. He would always be a Stark but these people sitting around him in the bar and at the station they were his brothers and sister. There weren't a lot of women at his station. _Family_ "Oh Shit! I forgot I'm helping Arya move tomorrow. I need to get going. She will shoot me if I'm late. Later guys." Almost running out the door, nobody scared him more than his pissed off little sister.

**Sansa- Sunday Night  
**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jayne squealed as a tall handsome man walked away after being politely dismissed by the auburn beauty. "That is the third one tonight and none of them have been good enough for you. Sometimes I hate you Sansa. It's not fair. I'm going to dye my hair red then maybe one of them will actually look at me."

"Couldn't hurt." Margery smiled as she returned to the table with more drinks. "Or maybe you could just show a little more cleavage."

"If she shows any more cleavage she might as well be topless." Sansa smiled briefly. "Besides red would look terrible on you at least you can tan." Frowning as she held out a pale hand. "I think guys know when you don't want to be in a relationship anyways. I wish I could make them stop coming up to me. After the last two relationships I'm done with men."

"What! You can't be serious. What a bout sex. Are you willing to give up on that as well?" Margery stated a little too loudly. Sansa just blushed as they got a few stares form surrounding tables.

"You try dating a controlling abusive twat then moving on to a weak clingy momma's boy and see how you feel about men." Sighing into her drink she decided to change the subject. "What are you covering for the fall fashion issue?"

Margery squealed a little when she started talking about her article. "Ooooh, I've found this place that does entirely natural clothing." Noting the disbelieving looks from the other two girls she continued. "It is actually fashionable too! Not just hippie hemp. They have shoes that are entirely made out of plants and they are so cute. I'll wear them to work tomorrow. The company sent some awesome swag when I told them about the article. Who knew you could be a nature friendly fashionista?"

Sansa frowned. "I wont be at work tomorrow I'm helping my sister decorate her apartment. But I really want to see those shoes it sounds fascinating. I'm doing a piece on winter dresses. I found the shop just North of Crossroads that does custom dresses. I'm going to check it out when I head home for dinner."

"Your mom still makes you do that?"

"Yes Jayne, every Monday night. It's not so bad we've all been away from home so long it's nice to see everybody again. Oh shoot! I've lost track of time I need to get going." She pulled out her phone to send a text to her bodyguard/driver who wouldn't be very far away and after a few moments gets a reply of 5 mins. Smiling to herself thinking about the extremely large man trying to type on his phone.

"Really? I didn't figure she would actually care what her apartment looked like as long as there was food and a bed to sleep in." Margery commented as she looked over at a drunken Jayne who is staring at some guy at the bar about to fall out of her chair.

"She doesn't, but she is humoring me. We are really trying to get along and I'll take anything I can to get back in her good graces. I really can't believe what I put her through."

"You were a different person Sansa. Hell we all were different people. You guys will work it out. I just wish I had a sister to be mad at me. I'm surrounded by brothers."

Startling the other two girls Jayne blurts out. "But Loras is gay that doesn't count." As she gracelessly drops her head back to the table.

"She's not going to last much longer Margery."

"Nope, my driver will be here in 30 minutes he will take us home. Monday is going to be boring without you."

Getting up to leave and kissing both girls on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of her I can't believe she is such a lightweight and that's coming from me! Sandor is here. I'll see you at work on Tuesday." She then heads to the parking lot and crawls in the waiting car.

"Where to little bird? He barks out as he glances through the rear view mirror with the burnt side of his face showing.

"Home, Sandor. I'm tired. Next time we go to the bar you are going to sit with us. Maybe then the guys won't come up to me with some line or grab me on the dance floor." _Ha! _ She thinks to herself at least he glanced up at the last part. She still hasn't figured out why he saved her from Joffery so long ago or why he sticks around. But every chance she gets she pushes a little farther and talks a little more to get something out of her silent savior.

**Arya-Monday Morning  
**

"Are you coming?" Arya said loudly into her phone knowing where her brother had been the night before.

"Damnit Arya! Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I called you moron. You said you'd be there to help me Robb. Jon is already on his way and he was on a stake out until 3 am last night. While you my dear brother were just whoring and drinking with Theon. So get your drunk ass up meet me at my new place in one hour, or I'll tell mom why you _really_ broke your engagement to Roslin."

"Damnit Arya!" Was all he could say before she hung up the phone. All of her brothers were helping her move to her apartment today.

She was more than a little excited. Throughout college she had been living at her parents house to save money. Not that Starks needed to save, but she was saving up for a trip and her dad agreed to let her put the money that would have been used for rent towards her trip. She was going to take a tour across Europe after she graduated. Because she took a job bar tending at a local club she met her goal early and decided she was going to live on her own for a year. Of course she could have just asked for the money like Sansa always used too but that wasn't Arya. Her phone buzzed and she picked up. "Hello."

"What time do you want to meet." Sansa said in an entirely too cheery voice. _Never, _that was always her first reaction to her sister she thought and sighed.

"We should be done moving everything in around lunch. I was gonna order a pizza if you wanted to join us." Arya still had a strained relationship with her sister. They were so different and always fought but it was way worse after the incident with Sansa's prick of boyfriend Joffery, who had her sent to Harenhall, which was basically a juvy for rich kids. It wasn't so bad and she actually learned how to pick pocket along with a few other neat tricks. But she was still at odds with her sister. She just broke his nose she could have done worse but Sansa had to lie for him and got her sent away. Now Sansa was trying to make up for it. That is why she agreed to let her sister drag her around the rest of the day to all of her favorite shops to decorate her apartment. Joffery was long gone and Sansa had changed a lot. She was actually looking forward to spending the day with her sister but she would never tell her that.

Bran stepped into her now empty bedroom. "Everything is loaded and Mom is taking pictures of everything." Bran was tall now his hair still shaggy hung down into his eyes. You would never guess by looking at him that he was some kind of genius or that 5 years ago doctors told him he would never walk again after an equipment malfunction on a climb.

"Where are you off to next Bran?" She was stalling finding it hard to leave her room the only place to her that was home.

"I'm working for a lab that does research on trees while I train for Everest."

"Everest! You tell mom yet?"

"Nope. And neither are you. Ready to go when you are."

"Just have to grab Nymeria and we can go." She walked slowly down the stairs looking at everything in her childhood home and out the back door. When she opened it a giant grey blur knocked her to the ground licked her face. After fighting off her favorite beast (a wolf/wolfhound mix)her favorite brother rescued and gave to her. She managed to clip on her leash as she was drug to the front driveway. Everyone was waiting for her when she reached the front drive.

"Can I drive?"

"NO!" Everyone said at once.

I'm gonna have to learn eventually." Rickon pouted. He was 15 but nobody was ready to risk their life with him in a car. Since he took Ned's car for a joyride at age 8 and then again at 12 everybody was dreading the day he actually got his license. He was always been a little to wild for everyone's comfort. Bran grabbed the keys and climbed in while everyone else loaded into the vehicle. Catlyn took pictures and tried not to cry as she waved goodbye. Arya just sat back and watched home for the past 21 years fade away. It's always a little sad to leave home no matter how old you are or how ready you are to be gone. Arya felt a sting in her eye as the house completely faded from view but fought it back. She didn't cry that just wasn't Arya.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I didn't actually mean to post the first chapter of this. I wanted to get a few more written but oh well I guess that was my minds way of making sure this wasn't just another story nobody reads. I'm choosing to put a few other POVs in each chapter so the reader will get small pieces from each story that will slowly fit together. (Hopefully!) Only character I own is Andy and maybe a few other minor characters that are extras. I know where I want this to go but I just need to get there. If you haven't read all the books I highly recommend finishing them all. GRRM is an evil genius and plays with his characters beautifully. He can make you hate the hero love the villain and then completely change your mind a few chapters later. There will be things brought in from the books but nothing that will ruin anything for you and I don't think it will be recognized unless you have read the books. I hope you like and I stay motivated I don't normally like modern AU but I felt that GRRM is perfection in his world so I had to bring his babies to mine.

**Chapter 2**

**Andy- Monday  
**

"I need to speak to Eddard Stark, please."

"May I ask who is calling?" _The same person who has been calling for the last week. _

"Andy Blade of Blade Co."

"Hold please." She was ready to punch something. She hated to do the corporate thing, but it was necessary.

"Mrs. Blade."

"Miss"

"Miss Blade. Mr. Stark is not in today. May I take a message?" _What good will it do. This will be the 10__th__ this month. Who do you have to kill to talk to the CEO of Winter Steel? _

"Yes, please tell him that the owner of Blade Co. would like to speak with him about a business opportunity for both of our companies. Thank You." _This would be easier if we did this my way. _

"I need to go to the gym before I hurt someone." Her assistant is smirking while entering the following week into her tablet. Andy was still terrible at anything to do with computers but again necessary evil. "I'll be at the gym then the new shop if you hear anything back. After you are done with the permits take the rest of the day off. We are about to get a lot busier especially if I can actually find a way to talk to the Starks so rest while you can. Tomorrow we will head to the dealership and get you a car to make it a little easier to run around town."

Willow smiled, nodded, and said "Sounds good." There was hope for this one. She did her job well and kept her mouth closed unless she had and idea which were usually helpful and she always had an answer for a question. Andy had been through five assistants in the past three months. She didn't feel her expectations were too high. She just needed someone she could count on to submit the paperwork on time, keep track of the schedule, and actually show up for work on time. The last one was an automatic dismissal. Usually she hated the idea of an assistant but Willow was making her life easier she could actually spend time at the shop thanks to the girl.

Jumping into her truck Andy shifts gears and points it South towards her favorite gym. She'd been in Westeros for a month now and it took most of that to find a gym that had everything she needed. It was settled just North of Crossroads which was considered the bad part of the city, but the gym was only a few blocks from a police station so it wasn't too dangerous and it wasn't like she couldn't handle herself anyways.

_Damn, not alone this time. _A tall broad man with black hair, an awesome build and a nice ass was lifting in the corner. _Hmm, at least the view here was nice_. She mostly came for the large sparring area and it had a place she could hold her self defense classes when she got around to doing them again. She dropped her bag, taped her hands, and headed straight for the heavy bag to take out all of her frustrations. For the first time that day her headache started to disappear.

**Gendry- Monday Morning  
**

"Babe get up you're going to be late." Monday, he hated Mondays especially since he enrolled. What was he thinking enrolling in classes? Yes, he wanted to get a construction management degree but working at the construction site weekdays and bouncing at Hollow Hill Bar on Thursday, Friday and Saturday night was hard enough without classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Mr. Mott was kind enough to give him mornings off the days he had class and in one week sleep was going to be an old friend. If he didn't pass out from exhaustion then he was bound to smash his hand with a hammer or worse fall off the skyscraper he was working on.

"Gendry" And then there was Jayne. He started rolling out of bed just as she was about to walk in. "Oh, good you're up. I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight, you know like we used to do." Jayne was a teacher and was done with work by 3:00. She had her afternoons off and always wanted to do something. When he got home who knows when he just wanted to grab a shower, a beer, and kick up his feet and maybe catch a game on TV. She was looking at him. _Shit, she wanted an answer. _Every time he opened his mouth he got in trouble it was better to stay quiet.

"Maybe." She was staring at him. Not good.

"Are you serious?" She shifted her weight and put her hands on her hip. Really, not good. "We've been dating for two years now Gen and I can count on one hand how many times we have actually had a date!" After slipping on his shirt and leaning over to put his head in his hands and he sighs to himself. This argument again, he used to get mad and yell. He was tired when he got home or he didn't like to go to the clubs, but the more they argue the less he seems to care. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Look we can go out if I get off on time. Okay?"

"Gods Gen it's like you don't even care anymore. I've been here for two years and it just seems like we slip further and further away. Do you even want this anymore? Us?" He hesitates. A way out? No. But he waits to long. She's crying now. Not good. "You know what Gen, I'm done. I thought I could be patient. My friends said you were a good guy, we would be good together, and we would end up married. I just had to be patient. I want marriage and kids but that's never going to happen is it? It's like you can't even make time for me." She turns on her heel and storms out. Shit! He gets up and starts to chase her out.

"Jayne wai… Damnit." He yells out after he trips over his tool belt. He's already running late and she has already left. He grabs his belt and hardhat and heads towards his Jeep. It's too late to chase her even if he wanted too. _Why should I rush after her if she's just going to yell at me? _He has to be at work they can work it out later. When he arrives he's 10 minutes late the other men are already up top.

Mott stops him heading to the lift. "Finally made it boy, have problems getting your ass out of bed?"

"No, had women trouble." Mott just grunts he's been married three times and looks up at him. "Get to the top boy. We need to be ready for the next level by morning." He hits the top and starts swinging his hammer. Driving in giant rivets on the big beams makes the day fly by and before he knows it he's drenched in sweat and it is lunch time. He sheds his shirt in the hopes it will dry out a little and sits on the beam and looks out over the city as he eats in silence. Then it's back to swinging his hammer then he's pounded in his last rivet and the welder has tacked the last one two hours before quitting time.

"Pack it up ladies. We're going home early." Mott yells over the noise. Already packed up and halfway home he remembers his fight with Jayne. _Shit. _He slows down wanting to prolong the reunion. When he opens the door and braces for the continued argument he's surprised to find silence. It's so quiet and all of her stuff is gone except for the note on the table.

_Gen, after this morning I think it's best if we just end this now. We both know this is going nowhere. I've been too blind to see it and I believe you have been too nice to end it. Good Luck with school. I know you'll do well. With love- Jayne. _

Two years gone. He should probably be more disappointed but he's not. He's relieved. Of course he cares about her but never as much as she cared for him. Now what? He doesn't want to sit here and think. Gym time! He hasn't had the time to go in a long time. A shirt and gym shorts later he's walking into the gym. Anything not to think. A couple of laps to warm up then some lifting. This place was always quiet. Ding. Spoke to soon. Just a girl probably here for a quick jog on the treadmill. She's pretty. She is short, long dark brown auburn hair and curvy. He's checking her out but hey he's single so why not? Damn she is really working that bag. She's stronger than she looks kinda like Arya was. Where did that come from he hasn't allowed himself to think of her in a few years. She would be what… 18? No around 20 now. Wonder what she looks like now I bet she's even more beautiful now. Still short and amazingly annoying?

**Sandor- Monday Morning  
**

Another day of waiting on the little bird. Pick me up, drive me here, and carry this. He hated when she went shopping it usually meant a lot of waiting and then hundreds of bags to carry and load into the trunk. It seems like he's spent his whole life waiting. At least with the little shit he got to hurt somebody occasionally. He had to step in and rescue her when the little prick tried to hit her. He had wanted to murder him when he tried and then again when she mentioned those other men grabbing her on the dance floor. Why? She wasn't his. She would never be his. "I need a drink" he grumbles to himself. He's even been doing less of that since he agreed to work for the wolf pack. He was waiting outside her apartment again. It was early, earlier than she usually got out. There she is running down the stairs in her heels. _How the fuck does she run in those damn things. _She slides gracefully into the back seat. She is always graceful "Where to little bird?"

"Arya's new place. I'm going to help her and the boys move her stuff in." _Fuck. That means I'm going to pack all of the little she-wolf's stuff inside. _ Just another day of following his little bird. No not his. _Why do I do this? _He puts the car in drive and glances back at her and then she gives him one of her prettiest smiles. "Thank you Sandor"


	3. Chapter 3

This story takes place during a short amount of time so at times it may seem slow, but I'm going to stay the course be patient please. There is some action in the next chapter. This one is pretty much just feel good stuff. In the books and the series I always wanted to see more brother and sister interaction (not in the Jamie/Cersei kind) so I made it happen here. Also I'm have a harder time than thought I would writing Sansa. The girl world I put her in is hard for me to wright even though I am one more the Arya type though. She will remain a focus I love her character in the later books, but her POVs might be a little more scattered. Thanks for reading, and I hope my writing gets smoother as I knock the rust off. I used to be fairly decent at it. I like dialog if you havne't noticed.

Chapter 3

**Ned- Monday  
**

"Robert we've been going over this for weeks. I'm not going to rush into any hasty decisions after Joffrey. I would think that you would not even suggest it. Right now my accountants are going over the numbers to see how things will work out and I've been in contact with Stanis and Renly for the past month. I'll be in and out of King's Landing for another 3 weeks. We will get all the details taken care of and see what we can do. Then and only then will we make a deal if it is at all possible."

"Damnit Ned." Robert roared "The sooner we get this all straightened out the sooner I can move onto the next stage. Every minute we spend pinching pennies and following paper trails is another moment wasted. I need new materials. Greyjoy Shipping is bleeding me dry with his shipping costs. Winter Steel is a local source of materials that will save me money and make you millions." Robert always avoided the topic of Joffery as he reaches for a drink before 10 am probably not his first of the day. Some things never change he thought dryly to himself.

These meetings always went the same way. Robert would yell and demand things like he was the King of all of Westeros and Ned would just sit back and listen knowing that despite al of the noise Robert knew Ned had all the cards and nothing would happen until a Stark gave the go ahead. This wouldn't be just anther favor he was doing for an old friend. He was willing to deal with Robert once more. Winter Steel could become the sole suppliers to Stag Construction. This could be a multi million dollar deal. "I'm aware of that Robert but I won't go into a deal like this without all of the facts. I assume you have your lawyers and accountants going over all of our finances and documents. Mine are doing the same. Be patient old friend." He said with a warm smile. Most of the time he dealt with Robert's brothers but he had a phone call or meeting whenever Robert felt things were going too slowly for his liking.

The more he went over the 'paper trails' the less he liked the whole thing. Some things were not adding up and there were far too many ties to the Lannisters' Golden Lion which was under investigation for corporate corruption. It was always trouble when Lannisters were involved.

**The Stark Children- Monday  
**

"You made it. You look like shit Robb. What did you and Theon do last night? Wait, never mind I don't want to know." Arya looker her brother up and down and shook her head. She could tell he wasn't going to be much help today.

"Of course I made it sweet sister. How could I not with you blackmailing me and all. Where would I find Jon and a bottle of aspirin?"

"He's already upstairs trying to figure out how to get the couch up there. The aspirin is in one of these boxes. The sooner you grab one and pack it upstairs the sooner you will find it." She stuck her tongue out at her older brother and walked back to the van for another load. Robb just groaned and followed.

"Robb… Robb…" Rickon was running down the stairs towards them and yelling.

"Easy there baby brother massive headache here." Robb pointed to his head smirking to himself after noticing his brother's grimace at the 'baby' comment.

"Mom said you could take me out in the car for driving lessons!" It was Robb's turn to grimace now. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with especially in his current condition with enough talking he might actually consent to do it just to get him to shut up.

"Hey you two grab a box or we'll be here all day." Arya shouted down at them from the moving van.

"Coming." Robb grumbled thankful for the interruption. He just gave Rickon a 'sorry' shrug and reluctantly climbed into the back. A black sedan pulled next to the van as Arya stepped down from it. Sansa climbed out of the back as her body guard stepped out from behind the driver's seat.

"Sansa! You're early." Arya was shocked Sansa was never early.

"I came to help you move everything." She said smiling.

"And you wore those shoes?" She said pointing at her sky high heels. Robb and Rickon just waited for the fireworks to begin.

"What's wrong with these shoes? They are adorable." She huffed.

"Maybe, but they are not very practical for carrying heavy boxes up and down stairs."

"Well, I do have to see what you have so I know what we need to get later."

"Oh, Look you brought your dog." Arya scowled as she chose to notice him.

"Arya! That is rude! He is here to help." Sansa's voice was almost shrill.

"We could use the muscle." Robb popped his head out the back of the van trying to prevent a fight. Arya just grabbed a box and shrugged heading towards the stairs.

"Where are Bran and Jon?" Sansa asked as she stared after her sister.

"Upstairs. I think Jon is taking off the door to move the couch inside and Bran is starting to wire in all the electronics. Hey Sandor, any way I can drive that car."

"Not unless the little she-wolf has a bottle of liquor hidden in one of these boxes." He rasped lightly and grabbed one of the larger boxes. Sansa was the only one who avoided Rickon's driving pursuits since she chose to have herself driven everywhere. Everyone left downstairs grabbed a box and started for the stairs. Jon passed on his way out.

"Robb help me get the couch." Jon lead his brother back to the van.

"I think if we lift and twist we should be able to get it in there fairly easily." Jon reasoned. They each grabbed onto one end of the couch and lifted slowly making their way up the three flights of stairs and to the front door on a narrow landing. "Okay Robb, lift up the left side. No no the left."

"I am lifting the left side. Push"

"Stop! Are you trying to push me down the fucking stairs?" Jon yelled over his laughing siblings. Both of them were tired and straining and no matter how much Jon directed Robb they couldn't maneuver the couch in through the front door until Sandor grabbed one end from Robb. He lifted and twisted exactly like Jon was trying to get Robb to do and the couch slipped through the front door to a round of applause.

"Thanks." Jon said to Sandor panting from exhaustion.

The rest of the move passed by quickly with a few more trips, numerous stairs and a few arguments. Sansa stayed upstairs and was moving things around the apartment to 'maximize space' and she was somehow simultaneously sorting through Arya's clothes. Jon and Robb were now sitting on the couch eating chips telling Bran how to plug in the electronics. Bran was doing his best to ignore his brothers' completely wrong instructions. Rickon was holding onto one end of the bedroom set while Sandor had the other only to pick it up again when Sansa would call over her shoulder. "No not there, try over there."

After three times Arya stepped in and said "I think I like it here. We should take a break." Rickon flopped on the bed and Sandor hurried to the other room to find a seat before they could change their minds. Arya drug Sansa out of her closet to join the rest of the family before she could complain about more of her clothes. She pulled out her phone and ordered a couple of pizzas. It was still a little early but she was starving. "You guys want a beer?"

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me little wolf." Sandor barked as he grabbed the bottle from her hand. Arya stared shocked before she burst out laughing.

After handing her older brothers each a bottle, she turned to Sansa and said "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here or I would have picked up something else.

"That's alright I'll take a beer."

"What about us?" Rickon pouted.

"There is soda in the fridge. I had to wait so can you." Jon and Robb laughed at that remark remembering those were the exact words they told their sister. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they younger Stark boys would sneak a drink whenever they could though. The pizza showed up a few moments later and everything went quiet for the first time that day. They attacked the pizza like a pack of wolves. It was always strangely quiet when there was food in front of them. Only the small things remained to be done in the apartment by the time Robb and Rickon fought over the last slice of pizza and the guys were getting ready to head home.

"We should do this again sometime." Bran said crawling from underneath the computer desk. "Well not the moving part but get together all of us it's been fun."

"You are such a sap" Arya replied punching his arm, but everybody agreed with him. A few more parting hugs and slugs the guys were gone and it was just Arya, Sansa, and a very tired dog.

"We don't have to get as much stuff as I thought we would need to. You have a lot of things that I can make work. It wouldn't be my style of course but will be perfect for you."

"Wow, I figured you would be painting my walls pink or something."

"Arya don't be silly I would never paint a whole wall pink. We could just pick up a few things and spend the rest of the day organizing everything.

"Really? Is this a trap? I can't believe that Sansa Stark is trying to get out of shopping."

"Oh! Fine! I'll just drag you to every store I know."

"No!" Sandor and Arya shouted at the same time. "That sounds great. If you want you can stay the night that way Sandor can leave once we are done shopping. We can order takeout." She finished so her sister wouldn't make good on her threat.

"That sounds perfect, but I'll need to pick up something to wear to work for tomorrow. I'll pick it up while we are out." Sandor just watched the she wolf and his little bird argue the rest of the evening. Through all of the bickering he could tell they were truly enjoying each others company. He hadn't seen Sansa this alive since before Joffrey. He didn't think it was possible but being with her little sister made her even more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

My computer screen crashed so I've been typing on my tablet please excuse any spelling errors that may pop up I'll fix them later. Things start to pick a little here. Also playing with my writing a bit so if it bothers you sorry I'm just trying to figure out how I want to write this.

**Chapter 4**

** Sansa and Sandor- Tuesday Morning  
**

She had had such a great time with her sister yesterday. It was different talking with Arya than with her friends. Arya never cared about having a boyfriend in her life like Jayne who always had t have a man in her life or Margery who was obsessed with her career and would take out anybody who got in her way. They had spent the entire afternoon shopping, laughing, and arguing until Sandor brought them back to Arya's apartment which was now looking very casual with a bit of a rocker edge to it. The purple and green accents had gone perfectly with Arya's black modern furniture.

She was in the middle of picking out which top she was going to wear to work making as little noise as possible thankful that Arya was a heavy sleeper. She was holding up one of the shirts to herself in the full length mirror when there was a pounding on the door. She winced. Only Sandor could make knocking on the door sound like a castle siege. She poked her head out the bedroom door and quietly shouted "Come in" He stepped through the door wearing his pressed slacks and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons loose. "Shh!" She said putting her finger to her lips before pulling her head back into the bedroom. She grabbed the light blue sleeveless with a plunge neckline and pulled it over her head. It would go perfectly with her cream colored pencil skirt. _He has always liked when I wear blue._ She opened the door and was simultaneously trying to put on her nude peep toe heels while putting in her silver hoops. Her auburn hair was half pulled back and twisted up while the rest hung loose around her shoulders. Sandor face was pulled up into an almost smile. His grey eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Slow down little bird. We have time I'm early. You're gonna hurt yourself doing that." He didn't think she could be more beautiful, but he had thought that before. He still called her little bird even though she wasn't a fragile little bird anymore she seemed to like the name. He held up the bag that was in his hand so she could see it. She smiled at him. It was from her favorite bakery and he pointed to the coffee cup sitting on the table. She walked up next to him and picked up the coffee.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She smiled at him as she smelled the cup of coffee. "My favorite."

"Nothing. It was on my way." It actually wasn't on his way her favorite bakery was 15 minutes out of the way and there was always a line.

"Can you help me?" She said setting her coffee down and holding out a necklace in one hand. He took the necklace from her and looked at it. It was a silver chain with a small silver bird on it.

"You still have this?" He said a little surprised. He had given it to her for her birthday the year he agreed to work as her shield. Since he agreed to do that her stalkers had all but disappeared. A lot of creeps out there would give their left nut to get close to Sansa Stark, but not with her dog around.

"Of course." She said peaking into the bag he was holding while pulling her hair to the side so he could clip the necklace in place. She smiled again Tuscan lemon muffins also her favorite. He pulled the chain apart and wrapped the necklace around her delicate neck trying not to touch her. She shivered as his calloused fingers ghosted over her neck placing the necklace. He stepped away quickly. _Does he think I'm going to bite?_ "Thank you for breakfast Sandor."

"Like I said it was on my way. Ready to go?

"Yes I just need to get my purse." He grabbed it off of the coffee table and walked to the door and he handed it to her.

"Time to get to work little bird."

"Do I have too?" She smiled again he always made her smile.

He shook his head from side to side and opened the door. As she walked by him and brushed his arm gently, his skin burned where she touched. He opened the car door for her when they reached it and helped her in. "Everything alright?" He questioned. She sighed

_"_Yes" she lied. "I was just thinking about yesterday with Arya. Thank you for helping her move." _Everything a man is supposed to do for a woman to bad daddy has to pay one to do it. _

"Little wolf didn't make you too angry did she?"

"No Sandor we actually had a fantastic time. We argued of course. I don't thing we can speak to each other without arguing. But she actually listened to me an agreed to let me take her shopping again! Why do you call her little wolf?"

They were driving towards her destination now. "Because she has a mouth, a temper, and no fear that and she always looks like she wants to rip my throat out."

"Oh, she just remembers you from when you worked for Joffrey and she hated everything about him."

"Smart girl"

"I know. I wish I could have been a little more like her through that whole mess. Except without all the dirty clothes and bruises." She scrunched up her nose in distaste. His lip twitched again. _One of these days he will smile for me._ "Oh, I almost forgot. I need to visit daddy after work today. Mother is making him get a new suit for the banquet and I need to get his measurements to have his suit made. Do you need one? I know It's been awhile since you let me get you one.

"No the one you got me still fits." He hated wearing that damn suit but it made her so happy. How could he say no?

"Okay if you do decide you need one make sure there is enough time you'll have to have it made. They don't exactly keep your size in stock. She said looking him up and down.

He nodded "Have a good day little bird."

"You too Sandor." She climbed out and headed towards the entrance. She turned around at the door and looked back. He was still there. He always waited until she was safe inside the building before he left. _I wonder what he does when he leaves._

"Sansa! How was your day off? Jayne was sitting behind the reception desk with a headset on.

"It was so lovely. I didn't think it was possible to have so much fun moving. I'll tell you all about it when we go to lunch." Jayne's supervisor had just walked in the front door so she decided to cut their conversation short so Jayne wouldn't get into any trouble. "Margery here? She promised to show me a pair of shoes."

"Yes, she is already upstairs."

"Okay, see you later." The phone rang as she walked towards the elevator.

"King Landing Fashion World. How may I direct your call?" Jayne answered automatically. "Hold please." "Sansa! I forgot to tell you we are going out to lunch with Margery's brother." She said as she answered the phone again. She gave a parting wave as she stepped into the elevator. At least lunch would be fun. Loras was always a blast and his stories were always scandalous. When the door dinged open she stepped out to an over excited Margery.

"Sansa! Oh… My… God. Sansa you are not going to believe this. She didn't even bother to respond there was no need with Margery. She always kept talking. "You remember that natural clothing line I was talking about the other night. Well I was telling Daddy about that article I was doing and how amazing their clothing line was and how big they were going to get once this article came out and that there was going to be a lot of other stores copying them."

"Breathe." She interrupted

"Right. Well he just bought them out. He bought them!" They were in front of their desks. "Daddy is turning the whole Tyrell company into an eco friendly corporation and this fit in perfectly with their new image and logo of 'growing strong' cheesy right?"

"Breathe"

"Right. Anyways he said it was a brilliant idea, well not until nana said it was brilliant but we own it now! He is putting Loras in charge of the company and he named me a creative director."

"Wait! You're leaving. You can't."

"What? No I'm staying with the magazine."

"Oh. Good you scared me Margery. I thought I would have to sit up here by myself."

"No the whole 'director' thing is just a title. You know I couldn't leave the magazine at least not until I own it." She said with a devious smile. "I talked to Ms. Mordane and she said after this first article we could see about a monthly thing about going green in fashion."

"That is amazing Margy."

"You want to know what the best part is?"

"Of course." She leaned back in her chair.

"Free clothes and shoes for my friends!" She set a plain white box on her desk in front of her. She immediately ripped off the lid to reveal a pair of cream wedges with an elegant light blue vine detailing on the strap that went over the foot and a thin light blue vine that crisscrossed above the ankle.

"They are perfect!" She slipped out of her nude peep toes and slipped on her new shoes that just happened to go perfectly with her clothes. They chatted a little more before settling in completely to their work. The time slipped by quickly as it usually did when she was lost in her layout for the upcoming issue. She received a text. 'Lunch?' it was Sandor. He usually picked her up for lunch. "Margery are we still going to lunch with your brother?"

"Yes, How silly of me I forgot to tell you about that with all the excitement."

"That's ok I just have to let Sandor know." She typed into her phone 'Sorry forgot to tell you sooner we're going with Margery and her brother today.' She had to make herself spell everything out because he didn't speak text as he like to say. "Is Renly coming?"

"Why would Renly come?"

"He is still Loras's boyfriend right?"

"Of course he is. Oh I forgot that too. Loras isn't taking us Willas is."

"When did he get back?" She was ignoring her work now

"You know he's been handling daddy's oversea foreign business stuff. He got everything straightened out last week and he's going to be home for awhile. I almost didn't recognize him when he came back. He looks so good Sansa. He still walks with a kane but lets just say Loras may have to fight to be to hottest male Tyrell." Margery was smirking at her with an eyebrow raised slightly. That meant she was up to something and since Willas was involved that just meant one thing. Set up. Margery had been trying to get her to date one of her brothers since they were children so she they could be sisters for real.

**Jon- Tuesday Morning  
**

It didn't seem like he had a lot of days off not that he wanted them he loved to work, but since he managed two in a row. He was going to take full advantage of his first full day off. Yesterday he helped move his sister and argued with Robb then spent the rest of his afternoon going over a case with the assistant DA Sam his best friend. So today he had a whole lot of nothing planned. Sleep in, watch TV, maybe take Ghost for a walk through the woods that bordered his place. He was rudely awakened by his partner jumping in the middle of his bed.

"Get your fine ass up and get dressed!"

He slowly worked one eye open to glance up at her. "What the fuck Gritte. We have the day off you're the last person I want to see today." She was crawling off the bed knowing he was awake and wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Grenn needed a switch and I said we would. Don't look at me like that. You didn't have a damn thing planned so get up I'll get you some coffee. Get dressed and grab your gear we'll hit the gym before we have to head to the house. Besides Val works early shift you can drool over her today. That's always fun to watch. Meet me at the car in 10." Then she was gone.

As he was searching for his gym clothes and a clean uniform he couldn't help but think of Val. She was the beautiful dispatcher with long blond hair usually pulled up and out of the way, pale grey blue eyes sharp cheek bones and a chest any guy could appreciate. Not only was she pretty but she was smart and witty to bad she was untouchable. Val was Mance Rayder the chief of police's daughter. Nobody touched anything that belonged to the Chief of Police. That didn't mean he couldn't look though all the men at the station looked. It seemed like all the women in his life were untouchable. Probably for the best he was married to his job anyways. Still lost in his thoughts he managed to get Ghost rounded up, his uniform to change into at the gym, and grabbed his badge and gun out of a safe by the front door.

By the time he got to the car Ygritte was walking up with his cup of coffee. She handed him his cup and slid into the passenger seat of the patrol car. This was pretty much their routine it usually started later in the day but he always drove. Ygritte was a wild child behind the wheel cussing at everyone on the road and sidewalk while swerving in and out of traffic it was just safer for everyone in the city if he drove. And that was in a regular car in an emergency situation with lights and sirens she was lethal so he always drove.

He pulled up to the gym a few blocks from the station. The place was like a second home to the officers of the Crossroads Police Department. They even gave it the nickname 'Castle Black' after the color of the uniforms.

"Look they found someone to teach self defense classes again. Ya gonna volunteer to be a punching bag for 'em again?" She said looking at the bulletin board. "What was the blond's name who used to teach the class?"

"Gilly. She's dating Sam now she had to move for work I think."

"You never touched that one either. Huh? Sometimes I think I'm the only woman you ever touched Stark." _Close _He just shook his head and went inside she always loved to tease him.

After a good hour workout and a quick shower they were at the station. They were assigned a route and headed out. All routine, he really liked the routine of the job it was always the same but at the same time always different. The day was shaping up to be a pretty good one. A few traffic citations, a domestic dispute, and 10-30 or robbery in progress which turned out to be a college kid who locked himself out of his apartment and they were two hours from ending their shift. When dispatch interupted Ygritte's rant on Rast, a jackass that worked at the station.

"99, a 10-34 at 2263 Baratheon. 2263 Baratheon."

"That's us" Ygritte smiled. "99, check"

"Car responding to 2263 Baratheon, 10-0 Responsible may have gun, Responsible is WF, 25, 130, long brown hair, wearing grey skirt, white top carrying briefcase."

"99, check, will handle, Code 4."

"Check 99, Code 4, 101 Can you stay in the area?"

"101, check, affirmative."

Ygritte flipped on the lights and as he turned the car around. _So much for routine. _His heart was already starting to pound with anticipation.

**Andy- Tuesday Midday  
**

She was elbow deep under the car trying to stab a transmission and covered in grease and oil when her assistant walked through the door to her shop. "Hi, Willow. What is it?

"Andy, Mr. Starks office called he would like to set up the meeting for today."

"And you're just now telling me!" She rolled out from under the car it really wasn't like Willow to slack on the job.

"I've been trying to call for the past hour." Andy patted down her pockets and looked around.

"Shit, I must have left my phone upstairs. What time?" It was already 3:20 but more than enough time to make it to Winter Steel offices.

"5:00 I already confirmed we would be there. He wants to have the meeting at Stag Constructions North office."

"Where is that?"

"2263 Baratheon" Double shit. That was a little over an hour away.

"Willow, go upstairs and find me something to wear. I'll get cleaned up the best I can we need this meeting to happen. It will happen come hell or high water."

"Yes ma'am" The girl started for the stairs.

"Oh Willow." The girl turned around. "Make a memo for me to always make sure I have that damn phone on me." Andy smiled as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Definitely" Willow smiled back trying not to laugh.

She took one last look at the '68 Impala sitting in her garage and gave a sigh. The car was going to be absolutely beautiful when she was done with it. Having her apartment above the shop had come in handy for more than just being close to her work at least she could get a shower in. _Hopefully Willow can find my clothes. I really should unpack. _She was blow drying her hair and Willow had managed to find a grey pin striped skirt, black heels and a white blouse somehow in all the mess. She pulled half of her board straight hair back and let the rest fall free leaving a few bangs in the front and dabbed on a little makeup. _It'll have to do._ She looked up at the clock 4:05. They both rushed downstairs.

"Willow, I need your keys."

"Umm. Okay" She tossed them across the hood of the car. She let Willow pick out her own 'company car' to make all the running around a little easier. The girl picked out a brand new midnight blue pearl Dodge Challenger. It wasn't the classic but the car had style and a lot of horse power.

"My truck isn't really made for sliding in and out of traffic." They both slid in the car and buckled up. This was going to be a photo finish. Andy turned the key and paused as the car came to life the sound of the engine reminded her of home. Cars had always been a 'happy place' for her. The put it into first and let out on the clutch. The car responded beautifully of course it could be better with a few little changes but it would do… for now. They were halfway there when Willow's phone went off.

"Hello. Yes, that will be fine." Willow looked over and smiled. "Mr. Stark is going to be 15 minutes late." At least something was going her way for once. Willow was holding on tight to the seat but had a smile on her face as the car weaved in and out of traffic. _I'm going to have to take her to the track sometime. _ She slid to a stop in front of the impressive Stag Construction's North office. 5:00 _I'm going to make it!_ Willow handed her the briefcase that was in the backseat and she walked towards the front door.

On her way up the narrow stairs she noticed a pretty redhead pulling on the arm of a large man with a scar on the side of his face. About five feet away from him was a mountain of a man who stood about six inches over the insanely large burned man. They were arguing loudly with each other and it looked like it was about to come to blows. Unfortunately the two large men were standing in the middle of the stairway she was going to have to try and squeeze by them. "Excuse me." She said politely as she tried to slip by and bumped the larger man's arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His voice boomed like thunder and he was eying her up and down.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get by you. I have a meeting." She bit back her immediate reply of '_Get the fuck out of the way' _trying to avoid any further delays. Too late. The bastard grabbed her arm and started to squeeze." "Let go of me!"

"No" The bastard was smiling now.

"Let her go." The scared man rasped angrily as the pretty red head clung to his arm. Already fed up with the situation Andy just reacted. She leaned forward and hit the soft side of his elbow on the arm that was holding her when it folded he released her arm she spun to the side and kicked the back of his knee closet to her and quickly sidestepped to take out the other knee. The man roared anger as his knees hit the ground. He still stood over her even on his knees. She backed away but the furious man grabbed her neck with his hands. The scarred man lunged but stopped when he saw the grip and the redhead screamed.

"I'll make you scream for that, bitch." Andy reached for his neck when he drew her closer and pressed her hands against two different spots on his neck. His hands went slack and fell to his side as he sat back onto his feet paralyzed. She stepped back and fought for breath. The large man wasn't a threat right now. The burned man was closer now red head still in tow. She silently thanked her ex for her lessons now. "What the fuck did you do to me you fucking bitch!" He boomed again. People were staring now.

_Charmer. _To bad it didn't work with their voices. He was still trying to move. "What did you do to him?" The scared man's voice scratched out. She straightened up and turned towards him he was close now a little too close. She took a step back and he did the same putting his hands up slightly. He's smart, he must have noticed she was on edge.

"I stopped him." The giant was still fighting his paralysis and cussing at the top of his lungs. The scared man barked out a laugh and looked up the street.

"Looks like someone called the cops. Hate to be the poor bastard that brings him in." She looked up at the scarred side of his mouth twitched up at the corner. _Is he smiling?_ She couldn't help but laugh that escaped her mouth as she took in her surroundings.

**Jon- Tuesday Afternoon  
**

"99, 10-97" He reported to dispatch when he put the car in park.

"check 99"

When he pulled up to the building he could see a strange group of people in the middle of the stairway to the front door. He recognized most of them. Gregor "the Mountain" Clegane who was on his knees, his brother Sandor "the Hound" Clegane, and his sister Sansa were all there with a short dark haired woman who was laughing. Ygritte rounded the car and pulled her side arm. He followed suit as they slowly made their way up to the group. Sansa was still holding onto the Hound's arm as he shifted his body completely in front of her protecting her from anything that could happen.

"Throw down your weapon and put your hands up." Everyone except the Mountain whose back was to them just looked at them. "Do you have a weapon on you?" Ygritte repeated. "Miss show us the weapon?"

"Me?" The brunette looked a little shocked when she asked. "I don't have a weapon on me."

"Clegane stand up." He ordered. Everybody on the force knew Gregor Clegane. He was suspected of several murders and rapes, but his employer always managed to get the charges dropped.

"If I could fuckin stand up you'd be looking at a bunch of bodies right now boy!" He slobbered out. He was glaring daggers at the brunette.

"I don't have time for this I have a meeting to get too." She replied stepping up the stairs.

"Don't move." Ygritte yelled.

"Someone get that bitch to fix me!" The mountain yelled or maybe not it could just be the way the man spoke. Kevan Lannister was walking down the stairway towards them.

"Jon, she didn't have a weapon on her that we saw." Sansa spoke quietly as she peaked out around the Hound who grunted in agreement.

"Arrest her." Kevan ordered. "She attacked my man."

"The fuck I did he grabbed me. I defended myself." She stared shocked at the Lannister

"Miss what did you do to him?" Ygritte had lowered her weapon some and nodded towards the Mountain.

"I stopped him." She replied irritated.

"Can you reverse what you did to him?" She asked with a small smile on her lips. He knew she loved the whole situation.

"Yes."

"Do it." Kevan ordered.

"Not until he clams down." The girl appeared to be completely calm considering one of the most dangerous men in Westeros was staring hate at her.

"Miss just fix him so he'll shut up." He ordered her. She then stepped behind the Mountain and carefully placed her small hands onto his neck it looked like she pressed down and turned before she quickly took a few steps down the stairs. Gregor swayed a bit before he slowly started moving his limbs and slowly climbed to his full height. Kevan placed his hand on the Mountain's arm.

"Arrest her she attacked him I have a dozen witnesses who will tell you that." The Mountain stormed off towards the building when Kevan spoke nobody wanted to stop him.

"You have got to be kidding me." The small brunette stood with her hands on her hips looking more than a little pissed. She took another step towards him and he raised the gun to her chest. She stopped. "

"I said don't move. Do you have any weapons on you?"

"I said I didn't. Where would I keep it in my bra?"

"Turn around face the wall and spread your legs." The woman did as she was told. Ygritte holstered her gun and walked towards her and searched her.

"You're making a mistake."

"Put your hands behind your back." He was still holding his gun on her. If she did take down the Mountain she was dangerous. She did as she was told after mumbling a few cuss words. Ygritte cuffed her and he put away his weapon.

"I'll finish the statements while you take her to the car." Ygritte smirked at him. She was loving the whole situation entirely too much. He tucked the woman's head into the car as she sunk into the back seat next to Ghost who stayed silent in the car until he was needed. He called into dispatch.

"99, 10-95, at Baratheon."

"check 99."

"99, 10-42"

"check 99."

"What time is it?" She interrupted him as he filled out his report. He looked back at her.

"5:15" She slumped back into the seat and leaned against the window mumbling to herself. After Ygritte gathered all the statements she returned to the car.

"She say anything?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe a tiny little thing like you took down the Mountain. Not very smart though. The man was pissed. If Lannister hadn't been there he would have tried to kill you right there in front of us." Ygritte was chatting away at the girl before she finally said all she had to say.

"I surprised him. It won't happen again." She said with her eyes closed. He caught himself glancing back at her at every red light or stop sign. Ygritte probably noticed too. By the time they reached the station she had gone completely quiet. He pulled her out of the car and ushered her towards the station.

Ygritte stopped and checked her phone. "Sister is having boyfriend troubles. She needs help."

"I'll book her. Go ahead." He still needed to get her statement anyway. He got her finger prints and a mug shot before taking her to the cage to take her statement. "This was supposed to be my day off." He mumbled to himself as he sat down opposite to her.

"Poor baby. At least you're on that side of the table." He smiled a little. Now that they were away from the field he got a good look at her. She was very pretty. Short and curvy but somehow she had an athletic look to her. But she wasn't a brunette her hair was brown but had a dark red tint to it not like Sansa's or Ygritte's. He could only see the red when the light hit it just right. Her lips were perfect. They were full and lightly colored at the moment she had them pulled into a tight line as she chewed on the side of her bottom lip. If her lips were perfect then her eyes were odd and amazing. She was looking down at the handcuffs and he could see they were hazel color at first glance, but when you looked a little deeper you could see gold with flecks of grey in them. She glanced up and he turned away. _How long have I been staring. _

"Aren't you supposed to ask me questions now?" She had a slight accent to her voice most likely southern it had a little twang too it.

"So you're going to talk to me now?"

"If it will get me to my phone call quicker then yes." They went over her version of the story a couple times. It pretty much matched what Sansa and the Hound had said. _Most likely the truth. _ He got her up to take her to her cell when there was a knock on the door and it opened. It was a rookie.

"Sorry to interrupt, but he dropped the charges." He said as he leaned in to look around him at the woman. News had probably already spread through the station about what she did. He looked over at her. Andy was her name she finally gave that up too.

"Well this has been a giant waste of time." She held the cuffs out for him to remove. He unlocked them and escorted her to the front. "My briefcase?"

"They will have it at the front desk. You'll have to sign for it." When they reached the front he had the officer go get it. They stood in silence. After the desk officer handed to her she went to leave. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled back and looked ready to strike.

"Sorry." He could see the bruise start to form where Clegane grabbed her earlier. "I just wanted to say be careful. Gregor Clegane is a dangerous man and he won't forget what you did to him." She looked up at him with those eyes and stared for a moment.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." And she was gone.

"What do you want me to do with this, Sir." It was the rookie he sent to check on her police record. Apparently she had one.

"I'll take it." He wanted to know more about her. Like why she hated to be touched so much to start.

Okay so for those who want to know about the police banter on the radio. Here is the conversation in English

The first # is the car number 99 belongs to Jon and Ygritte

99, a 10-34 at 2263 Baratheon=99, 10-34 is an assault in progress

99, check =copy send details

99 car responded to 2263 Baratheon, 10-0 responsible may have gun, Responsible WF, 25,130, long brown hair, ect...=99 car dispatched, 10-0= use caution, may have gun, Responsible=suspect, White Female, age 25, weight aprx.130, then the physical discrition.

99, check will handle, Code 4= 99 copy will handle, no other assistance needed

check 99, code 4, 101 Can you stay in the area. copy 99, no other assistance needed, 101= another car, can you stay in the area.

101, check, affirmative 101 copy, yes

99, 10-97 99, suspect in custody

check 99 copy 99

99, 10-42 99, heading in

check 99 copy 99

Was any of this necessary no but I've always liked the codes so :P If i do put them in future chapters there will be a cheat at the bottom so you know exactly what was going on. Also the codes can vary from area to area so if you are familiar with the code but it's not quite what you know this may be why or i could just be wrong. I used the short form too it just sounds better. I can hear the radio crackle in my head when i go over this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to cut the last part of Sansa's POV in half here is the rest. I may have underestimated the amount of Sansa Sandor love they have a way to go so be patient. Also I hope people are enjoying because I have 4 chapters written that are being edited and another 16 or so chapters roughly outlined. So this one is gonna be a lot longer than I was planning. Arya and Gendry have a fiery relationship so I'm holding back on some of there POVs with each other.

**Chapter 5**

**Sansa- Tuesday Afternoon  
**

The thirty minutes to lunch went by entirely too fast for her, knowing that she would have to sit with a man and make polite conversation made her both extremely nervous and excited at the same time. She was sure Willas would be polite, kind, and probably even charming, but how could she really be sure he didn't turn into another Joffrey. He was all of the things a true knight in shining armor was supposed to be before all she knew turned to ash. For the first time in her life she knew fear and Joffrey Baratheon was the one to teach her that. She used to love the attention men gave her when they told her she was pretty and buying her gifts. Now being around men frightened her let alone being around one alone. Well, all except Sandor. He was always the exception.

"Sansa are you coming?" Margery was looking at her a little annoyed waiting by her desk.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She grabbed her purse and followed her friend starting to feel a little panicked.

They met with Jayne in front of the building, and chatted about everything and nothing like they normally did, when a few minutes later a black SUV pulled up next to the front of the building. Willas stepped out of the vehicle with a cane in one hand while he moved around to escort the ladies inside the vehicle. He certainly looked the part of prince charming. Willas did look a lot like his brother Loras they shared many features. They had the same soft brown hair that curled slightly, but Willas' hair was shorter coming just past his ears. They both had a lean build but Willas was taller they had the same angular jaw line but Willas seemed to have a permanent shadow on his. When he stepped closer she noticed he had beautiful brown eyes that were looking right at her as he reached his hand out to help her into the vehicle. Her chest clenched as he gently touched her hand. Of course Margery was watching her the entire time smirking back at her as she settled into the back seat.

"Are we ready to go ladies?" He said smiling back at her.

"Yes of course, let's go to the little café a few blocks down. It's always lovely there and I love their sandwiches." Margery ordered as she touched up her makeup in the mirror.

He glanced over at his sister and gave an amused look and said. "If that alright with everyone else if so that will work for me." He was looking around the vehicle and his eyes stopped on hers.

"That will be fine." Jayne said

"I guess that's where we'll go then." He said and pulled the SUV into the street.

Margery and her brother chatted about the company, while the back seat sat in silence each lost in their thoughts. Willas wasn't what she had been expecting, not that she had time to expect much. She figured he would be another Loras; loud, boastful, and a bit arrogant, but he seemed to be none of those things with all of the charm. He parked the car right next to the café and hung the handicapped sign on the rear view mirror.

"Only good thing about ruining my leg is the great parking." He said with a dazzling smile before helping his sister out and moving around to help Jayne and herself out of the backseat. He walked with a slight limp but it was barely noticeable. They placed their order the moment they sat around the table and continued with the small talk. Margery was rushing through her meal once it came. When she finished she looked over at phone that was beeping.

"Oh dear, I forgot I had a fitting today. Jayne do you think you could join me. I am going to need help getting into the dress I'm trying on for Nana's wedding."

"Sure" She replied quickly.

"Can't this wait Margy? Lunch was your idea and now you want to run off?"

"No Nana would be furious if I blew this off. Besides Jayne's lunch is shorter than ours so she will need to get back."

Jayne gave a small smile and stood up. "She's right I do need to get back." Margery paid for the meal and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Willy make sure and get Sansa back to work safely."

There it was Margery's master plan. She wanted to scream at her at least Willas seemed just as surprised by it as she had. This was all her friends fault. "That was strange" he was still staring after his sister who all but ran out the front door.

"Was it? I thought it was just Margery being herself."

He chuckled "She can be a tad overbearing and bossy at times."

"I'm sorry this is my fault."

"How can my sister ditching us be your fault?" He asked obviously confused.

"She really said nothing to you about me?"

"She talks about you constantly but nothing specific."

"Oh well I regret to inform you but your sweet sister is trying to set us up."

He looked at her for a bit with his mouth slightly open before it transformed into a wide smile. "Well then I must thank her when I see her next."

"Thank her! You are not upset about this?"

"Not at all. It is certainly unexpected but to know that she thinks highly enough of me to set me up with a beautiful, smart and kind woman like you is quite flattering actually." His eyes were full of humor and kindness as he looked at her. She was a little shocked at how open he seemed to be.

"Well you can thank her but I'm going to hurt her." His smile dropped and she realized what she said in her anger. "No matter how pleasant your company is." She added. She blushed a bit when his smile returned

"Well as much as I hate too, I best get you back. I wouldn't want your bodyguard or my sister to injure my other leg. It's the only good one I have." He offered her his arm as they left and she took it feeling only slightly uncomfortable as they walked to the vehicle. He asked a few questions about her work before they reached her building. She actually regretted the drive wasn't longer. "Please don't be too hard on her."

"And why not?"

"She meant well. I've been single for a long time, she has been trying to get me to meet a nice girl for a year now. I'm sorry my miserable dating life drug you along."

_Why did he have to smile at her? He is handsome._ She thought to herself. "I guess it is good to know I am not the only one she tries to push into relationships. Thank you for a wonderful lunch Willas."

"The pleasure was mine, Sansa." As she turned to leave he added… "Sansa, do you think we could do this again on our terms?"

_Did he just ask me out _"Lunch?" She said unsure.

"Or dinner, breakfast whatever you would like to do."

"That would be great." _What are you saying? _

"I am going to need your number so I can talk to you again." She scribbled her personal number on the back of her business card before she handed it to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sansa. I hope we can do this again soon."

"Bye" She said weakly. She was a bit shocked at the way she was acting she normally had no problem politely telling men no when they asked her out. Willas was so kind and easy to talk too. He almost made her forget she was damaged. She reached the front office and Jayne was on the phone again. "Traitor" she hissed. Jayne mouthed the word "sorry" back in response. She made it upstairs to a smug looking Margery.

"Well? Did you two have fun?"

"I'm not talking to you." She huffed as she flopped down into her chair.

"Oh come on Sansa. I saw the way you were undressing him with your eyes."

"I was not!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me. Did he at least ask you out."

"Not saying." But her lips were twitching fighting a smile.

"He did!" she shrieked "I wasn't sure if he actually would. He can be a bit shy around women."

"Really? He was so charming." She forgot all about being bad at her as they continued to chat and work. She hadn't been this excited about a man in a long time. It felt good to let the possibilities wash over her once again.

**Sandor-Tuesday Afternoon  
**

He arrived in front of the building at the same time everyday. In exactly 4 minutes she would walk out the door and slide into the back seat. She was unfortunately predictable it made part of his job easier but the other part harder. If she could learn to vary her days a little it would be harder for her admirers to find her. She wouldn't though he had already tried. She would just say "That's why I have you Sandor." He growled at that thought. She could be just as stubborn as her sister at times and she didn't even know it. He looked back as the door opened.

"Hi Sandor did you have a nice lunch break?"

"Had a nice nap." He lied he'd spent the extra time training boys at the center. But the less people knew about him the less they expected and that was how he liked it.

"That is good. I could probably use one too after the day I've had."

"You get some paper cuts on your pretty little fingers." She rolled her eyes at him.

"No. Margery set me up!"

His anger flared up inside of him. "What do you mean?"

"Lunch was a set up. I told you I was going to lunch with Margery and Jayne and her brother came."

He laughed "Girl knows he's as gays as they come right?"

"Her older brother." He clenched his jaw and his hands tightened around the wheel.

"I was furious at first, but the more we talked. I don't know I guess he was nice enough."

_Why does she tell me these things? _ He thought to himself. "What was his name?"

"Willas Tyrell. He asked for my number."

"I'll have him checked out."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes it is. My job is to protect you." She continued to talk about work and the boy for awhile longer before falling silent. He glanced back at her she looked lost in her thoughts staring at the window. "What are the plans for this evening?" He broke the silence.

"I hadn't thought about it. Maybe just go home and work on the dress I'm making."

The drive to Stag offices was a long one and it looked like she was starting to drift off to sleep. He'd grown used to her constant chirping about this or that the silence was becoming strange to him. They rounded the corner and pulled into the executive parking lot when he noticed a familiar car in the lot.

"Lannisters are here. Sure you want to go inside?"

She hesitated "Yes I won't hide from them. You're coming with me right?"

"Yes little bird I'll be there." He noticed she had changed her shoes when she stepped out of the vehicle. "New shoes?"

"Yes do you like them?"

"No. You'll break your fuckin leg if you ever have to get away quickly." There was a frown on her pretty face now.

"What would you like me to wear then?" She walked away from him. She was starting to talk back to him recently. Maybe he was rubbing of on her or she finally decided to test her wings. He felt a little proud of her. He stepped in line with her as she made her way to the building, he always did. He always hated this place. There was only one entrance. One way in and one way out, there was no way to arrive unnoticed it bothered him more now than it used too.

There was an older woman sitting at the front desk when they entered. "Sansa Stark here to see Eddard Stark." She said politely. The woman glanced up at her and quickly looked away when she noticed him. _They all do that. _His scars warned people about him before he opened his mouth or had to take action. They knew he was dangerous and who he was that was part of what made him so good at his job. The lady answered the phone again before they were paged upstairs. The maze of hallways was all too familiar to him as he followed her to Ned Stark's temporary office.

"Sansa! What are you doing here?" Stark had a stack of folders lining his desk and his reading glasses were on top of his head.

"Daddy, you forgot didn't you?"

"What did I forget?"

"The measurements for your new suit. Mother wanted me to get them today so she could have a new one made."

"I don't need a new suit."

"Tell mom that."

"I don't have time for this. I have a meeting." Stark looked at his daughter and then noticed him standing in the back of the room. "Sandor" He just nodded. Stark let out a sigh and punched a button on the intercom. "Beth call and let Blade Co. know I'll be 15 minutes late.

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

"For now." Stark stood up. "Okay let's get this over with."

"Is Jory here?" He didn't want to stick around and he needed securities help with a background check.

Stark looked at him. "Anything wrong?"

"No, just a precaution."

"Third floor in the security office."

"I'll be right back." The only time he was ever around the head of security was when he was running checks on people who were around or possibly could be around Sansa. He found the office quickly remembering exactly where it was at. "Jory, need a check on Willas Tyrell."

Jory nodded to him used to the procedure. "Need a rush?"

"No just a check." He turned and walked back to Starks office. He reached the office again just as she finished measuring his neck.

"Mom wanted a whole new suit dad." Sansa said frowning.

"I don't need new pants just the jacket."

"Okay but you are telling her." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her things. "Bye daddy, have fun at your meeting."

"Bye Sansa."

"Ready to go?" He nodded and followed her out of the building.

Halfway down the front stairs he saw his brother coming towards them taking three steps at a time. He grabbed Sansa's arm and pulled her behind him.

"Little brother!" Gregor roared his voice was deep and falsely cheerful. His anger was already starting to spike. He couldn't even look at his brother's face without it thoroughly pissing him off. "What a surprise. What is this?" He was looking around him straight at Sansa. He wanted to swing at him right there. Maybe he would knock him down and he'd break his neck on the stairs. "This one is far too pretty for the likes of you, little brother." Gregor never used his name. Sansa stepped closer to him placing her hands on his arm.

"Get the fuck out of the way brother." He was having a hard time containing his rage. Sansa's eyes were full of fear and that was making it worse.

"Maybe I should take her off of your hands runt."

"Take one more step and I'll kill you where you stand, brother" The word brother was acid in his mouth. Gregor laughed he always thought he was invincible. They each squared off waiting for someone to make the first move. He had glanced around without taking his eyes off of his massive brother nobody was going to interfere. His rage was about to boil over.

"You threatening me little brother? You have nothing to worry about I'll treat her just like family." Sansa was pulling on his arm now. They were shouting back and forth at each other by now. The only thing keeping him from attacking Gregor was Sansa's shaking grasp on his arm. He didn't care what happened to him but he couldn't handle if she got hurt because of him.

There was a small woman moving at a fast pace towards them. He thought the woman must have been blind or stupid. No one in their right mind would try to pass by his brother let alone both of them together on a narrow stairway.

"Excuse me" The girl said politely as she tried to squeeze by without touching him. She failed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He could tell that Gregor was amused with the brave little creature.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get by you. I have a meeting." His brother was looking the girl up and down then reached out and grabbed her arm. She flinched back looking panicked but that only tightened his grip. _Don't fight him girl._

"Let go of me!" Her voice was steady and angry.

"No" Gregor smiled.

He had hit his boiling point he wasn't going to let his brother hurt this girl. "Let her go." He breathed out steady as he stepped forward. What happened next was all a blur of movement and his brother was on his knees angrier than he had ever seen him before. One of Gregor's massive arms reached out and grabbed the girl around the neck. He went to close the distance when he heard Sansa scream. The girl didn't panic as his brother was cutting off her oxygen. She reached out when he brought her close enough and pressed on his neck. His arms slacked off and she backed away panting for air. Gregor's body slumped back and he was yelling and cussing at the top of his lungs.

"What did you do to him?" The girl turned around quickly and looked him straight in the eye as she backed away. She was brave very few people would look directly at him. He stepped back too he didn't want to have to hurt her. She already had enough trouble after what she just did.

"I stopped him."

Sansa was still digging her nails into his arm. "Looks like somebody called the cops." The girl's eyes followed his. "Hate to be the poor bastard that has to bring him in." She actually laughed at that. Sansa was peaking out around him now.

"That's Jon" she whispered.

The two cops were making their way up to them with their guns drawn. He stepped completely in front of Sansa to shield her. He was surprised that they were ordering the girl to put her gun down. He shouldn't have been he knew how the Lannisters worked. Kevan Lannister walked out making demands. The whole scene was getting old he was ready to be done with it all now.

They made the girl 'fix' whatever she did to Gregor and for the first time ever he was thankful there was a Lannister around to keep Gregor from making good on his threats. After a bit the girl was in cuffs and they were being questioned. The police let them go and he couldn't get to his car quick enough. As soon as Sansa sat down in the car she started with the questions.

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know."

"It was so brave he is scary. She must have been terrified. I thought you were going to fight him right there. Your bother is a monster." His little bird was chirping away.

"Yes he is. Don't ever let him catch you anywhere alone. That wasn't brave Sansa that was foolish. That girl will be dead in a ditch somewhere before the end of the month."

Sansa was quiet for the rest of the trip home. He didn't mean to be so blunt with her but he couldn't risk her trying to be brave like that to his brother. _The brave little fool should have turned around._


	6. Chapter 6

I can't quite decide how long I want to make the chapters. If you have and thoughts on it let me know. I can't decide if I want them around 5000 words or to put some more together for longer chapters.

**Chapter 6**

**Arya- Tuesday  
**

The morning sun was leaking through the window shades apparently her sister had already left for work. Everything was quiet she just sat there and soaked it up. Her parents house was never quiet there was always someone up and moving around no matter what time of day it was. It was still a few days before classes started up again and the rest of the week was completely free. Arya was never really someone that liked to sit around when she could be out exploring, so she got up and got ready. Finding a job was her first priority. She had to do something to fill the free time between class and sleep and she never really made friends easily.

Arya pulled on some sweats, a tank top, and some tennis shoes before pulling hair into a ponytail that she pulled halfway through again so it was off of her neck there was stands of hair sticking up around her head. It was out of the way and that was how she liked it. The appointment with the hairdresser was later today she could fix that again it really grew too fast. She grabbed Nymeria's leash and clipped it to the collar of the anxious dog prancing around the living room.

"You ready to go for a run?" She was used to talking to her dog. The dog cocked her head to the side and stared at her through yellow eyes like she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that." They walked down the flights of stairs into the crisp late fall air. She shivered a bit remembering to buy some cold weather running gear and cursing herself for not grabbing a sweatshirt. She let Nymeria walk around for awhile to do her business before they set out on their run. She didn't have a normal path she never did they would just pick a direction and take off.

She always loved to run she could set out and let her mind go blank. Her breathing was steady so it was almost like a trance for her. No worries no problems just her best friend and a pathway it was peaceful. After half an hour she turned around and headed Nymeria back home. Nymeria crashed as soon as they passed through the front door barely leaving room for her to walk around. "Lazy dog" Nymeria opened her eyes and lifted her head up before letting it fall back the floor with a huff rolling over onto her back so she was belly up now. She laughed at her friend and found her way to the shower. Part of her wanted to stay on the couch and catch up on a TV shows she'd missed but there was too much to learn about the place she was living at now. The shows could wait for another day. That's why they made DVR anyways.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and layered a couple of tank tops and put on her favorite pair of boots and her riding jacket. She set out Nymeria's food in case she decided to actually wake up and eat and grabbed her helmet on the way out. The bike was exactly where Jon had left it the day before she moved in. Her 1300cc Star Stryker sat in her parking spot shining in the sun. She always kept it polished to a fine sheen. Her bike was the love of her life it took a lot of work to actually make it hers too.

When she turned 15 she enlisted Jon's help to get her one. All the Stark children got to pick out a vehicle when they turned 16 as long as it was practical. She wanted a motorcycle but her mother said absolutely not. So she got Jon to help her. They found a bike that still had the power and speed that she liked but one that didn't weigh too much that it was dangerous and she could comfortably reach the ground and the handle bars. Motorcycles really weren't made for short people. The Stryker was perfect. When they had all the information they took it to their father and pleaded their case after a little work he finally agreed to look at it with her. Once he had seen it and made her take a course he agreed to let her get it and that he would break it to her mother. After her mom finally forgave her dad she eventually got over it and learned that her daughter was a safe driver.

The put on her helmet and zipped up her jacket before she fired it up. _I'm sure the neighbors love me._ The bike was loud. She worked her way through the neighborhood and found her way to KLU where she attended class. She checked the classifieds to see what jobs were available around the campus but didn't seem to find anything she wanted to do. On her way through the area she found a club that was hiring a DJ. She decided to check and see if they had anything else available. The manager pointed her towards a bar down the road that needed a bartender.

Hollow Hill Bar was off the main road and hiding between bunches of overgrown trees. It took her a few times to actually find the place. She already liked it and she hadn't stepped foot inside. The door creaked when it opened and she was greeted by the smell of hot wings and a baseball game on the TV. There were a few customer scattered through out the place. A small older man with brown hair and a pointy nose sat in the corner plucking on some guitar strings not paying attention to his surroundings. A younger man with red hair was watching the baseball game on the big screen above the bar. A man with an ugly yellow jacket was standing behind the bar pulling draft beer into a mug, while a tall bald man and another guy were playing with a deck of cards in the corner. She decided to try the guy behind the bar first.

"What do you want?" He spit out as he finished pouring the beers.

"I here this place is looking for a bartender."

"See Baric, He's through that door."

The door that lead to the office was propped open and a handsome man with an eye patch was leaning over the paper on his desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Heard you were looking for a bartender." She repeated

"I am still looking. You ever serve before?"

"Yep for about 3 years"

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Yes I'm old enough. I have an ID if you need that too." She hated when people asked that just because she was short didn't mean she was a kid.

"I believe you. What is your name?" That was another question she hated to get. She thought about lying.

"Arya Stark"

"Stark? Why would you need a job?"

"How is that any of your business?" He sat there looking at her thinking. "I like to work." She finished remembering she was on a job interview. Sometimes her mouth got the better of her.

"It's not full time. We need someone for Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights. Can you be here at 8? We'll see how you do and go from there. Welcome to the brotherhood."

"What? The people that work here. Just a nickname."

"Oh okay, I thought I joined a gang or something." He smiled

"Dress up a bit a pretty face always sells more beer."

"I can do that." She wasn't so sure about the pretty part though.

Finding a job was easier than she thought it would be. Arya was going to have to get some more clothes though she didn't have a lot of clothes like the ones she thought Baric wanted her to wear. She could always call Sansa for some help. The place was pretty laid back so she thought she was going to like it there. On her way out of the parking lot some giant jackass was standing in the middle of the road and she had to swerve to avoid him. "Jackass!" She yelled over the roaring engine.

Arya grabbed a bite to eat on her way home at a little hole in the wall place a block from her house called HP's that turned out to be amazing. She grabbed a menu for takeout and finished her trip home to find a giant Jeep hanging over into her parking place. She had to squeeze past it to just to get out. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'learn how to park idiot' and attached it to the window. Her good day was going south on her way to her apartment there was music blaring from the apartment directly below hers. _Welcome to the neighborhood Arya._ She took Nymeria for a walk thinking maybe someone would complain and the music would be turned down by the time she got back. She was wrong. Arya settled in for the night and watched some TV. The music was still way loud so she kicked at the floor. The idiot had the nerve to pound right back. _So you want to play that game. _She turned up the TV to barely drown out the music and sat and an hour later they finally turned off the music and everything went quiet. She pulled out her kickboxing dummy and started in on it really working it over. She was stomping and kicking with a lot less grace than she normally used. And a few moments later he was pounding on the floor. She stopped waited a few moments then went over and turned on her radio and cranked it up. Then went back to pounding on the poor dummy. _Maybe he'll learn his lesson now. Idiot. _

**Gendry- Tuesday Evening  
**

Work was always the same which never really bothered him. He didn't really wanted adventure in his life just stability. The only time he even had adventure was with a half pint fiery girl that didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. That was the only time he loved adventure and that was because of her. A steady job doing what he loved to do and a few close people to be around was all he really needed to be content. He had a girlfriend a time or two before but they never really fit into his life they were always just present. Gendry had been more productive at work since Jayne broke up with him and today Mott cut him lose an hour before quitting time again. Without anywhere else to go he found himself at the gym again. It felt good to be able to go where ever he wanted and not worry about hearing some woman telling him where he should be and at what time. Bachelor life suited him. As the day slowly faded away he found himself at his favorite bar for the evening.

The parking lot was pretty empty with only the regulars parked in the lot. He slowly wandered across the street towards the hidden entrance when a small guy on a motorcycle flew right by him. "Hey, watch were you're goin!" He shouted after the bike even though he was walking in the middle of the road. The guys were going to give him hell about his new found freedom he was prepared for that. He pushed the door open and saw the familiar faces that he came to know as his friends scattered throughout the bar. Lem was behind the bar getting his own drink still wearing his dirty yellow jacket. Anguy was watching a ballgame, while Tom sat in the corner fiddling with his guitar. Harwin and Thoros were playing cards in the corner. That just left Baric who was probably in his office, and the girls Tansy and Bella who were probably off for the night.

He walked up and sat next to Anguy who nodded at him not taking his eyes off the game.

"Get me a beer Lem."

"Get your own damn beer what do I look like your serving wench?"

"I hope not or I'd have to find a place with a better view." Anguy replied as Lem handed them both a beer and moved around to his seat at the bar.

"You piss off the little lady Gendry? You're not usually here unless you have to work." Tom asked from the corner still messing with his guitar.

"I guess you could say that she broke up with me."

"What did ya do?" Anguy finally looked away from the game.

"Not exactly sure she said it was just better this way. She already moved her stuff out too."

"That's too bad looks like you're stuck with us then."

"Looks like it." He downed his beer and got up to get another one.

"Bella will be happy. She's been mooning over you since Baric took you in or maybe the new girl. There is always one to replace the last." Tom was walking up to sit at the bar as well.

"New girl?"

"Yep, the girl just walked in here all but demanding a job. Baric just hired her well not really hired her but he's gonna let her try tomorrow night she said she was a bartender."

"Hope she fails. She looks like trouble." Lem finished his beer and Anguy laughed at him.

"She was just in here? Probably the little shit that almost hit me on the motorcycle. Didn't think it was girl though."

"She was a small little thing. So now that you've gone stag you going to be hitting the bar scene again? I could use another wingman Lem here scares all the girls away." Anguy was laughing at Lem's glare.

"No I got classes and work I don't have time for women."

"Good luck with that when Bella finds out you're single there will be no stopping her. Probably a few of the other waitresses will be too. Betcha money she's all over you tomorrow." Tom was smiling at him.

"The new girl too all the ladies melt at those pretty blue eyes." The guys were laughing at him by now.

He knew he was a decent looking man but he hated the attention. The drunk girls that came in on weekends were the worst. If he had a dollar every time he got pinched on the ass or they bent over to show him their tits. He could own his own construction company by now. After they got all the jokes out of the way they guys settled in with another beer to watch what was left of the baseball game. He had never been a huge baseball fan but he could appreciate a good game and this one was. The Angels versus the Athletics, It was the bottom of the eighth and the pitcher had a no hitter going. He sat there in comfortable silence with the guys. _I missed this._ The no-no broke up in the ninth and the A's won by one so he headed home.

Once inside his now quiet apartment he turned on some music and picked up his class schedule. When CCR's Bad Moon Rising came on he had to turn it up. It wasn't his everyday music but you had to appreciate the classics. A few more songs in he heard a pounding over his head. _They couldn't just come down and ask me to turn it down. _The pounding continued so he did what any stubborn guy would do; he cranked it up even louder until Crazy Train was blaring and let the noise continue for an hour before he decided to get some rest.

He settled into his now spacious bed and started to drift off when he heard. _Thwack…thump…stomp…_ repeated over and over again coming in different rhythms. _What the fuck is that moron doing?_ He pulled his pillow over his head to muffle the noise. He thought that he kind of deserved some of this, but it wouldn't stop so he stood up and pounded on the ceiling. The racket stopped and he followed light footsteps across the room followed by loud music. The ruckus continued a few moments later. "Hey, some of us have to work in the morning." He yelled while pounding on the floor. _The bastard is doing it on purpose. _He could call the police but he liked to deal with things like this on his own the cops had better things to do.

He slipped on some sweats but when he reached his front door everything had gone silent. He waited still quiet. He followed the soft footfalls across the ceiling and heard water turn on. The bastard was finally done for the night. He already hated his new neighbor. He was really going to miss the quiet elderly lady that went to bed a 8 pm. He made a silent promise that if he every designed apartments that the floors were going to be soundproof. He shed his pants and slipped back into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

He woke that morning tired and irritated and it only got worse when he made it to his Jeep. There was a motorcycle squeezed up next to the driver side door and a note on his windshield. 'learn how to park idiot' After crumpling the note and throwing it down by the bike he crawled in the passengers side of his Jeep. _This guy is really a pain in my ass. _ He was thinking of ways to pay him back the whole way into work.

Funny little side not about me Nymeria's behavior in this chapter is a combination of my two dogs. I have a beagle that is really stubborn and gives me the craziest looks and boarder collie that runs with me and crashes on top of the ac vent as soon as we get home.


	7. Chapter 7

A few more pieces of the puzzle. Trying to include a little lay of the land in this one. Thank you to the people that reviewed favorited and followed you really do help inflate my ego. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 7**

**Andy- Wednesday Morning  
**

By the time she got out of the station and got a cab home there wasn't anything she could do to improve her mood. Sleep wasn't possible so she was in the shop again when the sun came up. That was her escape from the world. Finding a new possible buisness partner was going to be hard. She couldn't trust just anyone with her company. The Starks had a reputation and trust came along with that. She couldn't be sure but an arrest in front of the building didn't exactly scream trustworthy even if the charges were bogus. But that was just business she never let that get to her.

The reason she was losing sleep was that two men had touched her without permission yesterday. She always made sure to stand far enough away when possible to eliminate physical contact. Her former shrink had an explanation for it she didn't really care why or what caused it she just knew she didn't like to be touched. It made her panic and when she panicked she reacted. The giant man on the stairs was terrifying. Her arm was bruised and sore where he grabbed it and he probably wasn't even trying to really hurt her. The cop though, when he touched her it was different. Of course she pulled back but not because of fear more out of habit. It was strange to feel someone's touch again. Now she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She never heard anybody say his name, but she really didn't need one. The chances of seeing him again were slim to none. He was average in height and had a lean muscular build. _Why am I still thinking about him? _His hair was short and dark brown it curled out from underneath his hat. She loved it when men's hair did that. He looked good in his uniform even in her state of thoroughly pissed off she noticed that. His eyes were the most amazing shade of dark grey _Officer Grey Eyes _and when he looked at her it was like he actually cared about her. That was something she wasn't used too and it made her nervous. Her father had died when she was five and her mother before him when she was born. She looked out for herself and that was it she didn't need anyone to care about her.

She was under another car today a 1971 Dodge Challenger RT. Her mad dash across town in Willow's new car had inspired her. She really didn't need much of an excuse to get a new project. The car needed a lot of work it had to be completely gutted and a total overhaul but right now the car was helping her hide from her thoughts while she stripped the classic beauty. _Where is Willow? _She sat back on her stool and looked for the clock. The girl was over 30 minutes late. She heard a car pull up by the front door. She turned around and went back to work.

"You're late."

"I know" Willow dropped a bunch of papers onto her desk in her office.

"You still showed up?" She was half heartedly messing with a few pieces of the car.

"Yes, I needed to drop of the keys to the car and give you your appointments for the week. My sister broke up with her boyfriend and she's been staying at my place. She's pretty upset. It's not an excuse just the reason." Willow looked around the shop and turned to leave.

"Why did you want this job Willow?" The girl stopped and turned around a little surprised.

"You built this company from the ground up and working right next to you could teach me a few things about business. I wanted to learn to manage a company."

"You still want too?"

"I want to run a company I think I would be good at it. Your methods can be a little crazy at times and you aren't your traditional CEO type but you know how to make your business work and the people that work for you love you."

"That's kind of funny I've always hated the running part of business. I'd rather be doing this right here." She gestured to the shop and all the scattered parts.

"I've noticed." She smiled at the girl who was always honest with her. That was extremely hard to find.

"How's your sister?"

"Pretty upset, it was a long relationship. Can't say I didn't see it coming though. Jeyne was way too attached to him."

"That's too bad family should always come first. You have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have time for that kind of trouble. Do you have any family? I've never heard you mention anyone."

"I always knew you were a smart girl. No I'm the last of my line. If you don't make a habit of being late maybe you could run my company so I can hide out here." She said it over her shoulder as she rolled up to her work bench.

"So I'm not fired."

"Not yet. We need to do some research on metal manufacturers in the area. I think after yesterday we need to keep our options open."

"You're done with the Starks?"

"Not sure but they are probably done with me. Being arrested in front of their building couldn't have helped me any or missing the meeting."

"Technically you didn't' miss the meeting."

"Explain"

"As soon as the cops showed up I called and said you were delayed because of the commotion outside and rescheduled for next Friday. It was the earliest opening."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I also managed to figure out where Mr. Stark eats his meals when he is in that part of town."

"Really, you know that's not the proper way to conduct business."

"Proper business isn't really your style and what we've been doing hasn't been working."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Yep someone has to keep track of your phone." Willow tossed it across the room where she caught it. "You left it in my car. Are you going to wear that to lunch?"

"What's wrong with oily tank tops?"

"Nothing but Mr. Stark would probably have you thrown out of the building if you showed up at his table in that."

"You wound me Willow."

"Whatever." Willow was shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "Mr. Stark will be there from 11:30 to around 12:30 so I would get dressed. I would rather not make a mad dash across town again. I like to limit my near death experiences to one a week."

"Okay boss." Her mood for the day was improving since Willow showed up. She was already on her way to the shower. Today was shaping up to be a decent day.

**Ned- Wednesday Midday  
**

"You have a moment Mr. Stark?" Jory was sticking his head in through the door to his office.

"Can it wait Jory?"

"It's about the disturbance in front of the building yesterday."

"Okay, join me for lunch. We will go over that a few more things."

"Sounds good to me." His head of security pulled his head back and shut the door.

"Disturbance in front of the building? Did I miss something why I was gone?" He shifted his attention back to the man sitting in front of him.

"It was just a little misunderstanding involving Gregor Clegane, Petyr."

"I doubt any incident involving that man could be little." The man in front of him was smiling at him as he spoke. He never really liked lawyers and the one in front of him was as slimy as they got.

"Can we get back to business? I would like to get to lunch."

"Of course, I was just curious because I heard the woman involved was here to see you." That was news to him but he kept his face passive at the news. Baelish obviously knew more than he was letting people know.

"Stag Construction isn't my only business concern right now. That is irrelevant. What is important though is a few irregularities in Robert's financial and property records."

"What irregularities are you speaking of?"

"There are a few transactions on March 2009 and August 2011 to start with. A few property transactions are hard to follow."

"Have you seen anybody else about these?"

"Not yet, you are the head financial adviser and company lawyer. I came to you first."

"I will see what I can find out. If that is all?" Petyr stood to leave.

"That is all for now Mr. Baelish." He followed him out of his office. He could never fully trust that man but he had his uses. Jory was waiting outside his office talking with his secretary. "Ready to go Jory."

"Yes sir, where too?"

"RK diner"

"Again? There are other places around here." Jory looked amused.

"Yes there are other places and I've tried them this place has the best burgers."

When they arrived at the diner there were only a few other customers scattered around the place. That was another reason he liked the place. He could sit and talk business without any Lannister eyes following his every move. He and Jory ordered the usual of a cheeseburger and curly fries while Ned eyed the homemade pies in the revolving glass case.

"Does Mrs. Stark know you eat this stuff?"

"No and I don't think we should worry her about it either Jory." Catlyn had him on a no fat no salt diet trying to lower his blood pressure but he couldn't give it up completely. "What can you tell me about the girl arrested yesterday?" He changed the subject so he wouldn't feel guilty about cheating on his wife's diet.

"Other than the fact that she got herself into a whole lot of trouble, her name is Andy Blade owner of Blade Co. She and the company came from the South. She built it from the ground up they do high end custom cars as well as manufacture custom parts. She owns the patent to something called Valyrian steel and owns several buildings across the country. She does have a police record but it's sealed. She also teaches a self defense class at a gym near Crossroads. From what I heard happened yesterday that is probably a class worth taking."

"What exactly happened yesterday? The waitress placed their food on the table as a few more customers came in.

"I talked with Sandor and Sansa."

"Sansa was there?"

"Yes, she is fine the hound did his job despite wanting to kill his brother. Sansa said that the hound and his brother started to argue but the girl bumped into Gregor before the brothers really got at each other. Gregor grabbed the girls arm and wouldn't let go so she defended herself. She somehow managed to paralyze him temporarily."

"Brave girl there are grown men that wouldn't lift a hand to that man if he were killing them."

"More like dumb if you ask me. Gregor isn't the kind to forget."

"She's not from here she couldn't have known who he was."

"Jon and his partner were the ones that took her in." Jory ate some more of his burger between briefings while Ned thought over everything he said.

"Why was she arrested if it was self defense?"

"Kevan Lannister pressed charges saying she attacked Gregor. The charges were dropped later."

"It's quite the story it certainly has the whole building talking."

"Are you still going to meet with her? Her meeting was rescheduled for next Friday."

"I don't see why not, she hasn't done anything for me not to see her. Except maybe piss of the Lannisters and that is hardly an offensive action." Ned had never had any love for the Lannisters.

"The sealed police record is a little concerning. I'll see if Yoren can find out anything."

"I can address it when I speak with her Friday." They had finished their meals and were waiting on a slice of pie leaning back in their chairs.

"There is something else you should be aware of. Someone accessed the file on the crash."

"When?" The crash that killed his wife and brother was still considered an open case but it went cold years ago.

"Three nights ago. Yoren isn't sure who did it but he is looking into it."

"Keep a close eye on it we don't need a the wrong people looking into that until we are ready."

"Yes sir."

They were settling into another refill when a woman walked up to the table. "Mr. Stark" He looked up to see a young women in black slacks and a blue shirt looking back at him.

"Yes" He answered a little hesitant not used to be noticed on this side of the city.

"Andy Blade, I just wanted to apologize for missing our meeting yesterday." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He shook her hand the girl had a firm grip. "There were some unforeseen circumstances that prevented me attending."

"Yes a run in with the police tends to mess up anyone's day." Jory cut in a little uneasy about her finding them at the diner.

"Yes well it certainly surprised me Mr.?"

"Cassel, Head of Security but you can call me Jory." They shook hands.

"Miss Blade please join us." He gestured towards the seat next to him.

"Thank you, I can assure you that it's not a habit of mine to get arrested." Andy had a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meal. I just wanted to apologize."

"Miss Blade"

"Please call me Andy. My last name sounds like something out of a bad action flick."

"Andy, if you don't mind me being blunt what does a car company want with Winter Steel."

"I won't go into to many details here but I need steel Mr. Stark."

"Call me Ned."

"Alright Ned, I build custom cars with custom parts and I need a place to customize the steel in my parts and only a few companies have the necessary equipment to do that. Yours is one of them."

"What kind of steel would that be?"

"It's a complex formula that I came up with a while back. I can't go into specifics on it but it is 15% lighter and 60% stronger than standard steel, but it is also able to withstand higher temperatures."

"I've heard of Valyrian steel."

"They named it? Wonder which genius came up with that. At least they didn't tag my name onto it."

"Why don't you build and produce it yourself?"

"My business is cars not steel Ned. I don't need the headache of another business. I just need a place to produce the steel so I can ship it to be made into parts."

"You certainly have my attention. Valyrian steel could be a huge asset to my company. I'll see what I can do about setting up some meetings to hear more." Andy was leaning forward on the table with her hands in front of her when Jory reached out touch her hand. She pulled them back quickly and settled them into her lap.

"Andy I know you're not from here but the man you ran into yesterday is an extremely dangerous man. Please be careful."

"That is what everybody keeps telling me Jory. I will keep that in mind, thank you. I think I should let you get back to your day I know you're a busy man. I look forward to speaking with you again Ned. Have a nice day gentlemen." Andy stood and walked away after they said their goodbyes meeting up with what looked to be an assistant on the way out of the diner.

"She planned that little meeting didn't she?" Jory watched her walk down the street.

"Yes I think she did." He was a little curious about her. Andy Blade didn't play by the book when it came to business. "Valyrian steel is rare right now. If we could make this deal work it would be a huge asset to the company. Lighter stronger steel would help our construction market a lot. I think she's on the level but see what else you can find out about her. Ask Jon as well as Yoren what they know."

"Yes Sir, Back to the Lannisters?"

"Yes back to the Lannisters." He paid for their meals and went back to the lions den.

**Jon- Wednesday Evening  
**

The day was a quick one. Work flew by with very little happening. Ygritte was going stir crazy hoping for a bank robbery or something crazy to happen. They were on the far north end of Crossroad just south of Winterfell the northern most suburb of Westeros. The station sat just on the north side of Crossroads which was kind of a the middle ground between Winterfell and Kings Landing the farthest south you could go without falling into the water. Generally the further north you got from Crossroads the safer it was and the further south from it as well. The most dangerous part of the city was right around Crossroads.

They had gang activity the most prominent being the Freys and the Boltons with a few other rogue bands scattered throughout. The Freys were into extortion, kidnapping, and blue collar crimes. They had a large family in the business. The Boltons were involved in anything and everything. Murder, rape, drugs, you name it they did it.

Right now they were more worried about jay walkers and speeding tickets and it was driving Ygritte crazy. It was also making the day drag on slowly.

"Whatcha got planned for tonight Stark?"

"Probably just head home. I have a couple things I probably should get done."

"Anything important? The guys are goin to that new club tonight and wanted me to get ya to go."

"Are you going?"

"No I got a date. Besides I spend way to much time with you sorry lot anyways."

"Date, what poor bastard did you beat into submission this time?"

"Don't be stupid Stark. It's the same guy I've been seeing for the last month."

"You're still with that one?"

"Every chance I get. Ya never know with this job and I make sure to live my life. He's great in bed too. He does this thing with his tongue."

"Whoa! Time out you're over sharing again we talked about limits Gritte." She laughed at him.

"Sure ya don't wanna know Stark. It could make a few ladies really happy if ya learned it."

"I do fine on my own thanks." It was only a half truth. He never really was completely comfortable around women. He wasn't like Robb or Theon.

"I haven't seen you with a girl since Grenn's birthday party. Maybe if you went out and found you a girl you would actually smile Stark."

"Why is everybody so damn worried about my sex life?"

"Where worried that you don't have one Jon it's not natural. I don't get it. You're a hot piece of ass. There are plenty of girls that would kill to be with you and you're still sleeping alone."

"I just don't fuck every girl I meet and I don't want to talk about this. Call it in it's time to head to the house."

"If I would've known brought it up an hour ago if it meant we were goin home." She grabbed the radio. "99, 10-42" "check 99, affirmative." They were only a few blocks from the station by now.

"You going to the gym before you go home?"

"I could. I would be nice to move, my ass is numb from sitting all day today."

After going through the paperwork at the station and getting off duty. They walked to the gym in silence which was rare with Ygritte. He loved her but sometimes she really got under his skin mostly when she was concerned about his sex life or lack of one. The normally empty gym was pretty full for once. The sparring mat was in the center of the room and there where 15 women ranging from teen to grandmas standing in a semi circle facing a familiar figure.

"You see the new teacher?" Grenn was walking up behind them with Pyp following him.

"She's hot" Pyp allowed

"He aught to know he spent the whole afternoon staring at her yesterday." Ygritte was watching him watch her.

"She's the one?"

"Yep" He was still watching her but he wasn't the only one there were a few other guys from the station watching the class as well.

"Damnit Grenn, your sister ruined everything. I could've been the one that put her in cuffs." Pyp wined as he followed her movements as she showed the class the basics for a quick getaway.

"She probably would've broken your jaw if you tried to cuff her." He was getting tired of the constant chatter so he walked away from his friends and made his way to a heavy bag in the corner. His little group of friends broke up a few minutes later and lost themselves in their workouts. He was finishing his jog around the track when the group of women broke up. There was a few women hanging back to talk to the teacher.

"Are you gonna go talk to her?" He jumped. Ygritte had caught up with him on the track.

"You scared me. I'm probably the last person she wants to see. She wasn't real happy about being arrested."

"I don't know about that I think Gregor Clegane would be at the top of that list."

"I don't think so."

"Jon Stark if you don't grow a pair, go over and talk to that pretty girl then I'm going to go into extreme detail about my sex life tomorrow in the car."

"Fine I'll go over and see how she's doing and make sure Clegane is leaving her alone."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, I'm out see you tomorrow Stark."

Andy had moved over to the heavy bag he was on earlier. All the women had cleared out and there were just a few officers scattered around the gym now. He walked up next to the bag and grabbed it to steady it. She stopped jabbing at it and popped her headphones out of her ear. "What did I do this time?" He smiled he somehow knew there was going to be a smartass remark.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were. You do know I was just doing my job right?"

"Right" She rolled her eyes. "I'm having a decent day please don't ruin it."

"I wouldn't dream of it. How's the wrist." She glanced down at the dark bruise that was covering her entire forearm.

"It's fine." She punched the bag a few times to emphasize that.

"So you're the new teacher?"

"Yep"

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"I think it's just you." He was getting a little annoyed at her now.

"Sorry to bother you I just wanted to see if you were all right." He let go of the bag and turned to walk away.

"Wait I'm sorry. It's been a crazy week but I shouldn't take it out on you even if you were part of the drama." She said the last part with a smile. She was pretty when she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "That's all right I'm kind of used to it. Not a lot of love for cops."

"Thanks for checking on me nobody's ever done that before." She was looking past his shoulder with a puzzled expression on her face. "I think your friends are trying to get your attention."

He turned around to look and Pyp and Grenn were waving at him. "I'll be right back." His two friends met him halfway. "What do you want can't you see I'm kind of busy."

"You have to introduce me Jon." Grenn was trying not to look at her.

"Like she wants to meet a giant moron."

"Better a moron that a little shit who won't shut his mouth." Sometimes he wondered how these two survived in the same car day after day." "You really should introduce your friends though."

"I barely know her."

"We can ask her to join us at the club. You're coming right?"

"I don't think that's a good idea and no not tonight."

"Can we still meet her?"

"Go talk to her."

"You don't just walk up to a girl like that. She has to be introduced." Pyp was peaking around Jon's shoulder looking behind him.

"And people say I'm the dumb one." Grenn shook his head.

"Hold on" He knew his friends weren't going to let this go.

He made his way through the maze of equipment back to her. "My friends from the station want to meet you."

"Why?"

"You're kind of famous right now."

"Who knew putting yourself on the Mountains hit list could make you famous. Sure I'll meet them anything for the boys in black. I'm done here anyway." He could feel her following him towards his friends.

"Andy, this is Grenn and Pyp. They work at the same station." Everybody shook hands. They all chatted for a little bit and Pyp did ask her to go to the dance club but she declined.

"Jon it was nice to see you again but I really need to get home. It was nice to meet you Pyp, Grenn." She shook their hands one last time, grabbed her bag and left. His eyes followed her all the way out of the gym.

"Way to go Pyp you scared her off."

"No I didn't"

"No you just invited a women who doesn't like to be touched to a dance club where people are grabbing and grinding all over everybody."

"Good night guys have fun." He left his buddies arguing in the middle of the gym to find his way home. His mind drifted to her again. She really was a mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is pretty much a continuation of last chapter I broke it in half so it wasn't as long. Police chatter ahead there will be a translation at the end. Enjoy if I get more typed there will be a few chapters out shortly. For those people that are wanting mindless smut sorry not my style I don't live in a porno and neither do these lovely characters. Don't get me wrong there will be smut you just have to wait for it. =D I haven't said it in awhile but GRRM is the genius that owns most of these characters I'm just a child at play

**Chapter 8**

**Andy- Wednesday Night  
**

The first self defense class was a complete success. She had 16 women there the first week that was a bit of a surprise. The course wasn't one they had to sign up for and she didn't get paid to teach the class. Occasionally she would do a one on one session if there was a need too, she just showed the people who came what they had to do to get away and defend themselves mostly. She sometimes wondered why the women came was it out of boredom, did something happen in a parking lot to spook them, or was it something worse? She really hoped it was boredom. By the time she learned to defend herself it was already to late.

The fear had already taken over. Once the scars healed the physical ones at least she vowed to find a way to get her life back at least what was left of it. Her instructor pushed her beyond all her limits until she was a master at not just self defense but at fighting in general. Nobody would ever make her scream again and no one had since then.

The encounter with 'the Mountain' had definitely tested her control. The man was dangerous. She knew that before she acted, but she couldn't let any man have that type of control again. So she just reacted. Now everywhere she went people seemed to know what had happened on those steps. News traveled fast in this city, she would have to remember that. Everyone she encountered made sure to tell her to be careful 'he was dangerous'. _No shit! _ It wasn't like she was going to go looking for the guy. As far as she was concerned it was over. Officer grey eyes had surprised her though. At the station it was his job to be concerned about people, but at the gym he seemed to really care what happened to her. It was sweet, that guy was something else.

The front door was already locked it was late but early enough she could get some work done on the Impala. The parts guy had brought her a box full of goodies earlier in the day and she was just now able to dig into the box. She was listening to her radio and twisting wrenches when she heard a faint knock coming from the front door. It was really quiet so she wasn't actually sure it was real. She sat back and waited. It happened again. Willow knew where she was and had a key to let herself into the shop and she had just sent her home less than an hour ago.

She was starting to wish she took those cops up on their offer to go out. The fear was creeping back inside of her. She made her way slowly to her office and pulled her pistol out of the locked drawer at the bottom of her desk. The .45 helped push the uneasy feeling in her stomach down. The gentle knocking was still there takeing her time hadn't made it go away. She noticed that she left the outside lights on out front. Could just be a customer she reasoned with herself. She kept trying to tell herself that as she inched closer to the door.

The rational part of her brain was telling her that if _he _was here for her he wouldn't bother knocking, but that was what fear did to you. It took away all reason until all that was left was fight, flee, or die. She wouldn't die at least not easily. She unlocked the door and stood to the side before cracking it open. There was a young boy of around 8 that was standing there looking up at her. "Can I help you?" She hid the gun by her side and glanced around the empty parking lot. She really felt like and idiot. Everything people were saying was starting to get to her.

"I need help." The boy's voice was quiet and sweet.

"With what?" Her eyes swept the parking lot again.

"My puppy is trapped behind a dumpster and I can't get him out." The boy's bottom lip quivered.

"Where is your puppy at?"

"Down that alley over there where all the dumpsters are." The kid was pointing at the alley way a couple lots over.

There was still nothing outside that seemed suspicious. "I can call the police to help."

"We don't need police just someone taller." She wasn't that much taller.

"Okay hold on." _You're getting paranoid. _She shut the door and placed her pistol back into its resting place then grabbed her phone and keys. After locking the door she followed the boy down the streets. The little boy chatted away about anything and everything. _He's as scared as I am he doesn't know me. _He led her down an alley way to a dead end. So many horror movies were playing in her head.

"He's right down there." The boy stuck his arm back behind the dumpster and rested the other on the railing next to it. "I just can't reach." She heard a puppy whimper and her fear disappeared. She was being foolish he was just a child that wanted his dog. The dumpster couldn't be moved so when the boy crawled out and she mimicked his previous position. She could feel the pup on the tip of her finger. Just a little bit further…

"Got him!" _Click… _cold metal clamped down on her wrist as she pulled the puppy free. Her left arm was cuffed to the heavy metal railing. "What are you doing?!" She put the puppy down and pulled on the cuffs but they were the real thing.

"Sorry lady he said I could keep the puppy if I helped him."

"Who?" she whispered out not wanting the answer.

"The big man said he wanted to talk but you were mad at him. Thank you for helping me, bye." The kid picked up the puppy and ran down the dark alley.

Her heart was hammering in her ears. She started pulling hard on the cuff trying to get her wrist to slip out. She was terrified now, he was coming for her and she couldn't flee or fight pinned to a rail. That only left one option. She fought harder against the cuffs. She couldn't survive one monster just for another to kill her in an alley. In her panic she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She just felt the white hot pain in her head before she fell forward and hit the railing bending her arm at an awkward angle. Her head went fuzzy before she felt another blow to her face followed by one to her ribs. Her shoulder popped and her wrist cracked as she fell to the ground. She couldn't see who her attacker was but somehow she knew. Another shot to the head and everything faded out. She could still hear laughing when a car pulled up.

The blows stopped and he walked away. She was hoping it would end quickly, she was close to the point where the pain would stop and her world would go numb. There was loud mumbling coming from the direction of the car, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The next blow never came. Doors slammed and then the cars tires squealed as it pulled away she was left laying there. The pain started flooding back to her again. Her vision was coming back she thought but it was so dark she couldn't be certain.

She pushed herself up so she was sitting against the rail and tried to survey the damage. Her head was bleeding a lot and her wrist where the cuffs were was also covered in blood. She couldn't move her shoulder on her own and it hurt to breathe. Her vanity told her she still had all her teeth. Her phone was missing. She sat there trying to figure out what to do. She was light headed and wave after wave of pain washed over her until she slipped into darkness.

**Jon-Thursday Morning  
**

He hated mornings when there was a quick turn around between shifts and to make it worse he now had back to back mornings. Commander Mormont had called him and Ygritte in to work the morning shift. It was rare to be called in like that but it did happen on occasion. The coffee was waiting for him at the station. He sat in the rec. room and stared into space as he poured himself another cup. Most people hated the coffee at the station it was cheap and always brewed so strong it could stand on its own. He loved it.

Ygritte was not doing as well as he was. He could tell she stayed out late last night. There was a trace of makeup on her face and her wild hair was barely contained in a braid. She wasn't going to be fun to be around today. Commander Mormont walked in followed by most of the DTs. The morning assignments were being handed out to pairs of detectives before they were dismissed to work. It was pretty common for him to sit in on the meetings when he worked the early shift. The week was strangely slow and most of the detectives were dismissed to work on older cases after a briefing.

"Yoren" Mormont's voice was like gravel.

"Yes Sir." Yoren was leaning back in his chair chewing on a doughnut. While Ygritte had her head down on the table trying to catch some sleep before their shift officially started.

"I've got a missing person for you."

"How long have they been missing?"

"Technically it's not an official case yet. Just wasn't at home this morning."

"Why are we bothering then, probably just shacked up with someone last night."

"It's Andy Blade, her assistant came in this morning and said she wasn't at home and all her vehicles are still at her house."

"What?" he got up and walked over to the two older men before he could check himself in front of his superiors.

"Where have I heard that name before?"

"She's the one that put Gregor Clegane in his place." Mormont glanced at him but still didn't acknowledge him.

"She said she was going home last night." The two men looked at him a little amused. "She teaches classes at Castle Black. I talked to her a bit to see how her wrist was." He felt the need to defend himself.

"It's probably nothing but since she had a run in with Clegane we'll get a jumpstart on it. Hope we don't find this one in a ditch."

"What can I do to help?" He needed to help.

"Get out on your route and let me know if you see anything." They dismissed him after asking a couple more questions. He woke Ygritte up and ushered her to the car. They took a route that led them west of the station. He was letting a few traffic violations go because he was too lost in his thoughts. Ygritte didn't care she could barely keep her eyes open. The radio was silent he was starting to wonder if it was broken.

"99, 10-54 on 5th and Lincoln. Code 2." Ygritte popped her head up.

"99, check, 10-76" His mood was getting worse.

"check 99, 99, 10-76 to 5th and Lincoln, Code 2."

His heart was racing but not from the thrill of the job. He should have done more. The girl was in danger and he just let her leave last night. He flipped the switch to the lights.

"It's not her Jon, just some bum passed out in an alley. You know how these things are. I bet Yoren has already found her." His partner knew his moods entirely too well.

"You're probably right." He mumbled. She probably was right but it was still in the back of his mind when they arrived on scene. He thumbed his radio on his chest as he hopped out of the car. "99, 10-97" "Check 99" Ygritte was searching the fronts of the buildings while he headed down the alley. He was about to reach the end and turn around when the neck containing the dumpsters came into view.

His heart fell. It was her. She was sitting on the ground propped against the railing with her arm up in the air. There was blood running down her neck and staining her shirt. He didn't want to go to her but his feet took him anyway. She was covered in blood and her head was still bleeding. She didn't look like she was breathing so he bent down to check her pulse. He couldn't feel it right away it was really faint. Her arm was wrenched around at an odd angle. The shoulder was probably dislocated and the wrist was swollen around a pair of handcuffs. _Who could do this to somebody? _

He heard Ygritte before he saw when she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. "Is she…"

"Get a bus, now."

She thumbed her radio "99, 10-53, 11-41, Code 3. I repeat Code 3"

"Check 99"

"99, 10-77?"

"10-77 8 minutes, 99"

"99 check" Ygritte was beside him now. He unlocked the cuffs and gently lowered her to the ground. Her breathing was labored but seemed to be growing stronger since he laid her down. "Come on girl open your eyes." Ygritte was checking for a pulse.

He kept mumbling to himself over and over. "Wake up Andy, wake up." The sirens were getting louder.

"I'll go get them they won't be able to get that bus back here quickly." She darted down the alley before he could respond.

He was holding her hand and keeping pressure on her head wound all why trying not to move her. Blood was flowing from the cut on her head again. "You" her eyes were barely open and her voice was weak and cracked.

"I'm here Andy. The ambulance is on its way. You're going to be fine." He wasn't sure who that last part was for.

"Trick" She was trying to speak but her words were weak and she was starting to lose consciousness again.

"Shh. Just take it easy we'll worry about that later." His partner was running towards him with two paramedics following her. They dropped the gurney down and moved him to the side. He didn't want to let go of her hand but they needed the room to work. A few moments later she was being put into the back of the bus and it took off flying down the road.

He was standing covered in her blood watching the flashing lights fade from view. He had helped assault victims before but this one was getting to him and he didn't know why exactly.

"She'll be alright Jon, we got here in time." His friend was trying to help but he didn't want to talk while he was trying to wipe the blood off of his hands. There was a lot of it and no matter how much he scrubbed it wouldn't come off. He heard her click the radio again. "99, 10-98" He wasn't ready to go back out there yet. Ygritte drove this time.

"Check 99"

His partner stayed quiet for a long time. The rest of the shift he kept glancing at his watch. He was driving again just to keep his mind busy, but he needed to be done with work. "If you're so damn worried Jon, call in and ask for a status."

"I'm not worried. I barely know her"

"Yet here we are, you pissing me off. What's your deal with this girl? It's not like you to get so invested. It's usually you calling me out for this shit."

He couldn't answer her for awhile partly because he didn't know why he cared so much but mostly what he wanted to say he wasn't actually supposed to know. The car was completely silent while they both stared out the window. "We should have done something."

"Like what? Watch her? If we had to watch everybody Gregor Clegane threatened we wouldn't have time for anything else."

"He threatened to kill her right in front of us."

"And she wasn't worried about it Jon. You can't save them all. You told me that remember." That was a slap to the face for him. Ygritte was always emotionally involved in cases and got a little to attached to the victims. Now it was his turn.

"It's happened before."

"What has?"

"Andy's been attacked before."

"Did she tell you that? I didn't think you were that close."

"We're not. I read it in her police record."

"She has a record? She doesn't really seem the type. Why did you read her record?"

"Yes, her boyfriend tried to kill her. He cut her up pretty bad before actually stabbing her in the back." He was driving slowly through one of the neighborhoods on the route with his eyes straight ahead. He ignored the last question.

"Wow, poor thing survives one horror story just to walk into another. She isn't broken Jon at least not completely if she survived once she can do it again. She's strong she'll pull through this."

"Maybe, but how much more until she breaks?"

"We'll check on her after our shift. If she wants she can crash at my place when she gets out."

"Thanks, but she won't."

"Then we'll make her." Ygritte smiled brightly at him trying to lift his mood.

"Right" He somehow managed to be a few blocks away from the hospital when their shift ended. "Andy Blade." The reception desk was busy when he reached it but he didn't really care. He made sure they all saw the badge on his chest. The nurse was checking her computer.

"I'm sorry officer she already checked out as soon as she woke up."

"What?" he shouted "How could you let her check out?"

"Sir we can only do so much and she didn't want our help. She attacked a nurse and fractured his wrist when he tried to restrain her. She only calmed down when the doctor said she could check herself out." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. First how could someone that weak break a man's wrist and second why would she leave the hospital she was safe here.

"How bad were her injuries?"

"She had some cracked ribs, her shoulder was dislocated, a broken wrist, mild concussion, and multiple cuts and contusions the worst on her head required 23 stitches. We would have liked to keep her over night but she was against it. She almost seemed panicked when we mentioned it."

"Thank you" He walked away from the busy nurse and met Ygritte and told her what had happened. His day wasn't over yet he was going to find her and drag her back to the hospital if he had to. _What the hell was she thinking? _

**Andy-Thursday Evening  
**

She was scared when she woke up at the hospital alone again. Andy had always been alone when she woke up in places like that. The guy that was trying to calm her down was trying to help and she still hurt him. That wasn't what she wanted but it happened. She'd lost everybody that had ever loved her in a hospital. Her mother died when she was born that didn't bother her so much she didn't really know her mother. Her father died from his injuries in one after he pushed her and himself from a burning car. And then she slept in one for two weeks after _he_ hurt her only to wake up alone, completely alone. To wake up one more time under the alien lights, endless sound and worse the disinfectant smell was more than she could handle at the time.

Every step and breath she took to get out of the hospital hurt more than words could describe, but it didn't hurt as much as sitting in that place and let her past drown her. She had taken a cab back to her apartment. Honestly it was the last place she wanted to go but the only place she would. It was dangerous to be around her and she wouldn't put anybody else in danger. She had the nurse call Willow and tell her to meet her at her apartment with her medication. It took awhile to make it across the garage to the base of the stairs leading to her bed. She rested there.

The cops were going to want to question her about the attack, but she didn't see anything what could she say. She was still leaning on the stairway when Willow walked in the door.

"Andy! What are you doing? You should be at the hospital. I could have killed you when the nurse told me what you did."

"Leave it Willow, just help me upstairs. I'll be fine."

"You should be resting at the hospital."

"Not now Willow." She raised her voice some and winced from the pain. Willow must have seen it because she dropped her argument and walked up next to her.

Andy wrapped her good arm around the girls shoulder and they slowly made their way up the stairs. Willow settled her down and propped pillows she didn't even know she had all around her. There was a fort of pillows and icepacks surrounding her by the time her assistant was done. The girl was in the chair across the room with her head in her hands now. The clock on the wall was ticking loudly in the quiet room.

"You scared the shit out of me Andy." Willow broke the silence. "I couldn't find you anywhere and all your cars where here. I called and called. I didn't even know where to start looking for you."

"I'm sorry, If it helps it scared the shit out of me too." She tried to smile at her.

"Now what?"

"I rest, I don't think I could do anything else even if I wanted too. Go home Willow. I'm just going to take a few of these magic pills and pass out. There's no need for you to stay here."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything. Where's my phone?"

Willow smiled at her. "I don't know."

"I took it with me when I left here."

"The police didn't say anything about it. I'll go to the station and see if they have it. Here is my ipod you can message me if you need anything."

"I probably should get a phone for the shop."

"I'll get that too. Just take it easy don't be stubborn about this."

"You got it boss."

"I'm serious Andy, if I catch you working on those damn cars I'll kill you."

"Okay, just lock the door when you leave please."

"Okay bye, Andy. See you later."

She laid in her bed with her head propped on top of the pillows and listened to the silence. The pills on her nightstand were calling her name whatever the hospital pumped into her was wearing off. That or old demons were trying to break her again. The last time her body was broken, the pain killers were the only thing that got her from one day to the next, even after her body had healed and the pain only came on occasion. The pills made her forget if only for a little while. _Am I strong enough to stop again? _

_Again 99 is Jon and Ygritte's car number._

_99, 10-54 5th and Lincoln, Code 2=99, reported dead body at 5th and Lincoln, Urgent  
_

_99, check, 10-76=99, copy en route  
_

_copy 99, En route to 5th and Lincoln, Urgent this is basically just a repeat of dispatch  
_

_99, 10-97=99, arrived on scene  
_

_check 99=copy 99  
_

_99, 10-53, 11-41, Code 3= person down, ambulance needed, Emergency lights/sirens  
_

_check 99= copy 99  
_

_99, 10-97?= 99, ETA or estimated time of arival  
_

_10-97 8 minutes, 99= ETA 8 minutes  
_

_99, check= 99 copy  
_

_99, 10-98=99, available for assignment  
_

_check, 99= copy 99  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa and Sandor is going to pick up in a few Chapters a couple of things need to happen before their story really takes off. I know people love those two together more than i thought actually so I was just going to mention it. Gendry and Arya aren't going to be dancing around each other much longer though. If you haven't noticed Jon is my main storyline in this fic.

**Chapter 9**

**Gendry- Wednesday Morning  
**

When he arrived at work there was a limo parked out front of the shack or Mott's office to the suits. It was a little strange to see them there usually they waited until a little closer to completion to show up at the site. It didn't really bother him considering it had nothing to do with him so he made his way to the shack and clocked in. "Gendry" he heard his name from behind him the voice wasn't familiar to him. He turned around to see a pair of deep blue eyes that matched his own looking right back at him. He was in shock his 'family' had only contacted him once to give him a bank account with an outrageous amount of money in it. That was when he found out who his father was. The bank account still had the same outrageous amount of money in it today.

"Uncle Renly" He said half mockingly.

"I told you not to call me that Gendry it makes me feel so old." Renly Baratheon looked out of place in the simple office. He was about the same height as him but with a lean build instead of his thick corded muscle from working for a living. His suit probably cost more than the shack itself and that wasn't counting the shoes.

"Sorry Renly, I was just surprised to see you here."

"Well I was more than a little surprised to be here. Robert wants to speak with you."

"And he sent you to tell me?"

"He wants to introduce you to a few important people and he wanted me to make sure you look the part. And whalah you get me?" Renly was smiling broadly at him. It was always strange to see his uncle. It was like looking at what his life would have been like if things would've gone differently.

He didn't want to see his father. Why would he? Robert Baratheon never took the time to see him. "When does he want to see me?" It was impossible to say no to Robert. The man always found a way to get what he wanted.

"After lunch come on lets get you pretty."

"I have to work. I can't just leave."

"Ah, yes you can I've already spoken to Mr. Mott here who has been so kind as to give you the day off." He was starting to lose his temper. The rich bastard just expected him to jump when he said too.

"I'm not gonna drop everything just because Robert Baratheon snaps his fingers."

"As much as I love to piss my brother off Gendry this is not the time to do it. This meeting is really important to Stag Construction. If you don't show up it would mean trouble for you and your friends." Renly glanced over at Mr. Mott to get his point across.

"Go on boy I've already got a replacement for the day coming." Mott was irritated but couldn't say anything because the man who owned the company was giving orders. Renly led him out of the office and towards the waiting limo.

"How long is this going to take? I have another job to be at later tonight. Or is he going to threaten them too?"

"It'll take a few hours to get you looking like a true Baratheon. I couldn't tell you how long Stannis and Robert will argue at the actual meeting."

"What about my Jeep?"

"I'll send someone to pick it up for you. Hurry up you're wasting daylight. We have shopping to do." Renly clapped his hands as Gendry crawled into the back of the limo racking his brain for a way out of what was going to be a miserable day. He couldn't come up with anything. "Gendry this is my boyfriend, Loras" Renly reached over and tangled his fingers with Loras'

"You were right. He does look like you. Well if you would get outside and go to the gym once in awhile."

"Loras stop. Do I need to be worried about you chasing my nephew?" They were smiling back and forth at each other.

"I'm hurt. You know I don't go for that big burly type." Renly leaned over and kissed Loras on the cheek.

"I think we're making him uncomfortable, Loras." They were smiling at each other again.

"Not really, what makes me uncomfortable is my 'father' ruining my day, ordering me around, and spending outrageous amounts of money on a damn suit I don't need or want to parade me around in front of more rich assholes. Six months ago he didn't give two shits about me." His face was flushed with anger and he felt like putting his hand through the window of the limo.

"Well if anyone doubts the looks, they can't deny the temper." Loras put in after he finished with his rant. Both he and his lover got a good laugh at that. The two were making him a little uncomfortable. They were so affectionate towards each other he felt like he was intruding. The limo took him through the high end part of the city. There were expensive boutiques and fancy restaurants on every corner. Now he was the one out of place, just walking down the streets made him feel like he was going to break something he couldn't afford.

The first stop was some custom suit designer. The closest thing to a suit he ever war was a rent a tux for prom way back in high school. The fitting was uncomfortable. The little old man was grabbing him and pushing him in places only he and his lady friends got to touch. Half an hour later they weren't even close to done. Renly and Loras brought him suit after suit and style after style they made him try on every one of them. He didn't know which ones were which or what to call any of them.

Renly wanted to put him into something that bordered on royal. "Renly dear, Gendry is neither a life size doll for you to dress up nor is he a funhouse version of yourself. The grey one suits him better. If you like that one so much get it. He looks like a circus tent in it." It was a good thing Loras was there the suit did look ridiculous on him.

"Whose side are you on?'

"His"

"Traitor"

"You could play dress up all day long. The poor guy has to spend the rest of the day with your brothers. Can you give him a little break? We still need to find shoes."

"Fine but you will pay for this later." Renly turned to the tailor. "I'll take this one have it altered, but do his first I can pick mine up later. How long?"

"Yes sir, we'll make the necessary alterations Mr. Baratheon it should take about an hour." The little old man was practically jumping with joy after making to rather large sales.

The shoes were next it was pretty much the same thing. He put on shoes while Loras and Renly decided if they would work. He was beyond bored. They grabbed a quick lunch he was certain now that he was not a fan of shopping. Fortunately they were about done he was standing in the tri-fold mirror in his new custom tailored high end high priced suit. He didn't recognize the man that was looking back at him. He hated to admit but part of him liked to way he looked, but his anger towards his father wouldn't allow him to accept it.

He was exhausted and his feet were killing him when Loras and Renly told him that he was ready to go. Loras was a decent guy he actually kind of liked the guy, he had saved him from his Uncle a time or two today. How could he not like him? His Uncle was another surprise as much as he wanted to hate everything Baratheon he couldn't. Renly was always there with an easy smile and a joke to make you laugh. He could be a little extreme when it came to his clothes but everybody had their glitches.

The limo brought him to a large building that he didn't recognize and dropped them off. Loras parted ways with them because apparently Stannis didn't approve of Renly's lifestyle and they wanted to avoid an argument. Renly escorted him through the hallways and waiting rooms. . He hadn't met his Uncle Stannis yet the only thing he heard was that he was a complete hard ass. The guys at the site knew Stannis was the one that did most of the work. Robert was never around and Renly was involved in name only. Mr. Mott told him Stannis expected the work to be done and done on time. As long as you did the job quickly and effectively there would be no problem.

When they reached the office door he wanted to turn around. He hated the idea of seeing that man again. He stepped inside and nothing had changed. The giant wood desk sat in the middle of the room, no doubt the dark wood cost more than a year's rent for him. His father was sitting behind the desk with a drink in his hand and a scowl on his face. A tall lean man with a stern look on his face was leaning over what looked like blueprints pointing at something. _That must be Uncle Stannis. _Stannis' jaw was clenched and he looked like he was ready to argue about something "Gendry! My boy I see Renly got you fixed up properly." Robert's voice was deafening in the office.

"He did."

"Gendry this is Stannis." Renly introduced them knowing Robert wouldn't remember.

Stannis walked stiffly up to him looking him up and down. It seemed as if he was sizing him up for something. "He looks Baratheon."

"I told you he was." Robert said as if it was final.

"We should still test him to be certain."

"It's not necessary."

"What test?" He felt his patience slipping.

"It is. Do you think Tywin is going to let this go? If we have the boys tested he can say nothing about it."

"I don't give a flying fuck what Tywin Lannister does." Robert spilt part of his drink.

"We have to be careful with this one false move and we lose everything." Stannis was trying to reason with his older brother. His jaw was clenched the entire time.

"Would someone tell me why the fuck I'm here?" Robert laughed, Stannis stared, and Renly smiled at his outburst.

"Why haven't you touched the account?" His father was pouring himself another drink.

"I don't need your god damned money." His voice was tinged with rage. Robert seemed to be amused every time he let his anger get the best of him.

Stannis was not amused. "You have a chance to be something better here Gendry if you are a Baratheon."

"I don't want to be one."

"We can't be that bad. Can we?" Renly was lounging across the leather couch off to the side.

"Of course you do and you will be." Robert said as if it was final.

"I'm not some damn pawn you can dress up and prance around." He was moving closer and closer to his father as he let all his anger from the past surge to the surface. "You didn't care about me three years ago when I was hurt, or ten years ago when my mom died. Why should I do anything for you?"

Robert threw his glass across the room and stood face to face with his furious son. He yelled back at him. "I am your father boy you'll do what I say."

"The hell I will." His father pushed at his chest to move him back. He returned his push with a shove of his own. Robert staggered backwards. They stared at each other blue eyes meeting blue.

"There goes our private meeting." Renly was watching intently from the couch. Stannis was just annoyed. The noise level had elevated quite a bit in the past couple minutes. There was a knock on the door a tall broad man with a long face and fierce grey eyes stepped through the door. _I know those eyes._ His dark brown hair was cropped short and his beard was neat both were peppered grey.

"Ned, you're early." Robert said as Gendry stepped away from his father and tried to calm himself.

"No I'm on time. This must be your son, Ned Stark." Ned stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"Gendry Waters sir." When his eyes met Ned's his anger faded from him.

"Yes this is my boy. He's as ungrateful as the rest of them." Robert reached for another glass to pour his drink into.

"You've had enough." He reached down and took the glass from his father's hands. Robert was about to respond when Stannis interfered.

"I believe we have business to discuss. Shall we get started?"

He moved over and sat next to Renly after his father, Ned and Stannis took the seats around the desk. There was a painting on the wall across form him of a woman riding a horse. Her hair was dark brown and it curled around her shoulders. She was looking at him with shockingly beautiful grey eyes. She was wearing a sheer white dress that flew around her body. The woman was gorgeous. Renly caught his stare and followed his gaze. "A temper isn't the only thing you two have in common it looks like you have the same taste in women."

"I'm nothing like him."

**Ned- Wednesday Afternoon  
**

Robert had been furious when he entered the office, and so was the boy. He was definitely Robert's son he didn't need a test to tell him that. He looked exactly like Robert had 20 years ago, and had his temper. Gendry was sitting next to his could be brother on the couch staring off in to space. He felt sorry for him, this wasn't his world but Robert had to drag to boy in to if his crazy plan was going to work.

"Nothing has ever been done at this location. It was purchased over 4 years ago." Stannis had the map draped across the desk tracing over a few different properties. He had never been close to Stannis in all the time he knew him. The man was good at his job though, which had earned him his respect. Luckily Robert had been wise enough to realize that or Stag Construction would have gone under a long time ago.

He had lied to Baelish when he said he hadn't told anybody about his findings in the accounts. After he and Stannis had combed through the paper work they found that a few of the transactions that Golden Lion made through Stag Constructions had discrepancies. When they found all they could they brought it to Robert's attention. His old friend had cussed and fumed for hours before he finally calmed down. Robert then dropped a bombshell of his own.

Somehow Robert had found out that his wife was cheating on him and had been for quite a while. He was certain that his _children_ weren't even his. That was a shock to him he knew that there was no love between Cersei and Robert, but Joffrey was supposed to get everything Robert owned when he passed. He couldn't believe she would risk losing out on the Baratheon wealth.

Robert had apparently a few other kids scattered around the city, but Gendry was the oldest boy. It was an old practice to pass down wealth from father to son, but one Robert believed in. When Robert found out about his son he made sure that he was hired on at one of his sites where he could keep an eye on him without the kid knowing of course. Robert even went as far as to set up an account for the boy. It was a pleasant surprise to see flashes of the man his friend used to be before Lyanna passed.

"Someone want to tell me why I'm here?" The boy was irritated he could tell just by looking at him. He was glaring across the table at his father.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, I didn't have time he threw a temper tantrum before I had a chance to tell him."

"A fuckin temper tantrum!" The bull headed men stood face to face again.

"You ungrateful brat…" Robert's face was flushed red.

"Ungrateful!" Gendry's face was a similar shade.

He couldn't help himself he started to laugh at the spectacle before him. Renly joined in and he was sure if Stannis could be amused he was.

"What's so damned funny Ned?" Robert's voice was deafening.

"This, you finally get to see what it's like to deal with you. You two are like two bulls butting heads in pasture." He caught his breath.

"I'm nothing like him." Gendry looked a little ashamed of himself.

"You're more like him that you realize Gendry, it's not a bad thing either. I'm sorry if I offended you, but to me it's like Robert was arguing with himself 30 years ago." The thought made him smile. Robert had been slipping away for years now lost in liquor. Gendry had brought back some of the fire that made the man his friend.

Stannis was getting frustrated again. "Can we continue?"

"Of course, Gendry you are Robert's son there is no doubt in my mind." The laughter was still in his eyes as he watched the two men look each other up and down.

"I believe you. Renly couldn't be my father he's only a few years older than me and I don't think Stannis would've let me grow up with a father if I were his. The resemblance is… scary." Robert was at the counter pouring another glance when Gendry walked over and took it from him. The two glared at each other again.

The boy was smart and even though he had Robert's temper he seemed to have Stannis' reasoning and Renly's charisma. Gendry was the best of them all. "The media will grab the physical similarities and run with it. We do need to get a DNA test for it to stand up in court."

"Why will it have to stand up in court and what about the media?" Gendry hadn't been filled in on anything. _No wonder the boy is irritated._

"Because it will go to court and when the media get's pictures of you and Joff side by side they will have a field day." Renly had been quietly watching everything from the couch. "My lovely sister-in-law cheated on sweet Robert here. His 'children' aren't really his."

Stannis no nonsense voice cut in. "They are Lannisters though and they won't like it when Robert divorces Cersei and disinherits Joffrey."

Gendry sat down at Robert's desk to run his hand through his dark hair. He looked a little lost at first but after a moment he seemed to accept it. "So, I'm proof."

"Yes and no" Robert had calmed down and was sipping on a glass of water. "You are proof but that's not why we asked you here you will be taking Joffrey's place in my will. I can't leave my company to some Lannister."

"Me! I'm just a construction worker. I don't know how to run a company." Gendry's voice was low and he was staring at his hands.

"So was I when I started. I worked my way up just like you are doing." Robert's voice was softer than he had ever heard it before. Gendry looked at his father a little surprised. "Don't look at me like that I used to swing a hammer with the best of them."

Gendry got up and walked to the door. " I need to go home. I have to think."

"Of course" Ned answered before any of the other men tried to stop him. It never did any good to press a Baratheon. He knew that from experience. "Gendry be careful who you repeat this too. I wouldn't put anything past Tywin Lannister when it comes to money."

"Who would believe me?"

"Your Jeep is in Lot B." Renly tossed him his keys, Gendry left after a quick glance back at his father.

Robert walked back to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another glass. He stared at it before putting the bottle back and pouring out the amber liquid. "He's a good kid."

"Yes he is Robert." He patted his friend on the back. Stannis nodded his head once in agreement before moving back over to the map and pulling out some more files.

"His mother would've been proud." Ned was surprised he didn't think Robert had ever cared who shared his bed after Lyanna or ever cared to get to know the women.

"Yes, now can we get back to the task at hand I don't have all day." Stannis was clenching his jaw holding in his own temper." They pulled out file after file, mapping, and zoning sites trying to get everything in order. The only way they were going to rid themselves of Tywin Lannister and free Stag Constructions was with a rock solid case.

This one was pretty fun to write. I love the idea of easy going Gendry butting heads with Robert.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Arya-Thursday Morning  
**

She was a little excited about going to work later. She loved working in bars you could watch people come and go. She really learned how to read people bar tending not to mention the information you got just by hanging around. Nobody paid attention to the bartender while they sat there with a full drink, she heard every word. It would come in real handy if she ever finished her degree in journalism. She woke early as usual and was sitting there looking through her closet.

"Damnit Sansa was right." She said to herself, Nymeria was already spread out across her bed after her run. She pushed the massive beast aside to grab her phone and found Sansa's name to send her a text. 'Where can I get some shirts for work?' It was still early she wasn't sure Sansa would be awake. She got and immediate reply.

'what kind of shirts'

'I don't know, sporty sexy?'

'when do you need them'

'tonight'

'hmm… you have breakfast plans'

'nope'

'can you meet me at my apartment'

'sure' She didn't have any plans for the day and learning a new part of the city sounded fun.

'Great we'll eat and put together a game plan'

_A game plan?_ She rolled her eyes, only Sansa could make shopping sound like a contact sport. Twice in one week she groaned to herself she really did hate shopping. 'K see you in a bit.' She threw on a shirt and a pair of holy jeans before pulling on her riding boots. Her sister was going to hate it.

That made her smile a little it was fun irritating Sansa. She really had missed her but she didn't realize it until now. Her bike was in the same spot she left it last night but there was a crumpled piece of paper lying by the kickstand. It looked like the idiot got the message. Her bike roared to life and she sped off to meet with Sansa. She took the scenic route mostly because she always did if it was all possible. She arrived half an hour later at her sister's apartment.

The doorman didn't look to happy when she parked her bike on the sidewalk to go get her sister, but he didn't say anything. Sansa was stepping out of the elevator when she entered the building. "What did you drive? Sandor was held up somewhere he can't take us."

"The only thing I have."

"I guess we could take a cab."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving my bike. You can ride on the back." At least her sister wasn't wearing a dress or a skirt for a change.

"I don't think so."

"Come on it'll be fun. It's not like we are going far are we?"

"No"

"Then we won't even get to go very fast. You'll be fine and you can wear my helmet if you want. Don't you trust me?" She was playing the guilt card mostly messing with her sister. There wasn't anyway in hell Sansa would ride on the back of a motorcycle.

"Fine but I'm not wearing your helmet it will mess up my hair."

"You're such a girl." She couldn't believe Sansa actually agreed to it. It took several more moments to actually talk Sansa onto the bike but only after agreeing not to go fast several times. Her sister had a death grip on her waist. Part of her wanted to take off and weave in and out of traffic but she promised Sansa so she wouldn't.

They pulled up to a stop light and a little red sports car with two guys inside of it. "Hey baby, why don't you let me take you for a ride?" They guy in the driver seat yelled over at them. Sansa's grip grew even tighter.

"Fuck off" She hollered back and revved the engine to drown out any response. The guy did the same with his little car. If Sansa hadn't been there she would have smoked him off the line.

Sansa leaned in and said into her ear. "Can you beat them?" She just nodded in response. "Do it" she couldn't help but smile when her sister's grip tightened again when she revved the engine again. The light changed and she let out on the clutch and shifted gears. The rear tire slipped a bit but they bike lunged forward. The gears shifted effortlessly and she was pulling away from the car with the two idiots inside.

Sansa was no longer clinging to her; she was actually turned around watching the car fade away. She found her way to the place they were eating at and killed the engine. The bike usually meant good parking. "That was so much fun." Sansa said as soon as she crawled off giggling as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and lead the way to the restaurant.

"I was surprised you wanted me too." The hostess showed them to their table while Sansa worked more tangles out of her hair.

"I don't like guys like that. I figured you would teach them a lesson."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Don't be stupid Arya. I'm not a complete bore."

"I'm learning that." The waitress set water on the table and handed them the menus. The place was a little more upscale than she would've picked but the smells coming from the kitchen were making her mouth water. "I really don't know that much about you." Her sister glanced up from her menu.

"I know. We used to be so different eventually I just stopped trying to figure you out."

"Me too" the table was quiet again. Staring at the menu she was trying to figure out something to say.

"Dad likes the burgers here." Sansa broke the silence.

"Dad comes here with you?"

"Yep, he comes every other week or when he's in the area on business. Just don't tell mom. I promised to keep to keep his meetings a secret. You know how mom is with his diet."

It made her laugh. "I think dad has been using us all. We go to a different place to eat every time I'm around his office and he takes Bran out too." Sansa was giggling when the waitress returned to take the order. There was the uncomfortable silence that followed them around.

"I've always wondered what does the… Sandor do while you are at work?"

"I have no idea and he won't tell me."

"The guy is strange."

"Arya don't. He's been good to me."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't understand him."

"Oh I thought you were going to start again. You don't know how much he has done."

"You're not dating him are you?!"

"What! No how could you say… I would… he would never…"

"I was joking." She broke into her sister strange reaction to her joke. It certainly was interesting. "Are you dating anyone?"

"No after Joffrey I haven't wanted to try. I did go on a date with Robert Arryn that mom set up but he had serious issues."

"The momma's boy there is nothing worse than a momma's boy."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No I've never met anybody that actually wanted to date me."

"But you have wanted to see someone? Why didn't he want to see you?"

"It was awhile back and he was older. I think he saw me as little sister. Guys don't come up to me like they do you Sansa. They all want the pretty girly-girl." She had been hanging out with guys her whole life and they moment some girl in a skirt would walk by they would ditch her.

"You know you could dress up just a little bit" Sansa hesitated. "If you think it would help."

"Then they would be interested in something they think I am not me." Their breakfast arrived and she dug into her pancakes while Sansa delicately ate her French toast.

"It doesn't hurt to polish up what you are Arya. I'm not saying you can't be yourself just shine it up a little. Guys love it when they think you got all dolled up just for them." Everything she was saying made sense. Five years ago she would have fought tooth and nail over it but she was comfortable with who she was now even if others weren't.

"Maybe you're right. That is why I called you after all. I got a job at a bar and I need to dress up a little it helps with tips."

"What kind of bar?"

"It's a sports bar that has a live band Thursday and Friday night. I hear it gets pretty packed."

"Sexy sporty makes sense now. Hold on." Sansa pulled out her phone. "Hey Jayne, fashion emergency I'm not gonna make it in until after lunch… Sorry I'll make it up to you." She hung up. "There I have the morning free."

"You can do that? Just take off." Her sister rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm a writer, I write about fashion and this is a fashion emergency." Sansa winked. "Besides you gave me an idea for a story. Hurry up we have shopping to do I know the perfect place."

**Sansa-Thursday Afternoon  
**

Arya's bike was so much fun; she never thought she could feel so free and excited at the same time. Her little sister was so comfortable on the back of the big machine. She was amazed how smoothly she operated it and a little jealous at how confident her sister was in everything she did. Sandor was right fearless was exactly what Arya was. She took them to a little strip mall she knew about. That had more unique shops that would fit Arya a little better than the places she shopped for herself.

At one time she would have tried to put Arya into clothes that she herself liked to wear, because that was what was stylish. She had learned that not everybody fit into a nice little box. That was part of the reason Mrs. Mordane loved her so much. She didn't try to push fashion on everyone she tried to make it for everyone and if she ever got her own clothing line going that was what she wanted to do.

They spent an hour in a few stores and Arya only grumbled at a few of the things she brought her to try on, so she must have been doing something right. They had quite a few tops picked out and a few pants that her sister said she could wear on her bike. The heels she tried to put her in where an absolute no though. They were sitting outside a little drink shop soaking up the sunshine.

"How am I going to get all this stuff home?"

"I didn't think about that maybe Sandor can get free by the time we are done." She was finishing her lemonade enjoying the day. _I should take more time off work. _

"You shouldn't let Joffrey win." It came out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Even hearing the name sent a chill down her spine.

"You not dating because of him it's like he ruined you if he's the last guy that got to date you. You deserve better." She wasn't used to Arya being so honest with her it was touching.

"I kind of went on a lunch date with Willas Tyrell yesterday. Actually Margery set it up without either of us knowing. He was really nice." They were walking along the strip looking for another shop to try.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I did give him my number so maybe." She felt her face flush a bit thinking about it. She and Arya had never talked boys before now. She regretted everything that had happened between them to cause the rift. They had spent a few hours shopping and Arya was set up with a lot of new clothes when she figured she needed to be going back to work. She dialed Sandor's cell. "Hi Sandor are you able to get free now?"

"Where are you at?"

"The strip mall where I like to get the smoothies."

"Be there in 20 minutes." The phone clicked off.

"We have 20 minutes to burn what do you want to do?"

"I don't care"

"There is a bakery a little further. We can grab a bite to eat and rest. My feet are starting to hurt a little."

"That sounds great I thought I was the only one in pain." She playfully argued with her sister while they ate their sandwiches.

She was getting ready to order another lemonade when her bodyguard walked through the door. Everybody in the place stopped to look at him. His lip was split and his eye was slightly swollen and already turning black. She stood up and quickly walked towards him. "Sandor are you all right?"

"I'm fine it's just a scratch. Let's go."

"Yep" Arya was behind her finally getting a look at him. "Whoa! Who kicked your ass?" She noticed that Arya didn't have the usually venom in her voice when she spoke to him. "I'll send him a thank you card."

"Don't bother just finished burying him." She couldn't be sure but she thought she heard a touch of humor in his voice, but he was obviously in a bad mood.

"Let's get going. I need to get back to work." She was trying to prevent an argument between the two so it wouldn't her great day. They loaded the massive amounts of shopping bags and Sandor drove them around to Arya's bike. "We'll meet you at your place."

"Sounds good thanks for the help Sansa."

"Anytime" Arya put her helmet on and kicked her bike to life before speeding off much faster than before. She sat in the back looking at the bruises on his face trying to figure out how to ask him about them.

"How did you get here?" Sandor's voice startled her.

"On the back of Arya's motorcycle."

"You shouldn't do that it's not safe."

"It was the only way to get here you weren't around remember." She was getting angry with him. He showed up bloody and bruised and then started to act like her mother. "Besides it was fun. She promised to take me for a ride down the coast" Arya hadn't actually but she did plan on asking her too.

"No that bike turns over she couldn't pick it up."

"You don't get to tell me what to do Sandor."

"I can when it involves your safety it's my job remember."

"That's all you care about is your damn job, isn't it?" She was so mad she had even cursed. He was treating her like a child.

"Yes it is." He raised his voice at her. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. That was all she was to him a paycheck. "If you get hurt then I lose my job. No riding on the back of motorcycles." His tone was gruff and final. She wanted to yell back but the tears were to close to falling so she couldn't. Anything she said would just be ignored like the pleas of a child anyway. She was done talking to him.

They sat in silence the rest of the ride. Arya beat them to her apartment and was waiting when they pulled up. She climbed out and helped her unload everything. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry."

"Arya please not now. I'll tell you later. Okay?"

Her little sister didn't look like she wanted to let it go. "Okay, but if I need to kick his ass let me know."

She hugged her sister because she made her smile when she was so close to tears. "I will"

The car ride to work was quiet as the ride there. She didn't think Sandor would ever see her as anything other than a little girl needing to be rescued. She was done waiting for a sign from him. It was time to move on.

**Sandor-Thursday Afternoon  
**

He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that, but the thought of her on the back of that bake worried him more than he wanted to admit. He trusted the little wolf with her sister but she drove a cruiser not a little crotch rocket. There was at least 1000 pounds of steel on that bike.

All it took was Sansa to lean a little too far one way and both of tem could go to the ground scraping skin off and breaking bones. He couldn't deal with that if it happened Sansa had to stay safe. Even if it meant lying to her, he could care less about this damn job. There was always work for a good dog. He couldn't tell her that she was all he cared about. She would laugh at him or worse pity him and he couldn't deal with that either.

The fact that she enjoyed the bike ride had surprised him. He didn't think she would ever enjoy something like that. Just the thought of her on the back of his Harley made his cock twitch. He was starting to lose control of his urges. Sometimes he wasn't sure he could be around her without throwing her down and fucking her in front of god and everybody. But he controlled himself he couldn't lose her right now she was an anchor.

He would find a way to make it up to her. Maybe even take her for a ride himself.

It had been an hour since he had dropped her off. He was parked on a street corner waiting on a kid to show up from the rec center. He'd spent the last year and a half training young boys to fight. The kids were young and full of anger. Anger was something he definitely understood.

Nobody knew where he was or what he did and nobody needed to know. The kids he taught were trying to survive tough situations. Gangs were recruiting in the area and if you didn't join you had to fight to survive. With MMA being so popular the boys felt it was their only way out, so he taught them.

The kid he was waiting on was a monster he was 6'7" and was built like a tank. Had he been born anywhere else he would have had a scholarship playing football or wrestling but he wasn't so they spent their time throwing punches at each other. He didn't mind the kid kept quiet and he got to take out his frustrations. He had enough of those started working next to the Stark girl.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm going to be going back editing the earlier chapters mostly for just typos and cleaning up the writing just a touch. I'll also be putting the day and a rough estimation of time next to the character POV change. This is mostly for me but there may be other people that would like a little more solid timeline since the character POVs change back and forth in each chapter. **  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Jon-Thursday evening **

Nobody at the hospital could tell him where she went, so the station was probably his best bet for information on where to find her. Ygritte was still with him riding shot gun either she was about to pass out from exhaustion or she thought he'd lost his damn mind. Jon thought he may have lost his mind but his gut told him that this would end badly if he didn't find a way to do something. Commander Mormont always told him to trust his gut.

"Hey Gritte why don't you head home, I'm just going to see what I can find. There's no reason for you to stick around. You look like you're about to pass out."

"That's because I am, see you later Jon. Don't do anything stupid." Ygritte waved as she walked out of the building not giving Jon a chance to change his mind.

The offices for the detectives were on the third floor of the department. Their hours were usually more set than the uniformed cops and it was pretty close to empty when Jon reached the third floor. Yoren was at his desk with heels propped up going through a thick folder. When he saw Jon he closed it quickly and put the folder in the drawer of his desk.

"Well look who is here if it isn't Detective Stark. You get that test taken yet boy?" Every time Yoren was at a scene that Jon had to secure he would ask him questions about the area and what he thought. Yoren was the one that put the little seed in Jon's head to become a detective.

"I haven't yet I'm still going over the material." That was a half truth he had the materials and been going over them for quite awhile but hadn't committed taking the test yet. "Yoren do you know where Andy, the girl that went missing this morning is?

"Probably the hospital, I heard she was beat up pretty good."

"She was but the hospital said she checked herself out. Do you know where she would go? I figured if you were looking for her you knew a little more than I did."

"She probably just went home or left the city. That's what I would do if Clegane was after me. Why do you care?"

"A gut feeling, I just need to check on her for my own sanity." Jon knew Yoren would understand the gut feeling a lot more than most on the force.

Yoren grunted and was writing down the address on a piece of paper when the phone rang. "Yello, her assistant? Alright send her up." He dropped the phone back onto the desk. "Looks like you're in luck boy. The girl's assistant has some questions for me. Better have a seat."

A slim young woman in business dress came up the stairs and walked straight to them. "Hello gentlemen."

"Ms. Heddle, I'm Yoren this is…"

"The guy that arrested her yes I've seen him before. I'm Willow"

"Yes but some people call me Jon; I'm also the one who found her."

"Did she have her phone on her?" Willow cut in before he could continue speaking.

Jon pictured the scene in his head before he answered her. "I don't remember seeing it but I was a little more worried about her."

Worry lines were etched across Willows face. "She swears she had it when she left before… she was attacked and no one can find it anywhere. The officers downstairs said there was no phone in the evidence file."

"A lost phone is hardly anything to worry over." Yoren reasoned. "Where is Ms. Blade at now?" He asked the question Jon had wanted the answer to all day.

"She's at the garage. I couldn't get her to go back to the hospital. I really tried to but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Why would she be at a garage?" Jon caught the strange detail quickly.

Willow rolled her eyes slightly. "She lives above it. I don't get her she owns a multi-million dollar company and she has a tiny apartment above a garage. When I left her she was settling in for the night about to take her pills. Can you tell me where you found her all anybody will tell me is in an alley?"

"We found her on 5th and Lincoln, the dead end alley led to some dumpsters." Jon watched Willow's face as he spoke to her looking for reactions. Her jaw dropped a little and she started to fidget.

Yoren must have noticed too. "Something wrong girl?"

"Yes… Maybe, I don't know it's just that's only two blocks away from the shop." The girl was rolling her phone in her hands.

Jon started to fidget with a pocket on his uniform the bad feeling was coming back to him. "Did she tell you anything about the attack?"

"No and she said she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't press either, she shuts down when you push. I just thought of something… her keys. She always has her keys to the shop on her. It's actually one of the only things she never forgets." Yoren was back on the phone calling the evidence locker. "How bad was it when you found her?" Her big brown eyes were looking straight at Jon.

He didn't really want to tell her but she was determined and he could tell she cared. "She was unconscious and her pulse was faint when I got to her. I figured she would be at the hospital by the time I got off of work, but she wasn't. I've been trying to check in on her since."

"I don't know what her deal is sometimes it's like logic just checks out for her. When she didn't show up this morning I thought that Clegane had gotten her. I freaked." Willow just kept talking in a monotone voice venting to him. He really didn't mind people always did that with him. The more Willow talked the more something scratched at the back of his mind. Jon had relaxed some when he found out she was safe and resting someplace but not entirely.

Yoren hung up the phone and interrupted Willow's chatter and Jon's thoughts. "There where no keys on her when she reached the hospital or any found at the scene"

Jon looked across the desk at Yoren. "We need to get a unit over there now" Yoren nodded his head and picked up the phone again.

"Why? She needs to rest now?" Willow looked lost before the realization dawned on her. "Oh my god he knows where she lives and he took her keys. I never should have left." Willow was up pacing typing into her phone. "I left my Ipod by her nightstand in case she needed to message me for anything."

"I've got an unmarked on its way to her place now. We're probably just being paranoid but we'll keep an eye on things for awhile." Yoren seemed to be completely unfazed by any of the events around him.

Willow sank back down into her chair when her phone beeped. "Thank god, she just woke up she's going to take another pill and go back to sleep. Should I tell her?"

"No don't worry the girl; she's been through enough. We'll watch out for her tonight. Get the locks changed in the morning." Yoren ordered.

"First thing I'll do." Willow looked relieved for the first time. He could tell the days events had physically taken a toll on the girl.

"I'll drop by early in the morning to check in as well." Jon had already planned on doing it anyway but voiced it to the girl. "Go get some rest you look exhausted."

"Thanks, Officer Grey Eyes I will." Willow smiled at him.

"Excuse me"

"It's what she calls you." Yoren barked out a laugh. "She didn't catch your name. Goodnight gentlemen and thank you for everything." The girl waited for the elevator this time looking a little more relaxed than when she came in. If Jon could have kicked himself he would have. How could he forget to tell her his name? It made Jon a little happy that she thought to give him a nickname though.

"This could be what we've been waiting for with Gregor. If he makes a move on the girl we'll have him. Not even the Lannisters could get him off if we catch him red handed."

"I'd rather he stay away from her completely." He didn't like the idea of using Andy as bait.

"Of course but if he doesn't we'll be there. Are you happy now Officer Grey Eyes?" Yoren laughed when Jon looked up clearly not amused at what was going to be Yoren's new nickname for him. "Go home and get some rest before you have to be out on the streets again. We'll be watchin her."

"Alright, see you later." Jon got up to leave.

"Jon?"

"Ya," He turned around to look at the older man.

"Take the damn test."

"Yes sir." Jon drove home with Ghost who was crashed by his side. He wanted to drive by Andy's place and camp on her couch, but he talked himself out of it. After the extremely long stressful day he had he wouldn't have been much help anyway. At least that is what he had to tell himself over and over again before sleep finally won out.

**Arya- Thursday afternoon **

The amount of money she spent on clothes for work was a little shocking. Arya couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. She knew that a lot of people had trouble putting food on the table and she was out buying club clothes. Of course she had always had money but she was never proud of that fact nor did she flaunt it. To her it was stupid that people were defined by class or income. People were people and there were good and bad ones no matter which side of the fence you were on.

Sansa was brilliant at what she did of course and it made her a little jealous. Almost everything Sansa had picked out for her looked amazing on her body and was actually a style she liked. Arya was proud of the fact that her boobs looked almost large in the new push up bra she'd bought.

That was one thing that she really had wanted to change about herself, she just wanted them to be a little bit bigger. Arya was giving herself plenty of time to get ready for work. With the new clothes and the new makeup she didn't want to be rushing to get there and she knew it would take a little more time to get ready since the normal jeans and a t shirt wasn't an option.

Arya was standing in front of her mirror in her new dark denim boot cut jeans in a mid rise; anything lower and she would have mooned people on her bike, and her bra. Part of her wanted to laugh at herself she was being just like Sansa trying to find something to wear. That thought wasn't as appalling as it used to be.

Her dark brown hair was still wet and curling around her shoulders. She'd forgotten her hair appointment when she agreed to go shopping with Sansa so it still needed to be cut. Nymeria was sprawled across the bed amongst the scattered tops. Unable to decide she grabbed a can of Pringles from the nightstand and plopped down on the bed next to her dog. "Which one should I wear girl?" The dog just popped open and eye before rolling over facing away from her. "Lot of help you are."

There was a nervous excitement about her new job; she knew she was a good bartender but a new opportunity always made her nervous. After she finished off the entire can of chips she decided she really needed to make up her mind. Without thinking about it she just grabbed a shirt off the pile on the bed and put it on. It had always worked in the past why change now?

It was a purple spaghetti strap with a corset around the chest that was surrounded by black stitching and a flowing waist so she could bend and reach without her shirt riding up. She didn't bother with the mirror yet she fixed her curly hair by just pulling it back into a high ponytail leaving a few strands around her face. It had to be out of the way so it wouldn't drive her crazy at work and she already knew that she would have to redo it when she got to work. Her helmet was really hard on hair. Next was makeup.

Sansa had left her hand written instructions on exactly how to apply everything. Arya thought that was a little controlling but since she normally didn't put any on she was grateful for her sister's instructions. It only took a few tries before she got everything how it was supposed to be or close enough. With everything put in place she was ready to go to work. One last glance in the mirror she had to do a double take. _Damn I look hot! What did you do to me Sansa? _

**Gendry- Thursday evening**

The rest of the day was a blur nothing really seemed to register after the meeting that he still wasn't sure why he had to dress up for. Gendry's 'father' was really going to leave his entire company to him. He wasn't sure if that was ever going to sink in. Ned Stark had been there though that was a pleasant surprise.

Arya had told him a lot about her father during their short time together and meeting him was just another reminder of the girl he couldn't forget. He had hoped that if Ned was in town that Arya would be around too. There was something about the girl that got under his skin and into his head. Arya was just 15 the first time he met her; she was a tiny little spitfire that had found a way into the club in Flea Bottom he was working at the time. A couple of older guys were picking on her thinking she was a boy with the short choppy hair baggy jeans and t shirt she had on. He was sent to break it up when she decked one of the guys messing with her. He had to drag her out of the bar kicking and screaming it was only when he wrapped his arms around her that he realized that she wasn't a boy.

After he drug her outside and got her to calm down he couldn't help but laugh. She was insulting him and cussing up a storm. The little hellcat was furious and it made her too adorable. Her little frame was tight with tension at the time but even then with the vicious tongue and utter hatred she was throwing at him. Gendry knew that Arya Stark was hauntingly beautiful. She was only 15 to his 20 he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her even if he felt a little like a creep for thinking that.

While he was out shopping had gotten him some new shirts for the bar. Most of the ones he had were a little worn and some even had a few tears. The unofficial dress code for all bouncers was black so he had on one of his new dress shirts. The fit was nice it seemed like it was tailored just for his body but then again he thought they should for what he had to pay for them.

He was making his rounds around the building making sure everything was secured so nobody could sneak in. He moved in and out of the backrooms and storage locking doors to make sure lovers couldn't find a place to hide. He was moving towards a break room when a short girl clipped his shoulder at a high rate of speed. "Watch where you're going." He hollered down the hall, he didn't catch her face but as the petite form faded from site that name popped into his head again. He tried to shake it off.

Tom was in the break room grabbing a snack. "Hey man how's it going."

"I'm just making the rounds Tom, looks like it's going to be a packed house tonight."

"I hope so. Me and the boys are ready. Just wait until you see the new singer we got. The little ladies are going to love him."

"Great" Gendry said mockingly. He was hoping for a busy night looked like he was going to get it. "Every time you guys make the girls go crazy it's twice as much work for me."

Tom smiled at him. "That's what I'm here for. Bella is looking for you. Lem let it slip you were single again."

"Fuck, remind me to kick Lem's ass. I really didn't need this today." Anguy came through the door to the break room holding his hand to his nose. There was blood leaking out from around his fingers. "What happened to you?"

"New bartender" He spat out trying to mop up the blood. "I think she broke it!" Tom was chuckling as he walked out.

"What happened?"

"I just wanted to welcome here like we did the other girls." Anguy whined out still trying to stop the blood.

"Not all women like their asses grabbed. You deserved it."

"She definitely don't, I knew she was going to be trouble."

"You're probably right I'll make sure she doesn't hurt any customers tonight. I wouldn't grab her ass again if I were you." He held back a smile as he left to finish his rounds. The kitchen door was always the last thing he checked. The cooks always left it cracked open so they could step outside to have a smoke so he saved it for last.

"Hey Gen, where have you been hiding all night." He winced before he turned around. He knew he was going to have to talk to Bella eventually.

"Hey Bella, I was just making the rounds." Bella leaned across the counter that was between them making sure he got a full view of her cleavage.

"Sorry about you and Jayne." Bella didn't look sorry. Gendry just shrugged his shoulders.

"It happens"

"If you need to talk or just want someone to hang out with I'm always here for you." She batted her fake eyelashes at him as she moved around the counter to put her hand on his arm. Her skirt was shorter than her usual barely there and her shirt was extra tight. Gendry knew she was going to be trouble tonight too. Every time she was grabbed she made sure to find him personally.

"Thanks but I think I'm alright." Bella just leaned across the counter again her shirt rode up to show a tattoo with two bells on the small of her back.

"Here's my number in case you change your mind." Then she winked at him.

He shoved the number into his pocket. "Thanks" It wouldn't be the last number he got tonight. "I better get out on the floor." If he could have Gendry would have run out of the room.

On the main floor the band was setting up a tall lean blond kid with holy jeans a t shirt was sitting on the edge of the stage looking like he wanted to pass out. He walked over to him. "You must be the new singer."

The kid's eyes shot up at him. "How did you know?"

"You look like you are ready to run out those doors."

"That obvious, I'm Edric Dayne my friends call me Ned."

"Nice to meet you Ned" The two shook hands. "I'm Gendry. I'm security if you have any problems with the ladies just give me a shout." Gendry nudged the singer's shoulder.

"Thanks but I can handle the girls it's the stage that scares me. I told Tom I wasn't ready."

"If Tom thinks you're ready you are. You'll be fine but I would get a drink to settle your nerves."

"Thanks that's a good idea. Can you join me?"

"I need to get back to work, sorry man."

"I'll right see you later Gendry." Ned walked away from him. Tom was right the girls were going to love Ned. He looked the part of rockstar. Harwin one of the other bouncers quietly walked up to him.

"Harwin, How are you?" Harwin nodded at him.

"I'm good, not really looking forward to tonight though. Did you finish the rounds?"

"Yep, Am I on the door tonight?"

"You got the floor. Keep an eye on the new girl. I already told her she couldn't just punch the customers she needed to get one of us."

"I will check up on her. I saw Anguy, he did deserve it."

Harwin chuckled "He did but he isn't a customer. Good luck tonight."

"You too." Harwin opened the doors as soon as he got set and customers began coming inside in clusters. Band nights always got a little crazy but the students had been off for a week tonight could get wild.

**Arya- Thursday evening. **

The doors weren't even open when Arya got to work which means she had plenty of time to organize the bar exactly how she liked it. All the more popular mixer had to be closer to her. The night wouldn't go smoothly if she had to reach the top shelves over and over again. After everything was in place she began slicing lemons when a guy cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Miss." The guys voice was silk but she kept her head down and kept slicing.

"Not serving yet."

"I know but I'm with the band and I need something to help clear my throat." She glanced up to a pair of almost purple eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Tequila shot and a lime."

"Hold on" She grabbed the bottle and a glass

"Normally a pretty girl helps me with my shot." The guy had a broad smile directed at her.

"Sorry don't have any." Arya smiled back mockingly at him. The shot was sitting on the table in front of him. He salted the lime, sucked on it then threw back the shot before returning to the lime.

"Do you mind if I sit for awhile?"

"I guess not" She had everything in order and ready to go. The blond guy in front of her had a pretty face with and angled jaw and thin lips that looked good oh him. He was rocker lean and his hair was a wavy blond mess that screamed 'I'm in a band'. He seemed nice enough at least he hadn't tried to grab her ass yet.

"I'm Edric, you can call me Ned." Ned was smiling at her again.

"My dad's name is Ned." Arya went silent again not being very good at small talk.

"Can I know your name?"

"Huh oh sorry I'm Arya." She was trying to find something else to do while she waited for the doors to open.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks" She said it half heartedly not wanting to say what originally popped into her head. She had already had one conversation with Harwin about being nice to people. Tom came up and pulled Ned away from the bar to get ready. "Talk to you later Arya."

"I'll be here all night." She wiped down the counter and cleaned the glass Ned used. Ned was on the stage messing around with a guitar so she watched him for a little bit. When she saw two women prop themselves up against the bar.

"You must be the new girl." The older woman smiled down at her.

"Must be"

The woman just laughed. "Tom said you had a mouth on you. It should make things a little livelier around here. I'm Tansy this is Bella. We bring the drinks to the tables."

"Hi, I'm Arya, so how do the tips work around here."

"Everything at the bar is yours and you get 15% of our take for the night if the drinks keep coming to us fast."

"Seems fair." She polished some more glasses just trying to keep her hands busy.

"I need to speak with Tom see you later." Arya waved at the older woman as she walked away.

"Her and Tom have a thing going." Bella was perched on the bar in her barely there skirt with her shirt falling down. Her hair was black and curly and she had pretty blue eyes caked in make up. The girl would be really pretty if she didn't try so hard. "I think the singer likes you. He keeps looking over here."

"Ned? He probably just wants another drink" Arya glanced at the singer again.

"He's cute" Arya just shrugged she had never gotten along with girls like Bella. There was never any common ground and girls like that were just idiots to her. She kept quite. The other girl seemed to like the sound of her own voice anyway. "Just between us girls the big guy with shaggy black hair and beautiful blue eyes is mine. Keep your hands off and we'll get along just fine."

The description made her put the glass she was drying down but it couldn't be him lots of guys had black hair and blue eyes. "I'm not here to find a man."

"Good, are you even old enough to serve drinks?"

"Nope, I snuck in." She shot her a smug smile. Bella rolled her eyes and hopped off the bar. The crowd started to trickle in through the doors and the place began to fill up quickly. People made the way to the bar and she started slinging drinks.

The place looked different on the weekends. Normally the bar was really laid back and had a Cheers vibe to it. When the band came to play tables were moved out and a wall panel was removed to reveal another room full of cushioned booths. The stage was dead center not actually noticeable until the panel was removed. Hollow Hill was the place to be when it chose to be.

Arya was pouring drink after drink moving in a blur to try and keep up with demand. Luckily Anguy stepped into help. He mouthed an apology as they worked side by side. The band slowed down and the crowd thinned out some allowing the workers a tiny breather. She was alone behind the bar mixing a drink for a nearby table. A few men were leaning on the bar to drunk to stand. Tansy and Bella were nowhere to be found so she slipped out to deliver the drink. On the way back to the bar one of the drunks stepped in front of her. "Hello beautiful" the man slurred out.

She ignored him and tried to slip by. When he wouldn't let her she said "Excuse me, I need to get back to work." Her voice had an edge to it that the drunk didn't pick up.

"What's the hurry the place is dead. Talk to me." The man smelled of liquor and he swayed as he stood.

"Sorry I really can't." She quickly darted around him and towards the bar and all the dishes she needed to get done. Unfortunately the man followed.

"Alright then I think I'll stay here and talk to you." _Lovely_ she thought "What time do you get off and where are you going?"

"Not sure and home… alone." Arya dipped glass after glass into the clear dry solution trying to ignore the idiot in front of her.

"Who wants to be alone on a night like this?" The creep smiled at her.

"Really not interested" She was losing patience with the moron.

"Oh come on beautiful. We could have fun together." She had the dish rack loaded up and pushed her way out onto the floor the creep grabbed her shoulder.

"Still not interested" Arya tried to shrug his hand off of her. "Let go of me… Please." She was being insultingly sweet. She was still trying to play nice.

"I don't think that's what you really want beautiful." The jackass really did need to be put in his place and she was just about to act when…

"Is there a problem over here?"

"No, he was just leaving." The creep stepped to his side to see who was standing behind him. Arya had to look up, way up to meet her unnecessary savior's eyes. She almost dropped the dish rack when she realized who's blue eyes were looking back at her.

"No problems man I'm out of here." The creep must have been smart enough to know he couldn't handle the massive bouncer standing there.

Arya's eyes drifted down his body before darting back up to his face. He had grown. The Gendry she remembered was big but now he was bigger. He stood at least 6'4" and his massive arms were crossed over a chiseled chest that stretched the black t shirt to its limits. His hair was the same black mess and his face was the same maybe just a little squarer. He just stood there with his arms crossed looking down at her.

There was a crease between his eyebrows that usually meant he was thinking. She didn't allow him to finish. "I could've handled it you idiot." She was irritated that he still affected her the way he did. Then she quickly retreated to the backroom to recover. _Fuck that was actually Gendry. He is here. _ The one and only guy she had ever really crushed on was outside those doors but he wasn't just a crush anymore. Gendry Waters was a walking wet dream.


	12. Chapter 12

I got another follower so I decided to put this chapter out a little earlier than I originally planned. A little continuation of Gendry but mostly Sansa and Sandor. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

**Gendry-Thursday night**

Tansy was worried about the new girl at the bar so she found him and wanted him to step in. Easy enough that was his job. When the intoxicated man stepped aside he was dumbfounded. Gendry was certain he was seeing ghosts then she called him and idiot. It was undeniable the new girl was defiantly Arya Stark. All five foot two inches of her, she hadn't gotten any taller but she wasn't a little stick anymore.

The last time he had seen her she barely had a chest. Now two perfect mounds peaked above the purple lace up shirt that reminded him of a gift that needed to be unwrapped. From his height he had gotten a good look at them. Arya's face lost all traces of childhood there was no longer any baby fat. She had high cheekbones and a long angular face, and a few traces of the old freckles he remembered on her button nose. Arya's lips were still the same plump perfection and her big grey eyes sparked with anger the same way they had the first day she took over his life. _She didn't recognize me. _The thought hurt him more than it should have. He made his way to the back room he needed the cold outside air to help clear his head.

Harwin found him a few moments later. "Let's get these damn kids out of here so I can go home." Gendry went to work moving people out of the bar.

After the last two to be ushered out was a couple of lovers in the ladies restroom, he joined the rest of the crew out on the main floor. Gendry glanced around the room trying to spot her just to make sure she was actually real. Bella sashayed up to him and sat down next to him on the stage.

"You have a good night Gen?" Bella's hand was resting on his thigh.

"Ya it was all right." Gendry shifted his leg trying to move her hand off of him. "What's the new girl's name?" He already knew but he needed confirmation that he wasn't seeing things.

"I don't really remember it; she's kind of a bitch. You have plans for tonight? There is a party near my place we could check out." Gendry wanted to snap at Bella for insulting Arya but he held his tongue.

"No I got to work in the morning."

"That's too bad it could have been fun. I wouldn't get too attached to her I don't think she'll last very long."

"Huh?" He stopped paying to attention and continued to looking around the room.

"The new girl she has a really bad attitude, and I think she has the hots for Ned." Gendry spotted Ned at the bar laughing. He couldn't see what he was laughing at but Anguy stood across from him waving his arms around like he was telling a story. Then he spotted her, Arya came around and sat on the stool next to Ned. Her short legs dangled freely next to the singer. Ned was leaning in saying something into her ear making her laugh.

A twinge of jealousy surged through his body; he had no right to be jealous but Gendry was getting pissed. The little shit was flirting with her and she seemed to be enjoying it. _That's not my Arya. _ Arya jumped off of the stool and gathered her stuff that was on the counter. He still hadn't managed to say a word to her. Apparently he wasn't worth a goodbye either she just left.

Ned walked straight up to him. "Hey man"

"Hey" Gendry couldn't remember why he liked the kid to begin with now he forced out the greeting.

"See you guys tomorrow, I'm out Arya and I are gonna head to her place. I've been crashing at Tom's not really the best place to hang out."

"Arya?" He had to say the name out loud. Gendry was ready to knock Ned out.

"Ya the new bartender, she's a cool chick. She said she liked my voice. I better get going before she leaves me. She's not really the kind of chick to wait around."

"See ya man." He was clenching his jaw now. Surely Arya wasn't the type of girl to take a guy home she barely knew. Gendry wondered if he knocked out some of Ned's teeth if the girls would like him so much.

"Wow what a little whore." Bella was still next to him leaning into his arm.

"Don't fucking call her that." His temper flared at the insult.

"What? She's going home with a guy she just met. Whore."

"It's no worse than one who throws herself at a guy that isn't interested." He pulled her hand off of his leg and pushed it away. Bella looked like she was about to cry.

He knew he was being an ass but he was too pissed off to care. Arya was going home with another man. He needed air and a drink and the bar was basically locked up so he left without another word to anybody.

The drive home in his jeep with the top off helped a little but the bottle of whiskey was going to have to do the rest. There was a car in his normal spot next to the motorcycle, so he had to squeeze his jeep into another spot which didn't help his mood. He was a few shots in when he heard the noises coming from upstairs. The squeaking and creaking was a steady rhythm and fueling his rage. _Is everybody getting fucked tonight?_ He took a big swig straight out of the bottle. The room was shifting off its axis. Something upstairs was knocked over. Gendry lost control he couldn't take the noise along with the thoughts of Arya in his head.

The only thing he could fix was the damn noise. He staggered out of his apartment and upstairs pulling his weight the entire way and stopped to let the world come into focus in front of the offender's door. He pounded as hard as he could. He kept pounding until the door flew open and he stumbled into the room.

"What the fuck do…" A woman's voice cut off. When Gendry managed to stand up there was a pair of shocked grey eyes staring straight at him. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes. Ned stepped into the room drying his hair.

"Hey Gendry what are you doing here?" Ned was standing in the middle of the living area in a pair of sweatpants without a shirt.

Gendry swayed on his feet and put his hand out to steady himself. When he managed to glance around the room he noticed that Arya was wearing workout clothes and there was a gym contraption rolled into the middle of the room. His early assumption about his upstairs neighbor's activities left his mind and relief flooded his body only to be replaced by embarrassment.

"To much noise I've got to work early." Was the only thing he managed to get out before the room swayed and he started to fall.

Arya caught the brunt of his weight and staggered under him. He could feel her body pressed against his. "I'm sure drinking a bottle of whiskey helped too you idiot." Gendry smiled at the old insult. "Of course you would be the fucking jackass downstairs. Only one person in the world is that annoying. I'm done so you can get off of me and leave now." She shoved him up until he was standing again.

In his current state he couldn't come up with a comeback he just mumbled and staggered back out of the door. "I'm going to help him downstairs Ned. I'd hate for the idiot to fall and break his neck."

"You need any help? He's not a little guy." Ned was spreading a blanket out on the couch.

"No I got it." Arya stepped up next to him and threw his arm around her shoulder. Gendry was a little startled and staggered before she pulled him upright. They worked their way downstairs slowly. He stumbled a few times but Arya managed to pull him upright. His door was wide open when they reached his landing. "Fucking idiot" Arya mumbled as she shuffled him towards the bedroom.

"Sorry I'm not your precious Ned princess." He slurred out.

"What are you talking about?" Arya had scowl on her face when she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry all men aren't good enough for you." Arya shoved him and he landed back on the bed and his head smacked the headboard. Gendry drank more than he had in a long time and his thoughts and words were muddy.

"Fuck you Gendry"

"So you do know who I am. I didn't even rate a fucking goodbye again!" He had raised his voice to a shout and was leaning forward on the bed.

"Why would you? I never did for you!" Arya's tone cut through him like a knife. He was the one to leave her the last time they were together.

"Arya wait" He was trying to get up but she was already out of his room by the front door. She slammed it on her way out the clock on the wall fell off and shattered. He slumped back onto the bed and listened to her steps above him. There were a few mumbles and another door slammed. Gendry had managed to piss off two women tonight. One he could care less about and the other meant more to him than he cared to admit.

**Sandor- Thursday afternoon**

He knew that Sansa was mad at him when he dropped her off. Sansa sent him a text to pick her up from work he had a feeling she was still angry. Part of him wanted to apologize the part that she had changed in him, but he was still a Clegane and that part wouldn't let him. Sandor was waiting outside of her building 5 minutes before she would be out as always. When she slid into the back of the car he was a little taken aback when she cheerfully replied. "Hi Sandor"

"Hello little bird" He bit out remembering the false chirping she used to throw at Joffrey.

"Can we stop by and grab a bite to eat. I'm starving." He was already tired of her fake cheer. Sansa had cussed him earlier in the day. He knew she was furious but she wouldn't show it.

"Where do you want to go."

"The sandwich shop on the way home will be fine." Sansa was messing with her bracelet looking out the window.

"Any plans for later?" He glanced back but she still wouldn't look at him.

"Yes but you don't have to worry I'll be picked up." Sandor looked back at her as the car was stopped at a light.

"Where are you going?" Sansa still avoided his gaze.

"On a date" His hands tightened on the steering wheel. The woman in the back went quiet again she was obviously still mad at him and trying not to show it.

"With who?"

"Why does it matter?" She huffed out at him.

"I'm in charge of your…"

"Safety, yes I know. That doesn't mean you're in control of my life! Never mind the food just take me home." He was almost relieved that she was showing her emotion again even if it was directed at him.

"Sansa" he growled out annoyed.

"Take me home!" her pretty face was flushed red and her eyes were shining and a tear slipped down her face. He was about to make her cry. He kept quiet as he drove her home. Sandor never wanted to see her cry again so he kept his gaze on the road and nothing else.

When they arrived at the building he turned around to speak and was greeted by the slam of the back door and she ran into her building her red hair was blowing behind her as she disappeared through the door. The doorman looked startled when she ran past him. He was a little proud of how forceful she was with him. _When did she get so strong? _

He switched cars at the garage. The boy's center was in a bad part of the city he had to switch from the BMW to his old mustang. It was still a target but most knew who drove it so they left it alone. There was a crowd outside of the center around a van that had black goat with bloody horns painted on the side. The activity inside the building was chaotic as well. Three of the boys he was training came up to him.

One of the younger boys had a black eye and looked dejected. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Tryouts, it's a local MMA circuit. They want fresh meat." The tank that stood around his size answered. "They wanted me to fight." The kid Aaron, sighed quietly.

"You want to?" Sandor had developed a soft spot for the kid but nobody could tell.

"Yes, you said I wasn't ready. I told them that." Aaron was a great fighter he could probably beat most he fought already. He told the kid he wasn't ready to keep him from doing something stupid.

"You want to get your fuckin ass kicked go ahead. When is the fight?"

"Next Wednesday"

"You work hard you could be fight ready by then." Aaron eyes lit up.

"You think so, but I already told them no."

"I said it didn't I." He cursed to himself he didn't want to get involved with these kids, but he did because Sansa had told him he needed to get a hobby. It was a jest but when her words wouldn't leave his head he drove around until he ran into this place. The boys were scattered all around a few of them trying and failing horribly to fight each other. He had been back every day since then. "Who's in charge?" The boys pointed to a man with a clipboard.

He shoved his way through the crowd and positioned himself directly in the man's way. "You the man in charge of fights?" The growl in his voice made everybody step back and look in his direction never directly at him.

"I am" The tall gaunt man lisped out at him. "Vargo Hoat"

"Got a boy that needs a fight." He nodded towards Aaron standing off to the side.

"He said he wasn't ready." Hoat went back to his clipboard.

"He will be, give him a match." His growl made people step back. Hoat noticed.

"Don't give me orders. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Sandor Clegane" The indirect stares grew worse. The Clegane name was well known thanks mostly to his psychotic brother.

"Ah the burnt Clegane, I'll give the boy a fight on one condition." Sandor waited on the condition that he already knew.

"You headline the fight. It'll be you against Urswyck."

"No"

"Then the boy don't fight. Gonna be lots of talent scouts there it's too bad. I'm guessing that the boy would be decent from the looks of him. Could make a pretty penny too." Sandor knew what he was doing but Aaron needed to make something happen.

"One fight"

"You have a deal." Sandor turned and walked away the crowd that gathered quickly scattered around him.

"Boys got 1st match in his weight class he better be ready." Hoat spit out after him.

He walked by Aaron on his way out. "You got work to do. First fight Wednesday." He walked out without another word to anybody. He had work to do as well. He was physically in fight form but not in the right state of mind. To get there he had to get a red head off his mind.

**Sansa-Thursday afternoon**

Sansa was a little ashamed at her outburst towards Sandor. He had made her so mad she couldn't control her temper when he had dropped her off for work after she left Arya. Her sister would have been so proud of her. The computer screen in front of her hadn't changed much in the past hour and the way her mind was racing it wasn't going to change much the rest of the day.

She kept thinking about the way Sandor had talked to her and the more she thought about it the angrier she got. Sansa wanted to come up with something that would make him as angry as she was but she had no idea what could do that.

"Margery" she had and idea.

"Yes" Margery was coordinating the colors of and upcoming layout. Sansa hesitated she wasn't sure she could actually ask. "What is it Sansa." Her friend looked up from her work.

She took a deep breath. "Can I get Willas' phone number?"

Margery snapped her head up her eye brows were up and her jaw was dropped a touch in surprise. "Why" Of course her friend wouldn't make it easy on her.

"I was…I wanted to see if he would like to do something tonight." A coy smile crept across Margery's face. "You have the hots for my brother now? To think you were actually mad at me."

"Oh never mind" She wasn't in the mood to deal with teasing.

"Here" She wrote the number down and handed it to her. "I happen to know that he didn't have plans for tonight this morning. I wanted to go to that new club Oscar but he wouldn't go. I'm guessing you wouldn't want to go if you have plans"

"Thank you" Margery kept looking over at her and smiling like it was her greatest accomplishment. "I might if he says no."

"If my brother says no then he isn't as smart as everybody thinks he is." Sansa smiled most people had the wrong idea about Margery. She could be a witch when it came to work but with her friends she always knew what to say or do. Even when she didn't know there was a problem. "What are you going to ask him to do?"

"I don't know yet. I'm trying not to think about it much or I'll talk myself out of asking him. You are not going to say anything to him are you?"

"No I won't I promise."

"Good, do you have any ideas on what we should do?"

"He likes museums there's that art exhibit in town, the botanical gardens are still open, and there is always dinner and a movie."

"Those all sound so lovely."

"What are you going to wear?" Sansa laughed at the cliche question.

"I have no idea I'm kind of just winging this here." Margery laughed at her.

"I've noticed maybe spending time with Arya isn't a great idea. I think she's brainwashing you. Next you are going to be riding on the back of a Harley wearing a bandana." She laughed with her friend again but her mind drifted to what Sandor had said about motorcycles.

"I doubt that will ever happen."

They both settled back into their work or at least Margery did. Sansa continued to move things around on her screen until the clock read it was time to go home. For the first time since she met him Sansa didn't want to see Sandor. She didn't want him to know that he had ruined her day. So she decided to play nice. That had backfired too he had made it worse and she was full on crying by the time she reached her apartment.

She had lied to him about the date she had but she was planning on getting one. The idea of asking a guy out terrified her. She had never had to ask a man out before they always came to her. _What if he says no? _Arya's words had hit home 'Don't let him win'. Sandor's behavior had pushed her into action. He would never take her seriously so she needed to find a man that would. She had to take the next step for herself.

The art exhibit was only in town for a short time. That was the one he was most likely to say yes to and she didn't want to make him walk around the gardens. She punched his number into her phone and stared at it before setting it down. She went to the fridge for a snack then paced the floor. To make herself more comfortable with her plan she bought two tickets to the exhibit. _At least I won't be lying._

The number was still on her phone when she picked it up again. "You're being ridiculous. Just do it." Sansa said aloud to herself. She pushed send her stomach twisted in knots while the phone rang on the other end. She jumped a little when someone answered.

"Hello"

"Willas"

"Yes" he sounded a little confused.

"It's Sansa"

"Hello Sansa, I didn't recognize the number." She realized she called him on her home phone not her cell phone.

"I got your number from Margery I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all I'm more than happy to hear from you." Her heart fluttered.

"I have two tickets tonight to the Blackwater exhibit." She was amazed at how even her voice sounded. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I know that it's last minute but these tickets just showed up." She half lied. "I understand if you have other plans."

"I would love to go." She was thankful he interrupted her nervous chatter. "I've actually been meaning to go. I didn't know you liked art."

"I don't well I haven't before but I heard that it was a good showcase and I was curious."

"Would you like me to pick you up?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." She could hear Margery in the background but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Margery wanted me to tell you that I'll be wearing grey slacks with a blue shirt… I'm sorry a navy shirt. She already has it placed out for me." Sansa could hear the humor in his voice.

"Tell her thank you for me." Of course her friend would want them to match.

"I'll pick you up at six. We probably should grab a bite to eat before the show."

"That sounds wonderful. See you at six. Do you know where I live?"

"Margery just wrote it down for me." She giggled at the picture of her friend hovering around him. "Good bye Sansa. I will see you in a little while."

"Bye"

When she hung up she took a huge breath and exhaled. Now the easy part she just had to get ready. Sansa was exited now for her first date that she had had in who knows how long.

She had plenty of blue dresses but the one she chose was white with tiny blue flowers patterned around it. It was a simple strapless dress that flowed out at the waist and stopped just above the knee. A matching blue wrap and red heels and matching red clutch completed the look. Her red hair curled freely around her shoulders. She was ready after masterfully applying makeup and she was early.

There was a pounding on her door. _He is early too! _She swung open the door to see Sandor blocking out the light. "What are you doing here?"

**Sandor-Thursday night**

He couldn't help but stare at the vision before him. Sansa was breathtaking in white. The red hair he loved tumbled freely around her bare shoulders. She had left all of her hair down and her lips were a brighter shade of red than she normally wore and her beautiful blue eyes were even brighter in full makeup. He forgot why he came for a moment. "What are you doing here?" She repeated still blocking his way inside.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I had a date." He remembered she had told him but he knew she was lying. Sansa always looked down and fidgeted when she lied, she wasn't lying now. He could see the anger in her eyes when she looked at her. "Are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"I'm taking a week off. Jory will be picking you up and dropping you off." Sansa turned away from him. He couldn't look away from her as he followed her inside.

"When" He couldn't read her when she faced away from him but he thought he heard disappointment in her voice.

"Starting tomorrow"

"Fine, is that all my date will be here any moment and I don't need you scaring him off." Sansa was still mad at him. He held his tongue that was exactly what he wanted.

"Who and Where?" Sansa was about to protest but for some reason changed her mind.

"Willas Tyrell and we're going to the Blackwater exhibit." There was a knock on the door and Sandor yanked it open startling the man on the other side. "Ready to go Willas, Sandor just had some details about work to inform me of."

"Yes I am, you look amazing Sansa." Sandor wondered how mad she would get if he shattered his other leg. He hated Willas Tyrell and his handsome face and lean body. Willas looked to be the perfect gentleman for Sansa and he hated everything about the guy. That was the kind of man she wanted. Not an angry ugly brute that didn't know the right words to say.

"See you in a week." His voice was low and dangerous as he pushed past Willas on his way out.

"Sandor!" Sansa squeaked from somewhere behind him. He ignored her if he stayed any longer he may actually hurt the kid. The plan was to completely quit tonight to make a clean break but after seeing her looking like she did he couldn't push the words past his lips. To cut her out of his life would be like losing a limb. A week would give him time to clear his mind and focus on his match. He could beat the shit out of whoever the guy was and then go back to his cage. He laughed at that now he was the one that was trapped.

The training area he had leased was closer to his apartment than the center was located and Aaron was staying at a hotel near by so they could train everyday starting tomorrow. Tonight he was drinking. The pool hall around the block from his place would have to work. Driving home wasn't going to happen with the mood he was in.

He ordered a glass of bourbon and finished it quickly; he followed that with three more. His fifth was half gone when his brother walked through the front door. He wanted to jump up and finish what they started on the stairway days ago. Jamie Lannister followed Gregor through the door. He could start something with his brother but the Lannister with him would find a way to stop it; they always had before. He grunted and threw back the rest of his drink. It must have caught his brother's attention because he came straight over to him.

"Little brother! Twice in one week. Did you miss me?" Jamie stepped beside Gregor.

"Sandor It has been quite awhile." Jamie smiled his jeering smile.

"What the fuck happened to your hand." Jamie had a bandage around his right hand. The alcohol was beginning to take hold of him.

"I'm afraid I've been shot a message to my loving father no doubt." Gregor was standing directly across the table from him. He noticed dry blood on the cuff on his brother's sleeves and a few splashes on his jeans.

"You ready to finish our conversation little brother."

"The conversation before or after the little girl kicked your ass?" Gregor stepped towards him leaning across the table.

"Tywin still wants to see you Gregor. You can do this later." Gregor grunted and rumbled away from the table to order a drink from the bar. Jamie was still standing there.

"Don't push him Sandor not now. He's close to crossing a line with my father." He knew exactly how the Lannisters operated. As long as you were useful they gave you your space and protected that asset. When you stepped over some imaginary line a bullet would find it's way into your skull.

"I kill my brother nobody else."

"I'll tell father that." Jamie left with quick turn and escorted Gregor out. He knew that Tywin was growing tired of Gregor's antics but there didn't seem to be a limit for his cruel brother. He wondered what he could have possibly done to go too far.

It couldn't have been the incident with the girl that was pretty mild for Gregor. He was looking forward to the day Tywin called and gave him the go ahead to end his brother it was why he signed on with the Lannisters to begin with. Putting a bullet in Gregor Clegane would be the last thing he ever did to help the Lannisters but it would be for them. His big brother was his to take out. Sandor grabbed another drink.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay. I managed to give myself a concussion. I got time off work of course but staring at a computer screen not so great for head injuries. Who knew? The good news is I did get quite a few chapters written I'll get them up as quickly as I am able to. Police chatter ahead translation at the bottom.

**Chapter 13 **

**Sansa-Thursday Night**

"He is a charming fellow." Willas grinned at her.

"I'm sorry Sandor can be… difficult. Don't take it personally he's like that with everybody."

"I guess it is forgivable if he keeps you safe. Shall we?" Willas put his elbow out for her to grab so she took it smiling at him.

"Of course" The ride across town was full of comfortable chitchat. The car stopped in front of the hottest five star restaurant in town. Sansa whirled around to look at him.

"Willas there is a six week wait to eat here you can't just show up."

"Let's just see if we can get in it can't hurt." The valet opened her door as Willas handed the keys off. The hostess dipped her head when Willas talked to her and they were immediately taken to a private table in the back.

"How did you do that? You couldn't have had reservations."

"I have my ways." Willas smiled at her as the waitress poured them some wine.

"Tell me please." She batted her eyelashes and used her most charming smile. Sansa still remembered how to flirt and she was good at it.

"How could I say no to you? I went to college with the chef. He always has a table for me."

"That's it?" Willas laughed.

"That's it. I wish I could say I was more important, but I just have blackmail on Chef Tristan."

"What do you have on him?"

"I can't go into details but there was women's clothing and a horse involved." Sansa giggled at his mischievous grin. The chef came out and personally served them their meal. The food was delicious and the time passed quickly. The exhibit was still packed when they arrived. The photographs were hauntingly beautiful. The artist found an unknown bay where ships were smashed and scattered. There was some strange plant that grew in the water that gave it a green glow that made the water look like it was on fire with its eerie green glow.

The couple walked through the museum talking about each piece. Sansa was amazed that Willas actually seemed to want her opinion. She would answer the questions he asked and he would respond to what she said. All her life she was just a pretty face; she felt like nobody actually listened to her ideas unless it involved fashion as if that was all she cared about. Sansa was actually quite bright but nobody cared to know that.

Except for Sandor he was always the exception to the rule. The exhibit was closing down for the night but neither of them where quite ready to go home. They were too caught up in enjoying the night. They walked down a pathway to the small gardens below the museum and sat on a bench near an ancient tree. Sansa had her wrap pulled tightly around her shoulders but the cold still crept through and she shivered. Willas noticed and gently placed his jacket around her. Willas Tyrell was the perfect gentleman.

She huddled into the jacket and he slid closer to her. "It is quite chilly maybe we should head back."

"Okay, some hot cocoa would be amazing right now." She shivered as she stood.

"That it would be, maybe we could find a place to get some." Sansa linked her arm in his again and they found their way back up the winding path. The night air was still and quiet. Every step echoed and hung in the air. At the entry to the garden was a man leaning against the light pole. Sansa's heart fluttered and she clung to Willas's arm a little tighter; he squeezed her hand in response. The man turned his head away from them as they passed by without incident. They were almost to Willas's SUV.

"Give me all your money." A gruff excited voice from behind them made them turn quickly. The man had a mask over his face but wore the same ugly plaid jacket she saw just moments ago ; his hand was in his pocket and pointed at them like you would a gun. Willas stepped lightly forward and slowly grabbed his wallet to hand over.

"There that's all I have now please…"

The man cut in "The purse too" Sansa's hand trembled slightly as she handed it over. The man turned and ran she caught a flash of metal in his hand as he did. Willas moved in front of her to look her in the eye.

"Are you alright?" Concern was etched across his face.

"Yes I think so." Willas wrapped his arms around her in a hug as he dialed the police. They waited silently for the officers to show up to take their statements. The ride to her apartment seemed forced as they tried to regain the mood of the evening.

"Well that was not how I thought the date would end." Sansa smiled at him as the feel of the night before the mugging returned.

"I hope not." She joked with him. He escorted her into the building until they stood by her front door.

"Well crazy masked man aside I had a wonderful evening Sansa."

"I did too Willas" They were facing each other by the door. Sansa wanted to laugh at the terrible cliché.

"I hope we can do this again."

"I would like that." Sansa was looking up at him and Willas leaned forward. _He's going to kiss me! _

He stopped a few inches from her face. His breath was sweet and minty and he quietly said. "Good night Sansa." Then he started to lean back; she closed the distance and placed her lips on his. Willas was caught by surprise but recovered quickly. He placed is hand gently around her neck and worked his soft lips against hers in a slow heavy motion. The kiss lasted an eternity but was over quickly when Willas pulled back a little breathless. "Goodbye Sansa."

"Good night Willas" He backed away as she stepped into her apartment and closed the door. Her thoughts lingered on the kiss as she readied herself for bed. Her stomach had fluttered when her lips met his; she felt like a teenager going over the date in her head and dissecting every little detail. She knew Willas would call her there was something in the kiss that told her that.

The mugging crossed her mind too; she tried to forget about it but she couldn't. During the entire encounter she kept thinking of Sandor and how much safer she felt with him. If he would have been there that it wouldn't have even happened. Her thoughts twisted around each other as she drifted off to sleep.

**Andy – Thursday Night**

She managed to drift off to sleep for a couple of hours. The pain was worse in her shoulder now. She had somehow rolled onto it in her sleep. The pills the doctor insisted she take were still sitting on the nightstand unopened with the water bottles. The clock on the wall only read 12:30 it seemed to be moving backwards as she stared at it. It was going to be a long night. The quiet in her apartment was almost eerie of course she knew it was because she had been attacked earlier but that didn't change the feeling.

An attack like that wasn't something you just forgot about once it was over, your mind had to work through it; her former shrink had told her that once or twice. The floorboards creaked loudly, the refrigerator hummed, and the shifting of a leather chair?... Her heart accelerated. _Calm down it's nothing. _She forced herself to look at the chair in the corner of her room. The shadows shifted as her eyes adjusted. _Nothing, how long until I get over this one? _She closed her eyes and listened to the clock on the wall like she did earlier to fall asleep.

She was starting to drift off again. _Click…_ Her eyes flew open and she glanced around at the shadows. It sounded like the deadbolt sliding. _Maybe Willow forgot something. _She watched and waited for something to happen. She caught herself glancing towards the pills on her nightstand as if they were calling her name. The pills stood alone by the water bottle. She couldn't take it anymore she was going crazy. _Maybe one pill will help. _

The water bottle was half full. _That's not right is it? _She grabbed it along with the pills. She thought she heard the floorboards creak again. "Fuck it" She popped the lid on the pills and tossed a couple back. Her head swam with the motion. Andy had beaten the addiction once she could again if she had too. She couldn't handle the paranoia though; her eyelids began to droop. _What did they give me? _Creak… She drifted off to sleep once again.

**Jon- Friday Morning **

Sleep was fitful for Jon after he had talked with Yoren and the assistant Willow. The plan was to get a good night sleep then swing by and check to make sure Andy's place was safe first thing in the morning. He was up and dressed before the sun came up.

Ygritte was still just barely moving around when he reached her apartment. She was in her pajamas muttering cuss words at him when he dropped breakfast on her kitchen table. Jon was tapping on the table while Ygritte tied her hair back. "Jon if you're going to be like this all day I'm going to put a bullet in your ass. How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Just two"

Ygritte huffed "Did you find the girl?'

"She went home hurry up we're going to swing by before we head in. I need to talk with the guys watching her." The car was still running outside her apartment. Ygritte was finally ready to leave.

"Why are they watching her?" Ygritte was wide awake and he hated her for it.

"Her assistant said she was missing her phone and her keys."

"That's not good. I've been thinking about the whole thing and I wondered why did he stop? He had her chained up; he could have killed her at anytime if it was Gregor. Did she say what happened?"

"I don't know if anybody actually talked with her about it. At least I hadn't heard if they had. Maybe he was interrupted, he could have just wanted to keep her alive for longer. He is one sick fuck no matter what the reason was." Jon knew exactly where he was going and he wasted no time getting there. The lot where the garage was located only had a few empty cars scattered around but he didn't see the unmarked car.

"It's quiet, you know why? Because everybody is still sleeping let's get to the station."

"Maybe I should just pop in and check on her." He was hesitant to leave.

"You're going to make her get out of be and walk to the door. No Jon, let's get to the station and get our marching orders then when can come by and check on her after the rest of the world wakes up." Ygritte gave him a strange smile one he couldn't puzzle out.

"Alright as soon as I spot the unmarked we'll go." He hated when she was being reasonable. He moved the patrol car in the direction he would have parked for a stakeout. Sure enough he spotted the car. The officers were in the car slumping down into the seat. "Okay we can go now, she's still being watched." He turned the car towards the station and ignored the bad feeling in his gut.

"Jon wait, something's wrong both of them shouldn't be sleeping."

"Someone always keeps watch." He repeated the rule the academy drilled into his head.

"Shit!" Ygritte was unbuckling herself and trying to step out while he pulled the car to a stop. He could see it now. The two PC officers were slumped down too relaxed in their seats. One of them had blood all over his neck and the others head was bent back at an odd angle.

Ygritte pulled open the passengers door. The officer had a hole in the side of his neck and no pulse. The driver had a small hole at his temple and a .22 in his hand. Jon thumbed the radio. "99, 10-00 DOA 7th and Lincoln, Code 8"

"10-9, 99"

He was getting impatient "99, 10-00 DOA 7th and Lincoln, Code 8"

"check 99, 7th and Lincoln, affirmative Code 8, 10-78 3 minutes"

"99 check"

He was looking at all the surrounding buildings while he was on the radio. Most of them looked like storage units. Ygritte was at the back of the squad car pulling out the Kevlar vests.

"We need to split up."

"You know which one she's staying in Jon?"

"No I don't"

"The bastard is a cop killer Jon, watch your six."

He nodded. "You too, I go left you go right. Call if you see anything and don't do anything stupid." Both of them pulled their sidearm and split up neither of them would make a move without the other and backup wasn't far away. He saw Ygritte disappear around the corner of a building.

He looked through the windows in the sliding doors. He mostly saw cars and darkness there wasn't anything that looked like an actual garage just storage units. The front of the main garage the unmarked car was facing was locked up tight, so he made his way around to the back.

There was a one ton Dodge diesel sitting in a small covered parking lot. There was metal shop door directly in front of the truck it was locked and so was the metal door to the left of it. The place looked well used so he pulled out his Ka-Bar pried the latch on the shop door away from the frame. The door rolled up silently. It wasn't exactly legal but he could apologize later if it was necessary.

The shop was huge; there was another door on the opposite side of the room. Everything in the shop looked like it had a place, it was immaculate. The office on the opposite wall was littered with paper and looked abandoned. Next to the office was a hallway. Four cars in various stages of repair were in neatly organized bays. Jon listened as he took in his surroundings, taking note of blind spots and pinch points.

He moved towards the office, the rhythm in his chest was erratic but his breathing was calm. The hallway turned into a staircase a few feet in, he paused and hit the radio. "Tallest building west of car, past 2 storage units, back entrance door is open."

"Check Jon, on my way." He waited at the bottom of the stairs listening to the silence. The backup should've been there by now but he couldn't hear any sirens. The glass window on the office door shook but there was no noise. He climbed up the short stairway and stopped next to the door then touched the handle. It opened silently a tiny bit. Jon finally heard the noise he had been listening for since he broke into the shop.

**Andy- Friday Morning**

When she opened her eyes there was sunlight bursting through the window. Her head spun at the intrusion of light. The pain pills had worked she managed to get some sleep, but now she had to pee. She sat up and pain shot through her ribs and her eyes went in and out of focus. _Move slow _She reminded herself. She had managed to get her feet on the ground while she sat on the bed as her head caught up with her body. The fog that the medication had put her in had lifted at least.

She remembered that there were four full bottles of water next to the bed when Willow left. The bottles remained but the water was gone. She stood up slowly and managed her way across the room to the bathroom. There was a noise from outside of her room; she was sure she heard it this time. Her phone was gone but she remembered the Ipod. Andy moved back into her room checking around corners as she went. When she reached her bed again she searched everywhere for the little device it was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something." She turned around quickly… to quickly. Pain shot through her side and her head swam. She had doubled over and sat back on her bed. When she looked up he had the device in his hand. "I thought I'd let you sleep." The monster was sitting in her little chair in the corner of the room; his knees almost bunched up to his chest. It would have been funny if it was any other man.

"How nice of you." Andy was trying to find her breath through the pain.

"I am a generous man. You are still alive. What do we want to do today? Your security decided to take a little nap, so we won't be disturbed this time."

_Security? _"I need water."

"You are a dumb little whore aren't you? Let's go get you some." Gregor rose from the chair and took two quick steps before he grabbed her bad arm and wrenched her up off the bed. A whimper escaped her mouth but nothing else as he shoved her through the small living room into the kitchen.

There was a block of kitchen knives sitting on the counter but there was a mountain parked in front of them. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water trying to puzzle out what her best option was. "My assistant?" He laughed at her.

"You don't have to worry about her; I sent her to Winterfell for a sandwich." He slammed the Ipod against the island counter and it shattered. _Shit! _Andy wanted to scream and yell but it wouldn't do any good. The entire building was sound proof like she wanted it and the property was surrounded by woods and empty lots for the most part. That was why she bought it; she had never gotten used to the noise in the city. As if he was reading her mind. "You owe me a scream little girl." She knew as soon as he got what he wanted she was dead.

"Why did you stop? You could have got it… then." Her mouth had always gotten her in trouble. He just laughed again.

"You ask too many fuckin questions for a dead girl." She tightened her grip around the glass in her hand but showed no other sign his words affected her.

"Work got in the way don't worry it won't happen again." Gregor stepped up to her and spun her around to face him. Andy slammed the glass into the side of his head with every ounce of strength she had. He pushed her back against the fridge denting the stainless steel. The air in her lungs burned and there was a metallic taste in her mouth. Gregor's head was pouring blood from a cut around his temple. She saw movement from behind him before Gregor's hand wrapped around her neck spinning them around as he pressed her against his chest. She was facing a gun and officer grey eyes.

**Jon- **

The door slid open quietly and he slipped inside the interior hallway. It looked like the hallway ended in the kitchen. Easing his way to the entry he waited for his moment to act. He had noticed Gregor's reflection in the glass on the stove. He couldn't see Andy but he heard her she was in pain but still breathing. There was a sickening smack followed by a bellow and glass falling to the floor before he saw her small frame appear in the reflection.

She was gasping for breath pressed against refrigerator. He stepped out gun drawn as Gregor spun around and pulled Andy to his chest by her throat. He was lifting her off the ground her small hands were wrapped around his holding herself up the best she could. Gregor had her positioned where her body was blocking out any shot he could take that wouldn't get her killed. Ygritte stepped into the hallway behind him.

"Put the gun down or I snap her neck." Gregor's voice was quiet and low. Andy was trying to speak but couldn't. Jon pulled his trigger finger off of the weapon.

"Shoot him" She whispered out before Gregor tightened his grip again. The bruiser laughed and loosened his grip around her neck before cutting off her air again.

"He can't lovely you're in the way. Put the gun down and kick it over." Jon lowered the gun to the ground very slowly allowing Ygritte to get into position. He stood back up and placed his foot on top of the gun and pushed it across the slick kitchen floor. Gregor sat Andy's feet on the ground. "Come towards me." Jon stepped forward until he was told to stop halfway between his partner and Andy. Directly in the way of any shot Ygritte could have.

Gregor pulled Andy to his side and kicked the side of her knee sending her to they ground with a cry. Jon lunged forward more out of instinct than thought; a flash of metal crashed into his skull two shots followed the fireworks behind his eyes. He was doubled over and he felt a hand on the back of his neck before he was jerked upright and pressed into the counter. Gregor was standing tall there was blood seeping out of a hole in his chest.

"No!" Andy was still crumpled on the floor with tears in her eyes and blood bubbling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Is that what it takes to make you scream? Gregor was getting off on the whole situation and he pressed the muzzle of his Desert Eagle against Jon's jaw.

"Please, No" Andy pleaded her voice was weak but her eyes never left Jon's. He had noticed that she had managed to inch close enough to his pistol to grab. _Where is Ygrite? _Gregor's body rumbled when he barked out another laugh.

"You beg for his life." The gun moved from his jaw to point at Andy. "But not your own." Jon grabbed his knife out of his belt why they mountain was distracted and jabbed it into the man's ribcage. The Desert Eagle fell to the floor. He was thrown back and slammed into another counter he hit the floor cracking his head again. Three quick shots rang out as he tried to stand wave after wave of darkness washed over him; he hit the ground again.

There was an inhuman roar followed by a bellow of "You fuckin bitch." Jon fought the blackness in his head but couldn't see what was happening. Andy cried out and there was another shot followed by a crash. When he managed to get his eyes open again there were feet all around the room and non-stop radio chatter.

"10-00, Code 3, Code 20, 10-52" Code after code ran through his head but he couldn't make them out. He pushed himself up and was met with another wave of dizziness. Grenn was at his side holding him down.

"Ygritte?" He managed to get out through the mess in his head.

"On her way to the hospital, just stop fuckin moving man." He let that sink in; the noise around him had a tinny whine that was killing his head.

"Shit Andy" He tried to get up again only to have Grenn shove him back down.

"Stay still Damnit, they just took her out. Please Jon stop moving." Grenn's voice was tight and controlled he was hiding something.

"How is he?" Pyp bent down next to him.

"He won't stay still." Grenn had a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Adrenaline" Yoren walked into view. "Clegane is dead. Relax now boy. That's a nasty knock on the head. The third bus just showed up we'll get you checked out." Every scenario he could think up ran through his head.

"What happened?" Grenn helped him down the stairs and the paramedics put him in a wheel chair after Yoren threatened to shoot him if he didn't cooperate. The medics floated in and out of view. "What happened?" He repeated himself. He answered a few questions about his head wound.

"What's the damage?" Yoren was back from his phone calls.

"He has a concussion for sure and he'll need a CT and some x-rays once we get to the hospital."

"Alright no need to wait around here all day let's get goin. I'm riding so move over." Yoren hopped into the back with him. The movement of the ambulance sent a wave of nausea through him so he closed his eyes to try and block it out. "Jon what do you remember?" He noticed the nasty look the medic gave Yoren.

"Everything before the bastard sent me across the room. Is Ygritte alright?"

Yoren sucked in a breath. "It don't look good Jon. That .50 cal at short range it went passed right through her." He felt a tear roll down his cheek part of him knew the moment it happened.

"Andy?" He didn't want that answer either but he had to know.

"She wasn't in great shape to start with. She was coughing up blood when we arrived. Don't know if it was the knife or the broken ribs but she most likely has a punctured lung. Clegane's body was pinning her to the ground; he had a hole in his head, three in his heart, one below it, and a stab wound to his side. The bastard died hard but at least he's dead." Yoren looked tired looking across at him.

"She had to kill him." He said almost to himself. His side was really starting to ache now that the smoke had cleared.

"She's still breathing all we can hope for is that she stays that way Jon." He quickly went over what he remembered and heard twice before they arrived at the hospital. There was going to be an in depth briefing later but now he had to deal with doctors. The hospital was chaotic as always and his new friends the medics wheeled him in after several failed objections to walk inside.

The nurse checked his vitals and was filling in his charts when a pretty woman with dark curly hair and a heart shaped faced around his own age walked into the room. "Hello, Officer Stark I'm Dr. Westerling. How are you feeling?"

"Fine how are Ygritte and Andy?"

"I'll have to find out for you, but first we need to make sure you're all right. We need to stitch up your head then get x-rays and a CT scan to make sure that head wound isn't worse than is looks."

"Not until I know how they are." He was being stubborn again.

"You'll do what she says boy I'll find out how the other two are." Yoren would have smacked him upside the head if the doctor wasn't standing there. So he agreed, the nurse had him a set of scrubs to change into and Yoren took his uniform for evidence. He went from machine to machine before they ran an IV into his arm after a round of dizziness.

The CT came back negative meaning there was no swelling in his brain. He did however have a severe concussion and a few broken ribs. Jon was sitting on his temporary bed when Dr. Westerling and Yoren walked into the room. The look on the doctor's face told him the news wasn't good. "Jon, Ygritte didn't make it." Yoren broke the news quickly before the doctor could speak she gave the older man a frightening glare.

He knew that it had happened but hearing it in the hospital made it so final. His friend, his partner, and his first love all gone in the same instant. Jon's head hit his hands but the tears wouldn't come. "Andy?"

"Miss Blade just came out of surgery; she is stable for now. Her lung was punctured, and several of the cracked ribs from earlier shifted and had to be reset. The stab wound was stitched up as well. Her knee is going to have to be looked at when she has recovered from the more serious injuries. It isn't going to be an easy recovery. She is resting in the ICU right now." Dr. Westerling smiled at him sympathetically.

"Take me to her." They both started to protest but he cut them off. "The last time she was here she hurt one of your nurses when she woke. This time she could hurt herself. She needs to have a familiar face there when she wakes up mine will have to do."

"The boy is right; she don't like doctors and a familiar face might help." Yoren voice cut into the noise all around them.

"She's in a private room. It shouldn't be too much trouble to have a bed moved in there." Dr. Westerling nodded to him and spoke with the nurse on her way out.

They made him sit in another wheel chair and Yoren pushed him across the hospital floor. "I called your father." He turned around to look up at Yoren. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't know how bad your injuries where and he deserved to know. He'll be here as soon as he can get here." They stopped next to a door with 'Andy Blade' scribbled across the dry erase board.

When they entered the room he saw her lying there on the white sheets with tubes and bandages covering her body. Her hair stood out behind her; the only color in the room. He sat down on his bed and watched her for a few moments. Yoren had to return to work so he left the room with a grunt and a wave. The doctor was checking on all of the monitors. "When will she wake up?"

"She has a surprisingly high tolerance for anesthesia most likely in a day or two at the most. The doctor left him alone with the gentle beeping of Andy's monitors and her raspy breathing. _At least she is breathing. _Jon wouldn't let himself think about his partner yet it was too painful. He wasn't allowed to sleep so he stared at the clock on the wall and waited for his family to show up. _At least I have family. _He looked over at the sleeping woman who had so far survived two different hells.

_99=jon's car # _

_99,10-00 DOA 7th and Lincoln, Code 8=99,Officer down Dead on Arrival 7th and Lincoln, Request backup  
_

_10-9, 99=repeat 99  
_

_99,10-00 DOA 7th and Lincoln, affirmative Code 8, 10-78 3 minutes=99, officer down... yes to backup, estimated time of arrival 3 min.  
_

_99 check=99 copy  
_

_Random codes Jon hears_

_10-00=officer down  
_

_code 3=Emergency  
_

_code 20=Officer needs assistance.  
_

_10-52=send ambulance  
_


	14. Chapter 14

I really need to stop watching BBC America. I am now in love with the Irish accent; sorry Australia I still love you but Copper has moved you down on the list for sexy accents. Again nothing to do with the story just thought i would share.

**Chapter 14**

**Ned- Friday Morning **

The drive brought them throughout King's Landing every site that they had stopped at was the same. The lots were all fenced off and cleared for construction. One problem was that most of them had been like that for over two years at least and ten at the most. Most of the properties had for sale signs hanging on the fences again. When someone took the time to go over all the paperwork, Stag Constructions was never contracted to begin the construction process yet the name was all over the construction proposals.

Condos, outlet malls, apartment complexes and many other businesses had many investors paying top dollar for the business opportunity that was never supposed to happen. Stag Constructions was tied to every one of the properties, but the Golden Lion had made every deal involved. Stannis was showing him a few of the sites that were supposedly being built by Stag Co., but had never filed for permits and zoning by the company. According to some very sparse paper trails the investors had invested millions in the properties.

"Surely the investors would have demanded their money back by now? This site has been open for four years." His reading glasses were on the tip of his nose as he went through the findings they had uncovered in their search.

"That is part of the problem, Ned. In construction sites can be held up for years in permits and zoning debates. By the time that the investors have realized something is up the Lannisters have already moved on saying that they are waiting on construction. That is why we are up to our ears in lawsuits. Some of the investors were covered by business insurance but the ones that weren't are out for blood." Stannis looked annoyed as he always did sitting across from him in the car.

"This is not going to be easy. The Golden Lion is real estate all they have to do is pass the blame. How did they manage to tie Stag to all they properties without somebody knowing?" He glanced up at Stannis and saw anger across his stern face.

"I'm not certain but I don't doubt that Robert had somehow managed to let this happen since he is rarely working to begin with. Honestly if we can cut ties with the Lannisters and clear the company of all of this. I would consider it a win but Robert insists we take down the Golden Lion completely. He won't see reason." Stannis had never been happy with his older brother's business dealings and the 'Lost Sites' lawsuits were making his temperament worse.

"He's angry and feels betrayed he will calm down eventually and we can make him see reason." He felt like he was always making peace maker with the brothers.

"Then there is the boy."

"Gendry, What about him?" He pulled his reading glasses off and put them in his jacket pocket.

"The idea of leaving the family business to someone who doesn't even want the family name is asinine. What could he possibly know about running a billion dollar construction company it should go to his brothers." Stannis was getting angrier as he spoke no doubt upset Robert ignored his work once again.

He was going to have to play peacemaker for a little longer. "He seems to be a good boy and he can be taught."

"And he could run the company into the ground before he learns. He has never had money he won't know how to manage it." Stannis was once again grinding his teeth it was amazing he had any left.

"Let's worry about one thing at a time. The Lannisters first we need the boy to help get Joffrey out of the will. Gendry doesn't want his father's money. We can deal with all that when we get to it." Stannis nodded his head and said no more about the matter. The car drove further into the heart of the city when his phone started to buzz.

"Hello"

"Ned it is Yoren."

"Now is not a good time can this wait?" Usually Yoren dealt with Jory who would fill him in later.

"No Ned, Jon was injured while on the job." He felt the air leave his body as his mind wandered.

"How bad is it?" Stannis was watching his conversation now ignoring the files on his lap for the first time.

"I don't know how bad his injuries are. He was out cold when backup arrived I don't think he was shot if he was the vest stopped it. They're takin him to Pycelle Hospital. Ned, his partner was hit hard I don't think she'll make it." He shut his eyes and sunk into his chair at the news. Jon and Ygritte were close and he knew that this was going to hurt his son.

"Thank you for telling me Yoren. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good the boy is going to need somebody there." The phone line went dead and he dropped his phone into his pocket. Yoren was an old friend that he had known for a long time when Jon had joined the force he promised to keep an eye out for him and keep Ned in the loop.

"I need to get to Pycelle Hospital." He was trying to keep calm but he wished that Yoren had more details.

Stannis looked mildly concerned but had the driver change directions. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Jon was injured at work."

"We'll continue this later." Stannis never was good and comforting words.

"Yes, Excuse me I need to call Catelyn." Stannis nodded and went back to staring at the files he knew forwards and backwards. "Cat"

"Ned is everything alright?" He rarely called his wife while at work.

"Cat, Jon was injured at work I'm on my way to the hospital right now." Catelyn hesitated.

"Is he alright." Her voice was perfectly calm and if he didn't know better he would think his wife was indifferent.

"I don't know he's at Pycelle Hospital. I'll find out more and let you know."

"Do you want me to tell the children?"

"Not until I know more, I'll let Robb know though."

"All right, let me know as soon as you know something." He knew Cat would remain calm; Robb was going to be a harder call.

"I will, I love you Cat."

"I love you too." His wife hung up and he immediately dialed Robb.

"Hey Dad, What's up?" Robb was doing the day to day operations of the company while he was dealing with Robert and his brothers.

"Robb, Jon has been hurt." Robb broke in before he could continue his voice had a hint of panic in it.

"What happened? How bad? Where is he at?"

"I don't know son I don't have all the details. I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"Which one I'll leave now." He could hear his son getting his things together.

"Pycelle, Robb let me find out what's going on before we tell your brothers and sisters. Then I need you to go and pick up your mother."

"Okay" he could tell his son was not okay with it. "Arya will want to know now."

"I will call her a little later. Stay by the phone it shouldn't take me too long to get some details." Arya was always impulsive telling her before he had any details could be risky. He had to know Jon's condition before he called.

"Okay, Bye" They hung up as the car stopped at the hospital.

He and Stannis parted ways as he worked his way into the hospital crowd. It was extremely chaotic he waited at the front desk uncharacteristically impatient. There had been an accident on the freeway. Doctors and nurses were scrambling in organized chaos. He couldn't get the nurse at the desk to acknowledge him and he was starting to get irritated.

"Ned" A familiar voice yelled from somewhere from behind him; he turned to see Yoren.

"Where is he?" He followed Yoren through the halls.

"He's in the ICU."

"What's happened? You said…" Yoren stopped and turned to him.

"Let me rephrase that he's staying in the ICU. He refuses to leave the girl." Yoren started walking again; he relaxed a little as they continued through the busy hallways.

"How bad is it?" He needed to prepare himself.

"Ygritte didn't make it; she was a good cop." He could tell Yoren was upset by the news. "He has a severe concussion, needed a couple of stitches and some cracked ribs. Jon's injuries are pretty minor considering, but you know how he is."

"He blames himself."

"Yes, and if the Blade girl doesn't pull through, I'm not sure how he's going to handle it all."

"What happened?" He recognized the name and already had an idea of what happened.

"Clegane attacked the girl and Jon and Ygritte were the first on the scene. We're still getting all the details. The only good that came out of all of this is that Clegane is dead. I'll leave you two I still have work to do." He stopped in front of the door to his son's room and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Jon turned his head slowly towards the door. "Dad" His son's voice was flat.

"Jon" he pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm here." Jon was emotionless as he sat there.

"Thank God for that." He knew that his son was hurting and not from the pain alone.

"Dad" Jon's voice cracked and for a moment he felt he was looking at his 6 year old boy with a scraped knee.

"I'm here Jon." His son didn't continue just closed his eyes. He sat silently with Jon for half an hour grateful that his son was still alive. "I need to call Cat and Robb they are probably worried sick." The door to the room slammed open and Arya rushed in followed by a security team.

"Miss you can't be back here." One of the very angry security guards allowed.

"Jon!" His daughter ignored security and ran to throw herself at her brother who winced in pain.

"She is family" He told the head security guard.

"Next time she needs to check in; not crash the doors." The security guard was upset but went to leave the room.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." He was a little amused by his daughter but he would have to have a talk with her later.

"Arya I'm fine would you please let go… cracked ribs." Jon was barely containing his pain.

"Oh sorry" she curled her tiny frame gently next to her brother on his bed.

"Arya did Robb tell you?"

"No I heard it on my scanner. Robb knows? Where is he at?"

"You have a police scanner?" Jon looked a little uncomfortable obviously a gift from him.

"Yes, I got it when Jon became a cop so I would know that he was safe." Arya's voice was full of confidence and worry. He couldn't help but smile at his two children who reminded him of himself and his sister Lyanna.

"I'll let the rest of the family know that he's alright." He walked out of the room and found his way to the waiting room before he called Catelyn.

"Ned, how is he?" Cat had barely let the phone ring before she picked it up.

"He's banged up. He has some broken ribs, a severe concussion, and a nasty gash on his head."

"He will be okay?" He could hear the worry in her voice. She may have never shown she cared for Jon but he knew she did.

"Physically yes, his partner was shot and killed." He heard her suck in a breath.

"We will be there later. I'll tell the girls."

"Arya is already here."

"Of course" He could hear the slight humor in Cat's voice as she said it. "I'll see you later. Love you"

"Bye Cat, I love you too." He hung up and glanced around the room. He saw a shock of black hair sitting in one of the chairs. "Gendry" The boy stood to his full height.

"Mr. Stark, How is Jon?"

"He'll be alright. What are you doing here?"

"I brought Arya. We live in the same complex and she was too upset to drive her bike." He could tell that Gendry was uncomfortable.

"Thank you for bringing her." He was certain that he liked the kid now.

"I need to get to work is she staying?"

"Let's go find out." The boy was quietly waking behind him to the room.

"Dad, Oh Gendry I forgot." Arya glanced behind him and turned away quickly.

"It's alright you going to work?" Arya looked at Jon who whispered something before giving her his consent to leave. Arya kissed her brother on the cheek before she gave him a kiss as well.

"Bye" Arya waved like a little girl on her way out.

"Arya behave." He said to his spirited little girl with a half smile. She just smiled as she followed Gendry out of the room. He couldn't help but think of Robert and Lyanna as they walked out together.

"Did she hurt you?" He looked back to his son.

"I think I'll live." Jon gave a small smile.

"Cat and the rest of the family will be here later." He watched his son as they waited.

"That's not necessary."

"Maybe not but you tell them that." The two settled into their comfortable silence once again. Ned noticed Jon kept glancing over at the other bed in the room. "How is she?"

Jon turned quickly at his question and swayed a bit for his effort. "Andy, she's the one he was after; she had to kill him Dad. I was knocked out she had to shoot him." Jon was back to his emotionless speech.

"Jon you can't do this to yourself. It happened now you have to live with it just like she will." The words sounded harsh coming out of his mouth but his son had always been willing to shoulder the blame even where there wasn't any.

"She doesn't even know my name. When I arrested her, then I saw her at the gym. I found her in the alley too. I can't leave her dad." He knew his son needed to vent everything, so he let him get everything out. Starks had always been good listeners. "Ygritte is… She's gone. If we would've went to the station like she wanted…"

"Then Andy would be dead Jon. Something bad was going to happen no matter what you did. You know that. Ygritte placed her life on the line and she died a hero. When Andy pulls through it will be because you and Ygritte gave her a chance to live." His heart was heavy as he spoke to his son. He couldn't help his son with this. Jon had to come to terms with what had happened on his own.

"Dad can you stay?"

"As long as you need me to stay." He sat in the room the rest of the day. He watched Jon stare at the wall and the nurses come and go mostly checking on Ms. Blade. His wife and kids came and spent time talking with Jon. Robb had managed to lighten Jon's mood and even had him smiling. The nurse ushered them out of the room saying he needed rest and that visiting hours were over. When he got home and walked past Jon's old room he said a silent prayer thanking God that his family was still whole and another to help Ms. Blade heal for herself but mostly so his son could have some peace of mind.

**Arya- Friday Morning**

She woke up earlier than normal; she knew that Ned was probably still crashed in the spare room. She sat in her bed trying to figure out what in the hell Gendry was rambling about last night. Ned needed a place to crash and who could blame him. Tom and Tansy were going at it all ready at the bar. A night in the same house listening to that would drive anybody insane. When Gendry had fallen through the front door; she had almost had a heart attack. At first she thought that he had followed her but when she realized that he lived downstairs excitement and dread whirled around in her head.

Then he started ranting and raving and all the confusion that came with knowing that man came back. Everything about Gendry pissed her off and pulled her in at the same time. She got up and put on her running gear after deciding her mind was racing too much to fall back asleep. A run would help. Nymeria was trying to remove Ned from her spot in the spare room. "Sorry, we're going for a run go back to sleep." Ned just grunted and rolled over.

Arya glanced at the apartment below hers and was tempted to go and pound on door like he had done just for spite. Nymeria was impatient though and pulled her down the stairs to the large lawn that surrounded the building. They walked around the building a few times; Arya was messing with her music when Nymeria jerked loose and took off towards the parking lot. "To me! Nymeria to me!" She lost sight of her dog when it headed towards the area she parked her bike.

"Get off me!" A low loud voice demanded. "Stop!" On the backside of the lot she saw that her dog had a large man pinned to the ground licking him. She held back a laugh, the man was obviously not happy.

"Sorry, she normally doesn't like people." Arya tugged on the leash to pull her dog off the man. He sat up.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Naturally your dog would be a giant pain in the ass too." Her black haired former friend was sitting on the curb looking quite annoyed.

"Shut up! Next time I'll have her bite you." She glared at him already getting pissed off again.

"Because she listens so well."

"You have got to be the single most infuriating man on the planet." She half yelled at him.

"Me? What about you?" Gendry threw back at her starting to get to his feet and she shoved him back to the ground.

"I take back my sorry; I hope it hurt when she knocked you down."

"Damnit Arya I don't have time for this. I have to work." Gendry actually looked upset which made her even angrier.

"Go I'm not stopping you." Arya turned and started running in the opposite direction taking Nymeria with her. She kept pushing her pace faster and faster. Nymeria was by her side loving the speed. She wouldn't let herself thing about him not while she was running away from him. When she got back to her apartment Ned had breakfast on the table. "What's this?"

"Just my way of saying thanks." Ned shrugged as he gave her a slice of toast.

"Oh, okay" She started shoveling food into her mouth.

Ned looked a little amused "Arya I know I don't know you real well but can I ask you a question."

"You mean another one. Sure I guess." She continued eating.

"Do you and Gendry have a thing?" She almost spit out her eggs.

"What No! Why would you say that? Until last night I didn't even know he was around here."

"So you do know him though. It sounded like you two knew each other last night." Ned was messing with the coffee maker she didn't know she had.

She stuffed another spoonful into her mouth and chewed. "We used to know each other a long time ago."

"Coffee?" Ned held up a cup.

"No thanks, it makes me all jittery."

"That's a scary thought." She snorted at him. "You know I was going to ask you out Arya but I'm guessing you would say no." Ned's eyes followed her as she got up and cleaned her dishes.

"You're right nothing personal. I just don't date."

"Fair enough, we can be friends though?" Ned looked hopeful.

"That I can do." She smiled at him and downed a glass of milk. "I need a shower."

"Do you mind if I stay a little longer?" Ned was basically pleading.

"The morning too?"

"Yep, those two really are insatiable. I need to find my own place."

"Yes you should. Stay as long as you like." She showered and changed and when she came back out Ned was on the couch flipping through the channels. She sat next to him and grabbed the control out of his hand.

"Sorry today is catch up day on DVR. You want to stay you watch my shows."

"You're kind of bossy." She stuck her tongue out at him. "What are we watching?"

"Criminal Minds" They both settled into the couch and a few hours later the took a break for lunch.

"How did you meet Gendry? You said you knew him." Ned was looking at her as he ate his sandwich.

She rolled her eyes. "That's a long story."

"I got nothing but time." She made a face that made Ned laugh.

"Fine I'll give you the cliff notes version. It was a few years ago. I snuck into a club and got into a little trouble. Gendry had to drag me out. Then the jackass laughed at me, so the next night I snuck in again. He found me and drug me out again. We started talking after he threw me out and I don't know I guess we started hanging out after that. I was still pretty young. My dad and sister and I were staying in King's Landing for several months and he was really my only friend after I switched schools."

"So did you two just drift apart?"

"Not exactly he decided he didn't want to hang out with me anymore. He promised to go to one of my matches, but I saw him leave with some guys instead. Last night was the first time I've seen him in six years. You know I have an extra room. I never planned on getting a roommate but it's pretty much just sitting there empty." She hadn't really thought about what she was saying but she did decide that she liked Ned.

"Are you serious?"

"I said it didn't I? You need a place and I have a room so why not? It wouldn't be free you would have to pay rent." She wasn't going to give him a free ride.

"How much?" Ned was getting a little excited.

"It costs me $750 a month and utilities are around $150 you would have to pay half utilities and 1/3? of the rent since I've got most of my stuff here and it would basically be the bedroom."

"Sounds good to me. What about women coming over?" she rolled her eyes again.

"I don't wanna see it and no hooking up with Bella from the bar here. That girl irks me." Bella had set her on edge the first night they met so she just wanted to make sure she didn't have to deal with her at home.

"Deal when can I move in?" Ned was a little excited.

"As soon as you want." She hadn't planned on asking him the thought just crossed her mind so she put it out there. Now she had a new roommate. At least he knew how to cook.

"Sweet, I'll go get my stuff." Ned didn't waste any time leaving to go get his things.

Arya glanced towards the TV and noticed that the lights on the police scanner were flashing so she walked over and turned up the volume out of curiosity. Jon had given her the scanner when he had joined the force so she would know he was safe. He had even taught her the codes. "63, 99 10-00 Code 30, Code 30!" _Oh No!_ _Jon was down. _She felt panic as she sat and translated the code for more details. 'two officers dead, one wounded, suspect dead, civilian injured, one unconscious,' She jumped up and grabbed her jacket when she heard the name of the hospital they were going to.

She ran downstairs and tried to kick her bike to life. In her haste she lost her footing and the bike tipped over taking her with it. It didn't hurt but she was pinned beneath the massive machine. She was muttering cuss words trying to shove it off or wiggle her leg out from under it when a jeep pulled up next to her.

"What the hell did you do?" Gendry was standing over her grinning down at her.

"Shut the fuck up and help me." She snapped at him. He grabbed the bike and helped pull it up freeing her leg. Arya hopped back on trying to get it started again. She was shaking when a large hand grabbed her wrist.

"Arry what's wrong?" She tried to throw Gendry's hand off of hers.

"Let go" She pleaded.

"No tell me what is wrong." She looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but worry.

"Jon's hurt he's at the hospital. I have to go now."

"Arry you can't drive that thing you're shaking." She stared to shake her head and pull away. "Let me take you. Please." Gendry's voice was gentle and she allowed him to tug her off of her bike and she climbed into his jeep.

She told him the hospital and silently watched as the streets rolled by. She was aware that Gendry would glance over every now and then, so she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. She wanted to yell at him or punch him but she couldn't. He wasn't the reason she was upset. _Jon is hurt. He can't be…_ The radio hadn't mentioned names of the dead officers.

The hospital was busy and the nurse had told her no visitors, but that wasn't good enough. Security was standing in front of the doors to the ICU but she couldn't get around them. Gendry was standing right behind her. "Gendry I need your help."

"Sure what do you need me to do?"

"Bend down." He did until his face was closer to hers. "Sorry" She reached back and slapped him with all her might.

"Oww! What the fuck Arya." Gendry bellowed as he stepped back holding his face. It worked the security guards had stepped away from the door and in their direction. As soon as they got close enough she darted around them and trough the doors to the room number she read off of the nurse's computer screen. She burst through the door and past her father to land on Jon.

"I thought you were…" her voice caught as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Shh.. Oww Arya cracked ribs."

"Sorry" Their father left the room to make some phone calls. As she sat there with her brother he finally decided to break the silence.

"Ygritte is dead. Arya." She felt a tear slide down her face. She had always liked Jon's partner.

"I'm so sorry Jon. What happened?" He told her because Jon always told her everything. She glanced over at the women on the other bed. Jon caught her.

"Her name is Andy; she was brave Arya. I was scared out of my mind when he had the gun pointed at me but she didn't flinch." She watched her brother while he looked at the other woman.

"You were brave too. You charged Clegane then stabbed him so she could do something." Arya was on the verge of tears again. She hated to hear Jon so broken when she couldn't fix him. She hated the Mountain for doing it and she was glad he was dead. They sat there while the machines beeped. Her father came in the room and Gendry followed. "Oh Gendry I forgot."

"It's alright. Are you going to work?" Gendry glanced around the room not meeting her eyes.

"Gendry?" Jon whispered into her ear not at all happy about the crush she told him about. "I'm fine go. I'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and fought the urge to wrap him in another bear hug. She then followed Gendry out of the hospital and into his Jeep to get back to their apartments for a quick change. She found herself knocking on Gendry's door. When he answered he was shirtless. She couldn't look at him like that without wanting to jump him so she didn't look at him at all. "Can I ride with you?"

**Gendry- Friday Evening**

His little fiery friend stood before him actually asking for help. "Sure, What about Ned?" He hadn't meant to say that since it was too close to his drunken ramblings from last night but it came out anyway.

"He doesn't have to be there until later." Arya was distant and refused to look at him no doubt still mad.

"Okay I'm almost ready. Come on in." Arya followed him in and leaned against the front door while he found his shirt in the clean laundry that was scattered on the back of the couch.

"You have a girlfriend?" The question caught him off guard.

"No why?"

"The place is decorated. Didn't seem like you at least what I know of you." That was subtle dig he knew that.

"Just broke up."

"Sorry" He shrugged his shrugged his shoulders. He hated when he couldn't read her face it meant she was walled off and nothing could get through to her.

"Ready?" He asked walking towards her.

"Waiting on you." Halfway to the bar Arya started playing with the buttons on the radio. It was starting to annoy him so he slapped her hand away. She furrowed her brow and punched him in the arm. It actually hurt a little bit.

"Leave shit alone your fidgeting is driving me crazy."

"I don't like the quiet."

"Then talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." The words stung. He couldn't blame her.

"Arya I'm sorry. I never should have ditched you." He finally got to say it after so many years.

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter anymore." He didn't believe her but she relaxed and sat still at least still for Arya.

"Why didn't you come?" For as second the woman next to him was his 15 year old friend again. He couldn't tell her she would laugh at him.

"Some old friends came to town for a quick visit." He lied and he knew she could tell.

"Right" Arya shut down again. He tried a few more times to get her to talk but all she would give him was one word answers. So he stopped trying. She went straight to the bar when they got to work and wouldn't look at him. _Great _

The local MMA circuit was in town so they were going to bars and handing out flyers for an upcoming event. A few of the younger fighters stayed for the show. Harwin was having him keep an eye on them afraid that the idiots might start trouble. He made sure and stopped by their table on his way around the room. Gendry was also keeping an eye on Arya the mood she was in she was likely to strike first and think later. Luckily her mood lifted a little once she started pouring drinks.

One of the fighters was at the bar getting drinks and trying to flirt with Arya, so he made his way closer to hear what was being said. From the look of it Arya giving the guy a tongue lashing he smiled.

"What a bitch." He heard the guy say. "And" Arya countered. He smiled again at the defiance written all over her face. She never backed down even in front of a known fighter glaring down at her.

"Problems Arry?" She glared at him.

"Nope just explaining the meaning of NO to this jackass." She went back to her work at the bar.

"Trust me man you can't handle her, walk away." He was a good 4 inches taller than the guy and had a lot of pounds of muscle on him.

"She needs someone to teach her some manners."

"It won't be you grab your drinks and walk away." Arya had the beers set out on the bar. The guy turned and grabbed them spilling all over the counter before walking away.

"Jackass" Arya mumbled as she cleaned up the mess. "I didn't need help."

"I know. It's a slow night for me. I needed something to do. You riding home with me?"

"I think Ned's taking me."

"Okay" It wasn't okay but he couldn't find a reason to linger any longer so he made his way towards the dance floor. A few of the fighters were attempting to dance with a couple of drunk college girls, so he stayed near the floor just in case. After a few songs the girls seemed to lose interest in the fighters.

One of the guys, the one from the bar, grabbed one of the girls a little too roughly so he decided to intervene. "Time to go."

"Why would I leave the night is still young." The guy was a little to full of himself.

"You're leaving now." The idiot bulled up to him.

"Are you going to make me?" The idiot laughed.

"Yes" Gendry stood calmly across from the guy. He knew that help would be around if he needed it, but he never had before. The guy turned to his friend then twisted back towards him aiming a fist for Gendry's face. He dodged most of the blow intended for his nose. The tail end of the punch caught his lip as he stepped back. He grabbed the guys arm ignoring the blood trickling down his jaw from his split lip, and wrenched it around behind the guy's back.

He was too strong for the guy to break the simple hold so he continued to usher him to the nearest exit. When he released the hold he did it with a shove sending the guy to the ground outside the bar. "Have a nice night." He gave an easy smile with his words. It always made people angrier when he was nice as he kicked people out. He returned to the floor after he wiped the blood off his lip and jaw.

The once packed place had somehow managed to empty out while he was doing his job, so he started to lock up and check storage spaces. Ned was talking to Arya again but this time he went to join them. He walked up in the middle of the conversation. ''You don't mind do you?' Ned was leaning on the bar.

''I told you I didn't care if you brought other women over.'' His mind wandered to a dirty place before he quickly brought it back. He was still listening.

''I still need a ride home though.''

''We were gonna hit the after party but I could drop you off first if you don't want to go." Ned kept looking over at the stage where a skinny blonde was holding a guitar.

"I don't want to go; I need to be with my brother in the hospital tomorrow."

"I can take her. We're going to the same place." He glanced at Arya to see her reaction.

Ned was looking at Arya almost pleading. "Is that alright with you Arya?"

She shrugged "Works for me."

"See ya, Thanks Gendry" Ned was gone before he could reply.

"Let me know when you're ready. I'm about done." He said trying to get her to look up.

"I just have to finish a couple things and I'm ready to go." Arya still hadn't looked at him. The irritation that came with dealing with Arya bubbled up, but he let it go. She found him 15 minutes later and followed him to his Jeep. When she climbed in he noticed she staggered a little before plopping into the seat and he turned the key.

"Have you been drinking on the job?"

"Yes and No" Arya glared at him briefly. "Yes I was drinking but no not while working. Anguy challenged me to a line race."

"A what?"

"A line race didn't you ever play drinking games? You take six shots and line them up then you shoot them as fast as you can." Arya had a little bit of a slur in her words.

"Not much of a game." He was happy she was actually talking to him again even if she was drunk.

"No it's not but the idea of a drinking game isn't for fun stupid and he didn't think I could handle it."

"So of course you had to prove him wrong." He laughed at her. Arya was tipsy but other than the little stumble, a slight slur and the far away look in her eye she seemed fine.

"Yes I did." Arya blew her bangs out of her face. Her stubbornness was in full force at that moment. He had wanted to argue with her a little more but they had pulled into the parking lot. Ned was parked in his space again. He was going to have to remember to have a talk with Ned.

"Why is Ned here?"

"He's my new roommate, not sure why he's here now." He wasn't sure what to say about that so he stayed quiet. Arya jumped out of the jeep and stumbled a little when she hit the ground. The stairs up were steep so he followed Arya up to his floor and waited until she reached the top of the stairs to her apartment. "Stop staring at my ass!" She yelled over her shoulder. He was staring at her ass and it made him blush to think she had caught him, but he realized that she hadn't.

"What ass?" he blurted out before he could think. Arya whirled around almost losing her footing and glared. _Oh shit. _He had just made fun of a woman's body. Arya was different but she was still a woman. Arya disappeared without another word.

His custom steam shower the he installed was calling his name. He stood under the blasting jets and in the warm bliss for half an hour before he heard pounding. After killing the water he realized it was his front door, so he threw on a pair of mesh shorts and went to answer. The knocking was getting louder but before he could reach the door it flew open. Arya was standing in the door way wearing a tiny tank top and boy shorts that he was pretty certain was just underwear holding a half empty bottle of liquor.

"What are you doing?" He was barely able to form words.

"Not supposed to drink alone and Ned's girl is loud." Sure enough he could hear moaning from upstairs. He tried not to look at her. Arya didn't have a bra on and her wet hair curled around her chest making her nipples stand out under the semi transparent material.

"You're drunk." He turned away from her.

"And you need to catch up." Arya tossed the bottle to him that he caught and walked over and stretched out on the couch like a cat. He took a drink and set the bottle in the kitchen. With her looking like she did he didn't want to have it near him. The end of the couch wasn't far enough away for him but he sat there anyway. "Holy shit! What happened to your lip?" Arya was next to him and reached her hand out and cupped his face. He couldn't move. He was frozen.

The woman before him was the one he always wanted but couldn't have and now she was there in front of him. He could have her now she was old enough but she was drunk. "The jackass from the bar grabbed a girl. He got a weak hit in before I tossed him out."

"Does it hurt?" Her thumb traced his lip.

"Not rea…" Arya pushed herself forward and had her lips on his before he could move. Now he couldn't think. Her pouty lips were working at a furious pace and none of the blood in his body was going to the right place. He gave in to temptation and slowed the pace of the kiss and pulled her closer.

Arya didn't object she wound her hands into his wet hair and pulled even closer; her chest grazed his as she moved to the rhythm of the kiss. He could feel her hard nipples it sent a jolt straight to his cock. The mesh material of his shorts wasn't much of a barrier. Arya was a little clumsy as she went to straddle him. His hands wrapped around her tiny frame to caress her tight little ass. _Fuck she's drunk! _He tried to pull away form her but she just moved her head to the hollow of his collar bone and sucked. He felt a groan escape his lips but then he stood and dumped her on the couch. "Not like this" He said as he did what no man in his right mind would have done. He made a semi hasty retreat to his room.

The door closed a little louder than expected as he leaned back against the door and slid to the floor; he reached into his shorts and closed his eyes. He was hard, harder than he could ever remember being before and he had Arya Stark to thank for that. _Why did she have to be drunk? _ His front door slammed.


	15. Chapter 15

So the secret to getting more follows is throw a little mild smut in. Good to know. I love reading the reviews and seeing i'm getting new followers. Thank you to reward you here is more of the story. And I am sorry i killed Ygritte please forgive me.

**Chapter 15**

**Sansa- Friday Afternoon **

Morning was a nightmare. She had spent the entire day with a pompous clothing designer demanding his clothing line be front page in the upcoming issue of the magazine. The man had tested every ounce of patience she had. From the time that she had walked into the office to the time the man left he had treated her like a complete idiot. The designer had bullied and belittled her thinking she was nothing more but an air headed assistant. Fortunately she knew how to deal with men like him probably the only good thing that came out of dating Joffrey.

The designer thought she was a dumb little girl so she played dumb. She turned on her charm and smiled her way through the tortuous meeting. Eventually the man got his way or at least that's what she let him think. She knew she should feel bad about manipulating the man but really he shouldn't have tried to bully her. By the end of the meeting the designer got a mention in the back half of the issue and only a quarter of a page and he was thrilled about it. It was lunchtime when she managed to make it upstairs to her desk.

Since Jory was the one driving her around she packed her lunch instead of going out to eat to make it easier on Jory. The drive back and forth just to pick her up and drop her off took a lot of time out of his busy day. She did feel bad about that. The office was empty and she was spreading her lunch out across her desk when a young man arrived with a bouquet of flowers. "Sansa Stark?"

"That's me" She smiled at him and he blushed.

"Here you go." The young man smiled at her shyly before he left. The flowers were a beautiful mixture of purple, yellow, pink and white wildflowers. The card with her name scripted elegantly across it was settled into the middle of the bouquet read. 'Your eyes are blue, your heart is true, your lips divine when they met mine. - Willas' She smiled to herself and felt a little flutter it was beyond sweet.

She started in on the work she couldn't get done earlier because of the meeting. Margery returned from lunch to prop herself on the corner of the desk. "I see you finally rid yourself of the nightmare."

"Yes that man is horrible. I actually wanted to slap him." She sat back in her chair to chat with her friend.

"Don't worry I did too, and I only rode up in the elevator with him. Where the clothes at least okay?" Margery was eying the flowers.

"I made better stuff for my Barbies." Margery laughed and plucked the card out of the flowers.

"I see my brother enjoyed the date last night. Did you?"

"I had a great time. Willas is so sweet and so easy to talk to." The date had been so much fun.

"So he kissed you?" Margery held the card up smiling.

"Margery!"

"What I just want to know if my brother had the nerve to kiss my best friend."

"He didn't kiss me." She let a small smile creep onto her face. The phone in her desk drawer was buzzing; she didn't feel like answering a personal call so she let it go.

"Gah! He is such a baby, what about the card?" Margery crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought he was going to but he started to lean back so I kissed him." She shrugged as if it was nothing. Her desk phone rang and she answered immediately.

"Hey Sansa your Mom is on the line she said it was important." Jayne was back at the front desk.

"Thanks Jayne can you put her through?" She waited a moment for the line to connect. "Hi Mom."

"Sansa, Jon has been injured." Her mother's voice was flat.

"What happened?" She had never been real close to Jon. They were just too different growing up and he was always with Arya or Robb, but he was still her brother.

"Your father is trying to find out more it was while he was at work. Ned didn't want me to worry anybody until he knew more but I had to tell someone." To most people her mother came off as cold and distant, but she could tell her mother was upset.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sansa that is not necessary." Her mother protested.

"Yes it is we can wait together. I will see you in a little bit." She had already made up her mind she was going to have to call a cab.

"Okay…Thank you" When she hung up she dialed Ms. Mordane's private line.

"Yes" Ms. Mordane's voice was sharp on the other end.

"Ms. Mordane it is Sansa. May I have the afternoon off my brother has been injured. I need to be with my family."

"Of course dear, do you need the car?"

"I can call a cab."

"Nonsense dear, the car will be waiting out front."

"Thank you" Sometimes it paid to be the favorite. Ms Mordane hung up and she started gathering her things.

"What's wrong with Robb?" Margery was still by her desk trying to piece things together. It wasn't strange that her friend thought Robb first she rarely talked about Jon. She felt a little guilty about that.

"Not Robb it's Jon, he was injured. Why did father ever let him become a cop?" She was trying to keep her emotions contained, so she wouldn't be a mess when she got to her mother.

"Let me know if I can do anything." She just nodded not wanting to say any more. Margery hugged her before she hurried downstairs to the waiting car.

Winterfell was quiet when she arrived. She went from room to room trying to find her mother. The last place she thought she would find her was in Jon's old room. Her mother sat on his old bed. Catelyn's hair was braided down her back and she was staring at something clutched in her hands. "Mom" Her mother glanced up from her seat. She started to panic after seeing her mothers face. "Mom? is he…" She couldn't finish the question.

"I haven't heard anything." Catelyn's voice was quiet. Relief flooded through her body. Her mother's actions had made her think the worst. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother. All her life Catelyn had never showed that she cared for Jon if she showed anything it was indifference for the most part. One time when they were little Jon had called her 'mom' and he was scolded saying he was not her son and he never would be. Jon ran away that day. She and Robb spent all afternoon looking around the house for him before finally finding him in the neighbor's tree house.

The state that her mother was in confused her, but she sat silently clinging to her mom until she was ready to move. "Let's go get some tea." Catelyn sounded normal as she stood to leave the room.

"That sounds nice." She followed her down the familiar hallways. In the kitchen she watched her mother prepare the tea like she had done so many times before. Her mother had sat what she was clutching down on the table so she reached over and grabbed it. It was an old picture.

One of the women in the picture looked like Arya, who had her arms wrapped who could only be a young Robert Baratheon. A younger version of her father had his hands wrapped around a beautiful dark haired pregnant woman. The other two people in the photo were the most familiar looking. It looked like her brother Jon was hugging her while he kissed her cheek. Catelyn had turned around with the cups of tea and saw her looking at the photo. "You weren't supposed to see that." Her mother said without any emotion.

"When was this?" Catelyn sat down across from her with a sigh.

"A long time ago before the crash happened."

"Lyanna and Robert, Arya really does look like her."

Her mother gave a faint smile. "Yes, Arya is a lot like Lyanna, but I thank god everyday that she doesn't have her aunt's love of men."

"That's dad" She was still staring at the photo.

"Yes and Ashara, she was Ned's first wife and Jon's mother."

"And you and Uncle Brandon" she had seen photos of her uncle around the house before.

"Yes we were engaged." Her mother was staring into her tea cup.

"Mom, he looks exactly like.."

"I know. We all grew up together. Jon has always looked like his Uncle." She wasn't sure what to say to her mother so she stayed quiet. "I've been so horrible to him. Jon didn't deserve it but it was so hard to look at him. I was friends with Ashara and I've treated her son like a monster." She saw tears in her mother's eyes.

It made sense to her. "I always wondered why. He reminded you to much of Brandon. It hurt to be around him." Her mother nodded her head.

"What was Uncle Brandon like?" She was curious but mostly she felt her mother needed to talk about it. Catelyn smiled at the memories.

"Physically he was exactly like Jon; the way he moves, his facial expressions, but Jon is Ned's son when it comes to personality with the same stubborn calmness." Sansa sat and listened to her mother talk. "Robb is like Brandon in personality. He was bold, confident, kind, and sweet. I loved him so much."

"And Dad"

"Oh Sansa I love your father more than anything now. We found each other after we lost them." Her mother's mood shifted as she talked about the past. The kitchen became more comfortable as they waited for news from her father. She tried not to think about her brother. If she did it always went to the worst possible scenario.

"You should tell him." Her mother looked at her.

"Your father knows."

"No, Jon he has never had a mother." She hadn't meant to hurt her mother when she said it but she could see that it did. "I don't think he knows anything about her." Catelyn just sat there lost in her thoughts again when the phone rang. Catelyn answered it quickly. There were a few quick questions and they hung up.

"He's going to be alright." She watched as relief washed over her mother's face at the same time it went through her. "We will go visit as soon as Robb gets here."

"What about Arya?" She couldn't believe she had forgot about her sister's feelings.

Catelyn smiled "She's already there."

"Of course she is" Her mother smiled again. As much as their mother scolded Arya when they were growing up; her spirit had never failed to make her mother smile slightly. Arya was just to busy stomping up the stairs to ever notice it. Catelyn's phone buzzed again.

"It's Robb. He is on his way."

"I'm going to change into some jeans before he gets here." Her mother nodded as she hurried upstairs. Her bedroom hadn't changed. All the clothes she didn't bother taking to her place were still neatly folded where she left them. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Robb was more than impatient when he arrived trying to get everyone shoved into the car.

He drove 10mph over the speed limit all the way to the hospital. Her father was sitting in a chair reading the paper when they walked in and Jon was staring at the wall. He had a bandage around his head and she could see bruising around his eye. Other than that he looked fine physically. She was sitting on the corner of the bed next to Jon, listening to Robb bring up crazy stories from the past. At times it seemed like Jon was only partly there and she caught him look over at the other bed in the room a couple times.

"How is Sandor taking it?" His question spooked her a little.

"Why would Sandor know?" Jon looked a little confused but continued speaking.

"His brother is the one that did this. Gregor is dead."

"I need to make a call." When she dialed him it went straight to voice mail. She decided she was going to have to hunt him down tomorrow.

**Sandor – Friday around noon **

After his brother had left the bar he had drank a little more than he had planned. He had to drag himself to the training area near his house. Aaron was already deep into his workout by the time he arrived. He warmed himself up quickly and settled into sparring with the boy. He was off and he knew it. The kid kept getting shots in that he shouldn't have been able to. He kept telling himself it was the hangover. "Enough" He grunted.

"Something wrong Mr. Clegane?" Aaron pulled back still in fight stance.

"No, if you're gonna to be in a match you need to ready for a match. Fight me." He ordered.

"Mr. Clegane?"

"I said fight me." He was being an ass but the kid needed to be pushed if he was going to be ready for the ring. Aaron circled him looking for an opening to attack. He showed him one; his student noticed and took it. He ducked his shoulder and dodged the blow sending the kid back to his circular dance. He attacked this time. He closed the distance and wrapped an arm around the kid using a clinch fighting tactic. He sent blows to Aaron's body using his fists and knees. Aaron was stunned at first but recovered quickly and worked out of the hold sending a fist into his jaw. It stung so he pressed harder. The two continued the dance for two more hours, before Aaron had to leave to watch his little brother while his mom worked.

He was more than confident that Aaron would be fine in his match and possibly even make a career in fighting. The kid was patient, smart, and level headed. His match was going to be a different story. He knew the reputation of the Murmers and the man he was facing had a history of being brutal in the ring. He went home to eat and take a shower and get a nap in. He managed a few hours of peaceful sleep when the buzzer woke him up. He cussed the whole way to the door and ripped it open. Two cops stood on his front step.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Mr. Clegane may we come in?"

"No, what do you want?" He glared down at the two men and noticed the involuntary step back as they looked towards him.

"Mr. Clegane we regret to inform you that your brother was involved in a police shooting; he is dead."

"You regret?" He laughed in their faces. "Get out of here."

"Mr. Clegane we need you to identify the body. It's just a formality, but…"

"Your fucking paperwork, where?" He wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Pycelle hospital morgue"

"I'll be there when I get there." He slammed the door in their faces and found his phone to punch in some numbers. "Jory, what happened?" He knew Jory would know what he was talking about. Stark's head of security was good at his job. He listened quietly as Jory filled him in on the details.

The tiny little girl on the stairway had taken his revenge from him. He lost his temper and started tossing furniture and breaking anything in sight until he ran across a half empty bottle of whiskey. He sat on the floor and drank. His brother had destroyed his family and burnt his face making him what he was. The only reason he was still breathing was to kill his brother for what he did. _What now? _He was deep into the bottle now with his rage barely contained. He was a monster at its most dangerous. _I'll kill her. _

He had to hurt someone and she had taken his revenge from him. He pulled on clothes that could pass for clean and drove to the hospital. When he arrived a cop spotted him and escorted him to the morgue. It was better to get them out of the way. When the doctor pulled the sheet back to reveal his brother he felt nothing. He kind of thought he would feel something. It was Gregor there was no doubting that. He signed a paper and was done with his brother, but not his revenge. The girl was in the ICU and staying in the same room as the Stark cop. That was a problem. The family was there too; he would have to wait. He was a good dog he could wait. There was a bar down the street so he found a seat and ordered a drink.

His phone went off it was Sansa. He couldn't speak to her now so he ignored it. Sansa would just mess up his plan; she always did. It was an hour until visiting hours were over so he just had to find a way to get rid of the cop. He we through several ideas in his head, as he drank. The first one was to kill the cop too, but that would hurt Sansa. Jon wasn't her closest brother but she would mourn for him. That just left getting him out of the room. He had a few ideas but had to dismiss most of them before finally settling on a plan.

On the way back to the hospital he passed a building with a rose bush in front of it. There were still roses on it so he took a white one with him. The alcohol in his system was fueling him, but his rage was pushing him forward. Simple was the best bet for getting Stark to leave. At the front office he left a message for a page. He left and made his way up to the waiting room where he could see him leave. Sure enough a few moments after the page, the cop left the room. Security was nowhere to be seen so he pushed through the doors. He didn't have a weapon on him but the girl was still asleep a pillow would be more than enough to do the job.

She was smaller than he remembered; her dark hair flowed around her shoulders. The bruises on her face were already healing and a nasty purple color. Most likely from and earlier injury, her breath was labored. He could hear the wheeze with every breath. He grabbed the pillow off of the other bed in the room and walked up beside her. When he looked down at her another face floated through his head and he dropped the pillow before sitting down hard in the chair next to the bed. He stared at the rose in his hand. "What are you doing here?" He could hear the fury behind the voice but didn't bother turning around.

"I'm here to kill her." He said it more to himself than the voice in the room. He heard footsteps behind him before the boy came into view. "What color are her eyes?" He had to know.

His question caught the Stark boy off guard. "What?" There was an odd silence in the room as he let the kid think. "Hazel" "You need to leave."

"She killed my brother." He said as if it made all the difference in the world.

"And he killed three good cops to get to her." The rose in his hand twirled back and forth as the thorns scratched at his hands.

"The brave little fool should have turned around." The words echoed in his head as he said them. The cop, Jon sat on the edge of the bed as if he could stop him when he made his move. "I had a sister once." He said to no one. Jon didn't make a sound just watched warily with his Stark gray eyes. "She would've been about her age now. She was a tiny little thing too, but all knees and elbows and dark hair with honest blue eyes. We stuck together her and me and stayed out of Gregor's way. After school she saw Gregor pick up a stray dog. We both knew what would happen but I refused to help the damn thing no matter how much she begged. It was a fuckin dog. She saw Gregor take it upstairs towards his room and she ran up after him. The brave little fool stood up to him and somehow took that damn dog away from him. I was on the other side of the house but I saw it all happen as I ran to her." The rose still twirled in his hands the thorns had cause tiny little scratches that seeped blood. "When I reached the steps Gregor punched her. She screamed and lost her footing sending her and that damn dog down the stairs at my feet. Gregor laughed as she fell and hit her head. Father told the doctors she tripped and after two weeks in the hospital they turned off all the machines." He looked back at the girl and then the Stark on his right. "What's her name?"

He could tell Jon didn't want to answer. "Andy"

He nodded. "Gregor liked strong women; he wanted to break them and make them scream. My baby sister was his first victim. He never killed another dog after that."

"You should have killed him a long time ago." He laughed a humorless laugh at the cop, no a Stark's statement.

"I wish I had." He leaned forward and then slumped back into the chair. He couldn't kill the girl all his rage disappeared the moment he saw her laying silent on the white sheets. "Take care of her Jon." He almost whispered.

"She's not mine to take care of." He heard the hesitation in the kid's voice.

"But you will." He stood to his full height and went to leave the room before he turned around and leaned over and pressed his lips to the girl's forehead leaving the rose on the pillow next to her head. "Don't let him take you too." He whispered quietly into her ear before turning to leave again. He was at the door when Jon spoke again.

"What was her name?" His eyes darted up and down the Stark boy as if finally registering there was somebody else in the room.

"Rose" He opened the door and stepped out of his past.

**Jon – Saturday morning **

The small amount of time he had spent with Sandor last night made him uneasy. The man that he had found in the room was a stranger to him. In the time that he had known Sandor Clegane; the man had said no more than ten words to him. Last night was like he was in a trance. Sandor had told him a story that he was certain nobody else breathing knew. He wouldn't repeat it, it wasn't his to tell but the man looked lost. It was no secret that Sandor had wanted to kill his brother but with him dead what was left for the man?

He was going to make certain Sansa kept an eye on him now that he was almost certain Clegane wouldn't harm Andy. He placed the rose on the table near her bed and it still sat there. She hadn't moved either. The door to his room opened and Catelyn Stark walked into his room by herself. He was in shock, his whole like she had ignored him or glared down at him and now she was standing in front of him.

"You are awake." Catelyn's voice always had an edge to it but it seemed softer.

"There was too much noise to sleep Mrs. Stark." He looked at her and looked away quickly when he realized she was watching him. It was an old habit.

"Please call me Catelyn, Jon." He wasn't sure but he couldn't ever remember her ever using his name.

"Okay Catelyn, where is my dad?"

"He will be here shortly; he and Robb had to take care of some business. Jon? Can we talk?"

He was uncomfortable but tried not to show it. "Of course." Catelyn was too; he knew she was about to say something she really didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry Jon." She might as well have slapped him that was the last thing he expected. "For the way I've treated you over the years. You aren't my son but I had no right to treat you the way I did."

"Catelyn" the name sounded funny on his lips. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do." Catelyn handed him an old picture and he was surprised to see himself looking up at him. "That's your mother. I know Ned hasn't told you a lot about her but it was only because it hurts too much." After studying the picture he got it. He understood why she looked at him the way she did.

"I understand, you don't have to explain."

"Jon you look just like him." She smiled at him for the first time with water in her blue eyes. "You really are Ned's son, so understanding. Can we start over? I would like it if you would come to family diners when possible. I know your job is demanding." When Mrs. Stark made the diners mandatory she made sure that he understood that he would be working on Monday nights.

"I would like that." As he stared at the photo something hit him. His mother was very pregnant with him and Robb was only six months younger. "Robb is my cousin isn't he?" Catelyn looked startled but shook her head yes.

"That was why your father married me so quickly after the accident. Brandon and I were engaged but I was already pregnant. In those days it was a scandal. So Ned and I married quickly to try and avoid the rumors. He did it to protect my honor. Of course we fell in love later. Jon, Robb doesn't know."

"Robb is my brother no matter what." Catelyn smiled at him again he thought he could get used to her smile.

"Do you mind if I sit with you today?"

He smiled at her offer. "Not at all." Catelyn settled into her chair and pulled out her knitting like he had seen her do so many times before. It was comforting and reminded him of home.

"How is she?"

"No change, I wish she would wake up." Catelyn sat and listened to him talk about work, his apartment, and Ghost. Everything he wanted to talk about with her but couldn't. He talked mostly to fill the silence, but soon Catelyn was warming up to him and she told him stories about his mother and everything she knew about the accident.

Ned and Robb came in later and they all went to get lunch. Rickon and Bran joined them. He hadn't quite gotten his appetite back he still felt queasy when he stood, moved his head or ate. His family went back to Winterfell after he went back to his room. A few coworkers stopped by to see him and he talked with them all.

Sansa brought him some treats from a bakery near her place; she had been worried about Sandor the entire time she was there. He was all she could talk about. It was kind of interesting to him. It almost confirmed a suspicion he had. "Sansa what is going on between you and Sandor?" He figured he could get away with asking since he was injured.

"Nothing! Why does everybody keep asking that?" Sansa looked like somebody just discovered her darkest secret.

"The way you talk about him."

"I'm just a little girl to him." He could see the disappointment on her face.

"But you care about him?"

"Yes" Sansa's voice was quiet as if she didn't want to admit it.

"He's not a bad guy Sansa, but he has demons." The story Sandor told last night was haunting him.

"It's stupid anyway. Sandor just makes me feel safe." He knew she had been through a lot. She never said any details but Sandor had been there for her that much she told everybody.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to feel safe as long as that's not all it is." He was never really good at comforting women he hoped what he was saying was helping.

"You don't think the age difference is weird?" She looked almost hopeful.

He had to do the math quickly. "Eight years isn't that much of a difference if he makes you happy." Sansa was old enough and had been through a lot she deserved to be happy. Sansa hugged him lightly.

"Thank you Jon, I didn't think anybody would understand." He didn't really understand completely. Sandor was a scary man but she seemed happy to tell someone. "Please don't say anything. I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

"Whatever you decide I'm here for you and your secret is safe with me." He winked at her. Sansa left to resume her search for Sandor after getting a few ideas where to look. He glanced at his sleeping neighbor before trying to get some rest.

He heard movement and popped his eyes open looking around the room. He watched the other bed for a little bit before he saw her move again. Andy was jerking her head from side to side. He walked over and sat next to her. The movements were more severe and her heart rate accelerated on the monitor. Her lips were moving but there was no sound coming out. She would fist the sheets as she tossed and turned, so he decided press the call button for a nurse.

Her movements were getting worse and blood was seeping out of the bandage around her stomach. Dr. Westerling came in and ordered a sedative that the nurse went after immediately. He reached out and grabbed Andy's hand without thinking. Her movements settled down and her heart rate slowed. "What's happening?"

"Terrors are the easiest way to describe it. It is quite common after a traumatic event." He pulled his hand back and ran his hand through his hair. He needed a haircut. Andy's heart rate jumped up again and she began to move once again. "Jon grabbed her hand again." He looked up at the doctor but did as he was told. Andy calmed down again. "You have a calming effect on her." Dr Westerling was looking at the wound at Andy's side. "She popped her stitches." The nurse was back and they were stitching her side up again.

"What about the sedative?" Dr. Westerling was finished with her stitching and writing in her folder.

"Officer Stark" The doctor only used his official name when she was telling him something she probably wouldn't be if he wasn't a cop. "I have pulled all of Andy's medical files. She has been through a lot."

"I know it was in her record at the station." He was still holding Andy's hand. "Then you know about her addiction to pain medication." He had glanced through that part. "If I don't have too I'm not going to give her any more medication than absolutely necessary." He couldn't believe the doctor was just going to let her suffer through this.

"What about the terrors?" He challenged.

"You're feeling better aren't you?" The Doctor countered after cocking one eyebrow up.

"Yes" he couldn't figure Dr. Westerling out she seemed to be a great doctor but she did some things differently.

"Then make yourself useful." She looked where his hand and Andy's met before smiling.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So I'm just supposed to hold her hand until she wakes up?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's better than months of rehab when she relapse for the pain medication I pump into her. If it gets too bad I will give her the sedative, but if you being close calms her then that would be the best thing for her. Just keep an eye on her why you are here. The terrors should pass as she starts to wake."

"You're the doctor." He said as she left the room. He let go of Andy's hand and sat back in the chair and waited for the terrors to start again. Andy was still as death again. The door opened and the assistant Willow came into the room with her arms full of stuff. It was the first time he had seen her since the station.

"Officer Stark what are you doing here?" She noticed when she finally looked up. The little red head looked terrible. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess.

"It's my room too."

"Oh I wasn't aware." Willow wouldn't look at Andy as she sat across the room and pulled out her tablet. "Has there been any change?" Willow continued to poke at the screen.

"She's having nightmares but hasn't woke up yet. Are you alright Willow?"

Willow snorted. "My boss was attacked by a psychotic killer twice, she was beaten and stabbed and I didn't check on her like I said I would. So no I am not alright. I should've stayed with her or made her stay at the hospital. I should have done something." It was ridiculous for Willow to have the same thoughts he was having there wasn't anything she could've done.

"Willow this would've happened if you were there or not. Clegane went through 4 police officers to get to her."

"I know you're right it's just… why?" Willow was grasping just trying to make sense of everything.

"He liked strong women. Andy stood up to him so she became a target." Sandor had given him the answer to that question.

"Now what?" Willow was a young woman capable of handling pretty much everything but they way she asked him questions made her seem so young.

"We heal and move on because we can."

"How do you do that?" She looked up with the fire in her eyes again.

"What?" He was lost again.

"Make me feel better." He looked at her stunned.

"I'm glad I can make someone feel better." They were silent for a little while. "She's not gonna want to be here when she wakes up."

"I know and her apartment is off limits. The police still have it taped off. I don't have room to have her at my place. I thought maybe a hotel but she won't do that either." IA would have the apartment closed until they were done with their investigation, but he doubted she would want to stay there where everything happened even if she could.

"Maybe she could rent another apartment."

Willow was shaking her head. "No, she will want to stay at her shop. You have no idea how stubborn she is. Besides she is going to need help for awhile." She snorted again. "She is really going to hate that."

He smiled wishing he got to know the stubborn woman a little better. "I have a spare room."

Willow looked up at him curious. "Why would you do that? You don't know her." He wasn't sure how he wanted to answer that question.

"I'm going to be off for a while, she needs help, and I have the space." He settled on the easiest answer. Willow was still watching him as if she was trying to read his face. "I need to know she's going to be alright."

"It's better than nothing. I still don't think she will go for it."

"If her choice is the hospital or my place she might. We might be able to get the doctor to help." Willow smiled at him brightly.

"You think she would?"

"If it's what's best for her patient, yes." He already knew she would help.

"That's pretty dishonest officer." The girl was sitting on the edge of her chair watching him.

"I can live with that if I know she will be okay." He didn't want to lie to her but he would to help her and it was only a little lie.

"Good I'll go talk to the doctor." Willow smiled again and gathered her things and went off to plot with the doctor. From the sound of it Andy wasn't going to be happy about any of this, but she had a history of breaking out of hospitals. He wasn't exactly sure how happy he was about it, but at least she would have a place to go and help when she needed it even if she didn't want it.


	16. Chapter 16

I was reading a story on here and the author mentioned that if they didn't get a certain amount of reviews they wouldn't continue writing it. Don't get me wrong I love reading the reviews but I guess I'm more selfish in my writing. I write to get the story out of my head so it doesn't drive me insane, so this story will be updated regularly and finished eventually and I hope others enjoy it but I would finish it if nobody was reading it. Sorry for the mini rant I just don't like getting into a decent story and then not get to have and ending to it. And to the person that said I was making them into an Arya/Gendry fan I'm sorry to do that to you ;) but it's a huge compliment thank you. My take on the relationships of these characters are this Jon/Andy need each other. Sansa/Sandor want each other and Gendry/Arya were made for each other. I know putting an original character with an established one is tricky but if anybody has any thoughts on Jon and Andy I would love to hear them. I don't necessarily 'ship'(internet has ruined the English language) characters besides Kit Harington as Jon Snow, but the ones I have put together have the best story to tell in my opinion. This was a really long chapter so I cut it in half. I have some time off work so I'm hoping to get the other half of this up soon.

**Chapter 16**

**Arya – Saturday Morning **

The floor of her bedroom was covered with bedding. The soft sheets had wrapped themselves around her at some time during the night and her and the sheets were now resting on the floor. Yesterday was still a blur of chaos at first she thought it was all a bad dream that Jon was fine and Ygritte would be at his apartment later making her brother blush and stutter as she teased him. It wasn't a dream. The proof of that was the severe headache and a nasty case of cotton mouth.

She normally wasn't a drinker at least not in large quantities. Anything that could make you loose control of what you were doing or saying wasn't something she was interested in doing, but the emotional roller coaster she went through was too much. Anguy's challenge was the only excuse she needed to drink and now she was miserable and felt nasty. When she turned on the shower to try and wash away the remnants of last night the water sputtered and spit sporadically. She had forgotten to call the land lord to have it fixed.

When she finally came out feeling somewhat better, she found her dog stretched across her bed watching her lazily. Nymeria was a little too happy that she had the bed to herself last night. She had to rummage through all of her stuff that was scattered around the room before finding a hoodie to take her dog outside. Nymeria walked between her legs the entire walk downstairs. She wasn't running for today so it took longer to convince her dog to head back to the apartment.

The room smelled like bacon and eggs when she stepped inside. There was a blond sitting at the kitchen table and Ned was cooking. Part of her wanted to throw up from the smell of grease and the other part was ready to reach into the hot oil and grab a piece of bacon. "Hey Arya want some breakfast?" Ned was cheery and smiling; she could have punched him but she just grunted and settled into the table with a bottle of water. "This is…" Ned hesitated.

"Lana" The girl put in not bothered by Ned not remembering her name.

"Hey" the blond must have been the moaner from last night. _Last night! _The memories from last night ran through her head. She had drunk a half a bottle of Jack while she listened to her new roommate and his current play toy before deciding to go downstairs. _I kissed him! _

"You all right Arya? You don't look good." Ned was looking at her. The color had drained from her face.

"I think I just had too much to drink." She answered while Ned and what's here name just nodded as she got up to go to her room.

She kept trying to piece together exactly what had happened. The kiss she definitely remembered. Gendry had grabbed her ass; she could almost feel his arms around her as his strong hands gently massaged her. She remembered how it felt and she wanted more, but then he had dumped her on the couch and slammed the door behind him. What had she done wrong? She couldn't figure it out he seemed to be into the kiss but then he just left her there. The pain and anger she felt for being rejected resurfaced. She finally managed to make a move on the one guy she actually liked and he rejected her. She made up her mind. _Gendry can go fuck himself. I'm not going to do it. _

While mentally attempting to write Gendry off she searched for some warm clothes to wear for her drive to the hospital. Jon was supposed to be released but he was staying at the hospital for some reason so she was going to hang out with him there for the day. Her bike was scratched up from the fall they took yesterday. She realized how upset she had been because she didn't even notice it. She could find a repair shop later first she needed to be with her brother. As her and the bike pulled away she couldn't help but noticed that the Jeep was already gone.

The hospital was a little quieter today and security didn't bother stopping her this time. When she opened the door to Jon's room she saw two women talking with her brother who was sitting next to the other bed in the room. One of the women was obviously a doctor and the other seemed to be some kind of business women around her age. Jon looked at the door and gave her a slight smile so she went to sit on Jon's bed allowing the group to continue their conversation.

She just listened quietly as the group discussed something. "I think she should stay." The doctor obviously did not like any of the discussion.

"Dr. Westerling she will not stay." The business girl argued.

Jon finally spoke to the other two. "At least this way we know she will be taken care of." The doctor softened a little bit.

"If she won't stay here then I will help you two." The doctor agreed before finishing her check and leaving the room. Jon and the other girl looked at each other and the girl smiled.

"What was that about?" She asked her brother.

Jon turned around and looked at her. "When she wakes up I'm going to have a new temporary roommate." She didn't think Jon looked really happy about that.

"Why wouldn't she stay here? She's hurt pretty bad." It was a logical question she thought.

"If she were anybody else that would be the plan, but she hates hospitals for some reason and she won't stay. She will check herself out as soon as she can." The girl was seated on the other side of the room pressing buttons on her buzzing phone.

"Sorry, Arya this is Willow. She works for Andy." The girl looked up at her and she waved.

"I'd be pissed if people were plotting against me the way you two are." She told her brother.

Willow smiled weakly at her and stood up. "Oh she will be, but sometimes she needs someone to save her from herself. Thanks for your help Jon. I need to go take care of some paperwork again. I didn't actually realize how much work she did. I thought she just messed with cars and passed off all paperwork to me, but she has like 20 different shops sending in orders, plans, and phone calls. I just want to get as much done for her as I can so she doesn't have to worry about it when she wakes up." Willow looked tired as she gathered her things to leave. Jon talked with her a little bit before she left and handed her a key.

Jon stood up and paused to let his head clear before joining her on his bed. She was worried about his head injury but wouldn't let it show. They talked a little bit about his master plan for Andy. If her brother had tried to execute a plan like that on her; she would be pissed. Apparently so would Andy it might be a good idea to stick around and watch the fireworks. She pulled out a deck of cards and they played a few games that they did when they were kids before Jon went to sleep.

She sat next to him and flipped on the TV. She noticed Andy move out of the corner of her eye and climbed off the bed to get closer to the sleeping woman. Her lips were moving and she struggled to hear what was Andy was saying so she got even closer. "No Jake please stop." The words were really quiet but she could hear the desperation in them. The monitor across the room was beeping and blinking rapidly.

"Jon wake up! Something is wrong." She shook her brother's shoulder trying to wake him. Andy rolled to her side pulling the IV cord and other wires tight and with another violent jerk ripping the wires out of her arm. Jon was finally awake and moving quickly towards the other bed but he moved to quickly because he stumbled to it. "No" Andy's voice was getting louder as Jon grabbed her hand. She didn't know what she was supposed to do but her brother was calm. The nurse came in with a couple security guards a few moments after Jon pressed the call button. "Please" Andy was still talking but her body had somewhat stilled.

The security guards went to grab the thrashing woman for the nurse but when they touched her she violently kicked out. "Let go!" She hadn't meant to say anything it just popped out like it normally did. To her surprise the security guys had listened to her. Jon managed to catch Andy in her thrashing and he was gently holding her in his arms. Again the movement stilled. The room stayed quiet as they sat like that while the nurse attached all the IV and monitor again. Security had left the room and the nurse followed after she was done. Every time Jon tried to move the woman started to stir again.

"They are getting worse." Jon said to the room.

"What's wrong with her?" She was really glad Jon knew her so well because the question sounded harsh.

He turned and looked at her. "The Doctor calls them terrors. Her mind is working through what happened."

"Who is Jake? She said his name before you woke up." Jon looked lost in thought before he answered her.

"I don't know." She saw the lie written all over his face.

"You're lying." Jon glared at her.

"Arya I can't tell you everything. She has the right to privacy." Jon sounded a little pissed and so was she, but she knew Jon was right. It was not of her business. Jon had managed to set Andy back against the bed; she was sleeping peacefully now. They were playing cards again when Jon remembered something she wished he wouldn't have. "Was that _the _Gendry yesterday?" She had told her brother about her crush when she was younger. He was the only one that knew. She really didn't want to answer him. "It was wasn't it?"

"Maybe" She wouldn't look at her brother and she felt her face getting hot.

"Arya he's way too old for you. The guy looked older than me." She wasn't used to Jon taking that tone with her defensive immediately.

"He's not." She spat out. "He is a year younger."

"That is still too old for you. Jesus Arya that guy is not right for you what are you thinking? He will just break your heart." Jon was lecturing her. She wanted to yell that he was being and idiot and the Gendry was perfect for her. That he understood her and made her laugh but she couldn't. Jon was right he had broken her heart without even trying just by rejecting her. Jon noticed her thinking and jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Fuck! Did he do something to you? If he touched you I'll fuckin kill him." Jon was getting himself worked up.

"He didn't touch me and he won't so don't worry about it." She watched as Andy moved and settled down again. It had been a couple hours since Andy had had her fit and she kept waiting for another one to start. She didn't want to talk to Jon about this especially not the way he was acting so she tried to avoid it.

"Good, if that meat head so much as thinks about…" Robb burst into the room with his hands full of take-out food for lunch. She could have kissed him for interrupting Jon.

"Who's hungry?" Robb handed the containers out. "What did I miss?" He added noticing the awkwardness in the room.

"Why are you so damn chipper?" Jon seemed to be back to his normal level headed self. She had never seen Jon act like that at least not towards her.

Robb looked offended. "It's a beautiful day." Robb dug around in the bag for forks.

"No it's not and our baby sister likes an older guy." Jon was pouty as he pushed around his General Tso's chicken.

Robb turned and smiled at her "It's about time." Jon almost dropped his food. "Don't look at me like that Jon. She's 21 and I've never even seen her interested in a guy or a girl."

"He's our age that's too fuckin old for her." Jon was getting himself worked up all over again.

"It's five years that's not that much. You dated that girl that was 10 years older than you when you turned 18." Robb was defending her it kind of caught her off guard.

"Hi, ya I'm still here." Her brothers were getting louder and louder.

"That was different and the guy looks like a player." The two guys continued to argue about her dating life that was never going to happen, when she noticed Andy move her hand. She glanced up and caught a pair of cloudy eyes looking right back at her. Jon and Robb were still arguing about her like she wasn't there.

"Guys" They ignored her. "Hey!" She had to shout at them.

"What?" They shot back at her at the same time glaring.

"She's awake."

**Andy – Sunday Noon **

The noise was making her head pound and she couldn't shut it out. When she finally managed to lift an eyelid a fraction she saw two blurry figures moving around animatedly. That was where the noise seemed to be coming from. There was a third form a little further away; she had to squint to make the girl come into focus. She had never seen the girl before but something about her seemed familiar.

Her throat was dry and scratchy; she needed water. That was finally when it sank in. Looking around the room for a source of water; she realized she was in the hospital again. The beeping monitor to her left was getting faster. That had to go she pulled the wires off of her arm and reached for the IV when a hand rested on top of hers. She retracted her hand and followed the hand up a well defined arm to the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen. "You" Her voice was scratchy and officer grey eyes smiled at her.

"Yep me, glad to see you're awake." Those eyes were smiling as he looked at her and leaned back. "I'm Jon. This is my sister Arya and my brother Robb." That explained why the girl looked familiar. The other guy didn't look like his brother, but the handsome red head did have similar build and the same easy smile. She would have asked questions about that but she had to asses the damage first.

Her head hurt, but it had before this trip to the hospital. Every breath had a scratchy pain to it. Her side ached and she reached down to touch it and her left shoulder pinched sending a searing pain to shoot through her body. Jon must have noticed because he reached out to grab her hand; she jerked back and the movement caused another pain to shoot through her side. There was brief moment when she thought she saw hurt flash across Jon's face but she wasn't sure he was hard to read.

"Arya take my phone and call Willow and tell her Andy is awake." The younger girl left her line of sight. A few deep breaths usually helped when she was nervous except this time it felt like someone was stabbing her when she took them. She slowly worked her way into a sitting position. That might not have been the best idea but it was the first step to getting out of there. A few people came through the door and started to reach for her. She grabbed on of their hands and twisted it around with her good arm making sure not to hurt them this time.

"Ms. Blade please let go of my nurse." The woman in the doctor's coat looked slightly amused; she let go of the nurse's hand and the nurse quickly moved away. "I need to check you stitches. Will you let me?" She nodded as the female doctor came closer to her. "Maybe you two should step outside to give her some privacy." The doctor was looking at the two guys standing in the room.

"Yes ma'am." Robb answered immediately watching the doctor the entire time she was in the room.

She didn't want to be alone in the quiet white room. "No, they stay."

"If you don't mind they can stay." It felt like the doctor was humoring her. "Ms. Blade, how do you feel?" She wanted to laugh at the idiotic question.

"I need water." Jon handed her a paper cup of course it was white too. She looked into his eyes again. She remembered looking up at him while the gun was pointed at her. She shook her head she didn't want to think about that right now so she shut it away with all the other things that had happened in her life. It was easier to compartmentalize than actually deal with it right now. That was experience talking.

"I'm checking out." The doctor actually rolled her eyes.

"No you're not you need to stay here for a few days of observation." It irritated doctor was looking down at her. Robb was smirking and Jon looked conflicted.

"No" Just the thought scared her; she pulled the IV out before anybody could stop her.

"You've been stabbed."

"Rest, limited movement, clean the wound daily." She repeated the care process she knew by heart.

The doctor huffed. "And you lost a lot of blood, concussion, cracked ribs some actually broken, multiple cuts and contusions. Your shoulder has never had time to settle back into place and your wrist is still broken."

"All of that will heal with rest, limited movement. It's not my first rodeo doc." She moved her legs around to hang over the side of the bed and slid to the floor. When all of her weight settled her right knee buckled and she started to fall forward. Jon had caught her before she hit the floor and pushed her back up until she was standing with all her weight on her left leg. When he grabbed her she was surprised that she didn't have her normal reaction to being touched.

"You didn't let me get to your knee." The doctor looked a little too smug.

"Get a brace then I'm leaving today."

"You are unbelievable. I could put you on a 24 hour suicide watch and make you stay." The doctor had just threatened her. It didn't settle well with her. The doctor was writing in the folder she was carrying. "Where would you go?"

"Home" That should have been obvious.

"You can't." It was Jon speaking this time. "It's still locked down for the investigation."

"I'll find a place." She could stay at the office or find another apartment.

"Ms. Blade if you don't have a place to go or someone to help you then this is the best place for you."

She was starting to get a little pissed. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time."

"If she had a place to go and someone there to help her would you let her go?" Jon was playing peacemaker apparently.

"I would rather she stay here but if she is insisting on leaving that would be the only way I would be comfortable letting her go." Jon turned to look at her.

"Andy I have an extra bedroom. If you really don't want to stay here then you can stay at my place at least until they release your place." _Why is he doing this? _She didn't like any of this. They couldn't make her stay in the hospital but if the doctor made good on her threat she would be held for 24 hours. Looking at Jon she realized that she actually trusted him. She didn't really trust easily most people had to earn it and Jon had.

"Fine I'll stay with you until my place is free just anywhere but here." Arya and Willow came back into the room and the doctor handed several papers to Willow.

"We'll get that knee braced up and I guess you are free to go. Ms. Blade please take it easy you need to heal." The doctor left and Robb followed her out. She was starting to calm down knowing she would be out of here soon. Willow came up and hugged her. Her entire body went stiff at the contact but she quickly returned the hug before gently pushing Willow back.

"You scared the shit out of me again Andy." She looked at her friend who looked extremely tired.

"I'm sorry; I don't think it will happen again anytime soon. I hope. What did the doctor give you?" Willow looked guilty for some reason.

"Just a few care instructions and another prescription. I need to go down and fill out your paperwork so you are not MIA this time." Willow gave her a little nudge and walked out of the room once again. Jon and Arya were in the corner talking to each other.

Jon rejoined her by her bed. "I'm going to go check myself out so we can leave as soon as they get you fixed up." She smiled at him he was being so understanding about her insisting on leaving the hospital.

"Where is your partner?" She was curious the last time she had seen the redhead was when they had arrested her. Sadness filled Jon's face.

"Ygritte didn't make it." It hurt him to say that.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't process while she was at this place.

Jon sank into the chair. "Clegane shot her." There was nothing but hurt and anger in Jon's voice and it hurt her to hear it. "He killed the two officers we had watching you too." Three people had died trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry…" She couldn't think of anything else to say in fact she couldn't think at all. She jumped down landing on her good leg. Jon was standing next to her now. "I need to leave now."

"The doctor is getting the brace."

"Jon I can't… I have to go." Her breath was getting shorter and choppier. It still hurt to breath but she couldn't control her racing heart or get enough air through her aching lungs. She swayed and Jon reached out to steady her. Arya left the room suddenly.

"Andy look at me." She did. "You're having a panic attack. You need to calm yourself." She knew what was happening it usually did if she stayed to long in a hospital. She was trying everything she knew to stop it. Tensing certain muscles, breathing techniques, even holding her breath, nothing was working. What she need was a change of scenery. Jon cupped his hands around her face. "Look at me." She didn't remember looking away she stared into his eyes. "How do you pull a transmission?"

"What?" she panted out.

"Tell me how to pull a transmission." He was still holding her face. Jon's hands were so warm and comforting.

She was confused but did as she was told. "Disconnect the drive shaft… and rear pinion…"

"Then"

"Remove all connections and wiring."

"Good Andy keep going." Her breath was evening out.

"Remove the bolts leaving 2 behind to hold it in place… cut the rivets on the cross member after jacking it up to release pressure." She was almost back to normal now.

"Better?" Jon was right next to her closer than a man had been in years and she didn't care.

"Yes Thank you."

"Just have to keep your mind busy." Jon left his hands on her face as he looked at her until someone came into the room. "I'm going to go check out. We need to get her out of here." Jon was talking to the doctor who had just came into the room. The doctor was fitting the brace around her knee and she dropped a transmission over and over in her head. The doctor left a strange looking crutch leaning against her bed. It looked like a Sheppard's hook. The design allowed her to use the single crutch under her good shoulder and move around with relative ease. The room was quiet for the first time since she woke up. Jon's sister was the only one left in the room.

"Arya right?"

"Yep, You normal again." The girl was blunt it made her smile at least one person wasn't babying her.

"As close as I'll ever get. Are you alright? You look a little lost."

"Why do you care?" Arya's tone was rough. She laughed then regretted it as one of her ribs pinched her side.

"I don't really I was just curious." And she was that and the quiet was driving her mad.

Arya kind of glared at her before deciding to speak. "I had a rough night."

"I've had a few of those."

"Your brother is a pretty good listener if you need to talk about it." Arya plopped down in the chair closest to her as she tried to hobble around on the crutch.

"I tried to talk to him he freaked out and yelled at me."

"Well I'm here and you probably won't see me around much. Now I kind of want to know what would make captain serious freak out." Arya watched for a few moments before speaking.

"After I knew Jon was okay yesterday I kind of had too much to drink after work. And this guy I kind of knew and I guess I had a crush on is now my neighbor. Well, I went to his apartment and I kissed him." Arya stopped talking.

"That's it? A kiss is why your brother freaked out." Maybe Jon was way overprotective.

"Not exactly, the guy is older than me." Arya was biting her lip.

"How much older is he?"

"Five years." Arya looked up at her.

"Pssh, that's nothing"

"Jon doesn't think so." Of course her older brother would think that.

"He'll get over it. That's not the problem for you at least."

"No, while I was kissing him he seemed to be into it then all of a sudden he stands up and throws me onto the couch and basically runs away slamming the door behind him."

"Ouch did he say anything?" She could tell that Arya was actually upset.

"I think so but I don't remember what. I work with the guy so, I can't just avoid him." Arya was messing with her hands as she spoke. Robb and Jon came back into the room with a wheelchair and Willow followed a little bit later.

"Hate to tell you this but you're probably going to have to talk to him." She smiled as Arya kicked the bed.

"Being an adult sucks." Arya made her laugh.

"What did I miss?" Jon was being nosy and it irritated his sister who cut in before she could answer.

"Nothing, can we leave yet?" Jon wanted to ask more but Arya's glare seemed to stop him.

She had been messing with the crutch for awhile now and was getting better but was still really slow. Robb was sitting in the wheelchair trying to pop a wheelie and Jon smacked the back of his head to get him out of it. "It's not for you." Robb made a face and slowly got out of the chair. She was really enjoying the siblings bickering; it made her wish she had family of her own though. "I figured you would like to make a hasty retreat." She wanted to argue with him about being pushed around but she couldn't argue with his logic so she sat reluctantly. Robb pushed her out of the hospital. Jon's head injury must have been worse than he was letting on.

The doctor gave her a few more empty threats as Dr. Westerling smiled at Robb the entire time she was talking to her. Willow's Charger was waiting outside the building and she slowly lowered herself into the front seat. The rumble of the engine made her feel at home it was like nothing had happened. Then the car would hit a pot hole. _The city needs to fix its roads. _The Stark brothers were going to meet them where ever they were going and Jon was waiting in the parking lot. "The elevator isn't working right now." Robb was leaning against his shiny black BMW.

"Awesome"

"I could carry you." Robb walked up next to his brother. She didn't want him touching her no matter how gorgeous he was.

Jon didn't let her answer. "Andy the stairs are really steep and you can't bend your knee. Let Robb carry you. I would but I'm to fucking dizzy."

"Fine I'll ride on his back though." She wrapped her good arm around his neck and jumped the best she could. Robb easily lifted her off the ground and wrapped his arms around her thighs holding her to him. She felt her skin crawl. Luckily the trip upstairs was quick and uneventful even though Jon lived on the eighth floor. Part of her felt sorry for Robb but he wasn't even winded when they reached the apartment where he set her down gently.

There was a couch, a padded footstool/coffee table, and a big screen TV with gaming consoles around it, but not a lot else in the spotless living room. "Sorry it's not much. I don't spend a lot of time here."

"It is fine thanks for letting me stay." She grabbed her crutch and worked her way to her new bed room. There was a bag of her things waiting on the bed. She couldn't help feeling like she'd been set up.


	17. Chapter 17

Told you it would be up quickly. I have some more Robb for everybody. I love Robb well mostly I love Richard Madden as Robb, but my version he's a little wilder with the drinking and womanizing. He has to get it out of his system before he has to fill Ned's shoes one day. I wish I could fit him in my story as a POV I just haven't been able to make it work. When I talk about physical description of most of the main characters I'm thinking about the ones on the show. Jon=Kit Robb=Richard Sansa and Arya just older versions Gendry and Sandor not as much but close. Sandor's scars aren't as bad as in the books and I love Joe as Gendry but physically he's not what i pictured.

**Chapter 17**

**Jon- Saturday Evening **

Robb was raiding his fridge again it never ceased to amaze him how much his brother could actually eat. Andy was hobbling around his apartment unable to sit still. That was exactly what he wanted her to do too, but telling her would just cause friction. The woman was most likely going to drive him insane with her unrelenting stubbornness. Willow had disappeared into the spare bedroom most likely getting everything put away. He was leaning back on his couch trying to get his head cleared. Ghost was scratching on his bedroom door wanting to come out and see the new people, but his dog scared most people so he kept him locked up for the time being.

Robb sat next to him on the couch and flicked his ear. "Seriously, Are you 12 Robb?" He looked over at his grinning brother. The two of them could never resist picking on each other.

"What's for dinner?" Robb asked him with a straight face.

He rolled his eyes before leaning back against the couch. "You literally just ate."

"I'm still hungry though."

"Robb" He looked him in the eyes with a completely serious face. "Are you pregnant?" Robb punched him in the arm and laughed at his old joke. He knew that Robb had really been worried about him. "We probably should order a pizza or something. I'm getting hungry too." Robb shot him a satisfied grin as his phone beeped.

"Theon says he's glad you're not dead. He wouldn't have been able to deal with my moping."

"That sounds like Theon." His brother's best friend was a giant dick but for some reason Robb got along with him so he put up with it. "You guys going out tonight?"

Robb was still texting. "We were going to but I figured I would just hang out with you tonight." His brother had been around a lot since the incident.

"You should go. I'm probably just going to end up falling asleep anyway." He was extremely tired.

"Really you don't mind. I was going to see if the sexy doctor wanted to come with me." Robb was grinning at him. That was why he had been in such a good mood earlier.

"You already got her number." Robb shook his head. "You have no shame brother. I was lying in the hospital hurt and you were hitting on my doctor."

"You're just mad I'm one number ahead of you."

"I'm not playing." Every time he and his brother went out, he insisted on playing the number game. The guy with the least amount of phone numbers at the end of the night had to pay for all the drinks. Women flocked to Robb and he had always had a hard time talking to women. The only time he had a chance of not paying was when Theon came along and when that happened there was always a side bet on how many times Theon would get slapped. He usually won that one at least.

"You think your new roommate would give me her number?" He eyed his brother to see if he was serious. Most likely he was.

"Not a chance Romeo." He and his brother both jumped. For a girl on one leg she was extremely quiet she had managed to get near the couch without either of them noticing her. Andy handed him piece of paper. "And you're now tied." He looked at the piece of paper there was a number written across it.

He showed his brother the paper but Robb just put on his most charming smile and walked around the couch to her. "Romeo was nothing without Juliet. You could be her."

Andy rose an eyebrow "If that line actually works on women then I've lost all faith in my own sex."

Robb gave a light hearted chuckle. "It was worth a try. I'm going to head out. I don't want you or Theon to get ahead of me. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Blade." Robb put his hand out for her to shake and when she did he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a light kiss.

Andy just rolled her eyes. "The pleasure was all mine Romeo." The new nickname made Robb laugh.

"I'll call you later Jon." He gave a small wave as his brother left. He was actually kind of glad Robb left he didn't know if he could sit there all night while Robb flirted with Andy. Eventually she would succumb to his brother's charm; they all did.

After about thirty minutes of sitting in his peaceful apartment the tumbler on the door clicked and Grenn stepped inside. "Fuck!" Grenn jumped when he stepped into the room. "I didn't know you were home."

"Come in Grenn. Thanks for taking care of Ghost."

"It was no problem although I'm almost certain he wants to eat me." He smiled at his friend.

"You remember Andy." Andy was standing in the kitchen trying to get a glass of water. He had already offered to help her but she declined.

"Yes I remember her. I'm glad you are okay. I can't tell you how relieved I was when I found a pulse after rolling Gregor off of you." He was watching Andy as Grenn talked.

"You moved him off of me?" Andy seemed uncertain of what to say.

"Yes, Pyp and I were the second on scene."

"Well, thank you for everything you and everybody else did." He could tell she was uncomfortable in the little time he had known her; he had somehow figured out how to read her. "This is my friend Willow." Grenn finally looked away from Andy to the skinny redhead who had remained quiet most of the evening.

"Hello" Grenn looked the girl over. He didn't think his friend could have been more obvious about it.

"Hi, Andy if you don't need anything else." The girl barely looked at Grenn before she spoke to her boss.

"I'm good you can leave Willow. Thank you." Willow said a quick goodbye and left.

"Well if you're here then I probably don't need to take care of Ghost." Grenn looked extremely hopeful.

"I got it thanks man." Grenn made a hasty retreat out of the apartment. When the front door closed they were the only two left in the room. "They were in a hurry to leave." He wondered out loud.

"I think there was a concert tonight. That's where Willow was going." Andy messed with her crutch and the room went silent. He wanted to talk just to fill the silence but wasn't sure what to say. There was a tension in the room. Andy was slowly working her way around the living room looking at everything. She was standing by the small fireplace looking at all the photos that sat on the mantle. "You're a Stark." He thought she sounded surprised. Andy was holding a family photo.

"Yes is that so surprising?" He was trying to fake being hurt; he actually got that a lot.

"Yes… I mean no. It's just I didn't expect the son of Eddard Stark to be a cop." Andy's hair had fallen over her face as she looked at the photo.

"Neither did he." Andy looked up at him and smiled. She really was beautiful when she smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." She kept looking trough the photos.

He was too. "Pizza alright? There is a great place around here that delivers."

"Sounds good as long as it doesn't have pineapple or mushrooms, I'll eat pretty much anything." _Ygritte hated pineapple. _He ordered a pepperoni pizza and they waited.

Andy had a picture in her hands as she sat next to him on the couch. "She was beautiful." The picture was one of him and Ygritte when they had tried dating.

"Yes she was." He still didn't want to talk about that loss.

"Can you tell me about her?" Andy's voice was soft like she wasn't sure she should ask.

"She was amazing. Ygritte was my best friend. When she walked into a room people couldn't help but gravitate towards her. She could be loud, abrasive, and utterly annoying at times but…" Andy grabbed his hand gently when he got a little choked up. "She was a good friend. I never liked to go out to the clubs but she would somehow drag me out. I always had fun with her no matter what we were doing." He looked up at the photo Andy had in her hands. "I'm going to miss her." The delivery boy interrupted them with the pizza.

Andy hadn't been lying when she said she was starving she ate half of the pizza. For a few moments there he thought that maybe she could give his brother a run for his money. "I'm sorry you lost your friend." He couldn't talk about Ygritte anymore so he just nodded at Andy. "I think I'm going to get ready to take a shower. I have a feeling it's going to take me a little while."

"Towels are under the sink. I'm going to take Ghost outside to run around." Andy was on her way back to the bathroom when he said that and just turned her head to nod.

The air outside was crisp and a chilly wind was blowing. Ghost seemed to be oblivious to cold air as he walked around claiming every tree in sight as his before finally making his way out of the wooded area and back upstairs. When he reached his living room he heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. He could hear the water running and some faint cussing that made him smile a little. He knocked on the door. "Andy, are you alright?"

Andy answered quickly. "I'm fine." There was a shuffling sound and another small crash. "Son of a…" followed by some more cuss words. He decided if she wanted help she would have to ask for it, so he started to walk away. "Jon" Andy's voice was quiet but he could still hear it over the noise of the shower.

"Yes" There was a brief silence on the other side of the door.

"I need help." _That couldn't have been easy for her to admit. _

"Okay I'm going to come in." There wasn't a lock on his bathroom door so he opened the door and saw Andy sitting on the floor in her underwear. The situation would have been more uncomfortable if she had finished undressing. "What happened?" He kept trying to hide the smile that wanted to creep up his face.

"I was trying to unhook my bra and I tripped over that damn crutch." She was actually pouting.

His smile won out. "If you used that damn crutch you wouldn't trip over it."

"Are you mocking me?" Andy looked annoyed; her brow was furrowed and she was biting the side of her bottom lip. It was cute.

"I wouldn't dream of it." A roll of toilet paper flew towards him and hit him square in the chest. He laughed hard enough to make his ribs ache again.

"Just shut up and help me… Please." She added sarcastically. He bent down and wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her good arm around his neck as he lifted her up. The entire time he was touching her; he was trying not to think about the fact that she was almost naked. As soon as he was sure Andy had her balance he let go and turned around to leave. "Jon" He stopped but didn't turn around. "Can you unhook my bra?" He turned around and stood there. "Don't look at me like that. Trust me if I could do it myself I would. I've only been trying for the last ten minutes." He walked up to her and she turned her back to him and faced the mirror.

He looked down at her back. The steam from the shower or maybe her attempts to unhook the bra had her skin dewy. There were thin white scars all across her back and down her sides. All of them were in various lengths and sizes. The worst of the scars was just above the small of her back to the right of the spine. The pink skin was pushed out. It was about and inch wide and the bastard and twisted leaving a shape similar to an hour glass. The blade had to have been very sharp because the edges of the scar were precise. His hand had been hovering millimeters above the skin on her spine. He wanted to touch her. "You do know how to unhook a bra right?" Andy interrupted his thoughts.

He pulled his head up quickly to look at her in the mirror. Andy had her eyes screwed shut and her knuckles where white as she clung to the edge of the counter. _This must be torture for her. _It made him feel guilty. "Yes" He moved his hand up to the strap and popped the clasp quickly.

"Thanks" Andy mumbled as she moved her hand up to hold the bra in place. She still wouldn't look up.

"No problem, leave some hot water for me." He attempted to lighten the mood.

"I'll try." Andy wouldn't look at him. He shut the door behind him and heard the shower door close. When he closed his eyes he could see the scars. The amount of pain she had gone through must have been excruciating. How anybody could do that to someone was unbelievable, especially to somebody the guy supposedly loved. He could understand why she hated to be touched now. He was staring at the TV when Andy came out of the shower but she went straight to her room and closed the door.

The bathroom was still steamy when he got to it. There were new products in the shower. Willow was thorough, all of the toiletries Andy could have possibly needed where now scattered around his bathroom. It was a little perturbing; he had never lived with a woman other than his sisters and they always had their own bathroom. _It's only temporary. _He pushed the thoughts aside and quickly showered.

It was getting late and Andy still hadn't come out of her room so he decided to turn in for the night. Sleep wouldn't come and instead of tossing and turning he moved to the couch and closed his eyes to the flickering TV. The light in the hall turned on and he saw Andy limping into the kitchen; she noticed he was there and stopped. She was wearing mesh shorts and a black tank top. "Couldn't sleep" she said to him.

"Me either." He noticed she was carrying something.

"Jon can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you get rid of these for me? I don't trust myself to do it." There was a ziploc bag full of pill bottles.

"Are you sure? You might need them." Andy set the bag down on the counter and nodded.

"I can handle the pain. I kept the antibiotics."

"I'll put them in my gun safe just in case you do need them." She looked relieved.

"What are you watching?" He glanced at the screen he wasn't paying attention to.

"A western, not sure which one."

"Pale Rider, it's one of my favorites." Andy moved towards the couch; he tried not to watch her chest bounce as she did. _She is not wearing a bra. _He groaned to himself. "Do you mind if I join you?" He moved his feet so she would have a place to sit down. There wasn't much distance between them on the small couch. When she leaned back he could see down her shirt. _Stop looking! _Andy propped one leg up on the arm of the couch causing her to lean a little closer to him. He pulled out a blanket and put it over his lap. The movie was one he hadn't seen before but Andy knew it by heart. Half the way through Andy clutched her side and doubled over in pain.

"You okay?"

"Ribs are just pinching."

"I hate when they do that. Stretching always works for me." Andy leaned from side to side. He couldn't help but watch her chest move as she did. Her large chest were amazing to watch as it moved. After a couple of stretches she settled back into the couch. "Broken ribs suck."

"Yes they do." Andy kept her eyes on the TV. One movie ended and another spaghetti western that apparently she knew as well started. They sat there comfortably and watched old westerns late into the night. Andy was leaning closer and closer to him as the night wore on. Andy was resting against him by the time the third movie started and halfway through she was sleeping on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket around them and settled in for the night. The smell of peppermint drifted around him as he fell asleep.

**Sansa- Saturday Night**

"Thank you Jory" She hung up the phone completely exhausted. It was really upsetting her that after all these years she knew so little about Sandor like where he lived. After leaving the hospital Jon had given her some ideas where to look for Sandor. The first was Jory. She just wanted to know that Sandor was okay. Gregor may have been a monster but he was still his brother. _Why won't he answer? _

Willas had called and asked her out to dinner, but she had to decline. She was far to distracted to be a good dinner date. Jon had managed rather easily actually to draw out a confession that until she told her brother; she couldn't even admit to herself, but now that she said it out loud it was all she could think about while she stitched pieces of fabric together.

The majority of the day she spent at home working on some of her own designs and waiting on a few return phone calls. Her designs were coming together but she still wasn't quite sure she was ready to put herself out there like that. It was one thing to judge other designers but to be judged by what you do was absolutely terrifying. It was like giving people permission to judge her personally.

Jory had given her a place to start so she was getting a plan together. The address that Jory gave her was to a building that Sandor recently started leasing and since she couldn't get him to answer his phone she was going to track him down. Sandor Clegane would talk to her one way or another. Nobody she talked to actually knew where he lived not even Jory who made it his business to know everything. The area of town she was going to was a little sketchy. She was almost certain that when she did find Sandor that he would be extremely angry that she was in that part of town alone.

The clothes she had on were dark and loosely fitted. She didn't want to draw attention to herself in the area so she made sure to put on something with a hood. One of the bad things about her red hair besides always being made fun of as a child was that you stood out like a beacon in the night no matter where you went. The cab she hired to take her to her destination smelled like Arya's old gym sneakers and the driver kept undressing her with his eyes the entire drive.

"You sure this is the right place miss." The balding man said from the front. The building that the car pulled up to was old and looked abandoned.

"Not exactly can you wait here?" She really hoped he would, being stuck in a place like this was the last thing she wanted.

The cab driver pulled out a cigarette and pushed his seat back. "I'll leave the meter running." She opened the door and looked around at her surroundings. This was easily the dumbest thing she had ever done. She pulled the hood up over her ponytail and walked towards the building. The door was unlocked and heavy so she pushed her way inside. The door slammed behind her making her jump. At the end of the hallway stood two doors opposite each other, she tried the one on the right first it was locked so she crossed her fingers and went to the other door.

It creaked open when she tried it. The lights were on and there was a lot of workout equipment scattered around the large room. A makeshift ring was in the center but there wasn't anyone around. She worked her way through the room looking for a sign that anybody was around or possibly another room. She found another door off to the side out of sight and went to pull it open. The door jumped forward before she could and smacked her in the face sending her to the ground. Her eye was blurry and watering as she looked up to see who came through the door.

The silhouette was of a large man at first she believed it was Sandor, but when the man got closer to her she realized it wasn't. His hair was short and blond and he was still a little smaller than Sandor was but not much. When the man knelt down next to her she realized he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was looking down at her in shock. "Ouch" was all she managed to say which pulled the man out of his daze.

"I'm so sorry are you all right?" The shirtless man reached out a hand to help her up and she took it.

Sandor had always told her to listen to her instincts and nothing was telling her she was in danger. "I'm fine. It is just a little bump." She put her hand to her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding. When she stood up she realized that the shirtless man was really more of a boy. She looked away from him when the loose towel started to fall down his hips. The guy's brown eyes hadn't left her. "Can you please put some clothes on?" He was the same size as Sandor. _I wonder if Sandor looks like that shirtless._

"Oh sorry" the guy stepped back into the room he just came from and closed the door. She sat on a dusty broken chair and folded her hands into her lap to wait. Hopefully this guy knew Sandor. When he stepped back out he was wearing a tight white t shirt and sweat pants. "I'm sorry." That was the only thing the guy had managed to say to her.

"It's alright it was my fault. I'm looking for someone maybe you can help me. Do you know Sandor Clegane?" The guy was surprised when she said the name.

"Mr. Clegane teaches me and my brothers. He was supposed to meet me here today but he hasn't shown up." _Teacher? _ She was glad to hear the guy say more than sorry but a little worried when Sandor didn't show up for a meeting. He always showed up.

"I've been trying to get a hold of him but he won't answer his phone. I'm starting to get worried."

"I wouldn't worry. He can take care of himself. I'm Aaron Elder by the way." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"It is nice to meet you Aaron. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm…"

"Sansa Stark, everybody knows who you are. You're in all the papers." That was something she was embarrassed by actually. She hated being in the paper.

She gave Aaron a polite smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where he lives would you?" No body else did but she thought she would ask.

"I was heading there now." She looked up at him.

"Can I go with you? I need to talk to him." Aaron looked like he was trying to decide what to do.

"I guess I can take you there. Do you know why he didn't show up?" Aaron's voice was deep if it weren't for his baby face she would have thought he was a lot older than he was.

"His brother was killed." Aaron's eyes went wide for a moment.

"It's not far from here. You should probably stay close to me though." She just nodded. Aaron was a big guy nobody would mess with him. She was an easy target and she knew that. When she got outside she paid the taxi driver when the man refused to wait any longer. She stood to Aaron's right as they walked through the streets. There were groups of guys on the way but they just made cat calls at her. No one wanted to mess with Aaron. On the corner of the block there was a plain looking building that was five stories high. Aaron led them to the second floor to a corner apartment and rang the buzzer.

They waited and waited but nobody came to the door. "Now what?" She asked herself out loud.

"We could go in. I have a key." She could have kissed him right there.

"Let's go" She was on edge and had very little patience as Aaron unlocked all of the locks and pushed open the door. There was debris against the back of the door and Aaron really had to shove to get into the room. "Is it normally this messy?" She really hoped that he would say yes.

"No, he's normally very clean." Aaron looked a little worried as he scanned the room. It was starting to bother her even more. Sandor's place wasn't large and with all of the broken pieces scattered around it seemed even smaller. There were three doors in the room that was part living room part kitchen. She worked her way into the kitchen to the closest door. The laundry baskets were neatly stacked and the clothes were folded and sorted on the small table in the room. The contrast between the laundry room and the larger living area was unbelievable.

Aaron was picking up splintered furniture and throwing it in a pile as he moved further into the room. She tiptoed around the edge of the room to the other two doors that stood side by side. The one closest to her was the bathroom. It was also spotless. Not sure of what would be waiting for her on the other side of the last door she held her breath and pushed it open.

When the door swung open she noticed the mess continued to the bed. Bottles were littered across the floor. None of the bedding was where it was supposed to be. There was blood on the white sheets that lay on the floor. They were wrapped around Sandor's body which was laying face down looking away from her. She couldn't move or speak she just stood there and stared. "Sansa is something wrong?" Aaron walked up behind her when she didn't answer.

He had to move her out of the way to enter the room. Aaron quickly walked over to Sandor's side. She just stared at the body. "He's alive" _Thank God_ That confirmation put her frozen body into motion. She moved into the room next to Sandor. His face was bruised and there was a gash in his side and on his arm. His knuckles were cut up and dried blood was covering his body.

"Let's get him cleaned up." She ordered and Aaron helped her set him up against the wall and he went to find a first aid kit or something to help patch Sandor up. She looked over the wounds as Aaron searched.

"I'm going to go to the corner store and get some supplies. He doesn't have anything we can use." Aaron said when he returned to the bedroom. She gave him some money and Aaron ran out to get some supplies. After she checked over all the cuts she decided against the ambulance. They were all shallow and bled a bit but none of them were too serious. She searched the room and found some fresh sheets for the bed and made it. Then she started to cut off Sandor's bloody shirt and bringing warm water to wash away the dried blood. Sandor's pulse was strong; she had to check a few times to be sure. Aaron returned with gauze and bandages and helped her wrap the wounds. She allowed Aaron to strip Sandor out of his bloody pants and place him in the bed. There was nothing else they could do for him now. "Do you want me to wait with you for a cab?"

She was looking around the small place not really paying attention. "I'm staying here tonight." She braced herself for an argument.

"Okay, I'm staying at a hotel around the block. I'll leave my number in case you need anything." She was relieved he didn't question her actions.

"Thank you Aaron." He smiled at her.

"Lock all the locks behind me and don't let anybody come in." She could tell that Aaron was a little worried about her. She acknowledged him and did as she was told when he left the room securing all three locks and the chain.

The bloody sheets were ruined so she found a trash bag; she kept going by picking up all the dirty clothes and placing them in the washing machine. She picked up all the shattered belongings throwing away the things that couldn't be saved. She placed all of the upturned furniture back where it belonged. When the trash bags were full she placed them in the corner of the room not wanting to risk a trip outside. She checked on Sandor one last time and found an extra pillow and blanket. She went to the large couch in the living room and stretched out. It was comfortable and she fell asleep easily, finally knowing he was okay and she was in the safety of his apartment.

**Gendry- Saturday Noon **

He was really starting to hate everything Baratheon. Saturdays were usually pretty light days at the site unless they were behind on a build and Mott made sure they were never behind, but he always came in on Saturdays. This time Robert himself came to the build site while he was manufacturing the rivets by himself for the following week. Mott paid him extra to manufacture the rivets. He stood by the kiln shirtless with a leather apron in the fall chill melting steel to pour into the molds. "Gendry" Robert's voice echoed around him.

"Robert" He glanced up before continuing his work. Robert removed his expensive jacket and lifted the heavy steel blank to the loading shoot on the kiln. He was little surprised the old man could lift the heavy steel. "Can I help you?" He had finally had enough of the awkward silence. Robert watched him work for a few more moments before answering him.

"I wanted to talk. Mott said you would be here." He didn't want to talk to him so he just kept working. "When I met your mother."

"Stop, I don't want to hear your excuses." Robert looked at him.

"Please Gendry let me finish." He dumped out the rivets and shoved in the steel to melt. "I was a broken man. Hell I'm still a broken man. She was kind to me and comforted me." He threw down the heavy metal tongs. "But as beautiful and kind as your mother was she wasn't her. No woman will ever come close to being her." Those words hit close to home he had thought them to himself about a woman as well. He poured the molten liquid into the molds and Robert lifted another blank into the shoot.

"The picture in your office." Robert chuckled.

"Noticed her did ya? Most men did it always drove me crazy. She was amazing my Lyanna Stark." _Of course she was a Stark._ "I hear Ned's youngest girl looks like her." He looked at his father trying to figure out where he was going with the thought. "I refuse to see her, a ghost walking around. I couldn't take it." Robert got lost in his thoughts momentarily. "I lost her son, but that's no excuse for the way I treated my children, my true born children. I want to make it right for you and your brother and sister."

"Brother and Sister?"

"Yes, Mya is just a little older than you and Edric is a few years younger. I'm giving Cersei the divorce papers on Monday. I want to have you and the others at the fall banquet. I would like to try and have a family while I still can." The Robert before him was a different man than the one he had met before. Most likely this was the guy that a man like Ned Stark was friends with.

"Can I bring a friend?" Robert smiled at him.

"Bring anyone you want as long as you come." He wasn't sure why he agreed to it. Probably the chance to see the brother and sister he never knew he had, but he already knew who he wanted to bring.

Robert actually stayed and helped him finish his work. The man that built Stag constructions was still in there; he just had to look to see him. He parted ways with his father with a handshake and a smile before going home to take a shower. When he walked into his apartment he looked at the couch where Arya had kissed him. Somehow he was going to get her to do it again; he just had to figure out how.

The bar was probably going to be slow because of the concert in town so he hoped he would get a chance to talk with Arya at the bar. Unfortunately the place was packed when he got there. College football was all over the TVs. Baric had the projection screen pulled down near the stage. He had forgotten all about the game. "Gendry what are you doing here?" Baric caught him in the break room.

"I forgot about the game."

"You ever waited tables before?" Baric seemed serious.

"When I was 15."

"Do you think you could cover Tansy? She is sick and I'm desperate." Baric was desperate if he was asking him.

"Sure but if I piss someone off you can't fire me."

"Deal, get in there." There was an extra apron in the break room so he put it on and jumped into the chaos. He bounced from table to table taking orders and bringing drinks. Arya of course wouldn't look or talk to him other than to get an order, but Bella had apparently gotten over being pissed because she wouldn't shut up.

There were a lot of girls at the bar. The bolder ones would pinch his ass, but most settled for casual flirting which he returned easily. By the time the last of the people filed out he had a huge pile of cash in his pocket from tips. He split off the bartenders share glad to have reason to talk to her other than asking for drinks. "You should wait tables more often. Arya look at this wad of cash." Anguy was counting the stack. Arya just glanced over and then went back to work cleaning glasses.

"All those ladies loved you Gen. I've been telling Baric women would love some man meat waiting tables." Bella split her share to the bar out as well. Arya continued to ignore everybody. "Best thing about being wait staff is you get to leave early. I'll walk out with you." Bella already had her jacket so he went with her. After Bella drove away he found Arya's bike and sat on it.

She would have to talk to him. It took 20 minutes for the rest of the crew to come out of the building and Arya was the last one out. He waited. She came up and crossed her arms across her chest and kicked her hip out to the side. Arya was pissed and it was unbelievably adorable to him. "Get the fuck off of my bike!" Arya's voice was low and surprisingly intimidating.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He smiled at her.

"NO!, Get off now!"

"Nope, How do I look? I've been thinking about getting one." He was intentionally pushing her buttons to keep her talking. Arya turned around and started walking up the road. He chased after her. "Where are you going?

"None of your fuckin business." She was to the main road by the time he caught up with her. He had forgotten how fast she was.

"You would rather walk across the city alone than talk with me about last night. Real mature Arya." Arya kept walking. "Arry… just talk to me." She finally stopped.

"Gendry… forget it happened it was a stupid mistake." That hurt him. "I'm sorry." Arya had actually apologized but that was the last thing he wanted.

"Arry what the hell?" He was starting to get upset now. She could always make him lose control of himself.

"Leave it alone Gendry." Arya still hadn't looked at him so he reached out and spun her around. He thought he saw a tear on her cheek but she took off running before he could be sure. She was on her bike and had it started by the time he caught up with her and she sped off. He thought about chasing after her but he knew where she would end up eventually.

That was where he went. The traffic from the concert hit about the same time as he got to the main road and he was stuck in a slow moving line of cars. He didn't beat her home; the bike was in its normal spot when he arrived. The extra flight of stairs was a little easier to manage this time as he went to knock on the door. "Hey Gendry want a beer." Ned answered the door. There were six other people hanging out in the living room.

"Arya here?"

"Taking a shower" Ned was still holding open the door.

"I'll take a beer." It gave him an excuse to stay. He looked around the room and recognized a few people there. Their faces were plastered all over the posters for the concert.

"Guys this is Gendry. He works with Arya at the bar. Gendry this is Dragon King, well part of it. Griff is the lead singer. These are his friends and his manager John." Ned went around the room introducing everybody. He sat and made small talk with the arrogant lead singer. Arya finally came out of her room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. She was still wearing shorts but the sexy little tank top was covered by a sweatshirt.

"Hello beautiful, we meet again. I'm Griff." Griff was standing way too close to her. Ned made the introductions again for her. Arya didn't seem to care. "Maybe you've heard some of my Music." Griff had a cocky ass grin he wanted to knock off of his face. He took a drink of beer instead.

"Ya, I've heard it. It sounds like a bunch of idiots screaming into a microphone." He almost spit out his beer.

"You get out." Arya pointed directly at him. He got up and walked to the front door. He didn't want to make a scene in her home. To his surprise Arya was actually following him outside and downstairs to his place. When Arya shut the door behind her and leaned against the door she sighed. "Man I really hate that guy." At least she liked him more than she liked Griff. He waited for her to start talking but when he realized she wouldn't he spoke.

"Arry we need to talk about this."

"I thought guys were supposed to avoid talking." She made air quotes around the last word.

"Nope" He grinned stupidly at her, which made her roll her eyes.

"Gendry there is nothing to talk about. I kissed you and you rejected me. I get it you're not interested, it's cool. I know I'm not what most guys want. We're good." Arya had moved to the couch and was leaning with her elbows on her knees looking at the ground. He sat next to her and made her look up by gently pulling her chin up with his hand.

"Is that what you think happened?" He stared at her. She was avoiding his eyes but she nodded her head. "Arry you were drunk and I didn't reject you." Arya's big grey eyes found his finally. "I wanted you to kiss me Arry. Just…" Arya lunged forward again and pressed her lips to his once more. He pulled away from her and smiled. "You have got to stop interrupting me. That was much better though." She punched him in the arm so he kissed her again. He loved the feel of her lips; they were so soft and she would bite his bottom lip gently when she pulled her head away. When she pushed him back on the couch and climbed on his lap again he had to stop her, which confused her. "Arry we need to slow down."

Arya made a face that made him laugh which caused her to hit him again. Slowing down was the last thing on her mind. "Why?" He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Because I've been waiting for this since I met you. I want to enjoy every second with you." Arya punched him hard in the chest. "What the fuck was that for? That hurt."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Her bottom lip was out in a tiny pout. He just looked at her.

"And you call me stupid." Her fist flew at his arm but he caught it and kissed the knuckles gently. "Arya you were 15, I was 20 it was illegal. I felt like a giant creep just for thinking about you that way." Arya wound her fingers through his.

"Oh" Then she kissed his pulse point on his wrist. "I guess you were a giant creep then." He poked her in the ribcage remembering where she was the most ticklish. She started to squirm on his lap and he had to stop her or there would be no taking things slow. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Arya's voice was quiet as she played with his hand.

"Arya" He almost growled out her name; she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"I can sleep on the couch. I just really don't like Griff."

"When you put it that way how can I say no?" The truth was he wasn't sure he could say no to her.

"Can I get Nymeria?" Arya batted her eyelashes at him as he looked up at her. _You have it bad._

"I guess you can."

"I'll be right back." Arya jumped up and ran out the front door. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. The idiot in the mirror looked a little to happy.


	18. Chapter 18

I haven't said this in awhile but most of these lovely characters are not mine, but if you are reading fan fiction I'm sure you already know this. I'm sorry i keep splitting up Sandor and Sansa's POVs it's not intentional it just seems to work out that way. I went over the Sandor POV over and over in my head for a week. It literally drove me to drinking and that's how i finally finished it. Just had to put myself in a Sandor state of mind. I hope my hangover was worth it.

**Chapter 18**

**Sandor- Sunday Morning **

Nothing was right. First he was in his bed. His body ached but the dried blood from the guys at the bar should have been covering his body. The sun hadn't come up yet it was still pitch black in his room. He pushed himself up ignoring the pain and walked to the wall carefully. When the light flicked on his room was clean. He definitely didn't leave it that way there was no indication of the last day and half. Because of the amount of alcohol he drank he just shook it off.

The bathroom was how he left it. He noticed that his wounds on his arm were carefully wrapped and so was the gash on his side. The hot water gently washed the ache away as he went through the previous days. The trip to the hospital had sent him spiraling. He was still drunk when he woke up Saturday just in time to start all over again. The Two Crowns Bar was were he went to drink without any trouble.

Everybody in the entire city knew that Gregor was dead. The three new guys that walked in had to push him. Nobody else would even dare to talk about Gregor around him let alone ask him about it until the three drunken fools stumbled in. He was actually grateful that they gave him some way to release his frustration. He didn't get names; all it took was one of them saying his brother's name before he broke the first man's jaw.

The guy's two friends rushed him after that. The pair of them got in some decent blows and he held them off long enough to isolate each one and he managed to knock one of the guys out. The guy that was left was hurt pretty bad but was still in the fight when the first guy came at him with a knife. The gashes were minor compared to the blows the men had received, but they would scar. He wrapped them back up with the gauze in the cabinet after he got out of the shower.

The sun was peaking over the horizon when he got out of the bathroom. He walked across to the laundry room and found his gym shorts when he turned around he saw red hair spilling over the side of his couch. He stared at the sleeping woman in his home. As he watched her quietly he noticed her slow and even breathing. The light that came through the window hit her red hair making it glow. _Am I dreaming? _No in his dreams She was in his bed and his scars were gone. This morning he had added to his scars and her gentle breathing was filling the living room.

He grabbed a bottle of water and sat in the chair facing the couch quietly so not to wake her up. Part of him hated that she was here now, but the part of him that had kept her close over the years was excited. The sun was no longer peaking but was out of hiding. Sansa started to stir; he leaned forward in the chair. Sansa arched her back to stretch before she sat up and turned startled seeing him there. "You're up!" Sansa was surprised but his injuries looked worse than they were.

"What are you doing here?" He had meant for his voice to show gentleness it never did. The truth was he was proud of her for finding him. He didn't tell anybody where he lived.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sansa's hair was messy as it tumbled around her shoulders it was beautiful.

"You shouldn't be here." He said calmly and Sansa shrieked in annoyance.

"You wouldn't answer your phone and I was worried about you." Sansa glared at him. He felt something in his chest he couldn't place the feeling. Sansa stood up and walked over to him. He froze when she placed her delicate hand on the scared side of his face. He looked up at her blue eyes briefly before he felt the sting on his other cheek as she slapped him. "Don't ever do that to me again." He was stunned. Sansa had most likely never raised her hand to anybody in her life.

The blow had stung but it had hurt her worse. Sansa sat on the couch holding her hand with her eyes watering. "Hurts doesn't it?" Sansa glared at him again. It was the wrong thing to ask but he was amused at his little bird's actions. He went to the freezer and pulled out and ice pack. Sitting next to her he took her hand in his and gently placed it in her hand. The slap wasn't anything that could break bones but it would sting for awhile. The ice would take some of that away.

"You scared me. When I saw you on the floor I thought… and all the blood." Sansa's eyes were watering; she leaned forward and her hair fell around her face blocking it from view.

"You weren't supposed to be here." He hated that she had seen him like that it was the last thing he wanted.

"Gah! You are impossible." It was true he was he knew that. "What happened to you Sandor? Please tell me." Sansa didn't need to know that he had gotten drunk wanted to kill and innocent girl then proceeded to drink more before getting into a bloody bar fight. "I'm sorry about your brother." She was sweet entirely too sweet for him. He laughed at her which was the wrong thing to do. "Fine! Don't tell me what happened. I'm done Sandor I can't deal with this anymore." He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but Sansa got up and walked to the door.

"Wait" He found his voice. Sansa turned to look at him. "You shouldn't be outside alone." Sansa marched up to him and pushed her finger into his chest. He shuddered slightly realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Don't Sandor, You don't get to worry about my safety anymore." _I'll always worry. _

"What do you mean?" He voice was low and he hated the uncertainty in it.

"You get to worry about me but I can't care about you. You have some serious double standards. I tell you that I'm sorry you lost your brother and you laugh at me." The tone in Sansa's voice sounded more like Arya than his little bird, but he couldn't stand hearing anything about his brother it still made his blood boil.

"My brother was the fucking bastard that took everything away from me. I'm not upset he's gone. I'm pissed I didn't get to kill him." He shot back at her angrily; Sansa took a few steps back and he hated that he did that to her.

"You are not him." He laughed again.

"How would you know? I wanted to kill the girl that killed him." Sansa's jaw dropped.

"You didn't though." Her voice was uncertain.

"Not yet." He had no intention of killing Andy now but he had to make his point.

"I feel sorry for you." That wasn't what he expected to hear it was worse. He didn't need her pity. "You always said I was hiding behind my kindness well so are you. You hide behind your scars and snarl and yell at people so they think you're a monster. You're not, so stop hiding Sandor. I see you." There were tears streaking down her cheeks but she looked straight at him. He was stunned into silence. Sansa turned and unlocked the door.

"You can't go outside alone it's not safe." The only thing he could think to say was a conditioned statement he always gave her.

"What do you care?" There was nothing but anger in her sweet voice. _I went to far._

"Sansa it's my job to keep you safe." He was trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Not anymore Sandor. You're fired." The door slammed shut behind her and she was gone. _Sansa is gone._ He couldn't breathe but he waited a few moments before following her downstairs; he had to make sure she was safe. Sansa was waiting on the curb; she was wiping tears from her eyes. She was oblivious to the group of local thugs looking her over. He stepped out where they could see him but she couldn't. The cab pulled up and she climbed inside. He watched her look back at his place as she drove away. The pain in her eyes was his fault and he hated himself more for that. Back upstairs he noticed that everything was picked up and put back in place. He searched the cabinets. There was still a bottle left. He sat it on the table and stared at it. `

He didn't know how long he had sat there before he heard the locks on the door before they came undone. Aaron stepped into the room in his workout gear. "Are you alright Mr. Clegane?" The kid had refused to call him by his first name.

"I'm fine." Aaron sat in the chair across from him. "How did Sansa get in?"

Aaron looked ashamed and embarrassed. "She was upset and looking for you." He grunted there was no way the kid could say no to Sansa Stark. "What happened?"

"Fight at a bar. I couldn't get comfortable so I fell asleep on the floor."

"I couldn't wake you up." All of these people caring about him was starting to ware on his nerves.

"I'm a heavy sleeper." And he'd been drunk for a day and a half but he didn't need to know that part. "Let's get to the gym we have work to do." He grabbed his gym bag and walked to the door. Aaron followed. The bottle was still on the table untouched when he left his place.

**Jon – Sunday Morning**

Andy was wrapped around him when he opened his eyes. Her head was on his chest and she was pressed tightly against his side. He could feel the swell of her hip under his hand and had to fight the urge to move it over her curves. Falling asleep together was innocent but feeling her up while she slept probably wouldn't go over very well. The phone on the table started to buzz and he was trying to figure out how to get up without waking her when she pulled her head back and looked at him. "Sorry" She mumbled before pulling away from him and rubbing her eyes.

He peeled himself out of the warm couch and walked to the phone that was still buzzing. Commander Mormont's name was on the screen he answered immediately "Jon I heard you left the hospital."

"Yes Sir"

"Come in and bring the girl with you. I need to wrap this incident up and we need her statement." Commander Mormont's tone was always a command.

"Yes Sir" The phone line when dead. The commander was never one for words. He put the phone down. Andy was watching him. He was a little uncomfortable under her gaze it was different than it normally was. "My boss needs your statement."

"Okay I'm going to go get dressed." She hopped up and over to her crutch. He really liked watching her move. "You may want to as well." Andy shut the door to the bedroom behind her and he looked down. He was standing shirtless in his boxer briefs. He had moved from his bed to the living room last night without even thinking about putting on clothes. It was a good thing Andy was already in her room she he couldn't see the blush running down his face and body. It was a damn good thing he wasn't piss proud this morning as well.

It was starting to feel like he was living with Sansa again. He had already gotten dressed and taken Ghost for a walk and was still waiting on Andy. "Andy you ready to go?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"No!" He could tell she was angry.

"What's wrong?" He was smiling while still standing outside her door. For some reason Andy's temper was amusing to him. The door cracked open.

"I can't hook it either." The look on her face made him want to laugh.

"Can't you just go without it?" He regretted that as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"They're double D's Jon. You can't you just go without a bra." _Oh God_ Now he had a size to go with the jiggle. "My shoulder keeps popping out when I try to hook it."

"Turn around"

"Bossy" Andy did what he asked though. He didn't let himself get distracted this time before he pulled the straps together and hooked them.

"Thanks" He was a little surprised when she didn't shut the door in his face. Andy just turned and slowly pulled a tank top over her head then layered a Henley tee over it. The buttons on the shirt lined up with her cleavage perfectly. _This is torture._ "Let's go" The elevator was fixed so the trip downstairs was easy. "Where is your car?"

"I don't have one." Andy stopped moving.

"It's like I don't even know you." Andy said it with a completely straight face. "Let's stop by my shop and get my truck. I can't be seen getting in and out of cabs. I have a reputation to keep. I can't believe you don't have a car." Andy teased him the entire ride to her place then to the station. Apparently to a mechanic not having a car was sac religious. He let her tease him. The smile on her face was worth the good natured taunting.

Val was at the front office when they walked into the station. "Jon!" Val jumped up and hugged him. _That's new._ He was sure you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Val clung to him for longer than a normal hug.

"Ahem, where do I need to go?" Andy was standing behind them not looking in their direction. He stepped a little further away from Val.

"You must be Ms. Blade. Yoren will meet you in interview one." Val called a rookie to walk Andy to the interview room. He would have liked to go with her but he knew Yoren would take care of her. Val still had her hand resting on his arm. "I'm so sorry about Ygritte Jon, but I'm really glad you're okay."

"The Commander wanted to see me." Any conversation headed towards Ygritte he made sure and cut short.

"Of course, he is waiting in his office. You're pretty special for him to come in on a Sunday." Val was acting strange around him. He couldn't help but wonder if he was in trouble or something.

"Excuse me I should get to the Commander." It seemed like every eye in the station followed him as he walked to the commander's office. He knocked.

"Come in, sit." Commander Mormont stern gaze rested on him as he walked into the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Sir" He lied his ribs still hurt like hell and occasionally he would get dizzy.

"Good I'd like things to get back to normal around here as soon as possible. I just wanted to talk about your mandatory time off and the psych evaluation."

He was aware of the time off it was usually a week or two, but the psych evaluation was news to him. "Psych evaluation?"

"It's normal after an officer involved shooting. It's mandatory before you can go back to work so don't think you can get out of it. If you are feeling well enough then you can be back at the station in a few days but you will be working in house for at least a month."

"Sir I would rather be back on the streets." He didn't want to be stuck in the office for that long.

"I know but you lost your partner you need time to adjust. You'll be in house and that's final Jon."

"Yes Sir" He knew arguing wouldn't do any good.

"Good follow me." He followed his boss through the maze of people and rooms until they came to the recording room for interview one.

"What's going on? Where is Yoren?" Andy was sitting in the room across from IA Officer Thorne.

"We need to know if she is planning on taking action against the station." Chief Rayder was standing by the two way mirror. "She agreed to the interview." He didn't' like this at all Thorne had always hated him since he was at academy when he broke all of his old records. Chief Rayder flipped on the intercom when Thorne gave the signal.

"Ms Blade, thank you for agreeing to this." Thorne was using a fake caring tone that really bugged him.

"Anything to help" Andy wasn't thrilled about everything but seemed to be cooperating for now.

"We just need to get a few facts straight and then you are free to go. You saw Officer Stark put his gun down."

"Yes I did."

"That was reckless of him." The way Thorne was speaking to her was pissing him off. The other men in the room watched the interview quietly. He bit his tongue.

"He didn't have a shot that wouldn't get me killed."

"Is that what he told you? He never should have put his gun down." Andy shifted in her chair irritated.

"Clegane had his hand wrapped around my throat while he lifted me off the ground. If you don't believe me look at the fucking bruises." Andy pointed to her neck. Mormont laughed.

"Sir" He wanted to stop this.

"Jon you are cleared of any charges this is just a precaution." Mormont looked over his shoulder before looking back at the interview room.

"He didn't have a shot that wouldn't get me killed."

"Ms. Blade" Thorne tried to interrupt her.

"I shot that bastard three times in the heart and he still shoved a knife through me. The only reason I'm alive is because of what Officer Stark did." Andy was pissed now she was having trouble keeping her voice steady. "If you are trying to pin this on him you can take your facts and shove them up your ass. Are we done?" Thorne shuffled through his files.

"I like her." Chief Rayder turned and smiled at him.

"I believe so Ms. Blade." Andy pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Officer Thorne just so you know if you do try to pin this on Jon I will call in every high powered lawyer I know from New York to LA to work his case. Believe me when I tell you that fancy lawyers really love shiny cars." He was a little taken aback from her statement. Andy would fight for him.

"Protective isn't she." Mormont flashed a brief smile at him. "Careful Jon my first wife was an assault victim. They have a way of sinking their claws into you." Mormont and Rayder were enjoying the show. Andy was moving towards the door when Thorne grabbed her good hand on the crutch to stop her.

"Not good" Everybody in both rooms froze.

"Let go of me." He could hear the anger in her voice and see the tremble in her arm.

"We need to get in there."

"Jon, Thorne is an ass but he's good at his job. Let him finish the interview." Chief Rayder was still watching the room as he spoke.

"One more thing Ms. Blade, Are you fucking Officer Stark." Andy punched Thorne in the face with her casted hand and stumbled back. Uniforms flooded into the room to grab her.

"Stop this or it will get worse." Chief Rayder listened to him and stopped everybody through the intercom. He left the recording room and pushed through the crowd next door.

"I'm sorry Jon." Andy was leaning against the wall.

"Arrest her." Thorne commanded through his bloody nose. Andy nodded and turned around for him to cuff her. A uniform handed him a set of hand cuffs. He walked up behind her hating everything that was happening, but he put the cold steel around her good wrist when Mormont pushed into the room.

"That's not necessary Jon. Apologize." Mormont commanded.

"No" Andy answered quickly.

"Not you Ms. Blade. Thorne."

"She hit me!" Thorne looked stunned.

"Now" Mormont barked at him.

"I'm sorry Ms. Blade. I crossed a line." The uniforms left with Thorne and he pulled the cuff off of her.

"Can we leave now?" Andy grabbed her crutch and ignored everybody but him. Commander Mormont nodded at him.

"Yes" If the people in the station weren't looking before they were now. Val caught him again and slipped a piece of paper in his front pants pocket then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Andy wasn't looking back he could see the tension in her shoulders. He hurried to catch up with her. They were back at her truck before he finally risked speaking to her. "Hey are you going to talk to me?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Politics Andy, they thought you were going to sue the station. I didn't know that would happen." He watched her as she took a few deep breaths. A uniform was rushing across the parking lot towards them it was a rookie whose name he couldn't remember.

"Jon, they forgot to tell you. Ygritte's funeral is tomorrow."

"Thank you." Andy answered for him and the rookie turned around to return to the station.

"Where are we going now?" Andy tossed him the keys. "You scratch my truck and I'll hurt you." He was grateful she didn't press him to talk, but she probably understood better than most. She never pressed him to talk about anything.

"Let's go see Arya."

**Arya- Sunday Late Morning **

She stretched out on the giant couch and sat up. Gendry had argued about her taking the bed for thirty minutes before she had to enlist Nymeria to help. After her dog growled at him he finally let her have the couch. The guy was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

She walked to his bedroom and peeked through the door. Gendry was tangled in the sheets spread across the entire bed. Sneaking up on him was easy, he lay there snoring lightly as she crawled onto the bed and waited. Gendry still hadn't moved. She tickled the back of his neck. He swatted at her hand and missed. She did it again and Gendry rolled onto his back and pulled the pillow over his head. She huffed, Gendry was ruining her fun.

She stood up and stepped over him so she was standing directly over his body. "Gendry" he groaned but wouldn't move. "Wake up" She sat down on his stomach, he still didn't budge. She spread her hands across his broad chest.

The bumps and ridges were fascinating. Her fingers lightly followed the muscles in his neck down his shoulder and over his pecks down his sternum. All thoughts of waking him up were gone. After scooting down his body she continued to follow the lines on his stomach. Her finger bumped up and down as she traced his abs. She felt him shift underneath her but he settled back down. She traced the lines that ran around his hips to where they disappeared beneath his boxers. That was her favorite one. She reversed directions when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Arry stop." Gendry's voice sounded strained. She sat back and something hit her butt. Gendry groaned and pulled the pillow off of his head. "What are you doing?" His eyes were a dark dark blue and his voice was husky it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Trying to wake you up."

"Arry… why don't you take Nymeria for a walk." He was sending her away.

"Fine." She wanted him to kiss her again, but he wanted her to leave. She crawled off of him and he rolled to his side away from her. She walked outside and turned Nymeria loose. She sat on the steps and watched her dog run around the lawn.

Last night Gendry had been interested but he didn't seem to be this time. Nymeria came running up to her after she finished running around. She stomped up the stairs to his front door. When she opened it up and stepped inside she ripped her hoodie off and almost took her tank top with it. "God Arry are you trying to kill me?" Gendry was in the kitchen watching her.

"What are you talking about?" She turned away from him and bent over to take off her shoes. Gendry was behind her now and grabbed her waist.

"That"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She really had no idea what he was going on about. All she knew was Gendry was confusing the hell out of her. She was starting to wish she had paid more attention to guys when she was growing up. When she had first met Gendry he was just some annoying guy. Then he was just Gendry. Eventually he became the guy she wanted to kiss. After he was gone he was the guy that all other guys couldn't be.

Gendry spun her around and pushed her against the wall. She shoved him back which made him smile. "You have no idea what you do to me." Gendry leaned down and kissed her. Her stomach tightened and her heart squeezed. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Gendry picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him automatically. She felt Gendry's hands slip around and cup her ass. A sigh escaped her as he moved to set her on the bar top he broke the kiss once she was seated. She was a little breathless and his face was only inches from hers. "Are you hungry?" Gendry asked her. She leaned forward and kissed him again. She could feel his smile as she worked his lower lip.

The bar top was high enough that she was actually taller than him sitting on top of it. When Gendry tried to pull away this time she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. The feelings radiating through her body were indescribable. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing, lips sore, and there was tightness in her core she couldn't place. "Arry this is not slow." Gendry had his hands on each side of her and his body was pressed against the counter. He was surrounding her. She didn't care about slow that was his idea. All she knows is that she wanted more.

She let her lips trail down his jaw. The scratchiness from his beard stubble tickled slightly. She could feel the rumble in his throat when he growled impatiently. "Arry" He grabbed her wrists and pushed away.

"I'm tired of slow." She was trying to get out of his hold.

"We haven't even had a day of slow." His eyes were still dark blue. She looked at his face while he held her hands. His lips were tinted red and swollen slightly. She wondered if hers looked the same.

"Please" She smiled at him and he released her wrists and stepped back close to her. Her hands found his chest again and she began bunching up his shirt to return to the lines she loved. He let her remove his shirt and began working his hands up her shirt until they were grazing the bottom of her breasts.

She heard a loud crash from outside and someone yell "Damnit Jon" A little louder than necessary. She froze after placing the voice. She pushed Gendry back he pushed towards her again. "Stop" Gendry froze and looked at her.

"I'm not sure that's possible Arry."

"You better make it possible. My brother is here and he will hurt you."

"What did I do to him?" She looked down at his hands.

"You're touching his sister." Gendry dropped his hands and stepped back as the pounding at the door started. Jon stepped into view in the window and was looking pissed as he looked at them. Gendry put on his shirt and slowly walked towards the door. She jumped down and followed him. When he opened the door Jon surged in and grabbed Gendry by the shirt shoving him against the wall. Andy was coming up slowly behind him.

Jon was furious and Gendry looked like he didn't know what to do. "Keep your fucking hands off of my sister." If she thought he was bad at the hospital Jon was ten times worse now.

"I…we were…" Gendry stuttered.

"Jon let him go." She yelled at him as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

"Not now Arya."

"Jon" Her brother was ignoring her.

"Guys like you don't get to touch her let alone fuck her." Jon would pull Gendry towards him and shove him back into the wall. Gendry still looked lost.

"Jon! He didn't fuck me. I'm still a virgin!" She hadn't meant to blurt that out but she had to get her brother's attention.

"Good you're going to stay that way." She was still pulling on his arm but he wouldn't budge. She never realized her brother was so strong. Gendry was pale and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't fighting back.

"Jon" Andy was still in the doorway. Jon and Gendry were blocking the entryway.

"Andy this is none of your business." Jon said calmly to the other girl containing his anger.

"You made me walk up all these damn stairs then back down. I need to sit down. Can we at least take this inside? You are right about one thing it's none of my business. Your sister is an adult her sex life is none of your business either." Andy was leaning on the door frame. There was blood on her knee. "That couch looks comfortable do you mind if I have a seat?" Gendry still hadn't moved but he shook his head. "Officer Stark, can you move before I fall again?"

Jon finally looked away from Gendry and saw Andy swaying on her feet. She finally managed to pull her brother away from Gendry. Jon helped Andy to the couch and was looking at her bleeding knee through a hole in her jeans. Gendry pulled out a first aid kit and handed it to Jon who was apologizing to Andy. Gendry sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands and Andy and Jon were arguing quietly in the living room. She didn't know what to say but she was ready to hit her brother. He was ruining everything.

"We need to talk." Jon looked up at them after he patched up Andy's knee.

"I'm not talking to you Jon." She glared at her brother with her arms across her chest.

"Not you him and I need to have a chat. Why don't you show Andy your bike?"

"I'm not leaving you with him Jon." She was angry and Jon was trying to boss her around.

"Arya I would love to see your bike. Let them talk." Andy was moving to the door and smiled at her. "Trust me" She followed the woman that Jon seemed to be listening to downstairs and lead her to the bike. She wanted to run back upstairs the entire time. The idea of her overprotective brother and her… Gendry upstairs alone was putting her on edge. Andy sat down on the curb so she did too. "It's a nice bike, but I'm more familiar with cars."

"What do you think they're talking about?" She kept looking upstairs as if she could see what was going on.

"Not very patient are you? If I had to guess I would say you." She really hated this. "Jon promised me he wouldn't try to hurt him. You two owe me big by the way."

"Why?"

"That fall hurt more than it was supposed to. You should really shut your blinds." Andy was smiling at her.

"We weren't doing much if Jon would have seen us though he would have killed both of us. Jon's never been like this before."

"You have stubble rash." Andy pointed to her chin and she rubbed her jaw. "Jon's afraid he's a player or something he doesn't want to see you get hurt. He's been trough a lot I figured the last few days. I figured I would save him from the trauma of seeing his little sister getting felt up, so I took one for the team. I'm glad you heard me." She had never thought about Gendry like that before he could be a player for all she knew. He was always getting hit on. She didn't know anything about Gendry's past with women other than he had lived with one recently. None of that really mattered; she was with Gendry now.

"Andy can I ask you a question?" She hesitated not sure if she could actually ask.

Andy sighed. "Nothing good ever follows that question. Go ahead."

She knew Gendry had been with other women but she hadn't been with anyone now that she said it out loud and he knew it was starting to worry her. "The first time… How do you know what to do?"

"First time? Oh God are you asking me about sex?" Andy looked terrified. "If Jon finds out I gave you sex advice he will kill me. Don't you have a sister or something?"

"I'm not sure I can talk to her about that she is kind of old fashioned and so is my Mom and Jon well you saw him." Andy leaned back against the sidewalk and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for several moments.

"The first time will most likely be awkward. It might hurt a bit. Well if Gendry is proportionate to body size it probably will hurt a little." She blushed but Andy still had her eyes closed and couldn't see. "Just let him lead the first time and listen to your body. It will know what to do. After the first time is out of the way then you can explore each other more. It probably won't last very long either it seems like they never do the first time."

"Thanks for being honest."

"If Jon finds out about this conversation I will lie my ass off denying it." She laughed which made Andy laugh.

"Sorry you had to see crazy Jon. He's normally and awesome guy."

"It's actually kind of cute how protective he is."

"Not so much on my end. He's completely clueless when it comes to women you know." She was starting to like Andy and she hoped that Jon's concern for her didn't end when she was healed up.

"I've noticed the nurses at the hospital were always flirting with him same as the women at the police station."

"He never sees it. Everybody thinks Robb is the lady's man but if Jon would open his eyes he would be too. What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Maybe he's getting sex tips too" Andy winked at her and she punched Andy's leg lightly making her laugh. Andy told her she would fix the scratches on her bike. She also managed to draw a few more tips out of Andy before Jon and Gendry came walking up behind them. She was really happy to see that neither of them were bleeding.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay I need to start being nicer to my characters I'm writing a hockey story right now and I just broke my main characters nose well not too long after that i broke mine. I'm starting to notice a pattern. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I really am shocked that everything has been so positive considering this is an AU and some of the characters might be a little different. And Thank you to all of the new followers I'm going to try and get at least one chapter out a week but I shoot for two. I keep thinking that this is getting really long but then I remember I'm basically telling three different stories all tied together, so for all of the people who have kept reading thank you. I'm still not completely sane yet though there is more to the story I hope you keep reading.

**Chapter 19**

**Gendry – Sunday Morning**

Arya and the other woman Andy walked out of the apartment and the front door shut behind them. It felt like the world was closing in on him. Jon was a few inches shorter and several pounds lighter, but the guy was strong. He could probably hold his on against Arya's older brother the problem was he was Arya's older brother and a cop. If he did fight back there was a chance he could injure Jon more than he already was and prison was always an option. Jon was Arya's favorite brother and hurting him would hurt her so he had just let Jon shove him around. That was the main reason he didn't fight the other was if the roles were reversed he would be doing the exact same thing.

He sat and waited for Jon to get his thoughts in order. Not thirty minutes ago Arya was making him happier than he had ever been. Then crazy big brother was trying to break down his door. If Andy wouldn't have tripped and Arya hadn't heard; he would have had Arya's shirt over her head and working her perfect little tits when Jon got to his door. There would have been no talking Jon down if he would have seen that show. "She slept on the couch. I tried to get her to take the bed, but she sicked her dog on me." Jon was still pacing the floor in the living room but the silence was unnerving him so he had to speak. Jon slowed down his pacing. "How did you know she was staying here?"

Jon stopped and slowly walked over to the table where he was seated and sat across from him. "That blue haired idiot that was staying at her place. He told me he heard you two all night last night." He pushed back from the table and put his hands up.

"That fuckin little prick, we didn't do anything Jon. Griff likes Arya and she turned him down and not very gently either." He could see the tension in Jon's jaw.

"You didn't do anything yet because we interrupted you. Do you want to do things to my sister?"

"No…yes… no wait." He couldn't figure out the right answer with Jon looking at him.

"So you're just playing with her." Jon's voice lost all signs of his earlier rage it was now a cold calm that was more intimidating than the pure rage.

"I'm not playing with her. I've cared about Arry for a long time. I would never hurt her." He was trying to keep his voice calm and level, but the emotions in the moment were making it hard to do. "I told her we should take things slow it's been hard to convince her to do that."

"Are you calling my sister a slut?"

"No!" Jon wouldn't give him time to answer the questions like he wanted to it felt like an interrogation.

"Did you touch her five years ago? She told me about you."

"No I would never do that. I wanted to." He hadn't meant to add that last part but he wasn't thinking properly. Jon's hands curled into fists. "I know. There is nothing you can say that I haven't thought myself. Trust me I hated myself for thinking it." It was already out so he was going with complete honesty. "But for whatever reason Arya wants to be with me right now. I won't give her up so hit me, shoot me, do whatever you feel you have to do, but I won't let her go until she wants me too." Jon sat and stared at him for what felt like forever.

"How many women have you been with?" He was not ready for that question and he really didn't want to answer it. He swallowed hard. "That's what I thought. Arya doesn't need some playboy messing with her head. She is too hot tempered to have some guy cheat on her." That was a scary thought Arya would likely really kill anybody who hurt her like that.

"I could never hurt Arry like that. Jon what can I say to convince you of that?" This conversation wasn't comfortable but it was going way better than he could ever imagine.

"Answer the damn question. How many?"

He put his head back in his hands as he talked. "I don't know an exact number. After my mom died I got a little stupid around 20 to 30." He looked up and saw Jon's jaw tighten again. "But that was before I met Arya. I got my shit together." When he had met Arry he had already quit the excessive drinking and was holding down a steady job. It wasn't until after he met Arya that he stopped chasing women.

"God damn her." Jon hit the table.

"Whoa, you can hate me all you want but don't be mad at Arya." He couldn't stand to be the reason that tore Arya and her brother apart. Jon actually laughed at him.

"Not Arya, Andy. She told me to trust my sister's judgment to get to know you before I decided to hate you. I still don't like you but you're not worth losing my sister over. You hurt her and I will kill you. Trust me when I say they will never find your body." The threat was trite but the words were chilling coming out of Jon's mouth as his cold grey eyes stared him down. "You won't push her or make her do anything she's not ready for."

"I don't think anybody could make Arya do anything she doesn't want to do." He was realizing that after this morning's wake up call.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look." He thought he saw a hint of humor in the last statement.

"Don't tell her that she'll probably hit you." He thought he saw a flash of a smile before Jon turned away from him.

"Let's go find them before they get into trouble somehow." He followed Arya's brother outside and downstairs. Jon hadn't exactly given his permission but he was trusting Arya. Jon hadn't punched him either so he couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. He had one family member down only three more brothers, a sister, her father that knew more about him than most and a very proper mother to go. To him Jon was the hardest sale.

When they reached the covered parking lot, Andy and Arya were sitting on the curb talking about something they thought was very entertaining. The two women sat side by side. There were resemblances between them both, they were around the same height but where Arya was lean and agile while Andy was curvy and athletic yet they both seemed to be alike. Arya had her legs tucked under her as they talked and Andy had one pulled under her and the injured one kicked out in front of her.

Jon seemed to lighten up when they reached the two girls. "Just remember to wear a skirt." Andy finished whatever they were talking about and Arya looked up at him.

"Is everything alright?" Arya kept looking between her brother and him.

"I think so." He answered her uncertainly. Arya jumped up and hugged him and went to hug her brother.

"Just to be clear I'm not okay with you dating anybody, but I trust you." Jon said as he hugged Arya and then helped Andy to her feet. He watched as Jon's gaze lingered on Andy.

"I'm proud of you Officer Stark, using your big boy words. Can we eat now?" Andy was teasing him. The events of the day were put on the back burner in an instant.

"Take it easy Blade or I'll arrest you for peeping." Arya was clinging to his arm and watching her big brother with a smile on her face.

"It's not peeping if the people leave the window open for all to see." They were walking to Andy's pickup to go out and eat. Andy had Jon distracted ahead of them so Arya kept slipping her hand in his or grabbing his ass to try and get a reaction from him.

"I never took you for a freak Andy." Jon was walking on the curb next to Andy.

"I don't know I kind of liked it when you cuffed me." Andy kept walking but Jon stumbled when she said it causing Arya and Andy to laugh at him. He hid his smile as he climbed into the backseat of the pickup. Arya slid in next to him and found his hand again. Her other one was resting on his thigh; he really wished she wouldn't do that when Jon was around.

"Knock it off you two." Jon turned and looked back at them and Arya stuck her tongue out. "Just because I'm allowing this doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Shut up Stark and keep your eyes on the road." Andy wasn't really happy about not being able to drive. He was happy she was along to distract Jon. The day would have gone differently if she wouldn't have been there. He leaned down to whisper in Arya's ear.

"Your brother is crazy." He brushed the words against her ear and felt the shiver run through her body. Arya poked him in the ribs.

"Be nice."

"He was going to hit me." Arya laughed quietly and the truck pulled into a small diner. Jon and Arya hung back to talk as he and Andy went to find seats. "He listens to you."

"He listens to logic. Don't push him Gendry. That wasn't easy for Jon to do. Arya is still a little kid in his eyes."

"Thank you for talking to him."

"Don't thank me, just don't hurt Arya." Everybody was worried about Arya being hurt but nobody seemed to consider what it would do to him if she left. Andy put herself on the inside of the table and he sat across from her. Jon slid in next to Andy. Arya hadn't returned yet and he was looking around for her.

"Bathroom" Jon answered him before he could even ask. "What is it today Andy the right or left side of the menu." Andy glanced over the top of her menu at him.

"I think I'll have both if that's alright with you." Andy smiled sweetly as Arya slipped in next to him and scooted close. The waitress walked up and he was surprised to see Bella smiling at him.

"Hey Gen, Ariel it's good to see you guys at my day job too." Bella said cheerily.

"Her name is Arya." He corrected. Jon was watching over the top of his menu. The whole situation couldn't get worse.

"Sorry I'm terrible with names. Are you two together now?" Bella was smiling at him while she eyed Jon. He put his arm around Arya after glancing at Jon.

"So what if we are?" Arya bit out annoyed and placed her hand on his thigh again. He was really happy Jon couldn't see where her hand was resting.

"I just didn't think you were the type to be a rebound girl. What can I get you guys to drink?" Jon had put the menu down and the tension from earlier had returned to his jaw. Bella left with the drink orders and for the first time in his life he wanted to slap a woman. Andy reached out and gently grabbed Jon's hand that was on the table.

"Rebound" Arya said it quietly.

"How long since your last relationship?" Jon was staring at him but what was worse was Arya wouldn't look at him.

"She left me on Monday." He answered honestly. It didn't sound good when he said it out loud.

"Not even a week!" Jon raised his voice and Andy cried out in pain as she curled into Jon.

"Enough! I have had enough of all of you. Jon you made a decision to trust your sister now shut up and do it. Gendry a week really?"

"It was over way before then she just left me on Monday." Andy nodded like she accepted the explanation.

"And you" Andy pointed at Arya. "If you are going to kick your brother under the table make sure the damn path is clear. Now I'm going to eat and you three are going to shut the fuck up and play nice."

"Sorry Andy" Arya looked at the table like a little kid that was being scolded. It was adorable to him.

"It's alright he needed kicked too bad you missed." Andy smiled across the table and nudged Jon's shoulder with hers.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Jon asked indignantly. Andy was diverting Jon's attention again. He couldn't help but wonder if she was intentionally helping him.

"Not when your side has his head up his ass." When Bella came back to take the orders the table was relatively tension free again. Andy and Jon argued and teased each other the entire meal. Andy did eat an insane amount of food and when Jon left them at his apartment he actually shook his hand. The only downside of the afternoon was Arya had been uncharacteristically quiet since the restaurant. She was sitting on the couch looking around the room.

"Am I a rebound Gendry?" Arya asked him quietly. He sank into a crouch in front of her.

"Arry…" He didn't want to talk about his past relationships but he felt that if he wanted to keep her he had to get everything out in the open. "I was with Jayne for two years; she moved in a couple of months before we broke up. I know a week isn't that long but it is when every time I talked or looked at her I thought how she wasn't you. That's how it has been every time I talk to a woman since I met you Arry." He put everything out there and hoped she would realize he was telling the truth.

"Okay" Arya looked at him and he smiled.

"Okay? That's it? No argument or yelling." He kept smiling at her.

"Do you want me to yell?" Arya pulled her brow together as the fire that he loved filled her eyes.

"No I'm just amazed; you are nothing like other women. I love that about you." Arya shoved him back sending him to the floor laughing. She then pounced on top of him. He quickly flipped them over attempting to pin her to the ground. Arya squirmed and wiggled trying to escape him. He had her wrists pinned together in one hand above her head and her legs locked beneath his. The loose strands of hair were falling all around her.

"Let me go idiot." She kept moving under him so he kissed her forehead. Arya stopped moving and looked up at him. He slowly trailed kisses down her face and onto her neck noting all the places that made her breath hitch. He wouldn't let her meet his mouth when he brought it close and it was irritating her. He went over and over her neck stopping only to look into her eyes. Arya turned her head to the door and her eyes went wide. "Jon" She whispered. He rolled off of her and pushed back quickly. Arya was laughing hysterically as she put the couch between them.

"You'll pay for that." The rest of the day he spent chasing Arya around his apartment. When she let him catch her he would shower her with kisses. Arya fell asleep curled up next to him and he silently wished that everyday could be a day off.

**Sansa- Sunday afternoon **

The cab driver hadn't paid any attention to her has she drove from spot to spot in the city. After leaving Sandor's place she had to think and go over everything that had happened. He had been so difficult when she was trying to ask him if he was okay. He wouldn't answer one question.

The stores she visited to distract her weren't working like she had hoped they would. It was the only thing she thought she would help her put the thoughts in order. She went from place to place finding fabrics and pulling possible ideas out of possible designs, but even her passion couldn't cheer her up. She thought about calling her friends but she didn't think that Margery or Jayne would understand why she was so upset that she fired her bodyguard. Nobody would understand.

The worst thing was that she let Sandor see her cry. Anger had taken over and when she got really mad the angry tears would fall uncontrollably. Last night when she thought for a brief moment that Sandor was dead. Everything stopped; she realized exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be with Sandor that was the reason she had stayed the night. She had to make sure he woke up to see if something more was possible. When he had talked with that indifferent tone and refused to answer questions any friend would ask she realized that he would never see her as an equal.

The food court was surprisingly empty as she sat alone in the mall trying to figure out the new direction her life was suddenly taking. She dialed Arya but there was no answer. Robb was barely coherent when he answered the phone and Bran was in some lab so he couldn't talk. Rickon was way too young to even understand. She thought about calling her mother but she didn't think she could talk to her without reveling more than she wanted to. She was messing with her keys when she noticed the extra key that she had never used. When Jon moved out to join the police force he gave all of his brothers and sisters a key to his place in case they needed somewhere to go.

Jon had never tried to get close to her and it was always hard for her to talk to him, but Jon already knew how she felt about Sandor. At least she had a place to go home wasn't an option right now. She called another cab and put all of her shopping bags in the back when it arrived and wished she had a car of her own. The license to drive in her purse was still valid and she wasn't a terrible driver. Having Sandor drive her kept him close. Now that was not longer an option she didn't have a reason not to have a car.

She knocked on the door to Jon's apartment; there was no answer. The key turned and she pushed through the door. Ghost ran up to her and licked her hand; she dropped her bags and curled up on the couch with Ghost. She really missed Lady. Jon brought home all of the puppies he found at work and convinced their father to let each of them keep one. Lady was the smallest and sweetest of them all. Until Cersei Lannister hit her dog with her car right after Arya had punched Joffrey. She played with Ghost's fur on the couch until she fell asleep.

The door knob rattled and woke her up. Jon walked in backwards carrying shopping bags from Victoria's Secret. "I've never seen a man blush so much." A woman's voice from outside said. She didn't know Jon had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I don't spend a lot of time in lingerie stores and that woman kept asking me questions." The woman from the hospital followed Jon inside.

"You are so dense. The woman was flirting with you. Jon there is somebody on your couch." Jon swung around.

"Sansa!" Jon's voice broke when he said her name.

"Hi Jon I'm sorry to intrude but I just needed a place where I could think and the mall didn't work. I can leave I didn't know you had company." Jon was still standing in the entryway.

"Hi I'm Andy. Sorry I think his brain is on overload." Andy walked past Jon. "You're not intruding I'm staying until I can go back to my place."

"I'm Sansa, Jon's sister."

"Ah the red hair, you're a prettier version of Robb."

"Are you okay Sansa?" Jon finally closed the door and recovered from his apparent shock.

"I'm okay I just needed to think and didn't know where else to go." She had never been to Jon's so his surprise wasn't unexpected.

"Okay" Jon disappeared into one of the bedrooms. Andy smiled and shook her head.

"He really is clueless when it comes to women. Hold on." Then Andy went back to the bedroom and a few moments later both of them came back out. Jon walked up next to her and Andy went to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Jon looked uncomfortable sitting on the armrest next to her.

"I'll let you two talk." Andy went to leave the room.

"Stay" Jon answered quickly.

"You can stay." She had to say something to ease Jon's comfort level and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about anything. "I'm just a little confused. I fired Sandor this morning."

"What!" Jon was as shocked as she was.

"I know I didn't mean to do it but I was angry and it just happened." She was really regretting it now.

"Sandor Clegane?" Andy interrupted.

"Yes he is/was her bodyguard and driver. He's been with her for six years." Jon answered for her.

"Okay, I'm guessing he was more than just the help." She turned to Andy remembering that she was the reason Gregor was dead.

"I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about the Clegane's"

"Sandor tried to stop his brother when I first met him. I don't see them as the same. You know sometimes it helps just to vent out everything. Start at the beginning." Andy was looking directly at her as she spoke.

She sighed. "You sound like a shrink."

"I've been to enough of them." Andy half smiled while Jon was still perched on the arm of the couch looking even more uncomfortable. Jon knew more about her past but they never talked about it.

"Sandor has always been there for me. He kept me safe when Joffrey… my ex would get upset and when it finally got to be to much; Sandor got me out. He's been there everyday since then." She realized she was talking to a stranger and not her brother now. It was getting easier to talk as she went. "When I tried to find him to see how he was doing after his brother's death." She looked up from her hands to glance at Andy but her face was unreadable. "He wouldn't answer his phone so I had to find his apartment. When I got there his place was a disaster and he was lying in his room covered in blood." Her voice caught and she felt fresh tears fall down her face. Jon got up and found a tissue for her. "He wasn't hurt too badly so I cleaned him up and fell asleep on his couch. When I woke up this morning he wouldn't answer any of my questions and he kept saying that I was his job so I got angry and fired him." She started crying again; Andy patted her hand so she leaned into her for a hug. She felt Andy stiffen and Jon slid down next to her and pulled her against his chest.

The room was quiet as she regained her composure. She was embarrassed by her outburst. "Sansa" Andy was looking at the floor as she talked. "When you go through something like you did with your ex. You can get attached to the ones that protected you."

"You're saying that I'm going through some kind of Stockholm syndrome." She didn't want to sound angry but that was how it came out.

"Something like that it has been awhile though. If that is what was happening between you and Sandor, maybe this separation will be a good thing. You can spend some time apart and if you decide that you still want to be around him then you can go from there. Do you really think you could have a relationship with someone that was working for you?"

"No but he would never want to be with me." She voiced her thoughts

"He has stayed with you for six years. You mean more to him than a paycheck." Jon still had his arm around her shoulder but was watching Andy the entire time.

"What do I do now?" Andy finally turned to look at her.

"You move on, push him to the back of your mind. He won't leave but put him aside and do what you need to do for you. Take a vacation, switch jobs, go shopping do whatever you wanted to do but have been putting off." She thought about what Andy was saying. It made sense. She had been putting things off not necessarily because of Sandor and how could she have a relationship with him if he was looking over her should at every move.

"I can do that." She said mostly to herself.

"Did it ever work out for you? You and your rescuer?" Jon was talking across her and it felt like she wasn't even there. Andy just stood up and grabbed her crutch.

"I'll never know." Andy left them sitting in the living room.

"What am I missing?" She was curious about the reaction.

"Andy went through something like you and Joffrey, but it didn't end well." That was why what Andy was saying made so much sense; she understood.

"Jon I need to go. I have some things I need to do." She smiled and kissed Jon on the cheek and got up to leave. "Tell Andy I said thank you. What she said helped." Jon was confused by the sudden mood change. She had waited six years on Sandor if a little time apart was necessary then she could deal with that. First she needed to buy a car then she had some favors to call in. It was time to get her designs out there. Everything else could wait this was about her right now and it was a brilliant distraction.

**Andy- Sunday night**

Sansa was a beautiful girl. The cruelty of some men was unbelievable. At least with Jake there was a stressor that caused her best friend and lover to snap. For a guy to just hit a girl was unfathomable even to her. She had shared some of her past for the first time today. None of the many shrinks her friends had begged her to see hand drawn as much information out of her as the Starks had done in a few days. As soon as her apartment was cleared she had to get away from them from him. Letting any of the pain from behind her wall break through could make the entire wall come crashing down.

The mirror in the room sat across from her; she sat and looked at herself. She seemed older. The bruises from the alley were fading but you could still see the ghost of what they were. The reflection looked away. She reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair letting it tumble free. Brushing it wasn't exactly easy with her should and side acted up when she tried to run a brush through it. There was a knock on the door and she rolled her eyes it was his place and he still acted like it was hers. "It's open." Except for this morning when she woke up wrapped around his warm toned body.

Jon stepped inside and stood by the door watching. "Sansa said thank you. What you said seemed to help her." She reached up and pulled the brush through her hair trying to hide the wince when her side pinched. It didn't work it was impossible to hide from Jon.

"Does it physically hurt you to ask for help?" Jon's eyes sparkled with humor.

"Maybe" It was so easy to fall into their routine of teasing each other. Jon took each jab lightly and returned them with an innocent wit. He walked up and sat on the bed behind her and put his hand out for the brush.

"I can handle it." She said as Jon wiggled his fingers impatiently waiting for the brush. She handed it to him and Jon smiled triumphantly as he pulled her hair behind her back careful not to touch her skin.

"I have two sisters. I know what I'm doing."

"I doubt that." Jon brushed the bottoms of her hair before working his way up. She watched him in the mirror as he worked quietly. His black curls were making her a little jealous. Her hair was a boring straight brown; hours in a salon and she couldn't come close to having his curls. She wanted to run her hands through them. Jon's hand clipped the side of her neck just under her jaw and he froze and looked down at the gash where his hand had touched. _Don't ask._

"I've never noticed this before." Jon was looking at her neck and it made her uncomfortable.

"Because you are always staring at my chest." It was meant to be a joke but it came out a little mean, but she didn't want him to notice her scars. Jon dropped the brush and looked completely stunned.

"I don't stare." She bit her lip so she wouldn't smile he was so adorable when he was embarrassed. "Did he do this?" She froze and looked at Jon; he looked angry. _He knows._ She stood up and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Andy. It's none of my business." His voice was apologetic and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"How long have you known?" Jon looked at the ground.

"Since I arrested you, I'm sorry Andy it was in your record."

"That was supposed to be sealed."

"It is to the public. Law enforcement is allowed to see it." She shifted impatiently.

She hated that he knew her past; that Jon knew what had happened to her. "No it's not from him." She said after a long moment of silence. "That one is from a car crash when I was a child. It happened when I was 5 it was the crash that killed my dad."

"My mom died in a crash too. She was on her way to the hospital to deliver me." She watched him as he spoke Jon's voice betrayed no emotion but his face did.

"My mom died giving birth to me in the hospital." The conversation was depressing but she discovered she didn't mind telling Jon some of her past. He already knew the worst of it.

"I'm starting to get why you hate hospitals. Do you have any other family?"

"Nope I've been an orphan since the crash; I've pretty much been on my own since then. I was raised at a military school for boys my dad worked at." Jon was watching her again he looked at her like he was reading a book. She really hated that.

"What you said to Sansa about getting attached. Who was he?" _Why is he doing this?_ She had left him alone when he didn't want to talk and now he was pushing.

"The guy who found me after…" She couldn't finish that sentence attack was too soft of a word. Jon was standing next to her now. She thought he was going to wrap his arms around her and even worse was she wanted him too. "Chet, he was in the military. He was the one who found me and stayed with me through my recovery and then he was shipped off over seas. He never came back." Jon did hug her then like always she wanted to push away at first but she let him hold her. "Everybody that gets close to me dies Jon." She felt tears in her eyes; she couldn't remember they last time she cried so she held them back.

Jon just held her as she rested her head on his chest. When she collected herself she pulled away. It was too late to run away from him; Jon had cracked her wall when he risked his life to save hers. She couldn't keep him out. "What's for supper?" She had to lighten the mood and she was starving.

Jon started to chuckle. "I think I'm going to go broke feeding both you and Robb." The doorbell was ringing and Jon went to answer it. She pulled her hair back and followed him.

The woman that was hanging all over Jon at the police station was standing there in a tight curve hugging red dress with her wavy blond hair around her shoulder and perfect face. Jon was stumbling over his words as the woman put her hand on his arm. She was jealous of the gorgeous woman. "Val this is Andy, she is just staying with me until we release her apartment." Jon introduced them and she couldn't help and notice the 'just' part of the sentence.

"It's nice to meet you Andy." Val had a cheery smile plastered on her face. It could have been genuine; she didn't really care to know.

She smiled her fake cheery smile. "You too, Jon I'm going to take Ghost for a walk."

"Andy I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's alright we have an understanding, as long as I keep feeding him treats he doesn't eat me." The silent white dog was unnerving but at the same time he had a calming effect on her and she really needed that right now. She left Jon standing in the door way not giving him time to argue more as she left with the surprisingly patient dog. The woods around Jon's apartment were peaceful and reminded her of home. Ghost zigzagged on his leash. She loved watching him move in and out of the trees silently.

There was an old stone bench in the middle of a clearing. She sat down to rest. Jon was obviously attracted to the beautiful blond so she would give them time alone. As much as she hated to do that she felt Jon deserved to be happy and she couldn't stand people touching her so she couldn't' be around him like that. Ghost perked up his ears up and tilted his head to the side. She watched the silent white dog and listened to the silence of the woods. Ghost darted away from her pulling the leash from her hand and disappeared between the trees.

"Ghost to me!" She yelled after the dog and she kept yelling into the trees. The sun was sinking into the horizon and her heart was sinking with it. Jon loved Ghost and she couldn't lose him. She walked the pathways until she couldn't see anymore. She hand been gone for and hour now and it had been 20 minutes since she lost Ghost. Her rounds brought her back to the cement bench. She sat down on it; her voice was raw from yelling and her knee was throbbing. She heard something behind her and she turned around hoping to see Ghost. It was Jon carrying a flashlight. _Shit _

Now she had to tell him that she lost his dog. "Jon" Her voice sounded weak and she couldn't look at him. "I'm so sorry. You were right, I lost Ghost."

"Andy" Jon tried to interrupt her.

"I've been looking everywhere. I'm so sorry I should have listened."

"Andy"

"He just pulled out of my hands and I couldn't catch up to him."

"Andy listen to me." She couldn't quit talking Jon had to pull her face up to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jon. Aren't you listening I lost Ghost." She couldn't look him in the eye she felt so bad.

"He's at the apartment. He came and scratched on the door. I thought he hurt you. Ghost usually just runs around on his own; he eventually comes back."

"I thought he was gone." Relief flooded through her. Jon helped her up and let her lean on him as they walked back to his apartment. "Where is Val?"

"She went home as soon as Ghost showed up." She wasn't as upset that Ghost had ditched her anymore.

"I'm sorry I ruined your booty call." She joked but wasn't really sorry.

Jon looked horrified "Val isn't a booty call. I'm not sure why she was here or how she knew where I lived."

"She wants to be one. You don't wear a dress like that to visit a coworker." She wouldn't wear a dress like that to a club but then again Val didn't have nasty gashes up and down her body.

"You think so?" Jon looked stunned.

She rolled her eyes at him again not believing how a guy that looked like he did couldn't even tell when a woman was interested in him. "Yes Jon. Make your move." Those words were hard to spit out.

"Maybe I'll say something to her the next time I see her." Jon scratched Ghost, who came up and sat down next to her.

"Bad dog you scared me." She ran her hands through Ghost's soft fur before pulling her brace off.

"Damnit Andy. You're never going to heal if you don't keep from overworking everything." She watched Jon as he walked around gathering supplies for her swelling knee. Jon was taking care of her as irritating as it was that she couldn't do things for herself. She didn't mind that he was the one helping her.

"I'd like to go to the funeral tomorrow. I know I didn't know her but I just need to be there. I'll sit in the back." Jon silently wrapped her knee with a bandage and placed ice on it.

"You'll sit with me. We need to be ready to go by 9 and I have a family dinner after that so we can't come back here. I'll let Catelyn know that you will be joining us." She smiled while he was looking over her knee.

"I don't get a choice."

"If I gave you a choice you would go to your shop and hurt yourself more. So no you don't get a choice."

"Bossy" she smiled at him and he returned it. She went to bed but couldn't sleep when she came out for a glass of water Jon was sitting on the couch again. He was wearing pajama pants this time but was still shirtless. She settled in next to him on the couch. Neither one of them would talk about what was keeping them up at night. She knew she would probably wake up wrapped around him again but it didn't really bother her much.

_Okay so Andy's POV was extremely hard to write this time. Her past relationship is loosely based on something I went through and like her I don't like to talk about it but that is what writing is for. Chet was my white knight. He helped me out a lot and I miss him dearly. I hope that that part wasn't as depressing for you as it was for me. I didn't mean for it to be. _


	20. Chapter 20

Long chapter this is pretty much centered around Jon and Andy. I did this for a reason you won't be hearing Andy's for awhile after this chapter you will find out why in her POV. Now I'm sorry to the SanSan and Gendrya people but the next few chapter will only be them with a few short Jon and Ned POV's Now that I have set a background the timeline will move forward quicker. I felt it was necessary because of the OC. Things are about to get interesting at least they are to me. I forget to say this and I'm not sure why i have to obviously i'm not G.R.R.M unlike him it truly hurts me to kill of characters but I own none of these characters except the ones you don't recognize from the books. **  
**

**Chapter 20**

**Ned- Monday**

Robert had all the paperwork ready when he reached the office. It was a little surprising that his old friend was there that early. Apparently a divorce from Cersei was a good enough reason to get up early. He was going over a copy of the papers that they had sent off that morning. That was the first official step they had to take to permanently cut ties with the Lannisters.

He figured that Cersei would have the papers by noon and she would no doubt be in not long after that. Robert sat there and waited for him to go over everything that he put into the paperwork. Surprisingly Robert was being pretty fair about the divorce; he hoped that Robert would be reasonable because of his infidelity issues. Robert clapped his hands together as he set the papers back on the desk. "Well, let's get this thing going."

"It looks like you have everything in order. Are you sure you are ready for this Robert? There is no turning back once Tywin sees this." Robert pulled out another mint and popped it into his mouth. He hadn't seen Robert take a drink since the last meeting he had with Gendry, but he was going through breath mints like they were keeping him alive. The boy was having a good effect on his father. It didn't mean Robert hadn't been drinking just that he hadn't seen Robert take a drink since then.

"Damn straight I'm ready. I want that lecherous bitch gone. I want my company back and I want my children by my side. Gendry already agreed to go to the banquet as long as he could bring a friend." Robert looked truly happy for the first time in years.

"It'll be good to have him there. I wanted to bring up some other business to discuss with you. I've been talking with Blade Co this past week." He wanted to broach the topic of the Valyrian Steel to see if it was something Stag Constructions would be interested in buying.

"Blade Co.? I have a car from them; it's fully customized and beautiful work. If you want a good car I'm not sure there is one better." Robert leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigar.

He didn't want to get too far ahead of himself but Valyrian Steel could be the redo that could put Robert's company back in the black. "Andy Blade is the inventor of Valyrian Steel and she needs a manufacturer to mass produce the metal for her parts. She said she was willing to allow the sale of more steel as long as her orders are met first." Robert knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

"Valyrian Steel could really help us out." Robert had a mind for business when he put down the bottle.

"Yes it could." He liked dealing with Robert when he had his wits about him.

"What are you waiting for Ned? Let's get this deal done. I have a few small builds we could test the steel on." The down side to filling Robert in was dealing with his impatience.

"It's coming along but Andy is the one that Gregor tried to kill. She is injured and the deal has been but on hold. I've been working with her assistant seeing what I need to have to start production but there is only so much the girl can do." He felt a little guilty for pressing the young girl for information while her boss was injured, but the timing and possibilities of this deal wouldn't allow for more time. He wanted to have everything in order when Andy was ready to return to work so they could just sign the paperwork and get started.

"Fuckin Lannisters have a way of messing everything up." Robert popped another mint. "Is there any reason this deal doesn't happen?"

"If something happens to Andy, I believe she is the only one that knows the exact formula for the steel."

"If Tywin believes we have another possible source of income he might have the girl hurt." Robert echoed his own thoughts.

"If he hasn't tried already, I believe the meeting on the stairs was an accident but the attack at her home may not have been. Everybody knows that the Mountain was Tywin's man." He had been thinking about it since the attack and for some reason he couldn't believe that it was just Gregor's grudge.

"Where is she now?" Robert seemed to be in agreement.

"She is staying with Jon." He didn't want to see Jon in the crosshairs but his son had already made up his mind to stay with the girl so it didn't really matter what he wanted.

"Are you going to tell them?" It felt good to have an intelligent conversation with Robert.

"Probably not until I know more. Jory is monitoring the situation the best he can." The secretary came over the intercom and interrupted them.

"Mr. Baratheon, Tywin Lannister and your wife are here to see you."

"Send them up." Robert moved his chair from side to side. "That was quick." He nodded and waited for the showdown. Cersei walked into the office first, her hair was pulled back with not one hair out of place and her pants suit was immaculate.

"Hello Ned" Cersei said with a false sweetness that made his skin crawl. He stood as she walked into the room and took a seat across from her husband. Tywin followed closely behind her and shook his hand as he sat next to his daughter.

"If you will excuse us Ned this is family business." Tywin tried to dismiss him.

"Ned is my family he stays." Robert informed the room which made Cersei frown.

"Fine" Tywin proceeded. "What is the meaning of this Robert? You really want to talk about infidelity. Those children are yours and you want to kick them out now?" Tywin looked angry and Cersei looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Then we do a DNA test. As soon as the results come back if the children are mine I will put them back in the will. But I know it won't." Robert calmly informed his in laws.

Tywin pushed one eyebrow up. "Do you want to start this Robert? You haven't been faithful to my daughter since the day you married her."

"I don't deny that and what I proposed as a settlement was fair, but I wont have some bastard child running the Baratheon Company." Robert remained surprisingly calm as he spoke to the richest man in the city.

"So you leave your company without an heir." Cersei looked coldly at her soon to be ex husband.

"I have an heir by another woman. He has already been tested and he is absolutely my son." Robert let his anger seep into his words when he spoke to his wife.

"So you would let a bastard run your company after all." Cersei shot back at him with the same anger.

"My bastard not yours my dear, I don't know who Joffrey's father is but it is not me and the test will prove that." Tywin was quietly glancing over the paperwork again as Cersei and Robert had one of their more civilized arguments.

"She will sign your divorce papers, but these terms will not work. Once the DNA test results are in Joffrey will inherit the Baratheon company again." Cersei paled slightly as her father spoke in his normal calm and collected tone. "There is also the money that Stag Constructions owes me personally. I was willing to help out my daughter's husband but I want a payment in full if this is what you want." Tywin was threatening Robert and he knew it but Robert still held his temper in check.

That was why he was here. "Yes about that" He handed the file on the 'Lost Sites' over to Tywin who immediately started looking through the file. "Once we determine exactly what is owed, Stag Constructions and Winter Steel will pay."

Tywin turned to Cersei who was remaining silent after he flipped through the file. "What is this?" It appeared that the head of Golden Lion had no idea about the property disputes. "Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen will be tested by the end of the day."

"Father you can't let him do this! He is trying to disown his children." Cersei finally broke and yelled which angered Tywin.

"Enough, the test will tell us what we need to know." Tywin quieted his daughter.

"Tommen and Myrcella will still receive their trust funds when they are of age the same as Joffrey did. Robert may not win father of the year but those two have done nothing wrong." Robert looked like he needed a drink so he tried to calm the room again. Tywin nodded and turned to speak to his daughter.

"Come Cersei we have a lot to discuss." Tywin looked pissed when he received word on the business transactions. The two Lannisters left without another word to him or Robert.

"That went… well." Robert said as he popped another mint.

"We will see. Tywin hasn't even begun to make a move yet." Now they just had to sit and wait for Tywin to make the next move.

"You need to get that deal done with Blade. If you control Valyrian Steel we could have a financial leg to stand on." He knew as soon as he mentioned it that Robert would want to rely heavily on the Blade Co. deal. Attaching Andy to Robert could put a price on her head if it hadn't already and that was only if the deal could be done. Andy may not want to have anything to do with Stag Constructions with its previous track record.

"Yes I will see what I can do, but she will have to know everything that we want to do." Robert agreed with him after thinking over everything. He left Robert's office and started the long commute home to Winterfell with his head of security. "Big plans tonight Jory?" Jory was riding shotgun and was fidgeting with is phone. It was his turn to drive back home he and Jory switched from day to day.

"Yes Sir, I have a date this evening." Jory looked up from his phone with a big smile. "A girl from Wintertown; she works at the bar." He briefly smiled at his young head of security.

"Have you heard anything from Yoren on those files?"

"No Sir, I'll call him again in the morning to check in. Is Jon going to be at diner tonight?"

"I think so Catelyn invited him." He was really happy his wife was making an effort to include Jon now. He had let Catelyn deal with Jon the only way she could even if it had hurt his son. Catelyn had to heal on her own terms; he could only be there for Jon when he was needed.

"Will he bring Andy? Robb said she was staying with Jon." Jory was still messing with his phone as he spoke.

"I don't know." He hadn't known that.

"Jon seems to be quite fond of her." He kept driving as Jory talked.

"They went through a lot. He's just watching out for her." That was why he thought Jon was helping the girl.

"Robb thinks it's more." He was going to have to talk with Robb himself; his son seemed to know a great deal about everything.

"She is a pretty girl." He looked over at Jory when the light turned red and saw the small smile on his lips.

"That she is if I wouldn't have been at work I would have asked for her number the other day." Jory was still text messaging as he spoke. He smiled there was something about the coming winter had all the single men chasing a warm woman.

"To be young again." He chuckled.

Catelyn was in the kitchen cooking when he arrived. They had a chef to cook for them most of the time but for family dinner Catelyn cooked the entire meal herself. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on her neck. "Ned you are early." He just kissed her again.

"I was hungry it smells amazing in here." He tried to grab a fresh homemade roll from the counter and Catelyn slapped his hand.

"The kids will be here soon; you can wait." He looked at the table and saw two extra plates set out.

"Who is joining us?"

"Jon is bringing Andy and Arya is bringing a boy." Catelyn sounded thrilled about the last part. He was not. His baby girl couldn't possibly be bringing a guy home.

**Jon- Monday **

Having her next to him when he woke up was something that he could really get used to. The part of her past she shared last night was still echoing in his mind. He couldn't help but apply it to his current situation. Maybe what he was feeling was just because of what they went through. It was possible but from the time he arrested Andy he couldn't help but look at her. Andy didn't apologize for sleeping on him this time when she woke up and she didn't pull back right away either but when she did he realized he needed to get ready for the funeral.

His uniform felt strange as he layered piece after piece. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get through today. It seemed so final, like Ygritte was really gone if he went to her funeral. He looked at himself in the mirror. _It should've been me._ Andy knocked on his door and poked her head inside. "Hey are you ready?" She was wearing makeup and her silky hair was falling around her face.

"You actually beat me getting ready." Andy smiled at the shock in his voice.

"Told you lingerie shopping was a good idea. It's amazing how much time a front close bra cuts off of my morning routine." He had really liked that part of the routine though.

"I'm almost ready." Andy closed the door behind her and left him standing alone in his room again. He was glad she was going to be with him today; he was going to need someone. He walked out of his room and stopped when he saw Andy bent over reaching for her crutch. Her black dress flared around her full hips and flowed down around her knees. The knee brace was poking out from underneath. There was a blue knitted sweater wrapped around her shoulders with patches of her fair skin peaking through. He walked over and grabbed her crutch for her so she wouldn't fall.

"Officer Stark" Andy's eyes swept over him and her face lit up when she smiled. "I forgot how good you look in a uniform." He loved hearing that from her unfortunately he wasn't as good at complimenting women.

"You clean up nicely." He was going for funny but it came out awkward.

"Such a charmer." Andy said with a slight smirk. He handed her the crutch and she wrapped her hand around his. He looked at her and their eyes held for a few moments before he let go of the crutch.

"Shall we?" He grabbed their bags with a change of clothes for later and followed Andy outside to go and say goodbye to his friend. There wasn't going to be enough time to come back and change so they were going to Robb's after the funeral.

The funeral was outside in the dreary gray clouds. He sat in the front row with Andy, Pyp, and Grenn. The Commander started the service speaking about honor and duty. He tuned it out none of that mattered. Ygritte was gone. The only thing he would let himself think about was Andy's hand in his. He wasn't certain when he grabbed her hand or if he did but he was glad it was there to anchor him.

They opened the floor for friends and family to share stories about Ygritte. His friends and colleges spoke but he couldn't make himself talk about her not yet and not here. When the speaking died down he felt Andy's hand slip from his which woke him from his daze. Andy carefully climbed the stairs. The sun broke through the clouds turning her hair a dark shining red; she put her crutch against the podium and stood on her own before she spoke. "I didn't know Ygritte like ya'll did. I actually only met her once, when she arrested me actually. I'm almost certain she felt me up too." There was a round of laughter and he smiled briefly. Ygritte always said she gave the pretty ones an extra squeeze for him. "From what I hear about her I wish I would have known her. What I do know is that she gave her life for me." Andy paused as her voice cracked. "I've spent the time since I found out about what she did for me trying to figure out how I could be worth her sacrifice, her honor. The truth is I don't know if I ever can be. What I do know is that I have to make the most out of the time she and a few others gave me. To live each day with a smile, a joke, a hug and a little extra squeeze like Ygritte did. Thank you Ygritte for everything you did for me and the ones who loved you the most." Andy looked straight at him with a slight smile before she grabbed her crutch and walked away from the podium.

The sun hid behind the clouds again and it started to sprinkle. Andy sat next to him again and he grabbed her hand. He didn't know how to thank her for saying the words he couldn't say. The sprinkle turned into a steady rain as they lowered the casket. Andy's hair was soaked. "I'm sorry I didn't bring an umbrella." Andy looked up at the sky.

"That's alright I love the rain." He hated and loved when she did that, when she echoed Ygritte's words. It was painful to hear but it also reminded him of his best friend. After the funeral the guys went to their favorite bar and had some drinks. He drug Andy along for that as well. They stayed at the pub to eat and managed to share stories about Ygritte with his closest friends from work.

Even with her hair a mess and her makeup almost gone Andy was breathtaking. She sat listening and laughing at the stories he and his friends were telling about Ygritte. A lot of them were embarrassing for him but he didn't mind sharing them with Andy but he really wished Ygritte was here to tell him what was going on in his head.

After they left the pub he drove them to Robb's house that was near Winterfell. He unlocked the front door and a grey blur tried to zip past him but he managed to wrangle the beast and shut the door without the dog escaping. "This is Robb's place." Andy sounded a little shocked.

"Yep he bought this place a few years ago; he had to have a place of his own." Robb's house looked like what the future CEO of Winter Steel's home should look like. There was a large living room with custom entertainment center and the kitchen was state of the art.

"I guess I was expecting beer cans and bean bag chairs." Andy worked her way into the living room. "Do you think he would mind if I took a shower. I have the chills."

"Not at all" He showed her where everything was and went to change out of his uniform. His spare t-shirt managed to get wet so he grabbed one of Robb's. He fell into his normal spot on the big leather couch and kicked his feet up and closed his eyes. He dozed for a little bit but felt drops of water hit his face. He opened his eyes and Andy was standing over him with her wet hair falling around her face.

"You awake?"

"I am now." He tried to sound irritated.

"So what are we doing now?" Andy climbed awkwardly over the back of the couch and plopped down next to him.

"I was going to try and take a nap."

"Are all cops so boring?" It could've been an insult if she wasn't smiling at him. "We should raid his fridge. It's only fair right? He is always eating your food." Andy was hungry again. _Of course_ He got up and walked over to the huge double door refrigerator and pulled the two doors apart to look inside. Andy popped up next to him and he jumped.

"Geez, How the fuck do you do that? You do know you're hurt right?" Andy just rolled her eyes and bit the corner of her lip before ducking under his arms to stand in front of him.

"This is what a fridge is supposed to look like." Andy informed him so he poked her gently in the ribs.

"Be nice or I won't feed you anymore." But she ignored him and pulled out a bag of grapes.

"We need popcorn."

"Popcorn and grapes?" He questioned but started searching the cabinets before he found and started the popcorn. Andy was sitting on a barstool eating grapes; she tossed one at his head and he caught it in his mouth which made it a game to her. They threw grapes and popcorn at each other making a mess of Robb's kitchen before they settled into the couch again. Andy was lying across the couch resting her head on his leg. The TV had on some ridiculous show but they watched it anyway. He was absent mindedly playing with her hair when he accidentally touched the back of her neck making her shiver, so he did it again.

"Jon, stop that tickles."

"Really" He did it again making her sit up slightly so she could poke him in the side. Andy never poked him on his injured side and never hard.

"I said stop." She poked him again and he grabbed her wrist gently. Andy pulled away trying to escape backwards; he followed her movement and ended up on top of her; her head was thrown back as she laughed the entire time. When she sat up her lips were only inches from his. He watched them as their breath mingled. When he looked up he noticed that Andy was watching his lips. He licked his bottom lip and leaned forward. "Jon" Andy whispered just as their lips were about to meet. The front door slammed open. He pushed himself off of Andy and sat back on the couch. Robb walked in backwards talking and Dr. Westerling followed Robb into the room. He could have killed his brother for his shitty timing. He was so close to those perfect lips.

"Jon, Andy, I forgot you guys were going to be here today. You remember Dr. Westerling." Robb looked like a kid that was caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Yes I think we actually met her first." He smarted off.

Andy was sitting up again. "Hi doc, I'd get up but…" Andy gestured to her leg. "I'm taking it easy." He wanted to laugh at that, this was about the only time she wasn't on her leg.

"Of course, how are you feeling?" Dr. Westerling looked embarrassed.

"They're doing fine." Robb answered for them no doubt trying to figure out a way he still got laid.

"Are you coming to diner as well?" Andy was trying to make small talk.

"Uh no, I have to get back to the hospital later." It wasn't possible for the doctor to look more uncomfortable.

"Yes, Dr. Westerling was just going to look at something for me." Robb added lamely.

"We are just going to sit right her and listen to the really loud TV." Andy winked at Robb making him blush slightly. Robb quickly ushered the doctor through his house and closed the door to his room behind them.

"Unbelievable" He muttered to himself.

"What is?" Andy was still sitting on the couch but not as close as she was.

"Nothing"

"Jon, tell me." Andy pleaded and he broke.

"Robb's sex life is unbelievable." Since the both of them had started noticing girls Robb had been able to get what he wanted out of them. He wasn't as good as his brother.

"Why is it unbelievable? Robb is pretty damn fine if I wasn't so messed up I would chase him myself." _Of course she would. _ His brother had always managed to grab the attention of the women he liked. He glanced over at her wondering if Robb was really her type. The second he decided he wanted to kiss her he had to admit to himself that he liked her and know he knew that she was attracted to his brother. "When do we have to leave?"

"About two hours." He said without looking at her. There was an image of her and his brother in his head that he couldn't get out. He lost all the confidence he had just moments before they were interrupted.

"I'm going to try and get a nap in before we leave. Do you mind if I use this?" Andy held up his black jacket.

"Go ahead" he leaned back into his spot on the couch and stared at the TV. Andy surprised him when she moved beside him and placed her head on his chest; he let her, he would always let her even if it meant pushing his feelings or whatever the hell they were down just to make her comfortable. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and the deeper she got the tighter she held him.

He started to drift off himself when he felt Andy's hand run down his chest across his stomach down to his hip. He held his breath waiting for her hand to move again. He was torn between wanting her to move her hand off of him and moving it further down his body. He heard her whisper something that sounded like his name before the offending hand slowly moved up his stomach and onto his chest. _She really is going to be the death of me. _

**Robb- Monday night**

"Glad you made it." He said as his brother slowly sat at the table across from him.

"Like I had a choice." Jon smarted back at him. After the family diner he managed convince Andy that Jon needed to go out and have a little fun. Ygritte's funeral had his brother quiet and withdrawn. Andy agreed to talk Jon into joining him and Theon for the night.

"The normal stakes then?" He was referring to their old game. Jon looked around the old Wintertown bar that they had been coming to since before they could even drink.

"Theon here?"

"Yep, he's getting a pitcher of beer." He looked at bar and saw Theon talking to the same girl he was earlier.

"Hey Robb"

"Andy! I wasn't expecting you to join us." He had hoped she would just get Jon to come out it was hard to have a guys night with a girl at the table.

"Sorry, the warden" Andy nodded her head towards Jon "wouldn't let me take a cab." Theon walked back to the table and slapped a napkin with a number scribbled on it down.

"One down." Theon smirked at his accomplishment and full on smiled when his eyes landed on Andy. "Who is this lovely creature?"

Jon eyed Theon as he nursed his beer. "I'm not playing. Theon this is my friend Andy." He noticed the emphasis Jon put on the word 'my'.

"What are you playing?" Andy asked. This was why he didn't want a woman with them; she was going to put a stop to the game. Before he could explain gently Jon blurted out the answer to her question.

"Whoever has the least phone numbers at the end of the night pays for every ones drinks."

"Or as we like to call it Jon buys." Theon joked which made Jon chug his beer.

"Okay, Can I play?" He wasn't expecting Andy to want to join them and from the looks of it neither was Jon.

"I don't know it's different for women." He didn't like his chances if she was playing. A woman could get a number on any night of the week and one that looked like Andy would be some tough competition.

'What's the matter Robb afraid of a little competition?" Andy challenged him. Jon was smiling at the challenge so he could only do one thing.

"Never, but you have to play by the rules."

Andy turned as smiled at Jon. "Please play Jon it could be fun." Jon sulked but eventually agreed to play. "What are the rules?"

Theon was looking Andy up and down the entire time they were talking. "We pick a random person in the bar and you have to go and get there number. You have three minutes and if you get it you bring it back to the table to go on your tally." Theon poured Andy a beer and slid it across the table at her earning him a scowl from Jon.

"Okay, who's up?" Andy asked.

"That would be Jon"

"Can I pick for him?" Andy questioned and he was curious so he decided to let her. Andy picked a pretty blond by herself on the corner of the bar sipping on a glass of wine. Jon tossed back the rest of his beer and stalked away.

"Why her?" He was curious.

"She's closest to the bartender." He couldn't imagine how that could be a reason to choose her. He would have chose a less attractive girl to start Jon out on for the night. "I told the bartender that Jon saved my life and in a few moments every woman in the bar will know. Hope you're not planning on keeping that crown Robb." He was taken aback that was definitely an advantage for Jon who had most likely told Andy something about the game.

"That's not fair" He whined. Jon walked back and pulled a number out of his pocket. _Shit. _"It's your turn Andy." Andy pushed back from the table and removed her jacket. The look on Theon's face was probably the same that was on his. And had a tiny black tank top on and a neon blue bra peeking around a huge rack. "Whoa! That is cheating!" He complained.

"What is?" Andy asked innocently.

"Those." Theon pointed at her chest without removing his stare making Andy laugh while Jon tried not to look.

"I'm on crutches and bruised up. I'll use what I got and you should know by now that women don't play fair. Where too?" He pointed to a local guy that was really picky about the women he talked to hoping that it would make it a little harder for her. Andy left to talk to the guy.

"Holy shit Jon, How do you do it?" He asked his brother who was trying to not to watch Andy talking to the playboy near the bar.

"Do what?" Jon asked not looking at them.

"Not fuck her?" Theon added eloquently.

Jon laughed slightly. "It's torture. She doesn't wear a bra at night." He watched Jon's jaw tighten as the guy bought Andy a drink. He could tell it was pissing Jon off watching another guy hit on her. Andy came back before her time was up and brought back a number and a round of shots for the table on her new friend. Andy was good.

His turn was up and they sent him to a tiny brunette in a corner booth who didn't want anything to do with him. He returned to the table empty handed and everyone started laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" He demanded. Theon was getting ready for his turn watching the room.

"Sorry Robb we couldn't resist. That girl isn't into men; she hit on Andy when she walked in tonight." Jon told him with a big smile on his face. They were messing with him; he was going to have to step up his game.

"I got her number. Can I count it?" Andy asked him making Jon and Theon laugh. Jon picked a girl for Theon and his friend disappeared.

"He gets that one, no bet." He looked at his brother who was studying the girl Theon was talking to. He looked over at Andy who had an eyebrow pushed up as she watched him. "We have a side bet on if Theon gets slapped. He's an acquired taste for women."

Andy nodded and watched Theon operate for a few seconds. "If I put in 20 dollars can I slap him?" He and Jon both laughed. They went round after round in the game and he was losing by 4 numbers to Andy. Apparently Andy's little hero tactic was working because Jon was only one behind him and Theon a few behind that. He really hated losing at his game but Jon was smiling and laughing again so he let it go this time.

They let the game die down and Theon was off trying to find a warm bed for the night.

"You don't get to bring her anymore." Andy just smiled as she drank her beer.

Jon looked smug as he finished off another beer. "What's the matter brother are you a sore loser?"

"You are doing better than normal." He said to his brother and Andy gave him a look not to continue.

"The women are just more forgiving tonight."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked Jon. His brother never could take what was given to him without questioning everything.

"I can never talk to women. They seem to be more forgiving of my stumbling words tonight." He had tried to help his brother around women but Jon always managed to say the wrong thing.

"You talk to me." Andy reasoned.

"That's different." He watched as Jon easily talked with Andy. He was hoping his brother would say what everybody and their dog was seeing. Jon obviously had a thing for Andy.

"How is that?" Andy pushed.

"It just is."

"It doesn't have to be just talk to women like you do with me." Andy was trying to get a very valid point across.

"I can't Andy it is different. When I talk to you it's not like I want to fuck you." _Oh shit! _ Jon managed to say the wrong again. Andy looked hurt when Jon said it but his brother was to buzzed to notice.

"Maybe I am different, but I'm still a woman and I'm going to go talk to a guy who thinks I'm fuckable." Andy was completely pissed as she walked away.

"Andy wait!" Jon called after her. "What the fuck Robb. Why didn't you help me?" Jon put his head on the table finally realizing what he said.

"I'm sorry it was like a train wreck. I could only watch not sure what to do." Jon groaned. "How long have you had a thing for her?" They had always been able to read each other. Jon just looked up at him.

"I don't have a thing for her." Jon tried to deny. "I don't know I guess ever since I met her."

"So make a move Jon." Jon just shook his head. He knew his brother was just going to pine from afar.

"What about you and the doctor?" Jon tried to change the subject.

"Why bring her up."

"Your house today and you aren't out there with Theon trying to find a place to sleep tonight." It really irritated him when Jon went all detective on him. He had been calling, texting and finding time for lunch with Jayne since he met her.

"We've been talking and that's all you're getting out of me."

"At least one of us can get it right." Jon was turning gloomy again.

"You alright Jon? I know you were close to Ygritte." He didn't want to see his brother so hurt.

"I will be." He wouldn't get more than that out of Jon. Jayne was getting off work so he called it a night. Jon and Andy left at the same time but she still wasn't talking to poor Jon. Theon was still chasing women after he paid the tab.

**Andy- Monday Night**

The guy that was talking to her was a complete idiot sitting there talking about his car that he knew nothing about. She learned a long time ago not to correct men though. Men got really pissy when you knew more about guy things than they did. Everything had changed slightly when Jon had almost kissed her at Robb's house. The truth was she had wanted him to kiss her and the way he was looking at her she was sure she wanted more than just a kiss, but that was before she found out he thought she wasn't fuckable. That hurt more than she wanted it too.

Jon had seen her scars and seemed fine with them. The thin puckered lines were everywhere on her stomach and back everywhere but her chest. That was the only other place besides her face that Jake didn't slash the Valyrian steel blade she gave him across her skin. There were smaller cuts on her arms and legs but you had to know where to find them to see them. It was hard to look at them at first at least until she learned to accept them as part of her. That didn't mean it didn't hurt when other people reacted to them. Hardly anybody saw them especially men but Jon had and he thought she was unfuckable.

She pulled Jon's jacket tighter around her body as the guy kept talking about himself. "There you are." Theon staggered over and put his arm lightly around her shoulders.

"Hey" They guy eyed Theon up and down and for some reason decided to walk away.

"I heard Jon was being his lame self again." She just took another sip of beer. "Don't take anything that comes out of his mouth to seriously. He can't speak around hot girls and you are way hotter than any girl he's ever talked too." Theon was almost completely drunk but it surprised her that he would try to help Jon out. They didn't seem close; she might have misjudged Theon.

"What do you care?" She was honestly curious.

"Jon's a total kill joy but he's a good guy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You want to get out of here and go to my place?"

"And he's back, Hi Theon. I'm gonna go home now. Try the bleach blond in the corner." She had heard the girl in the bathroom complaining about not getting laid so she figured she could do them both a favor. Theon didn't acknowledge her after that he just went to talk to the girl. The found Jon and he stumbled in the parking lot so she drove back to his place. She thought about getting a hotel but decided against it she could just shut the door to her temporary room and ignore him.

When they reached his place Jon waited by the elevator for her; he seemed sober now. As soon as the door to the tiny metal lift closed he spoke. "Andy"

"Jon don't" She cut him off not wanting to hear anything.

"Andy listen to me, it's not how it sounded." She was standing on one leg stretching out her knee when the elevator rocked sending her to the ground.

"Son of a… Is it moving?" Jon was pushing buttons

"I don't think so." Jon called the front office on the intercom. They were stuck. "They will have it fixed in a little bit it happens all the time. Are you okay?" Jon sat next to her on the floor.

"I'm fine." She rested her head against the wall.

"You're not a fuckable girl to me." Jon continued. _Oh God. _

She stood up like she could actually get away from him. "Jon, just stop talking please."

Jon was next to her again. "I don't think that because you aren't someone I could just fuck." Jon was leaning towards her. "One night wouldn't be enough." His face turned a bright red and it made her smile; she tried to hide it.

"Jon… you really should just sit there and look pretty." Jon smiled and leaned even closer.

"You think I'm pretty." She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder.

"Shut it." She hated that he could do that to her, how she could be completely pissed at him one minute and then he could make her smile the next. The small space in the elevator seemed to shrink as Jon stood over her leaning closer and closer. She knew that he had had several beers but he wasn't drunk. Jon knew what he was doing. She didn't pull away or turn her head as his lips drew closer to hers. Her heart was racing and she wanted him to kiss her. Just before their lips met the metal of the elevator screeched and continued its journey. Jon smirked and continued to get closer to her apparently he didn't want to be interrupted this time either.

She couldn't take the wait any longer; she pushed forward and met his lips halfway. They both seemed to be surprised by the contact because they paused for a brief moment. Jon regained composure first and gently pushed her back against the wall. She tensed abruptly, but the gently movement of Jon's lips calmed her quickly.

The crutch crashed to the floor as she ran her hand up his chest and to the back of his neck. Jon's breath hitched and must have took that as encouragement because he put his hand on her neck and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Her body was on fire, every nerve and hair on her body was tingling with sensation. Jon pulled back when the doors to the elevator slid open on their floor. She had to grab the railing to steady herself it had been almost four years since she had kissed a man and Jon's lips were pure passion.

Jon grabbed her crutch and turned around. "Hop on" she didn't hesitate she pulled herself onto his back and Jon pulled her up the rest of the way. It was amazing what blind trust did to her barriers. When they reached the front door and Jon removed his hand that was wrapped around her thigh; she couldn't wait for it to return. Jon sat her on the couch and went to close the door he turned around and looked uncertain.

"So where were we?" She asked and Jon quickly came back to the couch. The kiss was more urgent this time. Their lips crashed and pulled at each other with desperation. She pushed him back against the couch and went to straddle him, but her knee wouldn't allow it. Jon took the lead and laid her back on the couch placing his body over hers as he kissed down her neck. The sensation was almost overwhelming. The ticklish spots on her neck screamed when his soft lips grazed over them. She felt a small moan escape her mouth as she shivered when he hit the spot again.

Jon tried to halt but she pushed forward and kissed him again. She wasn't going to let his sweet consideration for her issues get in the way of this. That was all he needed to continue because his lips went back to coaxing shivers and sighs out of her when he found her neck again. Her hands were roaming his hard body and Jon started slide down her body. His touch was gentle and slow almost torturous. When Jon's finger tips hit the first scar he stopped. She held her breath but Jon quickly pulled away from her and stood up. "I'm sorry." He said before he left for his bedroom.

She sat up on her elbows and stared at the door to his room. _What the fuck. _It was the last thing she expected to happen if anything she would be the one to run. She wasn't sure what to do so she lay back on the couch to think. She heard the door to the bathroom close and the shower turned on. The only thing she could think to do was something she had gotten good at and that was to run from the awkwardness.

She threw her stuff into a bag and closed the front door behind her. The only place she wanted to be was her shop so she took a cab. The upstairs was still taped off but the shop wasn't so she went to the office and started shuffling through papers. There was a lot of work to catch up on but the pile of boxes in the corner caught her attention so she started going through her treasures cataloging parts as she did. The rest of the night she spent tinkering with her car. The couch in her office stayed empty. There was no way she would sleep so she lost herself in the mechanics of her cars.

_Hope you enjoyed the Robb POV i felt like he would be a good addition to help clue into Jon i'm not sure if his POV will return. thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites. I'm sorry to the people who are just enjoying the San/San or Gendry/Arya parts i couldn't think of a way i could write this without doing the whole story. So I hope the rest is at least tolerable for you why you wait on their POV's. Thanks for reading. _


	21. Chapter 21

I hate work. This chapter is Arya/Gendry next is Sansa/Sandor. I own Andy and the story is mine but the rest of the characters are all GRRM.

**Chapter 21**

**Arya- Monday **

Gendry had picked her up and moved her to his bedroom after she had fallen asleep last night. To her surprise he was actually sleeping in bed next to her. Last night had been so much fun but once again Gendry had stopped everything just when she needed more. She had to figure out how to push him over the edge so he wouldn't stop them from going over.

Gendry lay sleeping with his back facing her; she wasn't sure what time it was but there was a faint glow breaking through the window. Her eyes were tracing the outline of Gendry's back; she watched silently as the little lines and dimples slowly flexed and contracted with each breath. His body truly was a work of art. "What are you doing?" A muffled voice came from over his shoulder breaking her out of her trance.

"I wasn't doing anything." She answered indignantly.

"I know you stopped moving." She could hear the humor in his voice so she pushed his shoulder making him roll over and throw his arm around her. She snuggled in closer loving the feel of his warm body.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"8:00"

"Oh" She kissed his chest hoping it would start something.

"Arry, get some sleep." Gendry ordered.

"No" She hated when he tried to boss her around. Gendry opened his eyes to look at her.

"What are you up too?" Of course he was going to put up a fight; he wouldn't be Gendry if he didn't challenge her. She tried to shove him again but he didn't budge. "Arry" Gendry gave his best impression of her dad's disapproving tone. This time when she moved to straddle him she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it. She still had on her black bra and shorts from the night before. Gendry's eyes rested on her chest. For a moment she felt a little insecure but after watching his face the feeling disappeared.

When Gendry started to speak she cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips. She didn't want to hear they needed to take things slow. No matter what happened between the two of them in the future; she knew that Gendry was going to be her first and he would just have to deal with it. Gendry rested his hands around her waist and easily lifted her off of him. "You are going to drive me crazy Arry."

She huffed angrily and crawled off the bed. "I wouldn't if you weren't being so damn stubborn." She pulled on some sweats that were way too big for her and started searching the room for the shirt she had thrown. Gendry was watching her as she tossed clothes around his room.

"Arry we have plenty of time. I want to do this right." It drove her crazy when he said things like that how was what she wanted the wrong thing?

"I have waited Gendry." She almost yelled. "I'm tired of it. If you won't sleep with me then maybe I'll find somebody that will." Her mouth had got the better of her as she said the first thing that popped into her head. Gendry reached down and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't say that." Gendry's voice was low and slow.

"Let go of me." She tried to jerk away form him but he was too strong.

"Arry please don't ever say that again." She stopped struggling when she saw to look on his face. He looked hurt.

"Fine" Gendry was sitting on the edge of the bed and he pulled her to him where she was standing between his legs. He pressed a desperate kiss to her lips. She wound her free hand in his thick black hair. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and before she knew what happened she was underneath him on the bed; his skin was hot against her bare stomach. The permanent stubble on his chin tickled its way down her neck as his lips worked their way down. The hand on her hip slowly work its way up her ribs and to the strap of her bra. She ran her hand down his back making him stop.

"No… You don't get to touch me." Gendry placed both of her hands on the bed. "Stay" She was about to argue not liking the way he was ordering her around but she could feel his warm breath on her nipple through her bra, so she listened to him. She wanted the fabric gone but when she tried to remove it Gendry just pushed her back on the bed. Normally she liked to be in control of everything but he was really turning her on. Gendry was kissing and nibbling every inch of her skin when she felt his tongue circle her nipple through the fabric she arched her back off of the bed. Gendry quickly removed the sweats and meticulously worked his calloused hands up her thigh. She bucked forward when his thumb circled her nub.

Gendry continued his exploration of her body and every time she tried to put her hands on him he would stop. The pressure in her lower stomach was building. "More" The plea slipped from her lips. A finger slipped into her and she gasped. Gendry's mouth never left her body as his pace of his finger increased and her hips met every stroke. A tremor rocked through her when he added another finger. She wanted to pull him closer to her but was afraid he would stop, so she clung to the bed and whimpered as his thumb circled her nub to the pace he had set. His lips covered hers as her body started to shake; Gendry moaned into her mouth when she clenched around him before she came undone.

She was speechless, breathless and numb when he stood up. She could see his cock pressed firmly against his sleeping pants and she bit her lip and tired to sit up but she was still a little… amazing from a few moments ago. The sheets were scrunched up where she had to cling to the bed. "What about that?" She managed to say allowing her eyes to fall on his waist. She didn't recognize her voice.

"Go to class. I'll take care of it. If you get anywhere near here I won't be able to control myself." She licked her lips just thinking about that part of him. She wanted to make him feel the way she did. "Arry go" Gendry smiled as he ordered her around again. She was to content to argue and Gendry had the stubborn set to his jaw. She slowly got to her feet waiting for her knees to steady; her clothes were easier to find this time.

The first class of the day was photography and she didn't have to listen too closely so she let her mind drift to earlier in the day. Math was unbearable she almost wished she would have done that class her freshman year, but it was the last of her basic so she had to complete the course. She had a small break between a few of her other classes and after lunch she found herself waiting for her favorite journalism class.

The professor mentioned before the break that a guest teacher a Mr. Jaqen H'ghar. Mr. H'ghar was an investigative journalist. She was excited for the opportunity to learn from somebody that was doing exactly what she wanted to do. Most of the journalism courses were broad topics centered on news anchors, TV reporting, and a few for news papers.

When she graduated high school she wanted to join the police force like her brother did, but Jon threw a fit and told her to go to college first. If she still wanted to join after she graduated she was on her own telling Dad. During her freshman year she attended a course that changed her mind. As an investigative journalist she could basically be a detective without the restrictions. Cops had to follow to many rules and laws, so she altered her career path. She sat in the back of the class like she always did and waited.

The normal professor was sitting at his desk reading papers ignoring everything around him. There were two blond girls in the front row talking about boys. She liked to call them the Barbie twins all flash no heart. The guys in the corner looked like they were up all night playing video games. There was another guy sleeping in the seat in front of her that reeked of weed. She had always liked to people watch, you could tell a lot about people when they weren't trying to hide from you.

A tall lean man with shoulder length red hair walked into the room and set his bag down next to the desk. When he turned to the side she could see one white streak clashing against the red. The room was silent as they all stared at the teacher.

"Jaqen" The guy pointed to himself. "Not that it matters. Names are worthless." There was an accent when he spoke but it wasn't one she could place. "I'm here to try and teach you to investigate."

"Like a detective?" One of the Barbie twins questioned from the front; she rolled her eyes.

"That is what they do." Jaqen answered her without another glance at the girl. "If a student seems to have a talent for this line of work, then they will have an opportunity to join me on assignment overseas. That is only if there is a girl." Jaqen looked right at her. "Or boy with the talent I'm looking for. One must be able to blend in and still get the information one needs. A pretty face is remembered same as an ugly one. One must be able to work with an enemy to achieve a goal and sometimes one has to completely lose oneself in the work. Forget who and where one comes from to become someone else. Basically one needs to be a no one."

Jaqen then went around the room asking people who they were. Most of the class answered with their name some didn't answer at all when he reached her she said the first thing that popped into her head. "No one"

Jaqen smirked. "A girl is paying attention." He then clapped his hands forgetting about the rest of the class. "For your assignments you will pick a topic to investigate I don't care what it is just something you have to solve. There will also be a group project to see how well you work with others. We will meet for 20 minutes everyday you have class here and then you are free to leave to investigate. I don't know how long I will stay so keep your work current. You have been grouped already your names are on this paper."

Jaqen answered a phone call and set the paper down on the desk before he left the room. The class sat and waited but for some reason she knew he wasn't coming back so she stood up and grabbed the paper. _Shit!_ She was paired with the Barbie twins and one other girl. The rest of the class slowly came up and started to group themselves. The room was loud so she led her group to the quiet cafeteria.

They talked a little bit about what they were going to investigate and settled on the assassination of JFK. "Why should we have to investigate? This face was made for reporting news. People like you are the ones that should have to do the dirty work. I just want to be on TV." She ignored the blond and wrote down a few ideas for her project. The other girl in the group was doing the same. She let the blonds chatter.

"Mya" The older girl introduced herself.

"Arya" She noticed the girls blue eyes and black hair and thought about Gendry briefly.

"I hate to leave you with these two but I have to get to work" Mya handed her a phone number and left without saying anything to the other two girls.

The Barbies started talking about the guest teacher. "Mr. Jaqen is smokin' hot. Too bad he's gay."

She huffed in disbelief. "What makes you say that?" She had wanted to stay out of it but she was being so ridiculous.

"He didn't even take a second glance in our direction. Gay"

"That makes him gay? Maybe he just has better taste."

The other blond decided to speak. "Like he would be into you? Barbie one rolled her eyes making her twin laugh. "A hot guy wouldn't even look at a girl like you."

The other girl pushed her chest out. "Speaking of hot, look what's coming our way." Both of the girls fixed their hair and checked their makeup. They were looking over her but she didn't bother turning around. She didn't care what they were looking at.

"Ladies" A familiar voice came from right behind her.

"Hi there" Blond one smiled and blond two batted her eyelashes. She looked up and Gendry was standing over her.

"Hey, are you out of class already?" She tried not to smile at him.

"Yep" Gendry sat down in the empty chair and put his arm around the back of her chair before kissing her cheek. She really wanted to laugh at the look on their faces. "Can I steal her yet ladies? I haven't seen her since this morning and that meeting was too long ago and way too short.

"We're done here for today. See you two on Wednesday." She jumped up and kissed Gendry before pulling him out of his chair.

"It's been a pleasure ladies." Gendry was putting on an act. She walked to her bike and Gendry followed behind her.

"Okay, What was that?" Not that I didn't enjoy it?" She asked him bluntly.

"I heard them earlier it was pissing me off. Is this professor really hot?"

"You were ease dropping?" She didn't answer about Jaqen.

"No, I just heard it." She punched his shoulder.

"Come on we have to change." She changed the subject.

"Why" Gendry asked unsure.

"Because we have family dinner to go to."

"Since when?"

"Since I told my mom you were coming tonight." Her mother had called to remind her about the dinner and when she couldn't get out of it she decided to drag Gendry into it. Her mother was thrilled that she was talking to a guy.

"Arry I'm not sure this is a good idea. We just started seeing each other." Gendry looked pale she wanted to laugh at him but decided it probably wouldn't help her any.

"You've met Jon the rest will be easy. Robb already approves of me dating anybody."

"Arry" Gendry whined like a little kid.

She cut him off. "Shut up stupid, If I have to suffer through family dinner then so do you."

Gendry screwed up his face in thought. "Fine, but I don't have to like it." She shoved his shoulder playfully when he started pouting.

**Gendry- Monday evening**

"Fuck" He mumbled to himself out loud as he shuffled through the clothes in his closet. Arya left him to dress for the dreaded family dinner and told him to dress casual. He wasn't sure if casual for the Starks was the same a s casual for normal people.

His hair was almost dry as he sat on the bed and stared into the closet hoping something would jump out for him. There was no way he could do this, meet Arya's parents. There was no way Arya Stark's parents were going to be okay with a guy like him dating their daughter. He was just a skilled laborer sure he was going to school to try and do more but he would never be able to provide the kind of life that Arya was used to. Arya really didn't care about things like that but when it was no longer there how would she deal?

At least that was what the logical part of his head was saying. The other side was remembering the wake up calls Arya kept blessing him with. The girl barely had to walk into the room and he was turned on. This morning didn't help either all day at work and the class he kept replaying their little adventure over and over. Every inch of Arya was perfect but she was an impatient virgin. He wanted to take her right here on his bed earlier today but the fact that she wasn't experienced was kind of freaking him out.

_What if I hurt her? _Arya was so tiny and he wasn't

The front door slammed shut and he heard Arya stomping across the floor. It always amazed him how noisy someone so small could be so loud when she wanted to be. Arya pushed open his door without knocking. "Why aren't you ready?"

"I'm not sure what Stark casual is."

Arya crossed her arms. "You're so stupid." She always made him smile. Arya went through his closet and pulled out a yellow polo shirt and threw it at him. "It's not a fancy restaurant. Put that on."

"Yes ma'am." He gave a mock salute. Arya was watching him as he pulled the shirt over his head. He really loved the way she looked at him shirtless, like she wanted to jump him. "No"

"What?" Arya came closer to him.

"You don't get to get me all worked up before we visit your parents." Arya's lower lip pushed out.

"It would be fun though. Unfortunately, we really do need to leave it's a forty five minute drive." He sat back on the bed trying to figure out how to say he didn't want to meet her family at least not yet and defiantly not at the same time. He couldn't think of anything.

The drive was taking forever and he was regretting not pulling the hard top for his Jeep. The further north they got the more the cold seeped through. "How was class today?" Arya finally remembered he was in school as well.

"Pretty easy actually, the instructor was going over things Mott taught me a long time ago. Besides the hot teacher how were your classes." He teased her making Arya shove him.

"Actually this is one of the only classes I'm excited about. We have to investigate a crime for the teacher. I'm going to look into the wreck that killed my aunt and uncle. It had suspicious circumstances."

"Is it safe?" He didn't need Arya pissing off the wrong people. Not everybody found her as amazing as he did.

"Yep the case has been closed for 26 years, so I doubt anybody will care. I've already been looking into the case anyway. I might as well get a grade for it. The police report said it was driver negligence but only one person looked at the actual car and he wasn't qualified as a mechanic."

"You are thinking someone tampered with the car. How did you find out all of this?"

"Yep, I don't know maybe someone cut a break line or something. That's what I want to find out. I have a friend at the police station. I also found out that the actual car was put into storage and hasn't been touched since."

"Arry if you're right you could piss someone off looking into this."

"Good, they got away with murdering three people and there is no statue of limitations on murder."

"This guy can't expect you to actually solve a murder."

"He wants the process but I might as well solve it Gendry. This is what I want to do." There was no way to talk Arya out of what she wanted to do, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Be careful, please. How do you even know what to look for on the car?"

"That fell into my lap. I bet I can talk Jon's friend Andy into looking at it. She works on cars. The problem is getting the car. Robert Baratheon has it tucked away somewhere and I doubt he would just hand it over to me." _Fuck. _ He still hadn't told her who his father was. He really didn't want to tell her. Arya hated everything Baratheon and why wouldn't she? Joffrey had her put in a juvy camp. It wasn't long after she got out that he had met her. He was about to open his mouth and tell her when they turned a corner. "There it is!" Arya was smiling up the largest house he had ever seen. It looked like an old castle with the high walls and old stones surrounding everything. He wasn't even close to being in the same class as Arya was.

"Winterfell" He mumbled to himself.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Arya hopped out and hurried to his side. He noticed a new car parked next to a black truck. A blast of cold air hit him as he stepped out of the Jeep.

"Fuck its cold."

"It's because we're so high up in the Wolfswood. The elevation means we stay cool to cold year round. It could start snowing anytime." He could tell Arya loved this place; he wondered if she could actually live anywhere else. "Mom is waiting, come on."

The pathway to the main house took forever to climb. He would never figure out why rich people couldn't park next the house like normal people. Everybody else was already there when they reached the kitchen. Some of the Starks were sitting around a large wooden table when Arya pushed him inside.

They all stared at him for a moment before Arya came up behind him. The setting on the table surprised him some. He was expecting an elaborate affair but this was just a normal family dinner. There weren't ten different forks to choose from of fancy plates that he might break. He relaxed a little bit knowing he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself. Ned Stark stood up and walked over to him with a tight smile on his face.

"Gendry, it's good to see you again." Arya gave him a funny look.

"You as well sir." Mrs. Stark was staring at him the entire time with a hint of shock on her face. Jon didn't seem thrilled t see him but came over to greet him along with the rest of Arya's brothers. A beautiful red haired girl was helping Mrs. Stark carry plates to the table. Jon gripped his hand hard before he shook it. "Jon, it's good to see you again." Arya pushed Jon away.

"You've met Jon already. This is Robb." A red haired man with a big smile extended his hand for him to shake.

"I didn't think Arya would be into the beefcake type." Robb shook his hand and winked at him. He already liked Robb for not trying to punch him.

Arya butted in before he could speak to Robb. "This is Bran and Rickon." The youngest one tried to grip his hand as hard as Jon did and Bran just eyed him as Arya pulled him away from the group of guys to the women in the room. He immediately recognized Andy who was sitting at the table and was relieved that he wasn't the only non Stark there. Mrs. Stark hadn't stopped looking at him and Sansa was talking with Andy. "This is Mom." Mrs. Stark put out her delicate hand for him to shake and he turned it palm down and kissed her knuckles like Renly taught him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stark." The features on Mrs. Stark's face softened slightly.

"Please call me Catelyn, Gendry."

"It smells wonderful." He was really hungry and the smell of pot roast was making his mouth water. He might have been laying on the charm a little thick but he wanted to make a good impression.

"This is my sister Sansa." Arya seemed to be rushing through the introductions like she was nervous as well. He kissed Sansa's hand as well.

"You are more beautiful than Arya said."

Sansa smiled. "I do not doubt that." There was a slight smile on Sansa's pretty face and humor in her eyes. He looked at Andy who was already seated.

"You're not kissing my hand." Andy joked with him before glancing at a glaring Jon.

"I wouldn't want to. I hear they get all greasy." He replied with the same easy humor making Andy laugh.

"I'm told I clean up quite nicely." The Stark's were settling into their normal places at the table. He took the seat between Arya and Andy hoping that they would help him out if he stuck his foot in his mouth. Jon sat across from him with Robb and the two younger brothers. Sansa was on the other side of Arya and Mr. and Mrs. Stark were at each end of the table.

Ned said a quick prayer and the Stark kids all reached for dishes of food on the table. Ned cut up the roast and Catelyn started filling glasses of water. He took a moment to watch everything it was the picture perfect family dinner. Arya shoved a bowl of mashed potatoes into his hands. "Here stupid pass it when you're done."

"Arya!" Catelyn scolded. "You don not call people stupid." Sansa and Andy were trying to hide a smile and the rest of the Stark children were laughing.

"It's alright. I choose to think of it as a term of endearment and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she was actually nice to me." Mrs. Stark nodded her head slightly. Ned just smirked as he piled peas onto his plate. After the food was passed around the table went awkwardly quiet. He decided to try and break the silence.

"You better pace yourself Andy. You act like you've never had a home cooked meal." He joked after seeing the mound of food on her plate.

Jon glared at him. "She hasn't."

Andy stared at Jon across the table. "Jon, be nice. This is my first home cooked meal."

"I'm sorry." He wasn't trying to be rude just break the silence. He had managed to do that.

"Don't be. I grew up in an all boys military school after my dad died. I'm used to cafeteria food and MRE's, so this is pretty much heaven for me." He kind of felt sorry for her; his mom hadn't been around long but he remembered home cooked meals.

"You've never had a home cooked meal before?" Mrs. Stark asked in disbelief.

"No ma'am, and I'm not sure I'll ever have another that can beat this one. I can cook to save my life but I wouldn't want anyone else to have to eat it."

"You should learn." Jon smarted off. "Women are supposed to cook."

"Why, I fix the car. The man can cook." Andy threw a smug look across the table as Robb laughed at his brother. There was a tension between Jon and Andy that wasn't there before. His remark had started everyone talking again. He told Catelyn about his job and school. Ned asked him about his classes, but hadn't mentioned his father thankfully.

"Whose new car was parked outside?" He had noticed the car on the way up but didn't think anything about it until now.

"It's mine!" Sansa beamed.

"It's a nice car when did you get it?"

"Today, it's a Nissan 370 Z coupe. I decided it was time to get one."

"What about Sandor?" Arya said loudly.

Sansa was watching her plate as she spoke. "I fired him."

"What! You fired your dog!"

"Arya!" Everybody said at the same time.

"Sorry" Arya pouted and he bit his lip to hide his smile. Arya was the same no matter who she was with.

"Can I drive it?" Rickon asked after the dust settled.

"No way" Sansa informed her baby brother.

"How old are you?" Arya hadn't mentioned a lot about her younger brother.

"I'm 15. I'll be 16 this summer."

"Sixteen was a great age. It was the first time I fell in love." Andy said as the plates were cleared from the table and homemade pie was brought out to them.

"Really?" Jon's interest peaked.

"Yep, she was a 1970 Plymouth Cuda." There were conversation's everywhere now it was hard to keep up.

"The Blade?" Rickon questioned.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a poster in my room. I love your cars." He could tell Rickon was crushing on Andy. When the kid spoke to her a blush would creep up his neck.

"I could use and extra hand at my shop and Jon is worthless if you get time stop by." Andy had just made the kid really happy. Ned pulled him aside after the meal was over and ushered him into his office to talk in private. Ned shut the door on Arya's protests leaving him alone in Ned's office.

Ned sat down at his desk. "Gendry have you told Arya about your father?"

"Not yet, I haven't had time to tell her." It was a half truth.

"How long have you been seeing Arya?"

"Not very long, two days actually I've know her for awhile though."

"And you came to a family dinner." Ned asked him in disbelief.

"She made me." He said making Ned chuckle.

"Arya has always been spirited. Arya is a grown woman Gendry and she is going to do whatever she wants to do. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her like Jon wants me to."

"He really doesn't like me." Ned shifted in his chair.

"Jon has always been protective of Arya. Those two have always been close and no one is good enough for her. Gendry, Arya is young, impulsive, passionate and adventurous. She has never taken an interest in men before if she had I suspect she would've been like her aunt."

"Lyanna" he repeated the name Robert had told him.

"Robert mentioned her. That doesn't surprise me. My sister put Robert through hell. Ly loved to make him jealous and pick fights with him but Robert loved everything about my sister. Those two were fire and gasoline. " He wasn't sure why Ned was telling him this. He sat and listened.

"Gendry, I love my daughter and I believe you are a good man that would take care of her, but don't get too attached to Arya. She will break your heart when she leaves you for some adventure." The first person that actually worried about him was Arya's father. It made it worse to hear his fear out loud from the person who knew Arya best.

"It's too late for that Sir." Ned just looked at him and nodded once.

"Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself then."

_Family dinner sounds like fun. Just because the dinner went well doesn't mean that all of the Starks are necessarily okay with Gendry. He was a guest in their home. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Work is killing me right now. I have a bunch written just haven't had time to post anything. Next chapter is the MMA match so really long chapter and back to back San/San as a reward for patient shippers out there. The fight scene is driving me crazy. Thanks to the new followers, favorites and the reviews they are always appreciated. I also recently figured out i can actually respond to reviews so I'll try to do more of that.  
**

**Chapter 22**

**Sansa- Monday Afternoon **

Ms. Mordane was in meetings all morning, so she couldn't get into to talk to her. The entire morning consisted of her typing a few things then glancing at the office door. She was nervous. Ms. Mordane had taken her on as an intern out of college and loved her work so much promoted her to full time writer within a year. She wasn't sure how Ms. Mordane was going to take the news of her quitting. She kept waiting until Jayne finally tore her away from her desk to get lunch.

When she returned she noticed the flowers sitting on her desk. There were two separate bouquets. On was beautiful assorted wildflowers from Willas, but the other was ½ dozen long stem roses. The note attached to it just said 'I miss you'. Her first reaction was excitement that Sandor had sent them, but after thinking about it she realized that was highly unlikely. "Margery, do you know who dropped the flowers off?"

"I don't know who dropped the roses off. They were here when Willas stopped by earlier." Margery glanced up from her work.

"There is no name on the roses. It just says 'I miss you'."

Margery walked over and pulled the card out. "It's not even hand written, but it looks like you have a secret admirer. Willas better step up his game."

She sat at her desk and tried to think about who could have possibly sent them and who would miss her. Everyone thought that she went on tons of dates. It couldn't be further from the truth. It wasn't that she didn't get offers; she just didn't go. For one terrifying moment Joffery's name came to mind. Just the thought sent chills down her spine. Joffery couldn't want her back. _Could he? _

She kept glancing over at the roses as she tried unsuccessfully to settle into her work. She almost dialed Sandor to tell him about the roses but remembered she couldn't do that anymore. "Are you okay Sansa? You seem distracted." Margery's voice broke her scattered thoughts.

"I am, I've been waiting for Ms. Mordane to get out of meetings." Her friends didn't know anything about her plans yet. She didn't want to tell them yet because they might try and talk her out of it.

"Oooo, Can I ask what for?"

_Here goes nothing. _"I'm going to put in my two week notice."

"Sansa, you can't!" Margery interrupted.

"I've been putting off my designs for too long Margery. I can't write and market my work and actually design. I have to get everything out there I'm ready. I love working here but I can't do both." It was almost a plea by the time she finished. She had been trying to do everything but ended up putting off one or the other.

"I don't want you to leave." Margery whined before going silent.

"I don't necessarily want to leave either."

"But I don't want you to go." Margery was perched on the side of her desk now and pouting slightly. Leaving her job wasn't exactly ideal but she didn't see any other way to move forward. "I guess I understand though, your designs are amazing." Margery was truly sad about the news. Right now she was just numb. Once she actually had to leave she knew she would be too.

The door to the office opened and the people filed out of Ms. Mordane's office. Her boss sat down at the desk so she decided to make her move. The door was cracked slightly so she knocked gently. "Ms. Mordane."

Ms. Mordane glanced over her glasses. "Sansa come in." She sat across from her mentor. "What is it dear?"

The only way she could say what she wanted to was to just put it all out there so she couldn't chicken out. "Ms. Mordane, I am here to put in my two weeks notice." Her mentor stopped writing and pulled her reading glasses off.

"I am surprised to hear that Sansa. May I ask why?"

"Yes ma'am, I have been doing my own designs in my free time but I haven't had the opportunity to market any of them because of work."

"You are my best writer Sansa; I am not sure I can let you go."

"I am sorry Ms. Mordane. I am very grateful for everything you have done for me but I think that I'm finally ready to take the next step." She felt bad leaving after everything Ms. Mordane had taught her.

"How am I going to replace you dear?" Ms. Mordane let out a heavy sigh.

"Jayne Poole in reception has helped me research a few of my articles and I know she would be great for the magazine." She had to recommend her friend. Jayne wanted to write as well but hadn't had the opportunity to go to the same high dollar school that she did. Plus Jayne would be really good at the job.

"I'll take that into consideration. Is there a chance I can talk you into being a free lance writer for the magazine? It wouldn't be as time consuming and you wouldn't have to deal with all of the editing. I would just need you to turn in an article every now and then." She hadn't even thought about that. The most time consuming part of her job was editing and designing layouts.

"I think I could do that especially if it's just writing."

Ms. Mordane smiled "Good because I want you to write about starting your line of work. From how you get your ideas, the first sale and so on, I am going to move you to free lance writer today. I'll expect and article for every issue. Now I just need to get word out we are hiring. Tell your friend to turn in her resume I'll look at it first."

"That is perfect! Thank you so much Ms. Mordane."

"I told you I couldn't let you go." A warm smile spread across her mentors face. She really loved her boss. "If that is all Sansa, I have work to do." Ms. Mordane stood up and followed her to the door. "You don't need to wait the full two weeks just finish your current layout after that you can come and go as you please."

"I am almost done." She was just doing the finishing touches on this month's layout.

"Very well, Good luck Sansa. I honestly cannot wait to read about your experiences."

"Thank you again." The door closed behind her and Margery met her halfway to her desk.

"How did it go?"

"She wouldn't let me quit completely. I'm going to be a free lance writer. I get to write about experiences." The excitement was flowing through her; she was truly excited now. Margery clapped her hands together and gave and excited shriek.

"This is so awesome Sansa! We both get what we want."

She went over her layout a few times and changed so minor things lost in her work. She was deeply concentrating when she felt someone leaning over her shoulder. She jumped back startled. Willas was watching her work. "Sorry, I've always wondered what you guys actually did."

"Mostly we look at what clothes we are going to buy next." She joked. "Thank you for the flowers."

"I don't doubt that and you're welcome." Willas smiled at her.

Margery was watching them. "What are you doing here Willas?"

"Father fired you're latest driver. I'm here to pick you up."

"I guess firing drivers is going around." Margery said as she finished up her work.

Willas watched her shift in her seat. "Sandor is gone."

"Yes, I fired him yesterday."

"I'm so sorry Sansa. He was with you for awhile." Willas was so unbelievably sweet.

"Yes he was for six years."

"I can take you home if you like." Willas offered kindly.

"I am actually going to look for a car after work." She had spent the entire night online researching what she wanted and had it narrowed down to a few choices.

"That sounds exciting. Margery wouldn't even get her license."

"I'm from the North it's kind of a right of passage. That and you can't do anything if you can't drive there. I've never owned my own car though."

"Be careful, salesmen like to try to take advantage of beautiful women. I hate inviting myself but I would love to take you. Car shopping is my favorite kind of shopping."

She smiled at Willas' subtle mocking and thought about it briefly. "I would like that." Having Willas along could be an advantage for her when it came to buying and it was fun being around him.

"Then it's settled we will drop Margery off and go shopping."

"Great you two are already treating my like the third wheel." Margery added dryly before smirking. Willas dropped his sister off before taking her back to her apartment to change. Willas was looking around her place when she came out.

"You have a large family too."

"Yes I love it. I want one of my own someday."

"I want one too. It's great when you have so many brothers and sisters. When you make one mad there is always another one."

She giggled. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Of course let's go find you a car." His words sent a jolt of excitement through her.

The dealership she went through had cars scattered over a square mile. They had everything one could want on the lot. She looked at the new Mustangs, Lexus, BMW and even the Audi. Nothing seemed to be what she was looking for after she drove them. When she was about to give up she spotted a little sports car on a bordering lot. She walked over and peeked in the window. She waved Willas, who was still talking to the salesman, over. "I want to drive this one." She said as soon as they walked up.

"Are you sure little lady? It's a solid car but the BMW outclasses it." She glanced at the push salesman who obviously wanted to sell a luxury car.

"Yes I am sure." She told him with the tone she used when Arya made her mad.

"Okay little lady I'll go get some keys." The irritating salesman walked away.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so bossy." Willas informerd her. She was a little embarrassed. The entire time they were there the pushy salesman was trying to tell her what she wanted so she had to start asserting herself. By the end she had just started ordering him around.

"I'm sorry, I guess he just brings out the worst in me."

Willas was standing close to her now. "I actually find it quite attractive." She felt her face flush and when she turned to say something Willas kissed her gently. "I wanted to do that since I last left you." The salesman came back with the keys before she could respond.

"Here you go." The man placed the keys in her hands after unlocking the car. The leather seats were so soft when she slid behind the wheel. The car came to life with a quiet roar. The salesman climbed in and she put the car in drive. She went down the road a few miles before turning around to sign the papers. This was going to be her car. The salesman kept calling her little lady and turned to talk price with Willas once they were in his office.

"This isn't my car, maybe you should talk to her." She could have kissed Willas right there. She talked the man down to a good price and was quickly approved for funding and signed the papers. She had always been good at managing her money. Mostly because when she was younger she had to make sure to have money for shopping. It paid off later in life. The car wasn't near as expensive as the BMW which was her other choice. The man handed her the keys and she basically skipped to her new car with Willas in tow. She let out a little squeal when she reached her brand new black cherry car. Willas smiled at her outburst. "Time for diner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to eat at my mom's tonight, but we can any other time."

"I would love that Sansa." She couldn't get over how sweet Willas was. She regretted that she wouldn't get to spend the rest of the evening with him. She kissed him a few more times before she had to leave for her mother's house.

There was a big black pickup pulling in the drive in front of her. She pulled up next to the pickup and saw Jon get out and stare at her car. "Sansa what is this?" Her half brother, no brother asked her.

"My new car." She couldn't contain her excitement. "Do you like it?"

"Nice, Nissan coupe, I've heard about it." Andy knew what it was at first glance.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Andy ignored Jon's jest as she circled the car slowly.

"Can you pop the hood?" Andy seemed almost as excited as she was.

"Sure" She did and let Andy lean over the engine.

"3.7L V6 350 horse power, not bad Sansa." Andy seemed impressed.

"Is that good?" She had just liked the way it looked and felt.

"Only if you like speed and it handles well."

"It's a dream to drive. I fell in love with it as soon as I sat behind the wheel."

"Then it is perfect. That's how a car is supposed to be. It should just fit." She could hear the passion in Andy's voice when she spoke about cars. She wondered if that was how she sounded when she talked about her designs. "When you wear the new off of it I would love to take it for a spin."

"How about after we eat? I would love to know how I did buying it." Andy smiled at her and Jon just watched them talk non stop about the car as they made their way up to the house. They were the first of the kids to arrive.

**Sandor- Monday**

It was early when he arrived to the head of securities office that morning. "Sandor! I wasn't expecting you." Jory was surprised when he walked out of his office. He grunted

"Who do you have driving Sansa?" he didn't have time for pleasantries. He never really cared for them.

"She's going to be driving herself from now on. I guess she didn't want anyone else driving her; she is buying a car today." Sansa had never seemed interested in driving before. Hell, she had never even mentioned it. The little bird never ceased to amaze him.

It was going to be a lot harder to keep her safe when he wasn't going to be around her every day. He had to face the truth, Sansa didn't want him close anymore.

"Who's going to be watching her? Her stalkers have been quiet but it won't take long after it gets out I'm no longer her shield" He sat uninvited in the chair across from Jory's desk.

"Sandor to be honest I'm not sure that's any of your business anymore." He let Jory talk to him more bluntly than most because of the information he had.

He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Six fuckin years, I watched and protected her. I need to know she's being taken care of." He yelled a little louder than he had wanted.

"I'll keep tabs on her but she doesn't want security around anymore."

"Who cares what she wants; she needs to be kept safe."

Jory chuckled. "Sandor she's not a child anymore. I can't force protection on her."

"The hell you can't." He thought back to what Sansa had said to him. The main problem they had was that he was so protective of her. That and he wouldn't actually talk to her. Talking was never something that came easy to him if he started now he might say something he really shouldn't say. "Just fuckin do your job." He stood and left before Jory could say anything more on the matter. As he was leaving he heard Jory mumble something like 'Always a pleasure'.

He left Stark offices for probably the last time. He should've felt something. The Starks had been good to him but he knew that the only thing holding him there was Sansa. He was driving Stranger to the center and going over in his head what he could possibly do next. The Lannisters would take him back especially with his brother gone. He never hated working for the Lannisters but that was before Sansa. Going back to them meant going back to what he was and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that.

The streets turned dirtier the further into Crossroads he went. The roar of his old car filled the streets and people stopped and stared. He was used to that. He was only a few blacks from the center when he saw a young blond boy with glasses surrounded by guys twice his size. The boy clung to his books as the others shoved him from person to person. He could see the fear etched across the boy's face. Strangers topped near the group but they were too involved in what they were doing to notice him walking up.

He leaned lazily against the wall. "Can I play?" The group of guys turned around. The Bolton symbol was plastered all over their clothing. The guys looked him up and down thinking over their next move.

"This is none of your business." The speaker of the group informed him.

"You hurt Adam?" Adam was Aaron's younger brother. The boy was a lost cause in a fight but he was smart and really loved the books. Unfortunately that made him and easy target.

"No sir Mr. Clegane." The kid's eye was swelling and there was blood coming out of a split lip.

"Get in my car." He barked at Adam who quickly obeyed. When the kid disappeared around the corner he walked up to the trio of guys. "Pretty fuckin tough pickin on a kid."

"It's none of your damn business old timer. Who the fuck do you think you are?" He moved closer causing the group to retreat.

"You know who I am. You mess with that boy again and you won't walk away." One of the guys bulled up and he sent a quick cross at the guys face sending him to the ground bleeding. "Are we clear?"

"You'll pay for that. This isn't over." The bleeding boy spit out as the other helped him up.

"Anytime you feel you're man enough." The guys retreated down the alley. He worked his way back to his car without turning his back to them. Never turn your back to guys like that. Adam wouldn't talk to him when he stepped in the car and continued to the center. He didn't make the boy talk, sometimes people just needed to think.

He went through training with the boys that came in and out of the center. Around noon he went to check his phone. _No messages_ It was a six year habit to check his phone around noon to know if he needed to pick up Sansa for lunch. It was going to take some time to break himself of that habit. He went to the gym to spar with Aaron and then home.

He had originally taken time off from Sansa to concentrate on the fight. Now that he couldn't be around her anymore she was all he thought about. An hour before sunset a knock on his door interrupted his thoughtless daze. "What?" He jerked the door open.

"Mr. Clegane"

"Littlefinger" The Lannisters lawyer smiled falsely at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Always a pleasure Sandor but we have business to discuss." If people kept saying that he might decide to take them seriously. He allowed the annoying little man into his home. "I'm here about Gregor's will."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Believe it or not you are the only surviving Clegane. For some reason all of his wives are missing or dead." Littlefinger smirked.

He sat down in his easy chair. There was a few times that some honky-tonk special would cling to Gregor eventually becoming his wife. It never ended well for the women. "I don't want anything from him."

"I don't care what you do with it Sandor, I have to complete the paperwork, Sign here." Baelish set the pile of paperwork down on the table. He laughed briefly, his brother would be furious if he knew that all of his stuff was going to his little brother. It was almost poetic. He grabbed the paperwork and scratched his name on it just for spite.  
"Very well, here are the keys to his place and bank info. The police will release his personal effects when the case is wrapped up. I am also supposed to tell you that Tywin is willing to forgive past indiscretions if you would like to take over for Gregor." Baelish was at his front door smiling again. He really hated that man.

"Not interested." He couldn't be that man again.

"It truly is a pleasure dealing with Cleganes." The door shut leaving him alone again. He flipped through the paperwork with all of his brother's holdings. The bank account was smaller than he thought it would be, but then again Gregor didn't do Lannister dirty work for money, he did it because he got to hurt people and get away with it. As he was scanning through the papers he caught the address his brother was staying at and froze. He had to calm himself down.

Gregor couldn't hurt her now. His brother was staying in the building across from Sansa. According to the piece of paper Gregor had lived there for four years. There was no way he could miss something like that in his various sweeps of the area. The Lannisters could have put Gregor on Sansa. She did cause a small scandal when she broke things off with Joffrey. Most likely his brother noticed that he gave up everything for a girl and that put Sansa on Gregor's radar. It looked like he was going to get the showdown with his brother that he always wanted. Except a tiny little woman with a gun mad sure that wouldn't happen.

He had managed to get his hands on an unofficial police report after he sobered up enough to think properly. He didn't know about the attack the girl survived the day before she had to kill his brother. With more and more of the pieces he was starting to thing he should be thanking the girl. He was still pissed that he didn't get to kill Gregor, but knowing Sansa was in the picture he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Gregor got to Sansa before he could kill his brother. _I need a drink. _

He didn't reach for a bottle instead he pulled out a leather bound book he kept tucked in a small drawer and flipped through the ink filled pages. This one was almost full. He started to scribble words across the blank pages. His little sister Rose always kept a diary; she always said that writing everything down helped her deal with everything in her life. After she died he found the diary underneath a floorboard in her room.

When he read his little sister's words he realized how warped his brother really was. Gregor may have physically tortured him, but it was all about mind games when it came to Rose for Gregor. His writing wasn't a diary like Rose's, he didn't write down his thoughts more of his feelings and he only did that so he didn't have to deal with them. Even in his writing his feelings were never clear. He hid them cleverly in his poetic ramblings. He wrote late into the night. Normally his writing revolved around Sansa. Tonight was no different, he didn't try to control what he wrote about; he let his little bird know exactly how he felt about her. It was easy when he knew no one would ever see the words he wrote.

**Jon- Tuesday Morning **

He hadn't slept again and when the pounding started he wasn't sure he was actually hearing it. It wouldn't let up so he got up to check the door. He winced at the light when he opened the door. "Willow? Do you know what time it is?"

"8:23" Willow pushed past him and into the apartment.

"Andy isn't up yet." He tried to get the girl to slow down.

Willow let out a humorless laugh. "Andy is gone, Jon. I'm here for the rest of her things."

"What do you mean she's gone? She's in her room." Willow was pulling things out of the bathroom.

"No she is not. I pulled up to the shop and Andy was there looking like she hadn't slept working on a damn car. The she had me book a flight home." Willow spun around to look at him. "What did you do?"

"Home? She's gone." He said it out loud to himself hoping to make sense of everything.

"God you're dense in the morning. Yes gone and I don't know when or if she is coming back." Willow was upset and she was taking it out on him. He opened the door to the spare bedroom and saw the bed was still made and the bags were gone. Willow pushed past him and packed what was left in the room. He sat on the bed listening to nothing and focusing on everything.

"I need to talk to her."

"Good luck, she is heading back to the middle of nowhere. What happened she was fine yesterday?"

"I don't know." He wasn't going to try and explain it.

"Whatever Jon, I better not lose this job because of you." Willow left as quickly as she came. He went over everything in his head that happened last night. After his shower last night he had went back out to the couch, but Andy wasn't there. That must have been when she left. He waited up for her to return to the couch but she never did and he had fought for sleep all night.

He had to pull away from her last night. Every touch was making her flinch. Andy never said to stop but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for touching her for making tense up. What was worse was he didn't think he was going to be able to stop. Every little sigh and quiet moan along with the sweet smell of peppermint was pushing him into a frenzy. Maybe Ygritte was right; he should get laid more often then his restraint would be better and he wouldn't have needed the cold shower.

His phone was going off again. It had been for awhile now. He answered. "Stark get your ass to the station." The line went dead as Commander Mormont hung up. There was a set of keys on the counter, Andy's keys. He knew he probably shouldn't take them but he did. It was nice not having to take a cab everywhere.

Val was at the front desk on the phone when he arrived; she waved at him as he walked past towards Mormont's office. "Jon sit." Mormont dialed the phone and relayed orders. A few seconds later Yoren stepped inside.

"Ya tell him yet?" Yoren questioned Mormont as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not yet, I was just about to. Jon, I've been talking to Yoren here and he tells me that you're interested in becoming a DT.

"I've thought about it."

"Good, here is how this is going to work. You are going to pass the psych eval tomorrow then you will take the DT exam and join Yoren in the field." Commander Mormont paused waiting for a response.

He didn't have one so he said the first thing he thought of to stall for time. "What about Ghost."

Mormont snorted. "That damn dog doesn't listen to anyone but you so he stays with you."

"Sir I'm not sure."

"It doesn't matter this is the only way to get you on the streets without the month of desk work and Yoren agreed to it. He doesn't recruit much anymore but when Yoren find someone I listen." He glanced between the two men mapping out his future without him.

"Can I think about this?"

"Take your time." Yoren encouraged.

"Just as long as you have the test taken and passed by the end of the week." Commander Mormont ordered before dismissing them both. Yoren stopped him outside the office.

"Jon I know this is quick but it will be good for you. Believe me when I tell ya that it ain't easy working after ya lose a partner. A change of scenery will help ya move on and I need someone to watch my six."

"I'll take the test tomorrow." Yoren squeezed his shoulder before he walked away.

Val caught up to him on his way out. "Are you leaving without saying goodbye Jon?"

"No I didn't see you." He wasn't looking actually.

"Jon, do you want to go to diner tonight? We could go to a nice place to eat and talk." Val smiled at him as she held onto his forearm.

"Sure I guess." He answered not so smoothly before he could think about anything else.

"Great I'll pick you up tonight." Val gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to work. Andy told him Val wanted more but he hadn't actually believed her.

He walked back to the truck in a daze. When he sat behind the wheel he hit the steering wheel letting out his frustration over all of the confusion. A picture fell out of the visor. Andy was wearing a huge diamond ring and was wrapped around a soldier in uniform; she was smiling as she kissed the guy on the cheek. He remembered last night. Andy was smiling like that when she kissed him. He could feel it as he pressed his lips to hers. Andy was happy last night like she used to be and he managed to fuck it up like he always did.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so the coolest thing happened. I was going through tumblr while at work. SHH! don't tell and I glanced through the Sansan tag. I don't follow it but i was curious and bored. Great art by the way but not the point and i saw a couple of recommendations for MY fic! This was a GIANT ego boost. Thank you awesome tumblr peoples I always forget to post on there. As promised this is pure Sansan. I removed Andy's POV's for a reason and I'm kind of using her as a the stitching tying things together. I told you last time the fight scene was driving me crazy. I have probably 4 different versions of it, but if i don't post it now i won't post it at all. I would love to know what you think about the fight scene because i'm not entirely happy with it but it could just be me over editing. Hopefully.

**Chapter 23**

**Sansa-Tuesday **

The trip to the office hadn't taken that long in fact with in an hour she had the editing completely done on her article. It took far longer to get away from Margery and her excited chatter. Apparently her friend was just as excited as she was about her starting a new career.

She had the whole day planned after she left the magazine. First she was going to some of her favorite stores to see if they did private contracts, then a meeting with a marketing genius and finally she needed new fabric for an idea she had last night. Since she had decided to make this move, ideas had been coming at her right and left, so wherever she went so did her sketchbook.

On the way to her first stop she quickly ran by her apartment to change into something more business like. When she reached her front door she noticed that it was ajar. She paused. "Hello" She hollered into the room and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Sandor would have scolded her for doing something so stupid. 'Trust your instincts little bird.' His words floated into her head. The problem was she didn't know which instincts to trust. The one that wanted to see who was inside her apartment, or the one telling her to go get security.

She heard a noise and decided that security was the best option. She was curious not dumb. She quickly backed away from her door and turned to go back to the elevator. Every noise she heard in the hall made her move faster. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. When she turned the corner she ran into someone sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Sorry" She looked up at the tall blond guy remembering the voice.

"Aaron" She asked in disbelief.

"Ya, Sorry again." Aaron extended his hand to help her up and she took it. This was how they met she was running into him again. Literally. At least he was wearing a shirt this time. She stood up and glanced over her shoulder. There still wasn't anybody there.

"What are you doing here Aaron?" She asked trying not to be rude.

"I was looking for you or at least your front door. Are you okay?"

"I think someone is in my apartment. I was getting security."

"Do you want me to take a look?" She didn't know Aaron but Sandor trusted him and security would do the same thing.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Aaron walked with her back to her apartment.

"Thank you I should probably call the cops though."

"The front desk probably did the second I stepped into the elevator." She smiled slightly knowing he was probably right. Aaron wasn't dressed like anyone in the building and he looked a little rough around the edges. They both listened briefly at the door before Aaron moved in like he owned the place. Her umbrella was by the front door so she grabbed it, she felt more comfortable with something in her hands. "Hello" Aaron called out as he moved through the apartment checking everywhere before coming back out. "I think they are gone."

There was a knock on her open door. "Everything alright miss." An officer asked eying Aaron. The front desk had called the police.

"I think someone was in here." She told the cop and went through her things to make sure nothing was missing. She couldn't find anything but her underwear drawer had been gone through. That kind of freaked her out. After she managed to convince the officer that Aaron was a friend he finally left with her police report. Jory was on his way to fix the new alarm system that was disarmed somehow. Aaron was sitting on her couch looking extremely out of place. "You were looking for me." She reminded him.

"I almost forgot." Aaron handed her a piece of paper. It was a flyer for a MMA match. She knew what it was but wasn't really familiar with it. One name stood out.

"Sandor is fighting." She shouldn't be surprised but she was.

"He's the main event tomorrow. I thought it would be great if he had someone there for him and you're the only name he's ever mentioned."

"Thank you for telling me I'll definitely come."

"Great" Aaron looked relieved. "But you may want to bring someone with you it can be a rough crowd. _Naturally where else would Sandor go? _Even Sandor's student was protective of her.

"I'll bring someone. Aaron don't tell him I'm coming."

"Don't worry I wont as long as you don't tell him I told you." She wanted to laugh knowing that Sandor probably scared the guy on some level.

"Deal" Aaron walked her to her car and she drove quickly across town. The day's delays had her running behind so she had to go straight to the marketing director. She would have to visit the businesses some other time. When she arrived she was greeted by a bald man in fancy dress attire. His office smelled like rosewater as he ushered her inside.

"Miss Stark right on time." She wasn't sure how that happened.

"Mr…"

"Just call me Varys. I have everything you need right here." Varys handed her a folder. There was a list of several businesses.

"How do you know…" Varys cut her off.

"It is my job to know my dear. These places move product. Trust me this is what you are looking for. My little spiders are out everywhere gathering information." She didn't want to think about that it was a little too creepy. The visit was brief. Varys already had her name out at several places all she had to do was show her designs. Honestly she wasn't expecting everything to move so quickly but she had paid an insane amount of money for Varys' consult so maybe it should move that fast. She stopped off at one to the places on the list that sold evening dresses that was on her way home. She had a few dresses done already anyways. The manager flipped through her sketchbook looking at everything she had done. Unfortunately they weren't taking any new product at the time and she was asked to come back.

It was only a slight setback but the rejection always hurt somewhat. On her way out she recognized a woman that was trying on dresses. She decided to stop and talk. "Hi, Andy"

Andy smiled at her briefly. "Hey Sansa, It looks terrible doesn't it." The dress fit her horribly and Andy sounded exhausted.

"The color is good but the fit not so much."

"The story of my life, I need a dress for the banquet. Your father insists I come. This is the forth place I've been to today. It's either too tight in the chest or hips. Then it bunches in the waist." She eyed Andy who was curvy. She was curvy herself but she had a several inches on the other girl to stretch everything out. It probably wasn't easy to find a good fit off the rack.

"I could make one for you." She just threw it out there it would be a fun challenge.

"Are you serious? Please don't play with me Sansa I hate shopping." Andy stared at her. "How long would it take?"

"I'm serious it would only take a couple days. I already have designs I would just need measurements and color options."

"Do you have time? Because that would be a life saver, I'll pay you whatever you want as long as I don't have to keep looking." She laughed Andy's words reminded her of Arya.

"I have time. I'm actually trying to start my own clothing line."

"Sansa you are awesome. When will work for you? I can be there whenever."

"This evening works for me the sooner we get started the better, but I would like to eat first. I'm starving." They grabbed a bite to eat on the way to her apartment. Several years ago she wouldn't have spent the time of day with someone like Andy. Sure she had money but she wasn't polished like the people that used to fill her social circle. Now she made sure she took the time to get to know people. Sandor had changed that for her and Joffery. You really couldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Andy let her chatter on and on about her business giving her a few ideas here and there. Andy had started her own business when she was 15 so she had some ideas that might translate to her own business. It didn't take long to measure Andy and go through ideas until she had a good idea what she was going to do. They sat in her living room chatting about anything and everything when the front door rattled. She looked at the door and waited for a knock. She really wanted to call Sandor. "That's Strange." Andy commented as she looked at the door.

"Someone broke in earlier today." Andy looked uneasy. "Nothing was taken just moved around."

"That is creepy." She was glad she wasn't the only on who thought so. She had tried not to think about it all day and Jory was supposed to fix the security system. The handle jiggled again and Andy moved next to the door. The room was quietly tense as she moved around to the kitchen and punched 911 into her phone so it was ready to dial. The door knob circled and the door was pushed in. Before she had time to say anything Andy had the man down on the ground the same way she had done with Gregor on the stairs. She stood and stared in shock.

Sandor was on his knees in her apartment. His once long hair was cropped short. It still covered the burns on the side of his face but it was no longer down to his neck. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Sandor growled at Andy making her step back. Andy looked surprised, shocked and scared all at the same time.

"Let him up." She said and Andy moved cautiously over to Sandor.

"If I let you up are you going to try and kill me?" Andy asked Sandor who looked directly at her before turning his attention back to Andy.

"I haven't decided yet." She knew Sandor well enough to know when he was joking and he was now. Andy must have realized that because she visibly relaxed.

"Can you make up your mind? I would like to get all of my healing in at once." She bit her lip hoping Sandor would take it as a joke, he laughed.

"I'll let you know now let me up." Andy did what he asked. "You need to teach me that little trick." Sandor eyed the girl that took him down.

"Maybe when I'm sure you won't kill me." Andy shot back making him laugh again.

She kept he voice completely calm as she spoke. "Sandor, why are you breaking into my place?" The simple question made Sandor extremely uncomfortable.

"I heard someone was in your place I wanted to come by and make sure it was secure." She wanted to hug him for caring so much.

"Why do you care you don't work for me anymore?" The silence that followed was deafening. She thought Sandor was going to turn around and walk out without answering and Andy looked like she wanted to run out the front door.

Sandor took a heavy breath. "Damnit Sansa, I can't turn it off over night I needed to know you were safe." The room went quiet again.

"Aww" Andy broke in with a smile making Sandor glare at her. "Sorry" The way they talked to each other reminded her of her relationship with Robb an almost brother sister teasing except her relationship with her brother was a lot less complicated. "I should leave." Andy knew how she felt about Sandor and was most likely giving them some privacy.

"You should leave, you're a magnet for trouble." Sandor glared at the other woman.

"Sandor!" She used her best Arya tone. Andy stuck out her tongue at Sandor and gathered her things.

"Thanks Sansa if you need anything just call."

"I will" She closed the door behind Andy leaving her alone with her ex bodyguard. It was different having Sandor around now. Now she knew he wanted to be there not just because he had to be for his job. It was nice knowing that.

**Sandor- Tuesday night **

He stood looking across the room at Sansa. The evening definitely didn't go as planned. Jory had called an told him about the break in and wanted him to check and make sure the new system was ready. He had gotten her parking spot and make and model of Sansa's new car before he came over. She wasn't parked in her space when he came over. Nothing after that went right.

The lock was moderately hard to pick but a simple magnet had disrupted the alarm signal making the thing absolutely useless. Then he felt a pinch in his neck and hit the ground. Now he knew why his brother was so pissed though. For a short time he was unable to move anything. The girl was good even injured Andy had taken him down without a fight. To be fair she had some fuckin ninja trick and the element of surprise. As embarrassing as it was for a five foot something little girl to take him down he had a strange sense of pride when he thought about the little Blade girl.

Sansa was watching him move around the apartment. It was differnt being in Sansa's place when it had nothing to do with the job he no longer had. It was almost personal.

"Thank you for checking on me." Sansa was always so polite.

"You weren't supposed to be here." He sat on the tiny chair that was probably going to break on him. "Your car wasn't in it's spot."

Sansa sat across from him. "I switched to the underground parking. You said it was safer." It was everybody had to go through a security check to get inside. He was proud she listened to him.

"Are you doing okay?"

Sansa messed with her shirt. "I'm trying not to think about it. It's kind of creepy. Can he get back in?" He started to lie to her but something stopped him.

"It's possible."

Sansa stood up and started to pace. "What do I do? First the random flowers and now this?"

"What Flowers?" This was the first he had heard of flowers.

"Red roses they were on my desk Monday. There was no name attached to them just a note that said 'I miss you' It couldn't be Joff could it?" Just Joffery's name scared Sansa but he was certain that the little prick wasn't behind this.

"He wouldn't be this subtle. You need to be careful though." He wanted to apologize for everything that happened and ask for his job back but pride wouldn't let him do that. "Do you have somewhere you can go? Somewhere that isn't obvious." He watched her beautiful face change as she thought.

"The first place it thought of is to Mom's or Robb's then Jayne's or Margery's. Maybe I could go to Arya's but I've been there recently." He listened as Sansa went through her list of places and he thought about offering his. "Nobody would expect me to go to Jon's."

"That's a good choice then and Jon's a cop." Sansa had grown so much since he first met her she was no longer the mindless little society girl that loved fancy balls and clothes. She still loved those things but they weren't all that mattered anymore. It was a terrible event that made her change but what Sansa had become was nothing short of amazing.

"Sandor, do I have to go somewhere? I have so much work to do and I don't want some guy to run me out of my own house." The question wasn't a surprise to him but he still wanted to tell her she had to get far away from here.

He didn't though. "You don't have to leave. It would be safer to leave." The new advisory role was unexpected.

"I'm going to stay." Sansa said with conviction. "Can you stay here tonight?" Sansa's last question was quiet. He wasn't sure he actually heard it until he saw the look on her face as she waited for an answer. "You can have the bed. I just…"

"I can stay on the couch." He wouldn't leave her by herself tonight.

"I promise I won't bother you with this stuff after tonight." Sansa would never be able to bother him but of course he wouldn't tell her that.

"Do you have an extra pillow?"

"Yes but please take the bed Sandor. You won't be comfortable on my couch." He looked at the tiny furniture. There was not way he could possibly fit comfortably on the couch.

"Maybe you should by adult furniture." He joked.

"You shouldn't be a giant."

"I can sleep on the floor." He decided.

Sansa made a face. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

He wanted to smile. Sansa was trying to be nice and he wasn't letting her. "I was made that way."

Sansa laughed. "Fine then nobody gets the bed you sleep on the floor and I'll take the couch." He was about to argue but decided against it. Sansa was trying to compromise so he would too. Sansa was already pulling out pillows and blankets to pile on the floor for him. He briefly wondered why one person would have so many different blankets. It must be a female thing. "I don't think I have any clothes that will fit you."

"I can sleep in these." He continued to set up his bed while Sansa disappeared into the bathroom; she was in there forever so he checked the security system and locked the deadbolt before settling into the pile of blankets on the floor. It was pretty comfortable. Sansa came out in her pajamas and sat cross legged on the couch combing through her damp hair. He watched her work the comb through her long hair. "How have you been?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Sansa paused the movement through her hair before settling back into her routine. Sansa started to talk about the changes at work, her designs and her car; she had done so much in such a short time and he had missed everything. When Sansa asked what he had been doing he told her the truth at least most of it. He told her about training Aaron and his brother's will. He left out the parts about his brother living across the street from her and his fight tomorrow. He noticed the slight shift in Sansa's mood but wasn't sure what caused it. He stayed awake until he heard the faint sounds of Sansa's breathing. He really should've been focusing on his match studying his opponent's previous fights. He was an instinctual fighter so that was what he was going to rely on.

**Sansa**

The clock on the wall wasn't moving or at least she was almost certain it wasn't. Then again she was ready way before they were supposed to leave for the fight. Sandor had left early in the morning after she had somewhat convinced him the she would be fine alone. Andy's dress was what kept her buys for the rest of the day. When she offered to do the dress it was an interesting challenge, but the more she thought about it, it was actually a good business move. Andy would be a high end client. The more people she put her clothes on the more of them saw her work. She glanced and the clock again and then checked her phone to make sure it was correct.

Arya was supposed to be here at anytime now. At first she was angry that Sandor didn't tell her about the fight himself but she decided she was going anyways. Of course Arya was more than happy to come with her to the fight. And because of the break in Jory and a few other guys were coming as well. She thought that they actually just wanted to watch the fight and were using her as an excuse. She and Arya were going to take a cab to the fight and meet Jory there. There was no way she was taking her new car to that part of town. That was if her sister ever showed up.

There was an impatient knock on the front door and she jumped up to answer. "Let's go" She grabbed her purse and went to leave.

"Calm down" Arya looked her up and down. "You're wearing that to a fight?"

"What's wrong with this I look great." She was a little irritated that Arya was judging how she was dressed.

Arya shook her head. "Okay but you're going to stick out." She hurried Arya to the cab and they were finally on their way to a part of town she never thought she would voluntarily go to again. "I can't believe you actually want to go to a fight."

"I'm going to cheer for Sandor." She wanted to support him even if things were strange right now.

"Me too. I'm going to see him get his ass kicked." Her sister grinned at her.

"Arya"

"I'm just kidding, kind of." She rolled her eyes sometimes her sister could be really immature. "Robb would have loved this." Arya stated as the scenery changed outside of the car.

"I forgot you guys used to play fight in the back yard."

"Jon and I always won." Arya said proudly.

"I remember when you actually punched Theon."

"He deserved it." She giggled remembering that those were the exact words Arya told their mother. They talked and laughed like nothing ever happened. Arya had seemed to have completely forgiven her.

Jory was waiting for them when they arrived; he had two other guards with him along with his father. It was a good thing too because the cat calls and yelling started as soon as they stepped out of the cab. Arya started yelling cuss words back at the crowd making Jory tense up even more. They grabbed their seats to the VIP area and went to locate their seats.

Once they got a little closer she thought she recognized the people in their section. Loras, Renly and Willas were sitting in the seats above her and Arya's. She let Jory and his father have the seats closest to the ring and the other two guards sat near the entrance to the VIP. "Sansa you are full of surprises." Willas stood up to kiss her. She felt uncomfortable with her sister there looking at them.

"What can I say?"

"Sansa you look lovely." Renly complimented her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone this is my sister Arya." Arya said a quick hello before sitting down. The place started to fill up quickly. She couldn't believe the crowd fighting drew. Loras and Arya were arguing about fighters. Of course her sister would find a guy to chat with at a sporting event. Her sister never had a hard time finding common ground with guys. Two more people filed into their section just before the first match was about to begin. "Andy!" Andy spun around and looking surprised.

"Well this is the last place I expected to run into a Stark. This is my friend Sammy."

"Sam" The handsome guy corrected with a tight smile. "You didn't tell me the cop had sisters Andy." Andy glared at her friend before turning to talk to them.

"He's a man whore ladies watch yourself." She laughed with her sister at the look on Sam's face. Andy and Sam settled into the row in front of them and started talking with Jory.

The first match was Aaron and she was nervous for him. She watched the brutal blows and kicks through squinted eyes. Fortunately the match didn't take long Aaron won by a knockout. Arya, Renly, Willas, and Loras were cheering loudly. She even found herself lost in the excitement of it. There were breaks between the matches were people could get up and stretch. Andy kept leaving to make phone calls. Arya and Willas switched places so Arya could argue with Loras about fight styles easier. It was the most she had ever seen Loras talk to one person that wasn't Renly before.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Willas asked.

"It's so exciting." She meant what she said.

"What brings you here this doesn't really seem like it would be your thing."

"It's not I'm here to support Sandor." Willas put his arm around the back of her chair.

"I love that about you Sansa. You care about the people in your life so much."

"That's funny most people just think I'm crazy." They watched fight after fight. Willas stayed next to her and explained the rules if she had questions. Arya and Loras tried to explain the fighting styles to her. The whole VIP section chatted with each other about the fights even Andy's friend joined in while Andy would disappear on her many phone calls. The closer it got to Sandor's fight the more nervous she got, by the time he walked down the ramp her stomach was in knots.

**Sandor**

He had spent the majority of the day at the arena. Aaron wanted to be there early; he could tell the kid was nervous from the time they left in the morning. They had a light workout and a healthy meal. It was pointless trying to calm down Aaron, the only thing that would help the by was the fight. He watched Aaron's fight from the ramp, it went quickly and exactly how he thought it would. Aaron won and easily.

The locker room wasn't anything special but he spent his time there after the kids fight. He propped his legs up to catch a quick nap. His match wasn't bothering him any there were no butterflies, no knots and no worries it was just another fight. He woke up when a boy came to tell him his match was coming up. The regulations shorts were provided for him so he changed into them. Had to play by the rules, he was told. He pulled his shirt off, pulled half his hair back so it was out of the way and started to wrap his hands.

The door opened and security shouted through. "Your sister is here to see you." He froze in place. _What kind of sick fuck would do that? _ Andy Blade stepped into the room and leaned against the door she just came through. As far away from him as she could get in the room.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" No one talked about his sister and no one got to pretend to be her.

"I'm sorry, they were only letting family back here." Andy actually looked sorry and possibly a little scared.

He let it go the girl didn't mean anything by it. "And they actually thought you were my sister."

"Not at first but you scare the shit out of them. They didn't want to risk pissing you off." He could believe that.

"What do you want?" He was done with the small talk.

"To drop this off." Andy placed a white rose on the bench. "Jon told me you came by why I was in the hospital. I just wanted to return the favor." Naturally a Stark couldn't keep their damn nose out of his business. "And to tell you to watch your back." Andy cautiously moved towards him handing him a card with betting odds. They were 10 to 1 against him.

"Not much faith in me." He wanted to laugh they were going to lose some money tonight; he wasn't losing.

"That or a fix. You really don't seem like the type to take a dive, so watch your back." He looked at the card again and crumpled it up. The girl was probably right. He should've expected something like this and if his head wasn't so full of Sansa he probably would've caught it. "I wouldn't drink anything they gave you." Andy placed a water bottle on the bench next to the rose. He glanced at the tray of 'fresh water' they had just brought him.

"Who's to say you aren't trying to poison me?" The kindness Andy was showing him was a little confusing.

Andy still hadn't got within arms reach of him; she smiled a humorless smile. "Pissing of a Clegane didn't really end well for me last time besides I bet on you." Andy showed him her stub. The girl had put a grand on him. "I'll let you get ready, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'd say good luck but I don't believe in it, so make it happen." Andy went to leave but stopped by the door. "Sansa is here." Andy left before he could respond.

He couldn't think of one good reason Sansa would be at an MMA fight. He had intentionally not mentioned the fight to her. _Fuck_ All of a sudden he was nervous; he thought back and couldn't ever remember being nervous before. They came and got him for his fight. The walk down the hallway and to the ramp seemed like it would never end but the short ramp to the ring was worse. The people cheered and booed as he walked down and entered the ring.

Every woman in the entire arena seemed to be a red head tonight, but he couldn't see the right red head. He hadn't got to ask Andy where Sansa was sitting. He took several calming breaths making him focus. His opponent was walking down the ramp and moving to the opposite side of the caged ring.

Urswyck was huge mostly fat but huge all the same. Speed and Strength were going to be the only advantages he had. Very few times in his life did someone have him beat in the size area but tonight was one of them. The emcee was announcing the proceedings but he ignored the grandeur and focused on the match to come. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a boy messing with his water bottle. He was on his own tonight and had to remember not to drink out of the water bottle. The entertainment stopped and they shook hands to start the fight.

**Sansa**

It was moments before Sandor's fight and she was on pins and needles. The entrance was empty every time she glanced at it. The sounds around her were distracting but one conversation had caught her attention. She leaned forward and listened to Andy and Sam speaking quietly back and forth. 'Did Sandor believe you?' She heard Sam say. _Why was Andy talking to Sandor? _'I don't know. I showed him the odds.' She couldn't but out any longer.

"What odds?" Andy sat back and looked at her. At first she thought that Andy was going to lie to her, but Andy took a piece of paper out of Sam's hand and handed it to her.

"Look at the odds on Sandor."

"Andy don't" She heard Sam say as she looked over the paper trying to find what she was looking for.

"Ten to one, that doesn't sound right why are they so low." She watched as Andy and Sam exchanged a look and lost her patience. "Tell me Andy!"

Andy glanced at Sam but did as she asked. "We don't know for certain but it could be a fix. I went back and told Sandor. He knows at least." She took every word calmly even though she wanted to run back and tell Sandor he couldn't fight. Andy squeezed her knee and smiled weakly. "Or they just don't have the faith in Sandor like the rest of us."

She didn't have time to respond Sandor was walking down to the cage. There were people booing him for some reason it pissed her off, so she cheered loudly to block them out. When Sandor neared the ring she caught a flash of skin from underneath his robe and half his hair was pulled back. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Sandor looked like some kind of ancient warrior reborn. The other guy stepped into the ring and her heart stopped. Sandor's opponent was huge. Loras cheered loudly behind her and she turned and glared at him making him stop. She heard Arya laugh but her attention was on the ring again.

The fight started and she watched as Sandor carefully circled his opponent. The other man surged forward and landed a quick blow to Sandor's head. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, but she never took her eyes off of Sandor. The fight continued with more punches and kicks. It was so brutal, both men were bleeding. During a break she noticed Andy and Sam were talking in hushed tones again. She leaned forward still not looking away from Sandor. "What now?" She tapped Andy on the shoulder making her jump.

"Andy don't" Sam warned.

Andy hesitated slightly before answering. "Do you see how Urswyck is holding his arms?" She looked at Urswyck and noticed how he had his arms out to his side almost like they were heavy.

"Yes"

Andy let out a breath like she really didn't want to tell her. She really hated when people treated her like she couldn't handle things. "There is an old boxing trick. You soak or inject Mercury into the wraps or gloves. The hits are heavier and he will wear Sandor down quicker."

She bit her lip as Sandor took another hit. "What can we do?"

"Hope Sandor keeps the fight close and outlasts his opponent."

She thought about the way Urswyck was carrying his arms. "He's getting tired. Those gloves are heavy."

"Yes they are." Andy smiled back at her.

"Sandor needs to avoid any major hits and tire out his opponent." She said mostly for herself. She moved to the side as Sandor dodged a punch and moved in for a take down. She cheered when Urswyck went down but he broke the hold and managed to get up. She ducked and darted with every move loving and hating every second of the match.

**Sandor **

The hits to his side were excruciating, the guy was stronger thane he looked. He might have underestimated his opponent. _Have to keep moving._ He attacked again catching another hit to his side. Urswyck tripped him up sending him to the ground and went to kick him in the head while he was down. He managed to roll out of the way there was no call on the illegal move. _So much for regulation. _Urswyck closed in and started to hammer at his sides. Kidney shots still no call. He broke the hold just as the round ended. He moved to his side to take a breather. He was thirsty but wasn't risking the water. He didn't have a corner man of his own so he had to use one of Hoat's and he damn sure didn't trust him.

He watched his opponent as his cuts were beimg glued together. The way Urswyck carried his arms was strange. The minute went by quickly and he was back in the fight. They traded hits but it seemed like Urswyck was wearing down quickly. The punches and kicks were getting weaker as they connected with his body. He moved quickly to dodge a punch at his head and the world shifted. His head was getting foggy and the hits were coming at him faster than it looked like they were. He had to end this fast before he couldn't.

He ducked another attack barely and found his chance. Urswyck had moved past him and was facing away. He closed the distance and pulled Urswyck's head back with his left hand while winding his right around Urswyck's neck. He wrapped his legs around his opponent and tightened the grip. He had the rear naked choke locked in. He pulled Urswyck toward him but kept his eyes closed as he fought the fog in his head. He could feel himself getting weaker but it just made him grip tighter. Urswyck sunk to the ground taking him with him. He tightened his hold again. His opponent's hands were no longer pulling at his forearms and he could feel Urswyck's strength leaving his body. The ref still hadn't called the match so he held on still.

Finally the ref decided that he won and pulled him off his opponent; he rolled to the edge of the ring and used the cage to pull himself up. Urswyck was unconscious when the ref raised his hand. He jerked it down and started walking to the locker room. He was in no mood for celebrating and he needed to sit down. Aaron met him at the top of the ramp and steadied him back to the locker room. "He was stronger than he looked." Aaron commented while he was wiping the blood off of his face.

"It was a fix boy. I was supposed to lose." He scrubbed the glue and gel off of the cut that the cornerman had used. He was trying to control the anger but every time he moved his head the fog would come back making him angrier. The door opened and he turned around ready for a fight but stumbled to the chair.

"Are you okay?" He opened his eyes and saw Sansa standing next to Andy who came up with some water.

"I'm fine little bird." Sansa sat on the bench and gently folded her hands in her lap. He could tell she was worried about him.

"I didn't think about the cornerman." Andy said as she looked at his cut. "You're gonna need stitches. I'll go get the medic."

"Go with her Aaron." Andy looked like she wanted to argue but just shrugged and followed Aaron out of the room he didn't want the girl going anywhere alone around this bunch. "What are you doing here?" His voice was calm and quiet; he put his head in his hands it seemed to help some.

"I wanted to cheer for you." Sansa said honestly. "I'm not alone Jory and a security team came too." Sansa added quickly.

He wanted to looked up when he felt her close to his side but didn't. "Good"

"You are really okay?" He felt her small hand on his swelling face.

"He got in a few good shots but I'll live." He actually sounded gentle. Sansa tilted his head up so he was looking at her.

"You fought really well." _Always so proper. _

"Did you enjoy the fight?" He was honestly curious.

"I did actually but I hated every time he hit you other than that it was exciting." The corner of his mouth twisted up. All these years and she still surprised him. "I like your haircut."

"It's short" He said while Sansa's hand was still on his face. He wasn't moving.

"It looks good." They stayed silent staring at each other until the door opened making Sansa step away. The medic came over and cleaned his wound before stitching it up. Hoat shoved into the room.

"Thandor, well fought."

"No thanks to you." He growled

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here to offer you a job."

"Fuck off" Sansa bit her lip when he said it and he could see the small smile she was hiding.

"You could make good money."

"I don't your fuckin money now leave before you piss me off more." Hoat glared at him and left. The medic finished up and left care instructions. The three other people in the room looked around in silence. "the gloves" He voiced the thoughts that had been bothering him.

To his surprise Sansa answered. "Probably laced with mercury." He stared at her. "Andy can you tell Jory that Sandor is taking me home?" He glanced at Andy who was more than happy to leave.

"Sure, come on Aaron I'll buy you a beer." Aaron was about to protest but Andy grabbed his arm and used him as a crutch as she pulled him out of the room. He was going to have to thank his 'little sister' later.

They were alone again. Sansa was sitting timidly on the edge of the bench. "Come on let's get you out of here and somewhere you can relax." Sansa ordered as she stood up. He stood up and swayed slightly the small amount of drugs he had in his system were on their way out but weren't gone yet. Sansa came up next to him and placed his arm around her shoulder. He wouldn't lean on her but he did use her as an anchor when he felt his head start to rush. Sansa had a cab waiting for him that took them back to his place. He was in his recliner propped up by pillows by the time Sansa was done making him comfortable. He leaned back and closed his eyes; his body was starting to ache.

The cold from the icepack made him jump when Sansa laid it on his side; she had several other bags of ice and a bottle of ibuprofen ready for him. They both remained quiet for a short while he wasn't sure what he could say. "You really are a great fighter Sandor and teacher Aaron did really well."

He placed the last part of the ice all around him. "The kid is a natural." He had always hated complements and never knew how to take them. "And I almost got my ass handed to me."

Sansa moved a little closer to him; he held his breath not wanting to say or do anything to stop her. "But you didn't. Sandor I…" Sansa stopped and started messing with her hands.

"Yes" He hoped it sounded gentle enough. He wanted her to continue.

"I know you don't work for me anymore." He didn't need reminded of that. Sansa hesitated and he was hanging on her every word. "But I still want to be friends. It's strange not having you around."

He let out a heavy breath. Sansa didn't want him gone from her life at least not completely. "I would like that little bird." Friend was better than nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's been so long**** between updates. This fic has grown a lot more than originally planned and that's great i love where it's going. I hand write everything and have a hard time finding the motivation to type it up. It's selfish but i really hate typing. I've actually been contemplating finishing it all before putting anymore chapters up. I am getting to a part in the story that is really intertwined and i don't want to post something that contradicts what is happening which is why i don't like to post chapters until it's complete. However all the kind words keep me coming back. If all you awesome people reading this could do me a favor if you haven't already and give the story a follow or a few words so I know that you want to know what happens next it would help me make up my mind on continuing to post chapter to chapter or finish writing it completely before posting. And Thank you to lookedlikeagoodidea on tumblr your Christmas wish update list made me suck it up and type this. **

**Chapter 24**

**Jon- Tuesday Night**

He had just finished getting ready when Val knocked on the door. He had no idea where she was taking him but judging by what Val was wearing they wouldn't be doing much. The tight black skirt and sky high heels could be easy to move in and the top she was wearing looked like it was ready to fall off at any moment. Not that he was complaining but they wouldn't be going bowling. Val brushed against him as she stepped in to the room. A vanilla scent followed her in. "Where is your tag along?" Val was looking around the room. He didn't like the way Val said it but he ignored it knowing it was a bad idea to correct one woman about another.

"She's gone." He said hesitantly.

"Good we wont be interrupted. Can we take your car mine has the check engine light on. I'm not sure I should drive it."

"I don't have a car. We can take a cab."

"What about that big truck you were driving." He didn't know a lot about women but he did know that it was a bad idea to take one woman on a date in another one's car. Val placed her hand on his arm. "I've never rode in a big truck before."

Andy had told him to take the truck if he needed it. "I guess we can take the truck. Where are we going?"

"Just a little restaurant and a club after we eat." _Great. _He hated clubs mostly because he was a terrible dancer.

The restaurant was supposed to be fantastic food but he couldn't be certain because all five courses wasn't enough to fill him up and it cost three times what a normal meal would have. It didn't help the evening that he was having a hard time finding things to talk about with Val. It really didn't make sense to him that he had such a hard time talking with other women but he could sit and talk for hours with Andy. Val managed to fill the silent pauses before they got to the dance club.

The music was too loud to speak so Val drug him onto the dance floor. He didn't actually have to dance just stand there as Val jumped around him and ground herself up against him. He actually liked that part. After an indeterminable amount of time he had to take a break from the mob of people and get some air.

Theon was on the balcony smoking a cigarette when he walked outside. "When did you become such a player? First the short brunette with the rack and now a leggy blond that could be in playboy, I'm impressed Stark." Theon was grinning at him as he leaned against the brick wall. "So which one is better in the sack? My money is on the brunette. She looks like she has a freaky side."

"Shut the fuck up Theon." He wasn't in to mood to deal with his brother's dick of a friend.

"Always so touchy Jonny boy, seriously though, if you're done with Andy I'd be happy to keep her company." The thought of Theon touching Andy pissed him off. Not that she would actually let Theon touch her. Andy needed someone that would take care of her, even if she said she didn't need it.

"It's never going to happen."

Theon only smiled again. He really hated that stupid smile. "She digs me. A word of advice Jon, if you bring a girl that looks like that to a club don't leave her alone." Theon pointed at the bar where a couple of guys were surrounding a laughing Val. He left Theon and pushed through the crowd to her side. Val dismissed the guys and drug him outside to the parking lot. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as Val leaned against Andy's truck and pulled him against her.

"I've had a great time tonight." Val ran her hand up his chest and smiled.

"I have too." Val was taller than he was in her heels so she had to lean down slightly to kiss him. He pulled her closer when her lips met his. There was an excitement in kissing the girl he always wanted and the one he wasn't supposed to touch.

"Let's go back to your place." Val whispered in his ear making him almost drop the keys that were in his hand. He helped Val into the truck once again and drove like hell back to his place, Val played with his hand the entire drive. They made it to the elevator before they were kissing again. He had lost all thought process and was driven purely by want. Val pushed him through the front door and started pulling clothes off of him all the way to his bedroom. He was down to his boxers by the time he reached the bed. He sat back and watched Val strip down; she seemed to enjoy giving him a strip tease.

She pushed him back onto the bed with just her heels and her top on. He could feel the heat between her legs as she sat across his waist and rocked forward. "Val"

"Don't talk." Her hips circled and he lost the ability to speak. He moved his hands to her hips and started pushing her shirt up to get to her chest he had to see everything. Val beat him to it though and removed her top for him; she continued to rock and grind into him. He palmed her breast and ran his thumb over her taunt nipples.

Before he knew what was happening Val rolled off and walked to her purse and pulled out a condom before pulling off his underwear and rolling it onto his throbbing cock. He had never been with a woman so aggressive; she wouldn't let him take the lead. Every time he tried she would push him back or take over. Val straddled him again and pushed him inside of her. He grunted, it had been way too long. She didn't waste anytime before she stated riding him at a steady pace. He kept pace with her but felt his restraint slipping slightly when she rolled her hips. He held back and started slamming up into her. He felt her tighten followed by a few screams and a shudder before collapsing on top of him; he pushed into her one more time before he had his release. He hadn't lasted long but long enough for her. Val rolled off and snuggled in next to him.

He got up to clean himself off and threw away the condom before returning to bed. They didn't say anything else to each other just lay side by side. Val fell asleep before he did but he managed to slowly drift asleep. It wasn't long before the dreams found him again. _Andy's apartment was the same but different. Clegane was choking Andy and Ygritte was covering his back. When Clegane tossed Andy, the Desert Eagle was somehow in his hand. He turned and shot Ygritte in the chest. The blood poured out of the wound. _ He sat up in a cold sweat. It always happened so quickly in his dreams. Val was on the other side of the bed and hadn't moved. He rolled out of bed carefully and walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

He stared at the TV and wondered if Andy was having nightmares as well. He managed to fall asleep again an hour or so later and stay asleep until his dreams found him. Val was talking with somebody at the front door when his nightmares woke him again. It was mid morning. After shutting the door Val turned and smiled awkwardly. "Who was that?" He asked his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Somebody just dropping this off for you." Val handed him and envelope that he ripped open and immediately read.

'_Jon, Thank you for everything. I know you would say you were just doing your job, but what you did for me was beyond the call of duty. Please accept this gift. It's the only way I know how to say thank you.- Andy'_

He read the note one more time. "Val, who dropped this off?" He asked hoping it hadn't been Andy.

Val hesitated before sighing. "Andy did. I told her you were sleeping. She just wanted to pick up her keys and drop that off for you." _Fuck! She was supposed to be gone. _Andy now knew he was with Val last night. How could she not? Val was wearing his shirt and nothing else. If he ever had a chance of making things right with her that was shot to shit now. "I better get going; I'm going to be late for work." Val kissed him quickly before gathering her stuff and leaving. He read the note again and tossed everything on the end table. There was a loud clank when it hit. He picked up the envelope and turned it over. A key with a white wolf keychain fell out. He stared at it until Ghost nuzzled his hand.

Ghost was becoming more impatient so he threw on some clothes and took his dog for a walk. The space he had left Andy's truck parked was empty. There was a jet black muscle car sitting in its place. The door was locked so he tried the key he had received. It opened smoothly. The car roared to life when he tried the ignition. The interior was pure white with black gauges and trim. The car was beautiful. _I can't keep it._ Guilt flooded through him about last night and the night before. Andy had given him something special to her and he repaid her buy fucking another woman less than a day after he had pushed her away. _You're not together. _ He kept trying to tell himself but it didn't ease the guilt. His thoughts were warring with each other. He was about to kill the engine and climb out when he saw another piece of paper laying on the passenger seat. 'Her name is Crow, take care of her.' _All the best things have names. _He had remembered telling both Arya and Andy that. Andy had just laughed at him. He read her words again but the more he did the more he realized that it sounded like goodbye. He couldn't let that happen whatever it took he was going to find a way to talk to her again; he couldn't lose her too.

**Gendry- Tuesday**

The cold was blowing through the beams. Winter was finally coming to Kings Landing which only made him think of Arya and the fact that he needed to get some new Carhartts. His new family had managed to leave him alone for a few days so he had been able to concentrate on his work, school and Arya. He was going to have to move things along with her before she got to tired of hearing no. Arya was not patient and she hated waiting. He wanted to do something special for her. Arya wouldn't care but most girls wanted the first time to be special. He just had to figure out how. His girlfriend wasn't the romantic type but maybe he could make her want to be; one thing was for certain she was going to call him stupid. He smiled to himself against the biting cold going through the motions of his day to day tasks. "Damnit Gendry!" Mott yelled across the build. He looked around and the rest of the guys had already turned in for the day.

He gathered his tools and cleaned his area before going to the lift and unhooking his safety line. "Sorry Sir."

"You know we can't go into overtime. The suits will throw a fucking fit." He followed Mott into the lift.

"I lost track of time."

"More like you had your head up your ass. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." He continued to follow Mott into the office to clock out.

"You fix things with your woman?" He looked at Mr. Mott confused. "You've had a smiled plastered on your face."

"Not exactly."

"Don't ever let a woman mess up your plans boy." _Says the guy that's been married several times. _Mott continued to talk but he wanted to be home so he made up an excuse to leave.

His textbooks were still scattered across the coffee table after he showered and came back out. The problem with his crash course classes was the amount of homework they piled on him at once. He got lost in creating blueprints and building structures when he heard the door to the upstairs apartment slam. His watch showed 6:10. Arya was home. He smirked to himself as he heard stomping coming from the stairs. His front door flew open and a giant dog ran past a furious Arya who slammed his door. Nymeria sat next to him waiting to be scratched. "GAH!" Arya screamed in frustration. The smirk his tiny girlfriend hated found its way onto his face.

"Problems?" he answered smugly.

"Why did I ever ask him to move in with me?" He glanced at his work then focused on the fuming Arya without answering. "My roommate has had that Griff guy over every day sisnce that stupid concert. He wont leave me alone. It's always 'Hello beautiful', or 'How's my sweet darling'. I want to punch him. Can I punch him?" Arya was ranting and pacing near the front door when she finally turned to him.

"You don't need my permission. Punch him, just make sure I get to see it." Arya rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch to dump her backpack on the floor.

"I'm studying here tonight." He just went back to reading his textbook while he scratched Nymeria. Arya pulled her shoes off and climbed next to him on the couch, tucking her feet behind his back as she lay down and started reading a journal. They sat like that for an hour or so not talking just wrapped up in their work. "I'm hungry." Arya complained.

"Cook something." He wanted to irritate her.

"You cook something." Arya kicked his thigh. "I'm serious Gendry, cook something." He grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him.

"And what does my lady want?" Arya squirmed in his grasp trying to get away.

"Don't call me that." Arya pushed his shoulders back.

"What? My lady?"

"Yes that" He watched her face shift as she thought.

"Which part do you object to? The my or the lady part?" He half joked.

"Don't be stupid Gendry and don't call me that." Arya pulled away from him and moved to the chair with her book. He had managed to piss her off somehow. Arya went back to studying and completely ignoring his presence. He went to the kitchen and pulled out some meat for hamburgers. He wanted to give Arry time to cool off and also try to figure out what he aid that pissed her off so much. He watched her as he cooked them something to eat.

"Foods ready" He set a plaet out for her on the counter. Arya slammed the book shut and walked to the kitchen to eat. "Arry" She looked at him finally. "I don't know what I did to piss you off."

"You didn't piss me off." Her tone said otherwise.

"Really because it sounds like it. Please tell me." He gave her a half smile to try and convince her.

Arya sighed and took another big bite of burger. "Sorry, it's stupid." Her mouth was full as she said it."

"Well, I'm stupid remember." Arya looked at him sideways and laughed.

"I hate being called a lady. My whole life I was always told to be a proper little lady. To say please and thank you and curtsy while wearing stupid dresses that I couldn't get dirty. I was supposed to be a perfect prim and proper lady and I couldn't. I couldn't be who they wanted me to be because it's just not me." Arya finished strongly like she had been practicing that speech.

He walked around and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Well my lady can do and say whatever she wants and I honestly don't care what you wear." He kissed her neck again.

"Being your lady doesn't sound so bad." Arya conceded as she took another bite of burger. "Just don't call me that." He placed on last kiss on her neck and walked back to finish his food. Arya was eyeing him as he ate quietly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Say you won't call me that." Arya demanded. A devilish grin spread across his face.

"As my lady commands." Arya shrieked and threw her water on him. They stared at each other in silence both of them stunned. "You are going to pay for that." He spoke slowly which made her jump up and run for the living room. He followed her like he always did. After several trips around the room he finally caught her. They were both laughing when he pulled Arya into his lap. Arya kissed him and curled into his chest to rest. "Arya" He said name and she looked up at him through her beautiful lashes.

"Yea"

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you will take it."

Arya sat up and looked at him. "Just tell me."

"I found out who my father is."

Arya stared at him. "That's great Gendry." Arya knew that he had always wanted to know who his father was.

"It's Robert Baratheon." He spit it out and watched Arya's face go through all of the emotions he knew would happen.

"I'm not sure what to say." Was all Arya said to him before she crawled off of his lap.

"It doesn't change any thing, I'm still Gendry."

"And Joffrey's brother." He could hear the hate in her voice when she said it.

"Not exactly, Joffrey isn't Robert's son."

"How do you know?"

"I've been meeting with them. Robert wants me around the business."

Arya stared at him before speaking. "And of course Robert always gets what he wants! He always does." He had expected her to yell at him.

"What about what I want?" Arya continued to stare at him like he was someone else.

"You can't possibly want to be a Baratheon?" The last name was like a curse.

"Not necessarily but I do want a family Arya." He yelled back losing his temper. "I didn't grow up in a huge family where people cared so much about you that it pissed you off. I have a brother and a sister too now and if dealing with my father is the only way to see them then I will." He hated that he had raised his voice to her but Arya knew how to push his buttons. She continued to stare at him with her jaw slightly opened. He wanted to be patient; to let her deal with the news on her own but he also wanted her to understand what he wanted was important too. The two of them glared at each other; he was determined not to break the silence first.

"You're right." He wasn't expecting that he almost fell off the couch. "I just wasn't expecting that. Do you talk to him?" He watched as Arya's face softened.

'I have a few times." Arya sat back down. "It's still strange."

"Gendry I know this is terrible timing but I need a favor."

"Okay" he answered uncertain.

"I need you to ask your father for access to the car that killed my aunts and uncle. I tried all day to get access to it but I wasn't even allowed in his office." He glanced at her. Aray was using at least that was what if felt like.

"I can't ask that Arya."

"Please Gendry" He thought briefly and a smile spread across his face.

"I'll talk to my father." Arya perked up. "If…"

"Yes"

"You go to the Winter banquet on Friday with me."

"Gendry I hate those damn things!" He knew Arya had manages to get out of the banquet already but he had other ideas.

"And you have to dress up the dress, the shoes, the makeup and the hair."

"That's not fair."

"You want me to ask my father, a man I barely know, to dig up old ghosts for this car. That's not fair Arry, you're using me, so I'm using you for a date." Aray just glared at him for a long time.

"Fine but you have to get me that car first then and only them will I play Cinderella for you." He smiled because technically he had won. It wasn't going to be easy to ask Robert for the car but Arya would hate the banquet more.

"Deal"

"I'm going to bed." Arya gathered her things and walked to the front door before throwing her stuff down and stomping to his room. He smiled to himself; she really was adorable. He finished his reading before slipping into bed next to a sleeping Arya. Friday would be the perfect time to make things special for her. He just had to get Robert to give up a crashed cart that killed the love of his father's life.

**Arya- Wednesday**

Waiting outside of Jaqen's office was trying her patience. She had come in early to speak with the teacher apparently she wasn't the only one. There were several students most of which were women filing in and out of the temporary office. "Fuck it" She mumbled to herself before getting her things and going towards her next class. She decided she would figure it out on her own. She grabbed a Coke and headed to her normal study spot near a wooded area on the back of the property.

She pulled out a copy of the police record of the crash that she managed to get her hands on. Normally cold cases were put on file so wannabe detectives could pour over the evidence in the hopes of breaking the case. The Stark crash had somehow managed to escape the public eye, but that didn't stop her. She mad efreinds with the clerk in archives over the past few months and had managed to get the file copied. Now she had everything the police had, well almost everything. Gendry still needed to get her the car and she needed to talk to Andy about looking at it for her.

She had the coroners report out in front of her. Because it was a crash there had been no autopsy. There had been a toxicology report done on Brandon because he was driving. It showed trace amounts of alcohol and an elevated amount of a heavy metal that was for some reason ruled as a false positive. Lyanna was sitting on the rear driver side and was killed on impact from the looks of the photos that was the hardest hit side of the car.

She pulled out her phone and found her brothers name. 'I need your help.' She waited glancing through the photos.

'busy Arya' She rolled her eyes Bran was always busy.

'Stop kissing Meera and help me!' She knew her brother had a crush on the girl that worked in the lab with him and she really hoped Meera was reading over his shoulder like Bran said she normally did.

'What'

'is it possible to recreate a crash' there was a quick pause.

'If you have enough details.'

'I'll send them to you tonight. I need it back ASAP.'

'Whatever, is that all cuz I'd like to get back to MY work.'

'Yep' maybe Gendry was right maybe she was a giant pain in the ass, but that was okay by her.

A man cleared his throat from somewhere behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Jaqen looking her over. "You wanted to see me?" She wasn't sure how he knew that but let it go.

"You were busy."

"And you gave up." She frowned.

"No, I decided to figure it out on my own." Jaqen smiled at her, it was a strange smile. She didn't know why it seemed different to her.

"What did you think you needed help with before?"

"I was just going to ask you how you made people help you without a monetary enticement." Jaqen sat down next to her and grabbed the file that was on the ground.

"A crash is an interesting choice."

"A crash that killed three people and was quickly covered up." She pulled the file out of his hands.

"You have more courage than sense." She glared at him trying to remember why she respected him so much. "There are many ways to get what you want. Money is one, also lust or love."

She looked back at the file. "She's not really my type." She said calmly making Jaqen smile.

"That doesn't matter when you need something. Everyone has a price Arya find out what hers in and pay it. But in my experience if you are dealing with the right people the truth works best. It's terribly dull I know but it's the easiest way." She thought about her next step. She was aware of Jaqen next to her; he seemed close, very close. "I wonder now Arya." Her name sounded so foreign, so different out of his mouth. "What is your type?"

She jerked her head up when she felt his hand on her leg. She wasn't sure what to do. Jaqen was her professor, and she was drawn to him but she wasn't sure why. She felt her breath hitch as his hand moved. Jaqen must have taken that for encouragement because he kissed her. Her mind went blank; she didn't even know if she was kissing him back. The phone in her pocket buzzed, making her jump and push him back. "I have to go." She hurriedly grabbed her things and literally ran away.

She fumbled for her phone when she felt a safe distance away. 'I got you the car Cinderella. Let me know where you want it taken.' She touched her hand to her lips. _Oh God! I cheated. _ Gendry wouldn't understand a kiss. She felt panicky again. 'Thanks Babe. I'll let you know.' _Who says babe? _She was trying to figure out what to do. Her first instinct was to destroy her phone and run away but that was a tad extreme.

She slowly made her way to her class, to his class. The whole trip she was trying to figure out why Jaqen had kissed her. They had barely spoken and he was her teacher. She groaned as she sank into her chair. Jaqen came in all cheery and she briefly wanted to throw something at him for making things weird. Jaqen strolled up to her desk and sat down one of the photos from her file on her desk winking at her.

The room was hot and she had to fight the urge to run out of the class room. Jaqen was at the front of the classroom once again and started the day's instructions. She looked everywhere but in Jaqen's direction until they were allowed to leave. She hurried out thankful that the Barbie twins had their teacher trapped. She told Mya that she wouldn't make the group meet because of plans and hurried to her bike.

There was a Jeep like Gendry's next to her bike which made her hurry more. She couldn't run into him not until she figured out what she wanted to say about the kiss. She pushed her bike faster towards Andy's garage losing all of her troubles in the speed. She pulled the bike into an open bay and stepped off looking around the shop. She caught a glimpse of Andy in the office on the phone. Andy waved her in as she hung up the phone. "It's good to see you Arya." Andy wasn't looking at her as she spoke.

"You said you could fix the scratches on my bike." She gave the only logical reason to be in Andy's shop.

"Right, Arya I don't have to time to completely repaint it right now, but I can touch it up until I can get it in." She had figured that but needed a reason to be here.

"Okay that will be fine. I just wanted to see when would be good." Andy sighed and stood up.

"Let's see if I can match the paint first." She followed Andy out to the bike and quickly went over how she wanted to ask Andy for this favor. Andy messed around with the tank before going to the computer in the corner of the garage. She couldn't think of a clever way to put it so she decided to be blunt.

"Andy, can I ask you for a favor" Andy turned from the computer and smirked.

"That depends on what it is?"

She bit her lip and took in a silent breath. "I'm in this class and I have to investigate something and I'm looking into car crash but it was suspicious. I don't know a lot about cars but you do and I have the car but I need some to look over it to see if anything was tampered with." She took a breath and looked up. "Please" Andy just looked at her. "I have some money tucked away."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified and the police should have looked at all of that."

"One person did and he wasn't really qualified." Andy punched in some numbers and turned the paint machine on.

"Arya, I'm really behind because of everything." Andy tried to reason but it was too close to no. She didn't want to hear that.

"The crash killed three people Andy, my uncle, aunt and Jon's mom." She bit her lip hard feeling a little guilty using Jon, hoping that Andy would feel obligated to help. Andy pulled a small canister out of the paint machine and moved to a small stool near her bike.

"Does Jon know?" Andy was cleaning the tank and prepping it for paint as she spoke.

It was her turn to think carefully about what she said. "No, he doesn't know and I don't want him to." Andy started to carefully paint the scratches.

"This is just a touch up, the paint dries quickly. We'll tear everything down and paint everything when I get caught up." Andy was changing the subject, that couldn't be good. She was trying to think of another tactic when Andy finished touching up the bike. "If you can get the car here then I'll look over it Arya."

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you. My career relies on this class." She thought about hugging Andy but she wasn't a hugger and Andy didn't like to be touched so she didn't. "You won't tell Jon?"

Andy was polishing her bike; she just watched and waited for an answer. "Jon and I aren't really talking right now."

"He did something stupid didn't he?" She cursed her brother for being so clueless.

"No, we just wanted different things. There you go almost as good as new. When can I expect this car?"

"Tomorrow" she answered biting her lip again. She knew she was pushing. Fortunately Andy just laughed.

"You really don't have any patience. I'll have a place ready for it." She glanced at the clock and said a quick goodbye. She should've planned better. Sansa was going to kill her if she was late to leave for the fight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Ned- Tuesday Night **

He was exhausted. All day with Robert and Stannis arguing had given him a headache. Cersei was asking for all kinds of paperwork involving Stag Constructions there was no telling what she was up to. The piles of paperwork Robb had left for him to sign were stacked on the edge of his desk waiting on him.

He sighed and grabbed the first paper off of the stack. He started to wonder if Stag Construction was worth all the stress. His wife walked in halfway through the stack of papers. "Cat"

"Ned, do have some time to spare for your wife?" Catelyn said lovingly.

"Always."

Catelyn smiled at him. "This man that Arya is seeing, you know him?"

"Yes, He's Robert's eldest boy." His wife didn't seem surprised by that piece of news.

"Ned they look just like them."

"Yes dear, it's hard to see." He hadn't been happy when Arya pushed Gendry through the door. It was like reliving a piece of the past. It was like the first time that Robert had walked in hand in hand with his baby sister. Watching Jon glare at Gendry reminded him of that first time he saw Robert kiss Ly. He had punched his best friend in the face. One of his main problems was there were to many memories and it was hard to separate the past from the present.

"Ned it can't happen again. You have to do something. Arya will listen to you." He took a sip of his drink.

"Father tried to forbid Ly from seeing Robert. You know how that worked out Cat." Ly had been furious and threatened to run away with Robert.

"Is he like his father Ned?" He took another drink and glanced at the paperwork that wasn't getting done.

"He has his father's temper." Cat began to frown. "It's not as bad as Robert's through. He also seems to have Stanis' sense and Renly's charm. You saw that for yourself last night." He wasn't thrilled about Arya seeing Gendry but anything that made his little girl smile the way she did last night was worth fighting for.

"He is a construction worker. Is she supposed to just settle?" He held his flare of anger in check.

"Cat, be serious. Do you really thing that Arya could ever be happy being a Lady of a prominent man. It would destroy everything she is, her happiness."

"I can't let her go through what Lyanna and Robert did. Not if I can help it."

"Gendry is not Robert and Arya is not Lyanna no matter how they look together. Besides you were the one who told me to let her grow up. Gendry makes her happy. Didn't you see her smile?"

"That's why I'm worried." Catelyn walked over to him and hissed him on the cheek.

"I am too, maybe we shouldn't have had so many kids, less to worry about that way." He joked.

Cat playfully pushed his shoulder and leaned down to push his and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But a lot less fun, are you coming to bed?" Cat kissed him again and walked to the door before turning around. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she is. The papers caught his eye and he sighed.

"In a moment dear, I have to finish a few things." It was an hour before he finished the day's work and made it to his bedroom. Cat was in her night gown asleep on the bed. He smiled and pulled the covers over his wife gently, kissed her forehead and got slipped into bed curling around his wife for the night.

When he woke in the morning Catelyn was already up and dressed. He slowly put on his suit and walked to the table for breakfast. Rickon was eating cereal in his underwear and Cat was scolding him for not being ready. "Dad?"

"Yes, son" Catelyn set his breakfast in front of him.

"Can I get a job?" He glanced over at his son who appeared completely awake now.

"Why do you want a job?"

"I want to buy my own car." It was a good answer but a scary thought.

"Where do you want to work?"

"I was hoping I could shadow Andy Blade. She is a genius with cars."

"A mechanic?" Catelyn didn't approve he could tell by her tone. "You can't make a decent living working as a mechanic Rickon. You should be focusing on your school work."

"But mom, I get good grades and I like cars. Can you ask her for me dad? Please?"

"She did say that she could use some help in the shop." He couldn't think of any reason his son shouldn't get a job. In face it would be good for the boy to have some responsibility.

"Ned! You can't be serious."

"Cat, Andy made a very lucrative business out of cars besides it would do the boy good to be around someone who respects cars so much." Cat quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him. He could tell she wasn't convinced. "If his homework gets done and if his grades stay up then he can get the job." He added to placate his wife.

"Yes!" Rickon jumped up.

"I'll talk with Andy about it in our meeting this afternoon." He stood up and kissed his wife while grabbing a piece of toast to go. "I better get going. I love you."

"Love you too." Cat said as he ruffled Rickon's already messy hair.

He slid into the passenger seat of the waiting car. He glanced at Jory. "You're all dressed up."

"Naw, just some new clothes. He smiled to himself; he had some idea why Jory was dressed up an it most likely had something to do with his meeting today.

The phone was ringing when he got to his office. "Hello"

"That bitch is suing me!" Robert hadn't even given him time to sit down.

"For what?"

"The whole fuckin company." Robert yelled.

He sighed and slumped back into his chair. The day was already starting off terribly.

"I'll call Stannis see what we need to do." He stated reasonably. It wouldn't do any good to sit here and argue with Robert.

"Have you talked to Blade yet? I've already made a few calls. We'd have more sites than we would handle if we had Valyrian steel." He cussed to himself for telling Robert anything about Blade Co.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Robert."

"She's trying to take my fuckin company." The secretary came in with a note telling him that Stannis was waiting for him.

"Send him in" he told his secretary before turning his attention back to Robert. "Robert, Stannis is here. I'll call you back when we can figure something out." Stannis walked in and sat stiffly across from him.

"Call me soon." Robert hung up.

"My brother I presume."

"Yes"

"Is Blade Co a legitimate option?" Stannis went straight to the point. He really appreciated that.

"It maybe, but I'm not counting on it to fix all of these problems." Stannis nodded as if he understood.

"Ned, this can't go to court. It would never be resolved and Stag Constructions would go bankrupt from the legal fees."

"Tywin made his move. So what are our options?"

"Short of a buy in, I'm afraid that our funds won't last more than a year and that's without a drawn out trial or a messy divorce."

"Have the test results come in yet?"

"No, they have been conveniently delayed." Stannis' voice was clipped with anger.

"The financial information?"

"Both sets." He looked up at Stannis.

"Robert had Baelish shuffle fund around. I have the true figures as well." This was the first that he had heard about this.

He wasn't entirely happy with his friend right now but he was in this mess. "Let's get to work." Stannis pulled himself closer to his desk and they both began to filter through the numbers. He had lunch delivered. There had to be a way to tie Cersei or the Golden Lion to the fraudulent sites.

The intercom filled the room. "Mr. Stark your three o'clock is here." He glanced up at the clock. They had been pushing numbers since nine that morning.

"Send her up." He looked a Stannis. "If you'll excuse me this meeting just became a lot more important." Stannis nodded and left without another word. Andy entered shortly after on her crutch but moving much faster than he had seen her before. He stood to greet her. "How are you doing?"

"Tired of being crippled." Andy answered with a small smile. "Willow has filled me in on everything."

"She is a hard worker." He had been impressed with the girl who had managed to get almost everything he needed while her boss was in the hospital.

"I know, it's not really fair to call her an assist."

"Perhaps a promotion."

"Probably," Andy sat in the chair that Stannis was in. "Sammy tells me that the cost to convert one of your warehouses is relatively low."

"We are state of the art. I believe that we just need the machine that actually melts the metal. If I'm not mistaken it's custom."

"Sammy is getting me a quote on the build for a larger machine a few of my smaller ones can be moved until it is complete."

He nodded. The next piece of business was one he really didn't want to bring up. "Do you have any concerns? Your thorough paperwork and projections have made the decision on my end very easy."

Andy sat back in the chair. "Stag Constructions, I know that you are involved in the company in some way."

"We handle a large part of their metal distribution."

"The company is in trouble." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes" There was no need to sugarcoat anything. "We believe that your steel can help with that. Robert has several sites that could be used to test the metal in buildings."

Andy chewed on her lower lip. "And the lawsuit?"

"It's already public?" It never failed to amaze him how fast news traveled. Andy just nodded. "Tywin backed a lot of Robert's company. With the divorce he loses that backing and it could be hard to operate without the funding."

"And you're tied to Stag? He paused and took in the business woman in front of him. Most of the time around her it was hard to believe that she owned a large company let alone ran one. Now was not one of those times.

"Yes to a certain extent."

"If Stag goes under how does Winter Steel stand?"

"It would be a hard hit for the entire city, but I believe we would survive." He let Andy sit back and think.

"What would it take to pull Stag Constructions out of the mess they are in?"

The person who knew the answer to that would certainly be making a lot of money. "I don't have an exact number if that's what you're after. We have briefly talked about a backer but bringing more people in is never easy to navigate."

Andy started shuffling through her briefcase. "I have looked into the other steel manufactures in the area but the cost of getting them up to date is too high. I'm worried that if Stag Construction goes under it will cripple Winter Steel." It was a legitimate worry, one that had been causing him restless nights.

"I will be honest that is a possibility but I believe with a Blade Co., Winter Steel partnership we can prevent that from happening and save a lot of jobs." Not to mention save his best friends company in the process but that wasn't a priority for this meeting.

Andy finally found what she was looking for in her briefcase and pulled it out to check some figures. "I decided to go with Winter Steel awhile ago and I still want to despite my concerns. We already have a rough outline of the agreement."

"Yes, while you were off I added a few more numbers to try and smooth out some of the rough spots in the agreement." He handed her a folder with the newest terms using most of the parameters that Andy had originally wanted. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement easily."

"Good the sooner we get this wrapped up the sooner I can get back to my cars and out of these damn heels." He smiled Andy looked out of place in the business suit even though she knew what she was talking about.

"Maybe for our next meeting we can try something more relaxed. Oh, before I forget about the cars. Rickon, my youngest is quite a fan of your cars."

"Yes he already called me."

"He's quite excited about the idea of working for you. I have to tell you that he can be a handful though."

Andy laughed. "That's what Jon said about him. I don't mind as long as he works. I was the same way before I found cars. I told him if his parents agreed to it I could put him to work."

"I'll leave the specifics to you two. His mother and I agreed that if his homework continued to be completed and his grades stayed up he could have a job."

Andy stood to leave. "Very well, I have some reading to do so I'll let you get back to your work." That was the last thing he really wanted. "I'll be in touch."

"I look forward to it. Maybe we can have this deal done by the Winter banquet."

"That would be great." Andy shook his hand before she left. He saw Stannis waiting in the front room and sighed to himself. Stannis came back into the room and they went over different possibilities to pull the company out of the lion's den.

**Jon – Wednesday **

The DT test took him less time than he thought it would, which was making him a little nervous. He kept feeling it should've taken him longer to complete the exam. He had been over the material on and off for a couple years and he understood how the questions circled each other. It still didn't ease his nervous habits.

The psych evaluation was a little later to, so that kept filtering back into his mind. He really wasn't looking forward to it. There was no way a shrink would pass him if they found out about his sleeping habits or more realistically lack of sleeping habit.

Luckily Val wasn't up front when he came in and he still hadn't seen her yet. He wasn't sure what eh protocol was with her after last night; he wasn't sure if he was supposed to acknowledge it, kiss her, hug her, or act like nothing happened at all. He walked downstairs to the rec. room to wait for his psych evaluation.

The room was in complete chaos. The walls had a fresh coat of paint on them and all the old furniture was gone. Pyp was mounting up a large TV on the wall across from a state of the art computer board. The refrigerator from 1960 was gone and a stainless steel monster took its place. Yoren was sitting in one of the new office chairs directing traffic. "What's going on?" he asked as he sank into one of the other comfy chairs.

"You get that test taken?" Yoren asked without looking at him.

"Good, you better have passed."

"That's not the one I'm worried about."

Yoren chuckled. "You'll be fine. No one that takes the black is completely sane. And to answer your question, we received an anonymous donation to redo the rec. room. Whoever it was they gave the department a shit ton of money to fix things up in here. Every computer in the station is being upgraded too."

"Who would give us all that money?" He wondered out loud.

"No clue, but there is a pool going, my money is on the rich girl that you recently saved."

"What? Andy? Why would she do that?"

"You ever tell her how shitty the break room was?" He had mentioned how out of date everything was but that didn't mean it was her.

"Is it legal?" It sounded like a bribe to him.

"As long as it's done through the city it's legal. There is also a rumor going around that there is a deal with GM and Chrysler for new cars as well." Andy was offended when he showed her the cars they were driving. It was easier for him to believe she had something to do with the cars than the money donation. "How is the girl?" Yoren smirked slightly when he said it.

"I don't know I haven't talked to her lately."

Yoren stood up and eyed him. "You better not fuck this up boy. I need a new car the piece of shit I'm driving has over 200k miles on it." The guys at the station continued to haul in computer tech and furniture. One of the guys brought in a state of the art coffee maker. There was a large box of his favorite coffee that came in with it.

"I'll see you later; I'm going to go take my psych evaluation." He left before Yoren could keep him any longer. On his way out he caught sight of Val near the front door; she was talking rather animatedly with someone he couldn't see.

"Nice wheels man. Where did you get it?" Grenn came to stand next to him as he watched Val at the front door still not certain if he was supposed to say hi.

"It's not mine."

"Andy?"

"That girl has some kick ass rides." Grenn was watching Val get louder and louder with him. "Cat fight?"

"Who's she talking too?" He turned and asked Grenn.

"Andy, Her apartment was released. I guess she's gutting it. Can't say I blame her." He looked bark towards Val but still couldn't see Andy. The two of them moved closer to the chaos. He got close enough to hear part of the conversation.

"Just don't mess with him." Andy said in the same voice she used with Thorne.

"Or what?" He got a little closer to the conversation. "You'll kill me? You seem to have a good track record with that. What's the count now 2, or 3?" He stopped in his tracks not believing what and how Val was talking to Andy. "Or is it just the people that are close to that die?" Andy clenched her fist and he moved to interfere but he wasn't close enough to stop Andy from swinging. Luckily Grenn had continued to get close enough to grab Andy mid swing and pull her away.

"Let's get some air, Andy." Grenn said as he carried the fuming brunette outside.

"What the fuck was that Val?" He turned to speak with her after seeing Andy disappear with Grenn into the parking lot.

"Jon! What are you doing here?" Val asked surprised.

"Trying to stop a fight apparently." His temper flared.

"There wasn't going to be a fight silly."

"No she would hit you then get put in jail."

"You didn't hear what she said Jon." Val whined.

"Not now Val." He followed the direction Grenn and Andy had disappeared to. He spotted Grenn leaning against a car as Andy attempted to pace on her crutch. "Hey Andy, I'm sorry about Val."

"Shut up Jon. It's not your job to apologize for _her._" He didn't thing she was capable of that kind of anger.

"Grenn?" He needed to talk to Andy alone.

"I'm gone, bye Andy." Grenn left quickly.

He watched Grenn walk away. "I thought you were gone." He couldn't look at her directly.

"I had business to take care of back home." Andy shifted her weight the majority of the anger was gone now.

"Okay, It had nothing to do with the other night?" He had to make sure.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've already forgotten about it."

He hadn't but he nodded his head anyway. "Are we good?"

"We're fine. You better get back to your girl." That didn't sound fine to him.

"She's not my girl and I'm on my way to my psych eval."

Andy's face softened. "So soon? I figured they would give you more time."

"Me too, Mormont is made me take the DT exam today too."

"Sounds like they really want you back." Andy wouldn't look at him. "A word of advice Jon; no matter what they ask, tell the truth. They don't expect you to be fine, just dealing with everything."

That was the best piece of advice that they had since he heard he had to take the eval. "Thanks Andy. The car…"

"Keep it or just park it for all I car. I'm not taking it back. Bye Jon." Andy pulled herself into her truck.

"Can we hang out sometime?" He wasn't ready to part ways.

"Ask your girlfriend." Andy didn't like Val at all and after today he couldn't blame her. Andy pulled away and left him standing there. The psychiatrist across the street form the station was waiting for him when he got there.

"Mr. Stark please sit down." He did. "How are you doing?" _Pretty shitty. _Was his first response but he thought a few moments before telling the doctor exactly how he felt. It didn't matter any more if he didn't pass he just had to tell someone. He spilled about the shooting and his lack of sleep. He left Andy and Val out of the conversation. The doc gave him a prescription for some sleeping pills when he left at least.

**Gendry – Wednesday**

He couldn't believe that he had agreed to ask Robert for this. Some how he had to ask is absentee father to give his girlfriend of less than a week access to the crashed car that killed Lyanna Stark. _Should be easy. _ He left the site and went straight for his father's office.

The young receptionist kept staring at him as he sat in the waiting room. He was mostly cleaned up but still felt out of place in his father's world. The magazine he was flipping through barely held his attention but the clicking of heels made him look up. He recognized her immediately. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her predatory green eyes were plastered on every real-estate billboard in the city. He wanted to wither under Cersei Baratheon, no Lannister's gaze but he refused to let her do that to him. The expensive heels clicked once again as she crossed the waiting room to stand next to him.

"Such a handsome boy." A smile that didn't reach her eyes spread across her face. He didn't speak; he wasn't sure what to say. "Are you here to see your father?"

"Yes ma'am." There was no reason to deny it. Her green eyes narrowed.

"So polite, a credit to your mother no doubt, if I were not seeing you with my own eyes I wouldn't believe you were his." He could feel the hostility under Cercei's words. "Do not get to comfortable here boy. It will not be Stag Construction for long."

The need to defend his father surprised him as it built inside of him. "I'll be around for as long as necessary." Robert walked into the room behind Cersei.

"Come boy." He bit his tongue already tired of being called boy.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baratheon." He used her married name on purpose. "Excuse me." When he stood he was a good six inches taller than Cersei in her heels.

"Run to daddy now." He stepped around her and followed his father. He could feel the heat from her stare on his back.

"I see you've met my loving wife." Robert said dryly.

"She's beautiful." He answered honestly. That was about all she was.

"And as cold as a Stark's winter." Robert fumbled in his desk for a fancy tin and poured out some tiny white mints. "She's suing me."

"For what?"

"The company, she thinks that her and he father own it, but you aren't here to hear my problems."

"No sir, I need to ask a favor." His tongue was heavy and he hated saying the words.

"Anything you want Gendry." He was afraid Robert would say that.

"My girlfriend." It sounded strange coming out of his mouth. "She is doing an investigation for a class and she found out that you have some evidence in storage."

"NO!" Robert's face turned purple as he yelled.

"Please Robert. It's important."

"I said no. No little nosy bitch gets to shuffle through my past." He felt that familiar fury building inside of him.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch." He pushed forward in his chair.

"She has no right." Robert yelled back. It was becoming a pattern for them to yell at each other.

"She has every right it was her family." He yelled back with just as much force. Robert stared at him in disbelief.

"You're dating Sansa?"

He shook his head. "No, Arya." Robert continued to watch him as the tension drained from his face. "She wants to be a journalist. The crash is what she is choosing to investigate for her class. She already has someone to look over the car." He knew Arya would convince Andy to look over the car. His girl had a way of getting what she wanted. "Robert, she is brilliant and believes that something is off on the case. Let her do this." He sat across from his father man to man and watched the man think.

"Does she really look like her?" Robert was staring at the painting behind him.

"She's beautiful and doesn't even know it."

Robert chuckled. "Ly knew she was. Make sure you tell her everyday."

"Arry would beat me bloody if I did."

The room echoed with Robert's laughter. "Little hell cat then. So she's not exactly like Ly." He smiled despite himself. In all his years he never dreamed that he would be having a conversation about women with his father. Robert quickly doubled over and grabbed his side. He moved forward worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my liver just wants a drink. I'll pass." Robert stayed like that for a few moments before sitting back up. "Where does she need the car?" He couldn't believe that Robert was actually agreeing to this so easily.

"Can I call you later with the details?" Robert gave him his phone number and got up to show him out.

"Sorry to rush you but business waits." He glanced at his watch on the way out before sending a quick text to Arya. Her reply caught him off guard. Arry wasn't the type to give cliché pet names. He cussed to himself realizing that he was going to be late. The drive to the university was rushed.

The parking lot was packed when he got there and he cussed out loud again. After circling the lot a couple times he said. "Fuck it." And put his Jeep in four wheeled drive and jumped the curb and climbed the muddy hill and parked next to the parking lot on the grass. He cussed one more time knowing he was going to get a ticket before hurrying to his class for his test. The door to the classroom was closing just as he got there. The instructor hesitated but let him inside. Once the doors closed no one got inside.

He sat down in his normal spot and immediately received his test. The next hour was full of equations and structure flaws. He flew through the test easily and was the first to leave the classroom. He was completely exhausted by the time he got home. Arya hadn't answered him about where to take the car yet so he called her. It went straight to voicemail. He threw the phone down and pushed away the insecure feelings of being ignored. Arya wouldn't be there tonight so he kicked up his feet and turned on a game.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so this is the last update before things really get fun. The Winter banquet is coming. ;) See what i did there. Hope you enjoy and if you want to check out my other fic When Kings Collide it's not a modern au this time. Don't worry it won't distract from this one. It's just a story i've used to keep me writing when i get frustrated with this one. I love hearing what you guys think. I have thick skin so creative criticism is welcome.  
**

**Chapter 26**

**Sandor – Thursday morning **

The bakery was packed as always. He stood stiffly in line as the people stared at him. He really did look bad; his left eye was swollen shut and the cut above his eye was pushed out. Sansa stood next to him in line playing with something on her phone; she had refused to leave him last night so he was taking her home now. Over the years working for Sansa he had developed a fondness for her favorite bakery. "What are you doing today?" Sansa's question saved the woman tapping her fingernails from a murderous glare.

"I'm getting Gregor's shit taken care of so I don't have to deal with it anymore." He wasn't looking forward to it but the sooner it was done the sooner he could forget about his brother.

"That sounds terrible." He chuckled at her crinkled up nose.

"Not the best way to spend the day."

Sansa was eying the pastries in the case as they moved closer to the front of the line. "I could go with you for a little while."

"You don't need to see what my brother was really like." Sansa was smelling her coffee waiting for her muffin.

"I don't have to look through anything. You shouldn't have to do that alone." Sansa said as if it was a normal situation.

"Sansa it's a nice offer but…"

Sansa cut him off irritated. "Sandor stop. I'm coming. You cannot protect me from everything." When he started to object again. "I'll just follow you." Sansa was determined to help him so he went against his better judgment.

"Fine Little Bird but don't say I didn't warn you." They stopped at Sansa's apartment so she could shower and change. The shower turned on and he found himself straining to hear Sansa's movements. A few moments passed and a faint voice came from down the hall; she was singing. He leaned backi in to the chair and listened closing his eyes.

"Ready to go?" His eyes snapped open and he jumped forward in the chair. Sansa was dressed and staring down at him with a smile.

"Must have fell asleep." He said almost embarrassed. He stood up to leave leading Sansa outside to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked trying to keep up.

"You're not going to like it." They crossed the street and he got the keys and lead the way to the 11th floor. His slight hesitation made Sansa move closer to him. Gregor's place wasn't what he expected. Everything was white. Nothing was out of place and there wasn't a spec of dust.

"It's clean at least it should be easy to resell." Sansa was walking around the room trailing her hand behind her barely touching everything. He hadn't even thought about that.

"This isn't my brother." He voiced his thoughts. All the white reminded him of his sister's room; she had always had a bright open room that was clean and crisp.

"It seems cold. What did you have to do?" Sansa asked circling the room again looking around.

"Go through his things see if I want anything and get rid of this damn place." The front door opened without a knock and a cleaning service walked in.

"Sorry we didn't know anyone would be here." The older lady said.

"Do you clean here often?" He asked roughly.

"Once a week for three years. Everything but the bedroom at least."

He nodded. "Mark it off your list." The woman nodded and quickly left. The cleaning crew explained the front rooms. He walked to the only closed door and shoved it open. The room was littered with clothes and there was a large board with photographs posted on it. There were three different women on the board. One of them was crossed out. He had never seen the woman and before and no one was probably going to see her again. The other two women he knew.

Andy Blade was photographed at different places around the city. Andy seemed to be Gregor's main obsession but his brother had room for other women in his life. "Oh my." He heard Sansa take in a sharp breath.

"You don't need to see this." He had suspected that Gregor was keeping an eye on Sansa but the board was proof.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your brother is dead. He can't hurt me now. But that is still super creepy."

"It's like he had to watch them before he killed them." He said without thinking; Sansa made a face.

"How many do you thing there were?" He moved to the side of the bed and kneeled next to it.

"It's hard to say." He shoved the mattress aside and felt around until he found the latch to the hidey hole. "Fucker never thought to move his stash." The box was hidden insie the box spring; he pulled it out and sat back on the bed. The lock broke easily and he ripped the lid off. Sansa sat next to him as he flipped through the contents. There was nothing but pictures of women in the box.

"Oh my God." Sansa had her hand over her mouth as she stared at the pictures; she looked like she was about to cry."

"I told you not to come." He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Those poor women." Sansa said as she leaned closer to him. He looked down at her as she stared into the box. "What are you going to do with these?"

He pulled the photos out and thumbed through them. His brother definitely had a type. Brown hair, brown eyed and petite were the only type of women in the box.

"Wait, why am I up there. I don't look like any of these women." Sansa had noticed the type as well. He tried to figure out what to tell her. "It's because of you isn't it?" Sansa stayed where she was and looked up at him.

"Yes" Sansa reached into the box and started pulling out pictures.

"There is writing on the backs." He was too busy watching her to notice the writing. "It's just numbers." Sansa's nails scraped the bottom of the box and she pulled out a framed photo. His heart dropped. "You think this was his first?" He tried to find words as Sansa stared at this little sister. He was aware that she had asked questions but he hadn't been able to answer them.

He pulled the frame out of her hands gently and flipped it over. "I know it is." He said quietly.

"Sandor?" Sansa sounded worried.

"She was my sister. I know what the numbers are." He added when something clicked.

Sansa was staring at him with her pretty mouth slightly ajar. "Your sister! I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"I need to speak to your brother." He cut her off. "I think the numbers are coordinates." Sansa was looking at the back of the pictures.

"Why do you need my brother?" He figured she thought he was talking about Robb.

"So their families can put them to rest." Sansa smiled a brilliant smile and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His heart jumped but his exterior stayed calm as always. "What was that for?" He was curious.

"You are nothing like him Sandor." Sansa's eye caught the clock on the wall. "Oh shoot, I really should get to work. I have to finish Andy's dress."

"Go I'm just going to lock up and go see Jon." Sansa hesitated after he moved his arm from around her shoulder. Sansa was almost out of the room before she turned around and spoke.

"It's better this way you know."

"What is little bird?" He was still looking at his sister's picture.

"I didn't know your sister but I doubt she would have wanted you to kill your brother."

He thought about it for a bit. "Maybe your right." He set the photograph in the box. Rose was always so peaceful and friendly; he used to tease his sister about not being a Clegane because of it. Sansa disappeared out of the room and back into her life. He packed the box and pulled down the board with the photos on it before going through a few of the drawers. The closet was ful of weapons. Mostly .22 pistols, _The assassins special. _The rest of the stuff was easily packed so he carried the evidence to his car.

He briefly thought of going to the station but dismissed the idea not wanting to deal with more cops than necessary. He pounded on the door and was greeted by a growl from the others side. He knocked again and waited a few moments before the door opened. Jon blinked a few times and looked up at him. "Sandor?" he could tell that Jon had been sleeping. It was 6 pm but he wasn't sure what kind of schedule the Black Stark kept. Jon was always on the outside of Sansa's life so he didn't need to know much about him.

"I need to show you something." Jon rubbed his eyes and looked up at him again.

"What happened to you?" Jon was referring to his face and he fought the urge to laugh.

"Fight, are you going to let me in Stark?" Jon blinked and stepped back so he could enter. The room was full of blankets and pillows. There was a bottle of sleeping pills sitting on the coffee table; he glanced at Jon and noted all the signs of sleep deprivation.

"What can I do for you Sandor?" Jon said with and edge to it.

He ignored it. "I went through my brother's things today and found this." He shoved the box across the table a t Jon who silently went through it.

"That's a lot of women, surely they aren't all victims." At least he didn't have to explain everything to Jon.

"I think the numbers on the back are coordinates." He said quickly wanting to get this over with.

"I'll call Yoren this is over my paygrade." Jon quickly dialed. He waited for the questions, cops always had questions.

"He'll be here shortly. Did you find anything else?"

"Everything but a signed confession, weapons, pictures, cameras, and a board with his movements and most recent targets." He put the board on top of the table.

"Is this one dead?" Jon was tracing Gregor's movements.

"Yes just like the rest of them." He was trying to be patient with the redundant questions cops always asked.

"Sansa is on here!" Jon asked surprised and from the looks of the guy furious.

"Yes" He answered tightly.

Yoren knocked on the door and pushed inside. "What's so damn important?" Yoren sat in the chair across from him. Jon put the box in Yoren's hands and sat back to stare at the board. He repeated what he knew and waited.

"I need a beer. Anybody else?" Jon asked standing and walking to the refrigerator.

"I'll take one." He was exhausted and felt like he deserved one. Jon brought one back for everyone.

Yoren took a long drink. "I'll start putting names to faces. I wish the bastard would've left us names."

"Names didn't matter to him only a pretty face and a scream." He answered as if it explained everything.

"He tried to make Andy scream." Jon said staring at the bottle lost in his head. He felt sorry for the guy but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to help me find these girls boy?" Yoren snapped.

"Yes sir." Jon answered immediately.

"Cut the sir shit boy. You're gonna be my partner." He chuckled at the look on Jon's face. He knew exactly what Yoren was doing.

"You guys done with me I have shit to do?" He asked after standing up.

Yoren stood up as well. "Thank you for bringing this in. I'll send a black and white to photograph everything and pick up anything else we need."

"Just bring those girls home."

"We'll do our best." Yoren reached out to shake his hand. He stared at the cops hand. The urge to laugh was building up. He was standing across from an officer of the law thinking back on all the people he had hurt and laws he had broken in the past it was funny to him to be shaking hands with one. All of that before Sansa Stark had came into his life. He reached out and grasped Yoren's hand then turned and slapped Jon on the back.

"You best get to work boy." He walked out chuckling.

**Jon- Thursday morning **

The alrm on his phone was blaring and some one was shaking him. He had taken on of the sleeping pills the shrink gave him last night and passed out. "Are you awake?" Val was naked in his bed again. He was truly pissed at her after the little run in with Andy at the station but when Val showed up at his place last night dressed to kill; he had accepted an apology that should have been to Andy. He couldn't figure out how to tell Val no so they wound up in bed together again. He really needed to get his head on straight.

The shrink had surprisingly released him back to work but he had to go back twice a week for at least a month. Now he was just waiting on the DT test results. "You're phone is going off again Jon." He fumbled around on the nightstand and finally managed to grabe the damn thing. He had a text from Catelyn Stark. 'Can you make it to the banquet Friday? If so do you have a date I need to finalize seating charts.' Catelyn had never invited him to the Winter banquet before and normally it didn't bother him; he hated the events. But he felt that since Catelyn was making the effort he should go.

"Shit. I need a date to the banquet." He said it out loud forgetting there was someone with him.

"The Winter banquet! I would love to go. I've heard it's always beautiful." His first thought was Andy but it made sense to take Val they were somewhat together.

"Be my date then." He said making Val squeal.

"I need a dress then." He sent Catelyn a text saying he would be there plus one. Val chatted animatedly. _Andy would've hated it anyway._

"Sorry it's last minute." He said when Val quieted down some.

"Don't worry about it I'll call in sick today and go shopping." Val was excited as she got dressed and kissed him on the cheek before she left. He wasn't he still needed to get a suit.

The tailor measured him and told him to come back in a few hours. So he found himself driving around the city. He was falling in love with the car Andy gave him. He had been driving it everywhere. Men were jealous of the car and women just stared at him. While he was out burning time and fuel he found himself driving towards Andy's garage. He wasn't really sure how she would feel about him just stopping by but he was anyways.

The doors where all shut but unlocked causing a flashback to the last time he was here. When he stepped inside he automatically looked towards the stairway to the upstairs. He knocked on the door as he stepped further inside. The radio was blaring and a guy was singing along. He stopped before he walked the rest of the way inside. Andy had told him that she really didn't know anybody in town. _Who the fuck is he? _ The man was messing with a car. He knocked louder making the guy set up and turn of the radio.

"Can I help you?" He thought he recognized the guy but couldn't place where he had seen him.

"I'm looking for Andy." He said walking further inside.

The guy cocked his head to the side. "She's in a meeting."

"When will she be back?"

"Do I look like her secretary?" The guy's tone was cocky and it irritated him. By the looks of the guy it shouldn't be a surprise. With an athletic build and sandy blond hair, the guy probably didn't have a problem getting his way especially from women.

"Can you just tell her Jon stopped by?" The guy stood up and walked over wiping the grease off of his hands.

"You're Jon?" He nodded. "You're not what I expected." He wasn't sure how to take that so he stayed quiet. "I'm Sam."

"Sammy?" He repeated the name Andy had mentioned.

"Sam, only Andy gets to call me that." He was relieved when he realized that the Calvin Klein model in Andy's shop was her best friend she spoke of often.

"Sorry, she's mentioned you before."

"She's mentioned you too. I thought she was staying with you. Imagine my surprise when she shows up at my shop on Tuesday and drags me back to this damn city. You know I talked to her Monday. She was fine I would even go as far as saying she was happy. Like she used to be before my brother broke her." Realization hit him the picture in Andy's truck. The guy was a carbon copy of the guy in the picture. "I was hoping that she was finally trying to move on. She has slowly been getting better over the years. When that fucker attacked her, I thought all that hard work was lost but it was different this time." The way Sam was speaking to him reminded him of the way he talked to Gendry. He shifted uncomfortably.

"She seems to be doing better than I am and she was the one that was attacked." It was the truth, Andy's coping abilities were unbelievable.

"Andy doesn't have any issues with the latest attack. That guy was just some crazy bastard. Jake really screwed her up. She loved him and he broke that along with her trust. She doesn't trust people anymore at least she didn't until you. Hell it took her several months before she could even look at me."

"Has she said anything to you?" He wanted to know what was going on with her and maybe Sam could help him."

Sam chuckled "Andy doesn't talk about herself, but she hasn't shut up about you. We have a problem though." Sam was completely serious now.

"What would that be?"

"She likes you and you don't want her." Hearing that made him extremely happy.

"I never said I wasn't interested in her."

"That's what she said. I need to finish this car or she's going to kill me." He followed Sam to the car he was working on and leaned on another car. It was amazing that tiny women like Andy and Arya could put the fear of god in a guy.

"What can I do?" Sam knew Andy better than he did and he hoped that he could get some advice.

"Andy is like a sister to me. I want to see her happy again, but you don't get to fuck with her. I don't care if you're a cop. You mess her up and I'll kill you. My brother put her through every kind of hell there is and I won't watch her go through that again."

"You're wasting your threat. I've already messed it up." He stated sadly.

"What the hell were you thinking? You left her all wound up on the couch. Who does that?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Every touch made her tense up. I couldn't keep going even though I wanted to."

Sam pushed his stool back and sighed. "I cank believe I'm getting into this. Look Jon, Andy doesn't like being touched but she let you touch her; she wanted you to touch her and as soon as you hit a scar you stopped. How do you think that looked to her?"

He panicked slightly. "I swear her scars don't bother me."

"I believe you, she won't. Andy hates her scars, hates the way people look at her when they see them."

A tired laugh escaped his lips. "It's not like it matters anymore when Andy stopped by my place there was another women there."

Sam took a deep breath. "Man when you fuck something up you fuck it up. Get your shit together and talk to her that's all I'm going say. I've already said more than I should. And remember I will do time for her." Sam said it with a smile but there wasn't any doubt that the guy was serious.

"Just tell her I came by." Sam nodded and continued his work. He had a lot of thinking to do not only that but he had to pick up his suit and go to a fancy dinner.

**Sansa – Thursday evening**

She pulled the needle in and out of the fabric over and over closing the ends of the strap. It had taken a glass of wine and some relaxing music to get rid of the creepy feeling that hung over her after leaving Gregor's place a place that overlooked hers. Andy would arrive in an hour to try on the dress. She was proud of herself, even though the dress was short notice it was almost complete.

The sheer nude fabric flowed beautifully around the mannequin down to the floor. She carefully positioned the strap around thte collar. The modified halter top dress had a full back. Andy hadn't requested it but it is what she would have chosen to cover the scars. She shouldn't have looked but when Andy was trying on some of her finished pieces the discolored skin caught her eye. Joffrey had hit her and tortured her mentally but never left a permanent mark at least not physically.

Her phone buzzed and she shuffled through the scrap fabric to find it. It was Sandor calling. "hello" She finally managed to answer.

"They are finding the girls." Sandor mumbled; he always mumbled on the phone.

"That's great Sandor, well not great but at least they can have some peace." She waited in silence for him to say something else. Nothing came out of his mouth. _It's never going to. _

"If that's all I should get back to work." She finally broke the silence.

"See you at the banquet Little bird." Sandor hung up before she could say anything. There was no reason for Sandor to be at the banquet. The nock a the door made her jump. It was Andy right on time. She let Andy in and directed her to her workroom. She was nerveous about showing her work to a client. Andy circled the dress slowly. She could feel her nerves growing as the silence continued.

"You did this in two days?" Andy asked.

"I know it's not perfect and there are a few small touch ups." She tried to defend her work.

Andy laughed. "Sansa it's gorgeous I only hope I can do it justice."

The smile on her face grew. "You should try it on so I can get the fit right."

"Okay" She pulled the dress off and handed it to Andy leaving her alone to change. The front door flew open and Arya hurried in.

"Arya! What is wrong with you?" Her heart was hammering in her chest. She glared at her sister.

"I'm glad your home I need your help."

"And you couldn't call?" She was irritated with her sister.

"I have to call to see my sister." She took a deep breath remembering how trying her sister could be.

"Arya I'm busy."

"But I really need your help." Arya jumped up on the counter to sit. Andy came out behind her wearing the dress. "Wow, you made that Sansa?" Arya asked in disbelief.

"Of course I made it" She rolled her eyes at her sister before pinning a few places to alter.

"It's beautiful Sansa I don't know how to thank you." Andy interrupted the sisters.

"You don't need to it was fun." She had enjoyed the challenge.

"Can you make one for me?" Arya blurted out. Andy laughed most likely at the exasperated look on her face. "I need a dress for the banquet. Gendry is making me go."

She stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Making you go?" Andy interjected.

"Well not exactly we had a deal and he actually delivered."

"It's tomorrow. I can't make a dress in one day." She tried to reason with her unreasonable sister.

"Sansa please. I have t get dressed up. It's part of the deal." Arya was whining. She wasn't sure if it was for a dress of because she had to go.

"You told mom you weren't going to be there." She couldn't believe Arya could be so inconsiderate some times. Their mother had spent weeks arranging seating charts and meals.

"I don't want to but Gendry is making me go."

"Can I change out of this yet?" Andy asked making her feel bad for ignoring her customer because of an argument with her sister.

"I'm so sorry of course. Watch the pins. I'll make a few minor changes and you can take it home." Andy disappeared leaving her alone with Arya again. "Arya I can't make a new dress in less than a day."

"What do I do?" Arya pleaded "I promised Gendry." Her sister was actually pleading for help.

She caved. "I can't make one but I probably have something that will work for you." Arya jumped up and hugged her sending both of them to the ground laughing. She sat up. "You really like this guy." She asked her sister.

"Have you seen him?" Andy had walked back into the room with the dress in her arms.

"He is quite attractive." She had only seen Gendry for a brief time at family dinner and hadn't talked to him much. He seemed nice enough but she couldn't believe that her sister could be attached to any guy.

"He's hot." Andy said sitting down making Arya glare and blush.

She took advantage of her sister's uncomfortable state. "Very hot, tall, dark, handsome, sexy baritone voice, and built like a God." Arya glared at both of them. "Sounds perfect." She teased making Andy laugh.

"Back of he's mine." Arya snapped.

"You know what would be fun." She had an idea.

"You two shutting up." Arya was still irritated with them.

"No" She rolled her eyes. "A girls night! Are you working tonight Arya?"

"I was supposed to but the water line burst and the whole street is flooded."

"Andy?"

"I make my own hours." Andy answered happily.

"Do you guys want to?" She had been working so much lately and apart from the occasional quick drink with Margery or Jeyne she hadn't had girls night in ages.

Arya frowned but said "I guess."

"I've never done girls night. I'm in." She was excited she really needed a night to unwind.

She dialed Margery first. "He Sansa what's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"A boring family thing."

"Oh, if you can ditch girls night at my place. Arya needs a make over."

"I didn't agree to that." She ignored her sister's protest.

"Sounds fun. I'll get Jeyne on my way over. Do you need wine?" She looked at her sister; she hated wine.

"Bring some sparkling wine and dress comfy we're staying in."

"Got it be there in a bit."

"Okay, bye." She hung up and turned to the other two girls. "Let's get changed."

"Changed?" Andy was confused and Arya was glaring.

"PJ's, Sansa always make you wear PJ's for girls night." Arya answered for her.

"I don't have any."

"I have some extra." She offered with a smile.

"Sansa my ass isn't going to fit into anything of yours." Andy said making a face.

She couldn't help but giggle. "I think Robb left some sweats here" She got everybody changed and they were sitting on her couch when Margery arrived. Margery didn't waste anytime getting to her place. "Where's Jeyne?" She asked as Margery placed three bottles of bubbly on the table.

"She actually had a date." Margery had raided her Nana's wine cellar so the wine was a good quality.

"You know Arya and this is Andy."

"Nice to meet you let's drink." Margery found glasses and was pouring for everybody.

"First we need to find a dress for Arya." She grabbed her glass and took a sip.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Arya asked dryly making Margery and Andy laugh.

She raised her eyebrow like their mother did. "It is now." She pulled out a few dresses that she thought would fit Arya. A few of them were hers and a few were designs she had already completed. Andy and Margery sat on the couch drinking while she paraded her sister out in different dresses. They had managed to narrow the choices down to two dresses. A light grey mini, well a mini on her and an off the shoulder curve hugging green dress.

"I say green." Margery said as she poured another glass.

"I agree. The green one screams rip me off." Andy sipped on her glass with a grimace.

"I'm going to have to agree Arya. The green looks amazing on you." The green was one of her designs she made for herself but the color didn't look good on her. It just needed a few quick fixes to fit Arya.

"Okay, are we done with dress up?" She wanted to keep torturing her sister but decided to put her out of her misery.

"For now. Tomorrow you need to be here for hair and makeup. Let's play a game." She finally finished her first glass.

Margery poured another glass. "Like what truth or dare?"

"I'd rather not." She said to her predictable friend.

"I never." Andy said between painful sips.

"That one is perfect we can get to know each other better." Arya looked at her funny. "It's easy you say something like I never been kissed. If you have you take a drink."

Arya sniffed her wine and crinkled her nose at the bubbles. "That's it?"

"That's it I'll go first we'll start slow. I've never skinny dipped." Everybody took a drink.

Margery was next. "I've never kissed a girl." Margery was the only one to take a drink. They laughed at her. "You guys are so boring."

Andy thought a little bit and smiled. "I've never been arrested." Andy chugged her glass of wine and Margery took a sip.

Arya thought for a little bit "I've never cheated." Everyone but Andy took a drink. "Liar" Arya accused her.

"I cheat every time we played Monopoly." She knew her sister wouldn't believe her.

"That's not what I meant by cheating." Arya glared making Andy and Margery laugh.

"Oh then I take back my drink. Wait, who did you cheat on?"

Arya stared at her glass. "Gendry."

"All ready! Seriously Arya what is wrong with you." Margery poured more wine into her glass loving the drama and Andy sank quietly back into her chair biting her lip.

"It wasn't my fault; he kissed me." Arya's excuse was weak coming from her mouth.

"Who did?" She grilled her sister; she could tell by the way that Gendry looked at Arya that the guy truly cared about her. Part of her was jealous of that.

"My professor."

"Arya!" She and Margery said at the same time. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Jaqen just kissed me. What do I do?" Arya looked truly upset as she stared at the wine in her glass.

The game was now forgotten. "Don't tell him." Margery said on her fourth glass.

She glared at her friend. "Of course you have to tell him."

"I don't want to." Arya pouted.

"Arya it's time to grow up." She glared at Margery who was about to speak again.

"I don't want to." Arya said again.

Andy giggled. "Sorry these bubbles really go to your head."

She smiled and turned back to her sister. "Do you like this other guy? Your teacher should not have kissed you. He's trying to take advantage of you."

"I don't like him like I do Gendry, but he's my teacher he could make or break my career."

"I don't think he was." Arya wasn't sure when she said it.

"Is he hot?" Margery asked.

"Margery not helping." She couldn't believe her friend some time.

"Sansa's right Arya. You need to tell Gendry. What if he finds out somehow?" At least she had Andy on her side.

"He deserves to know. It will be worse if he finds out on his own."

"Big Mistake."

"Margery!" Her friend was really trying her patience

"Fine but if he breaks up with me it's your fault." Arya crossed her arms over her chest.

"He won't" She was almost certain about that. She could tell Arya was getting upset so she decided to start the game again. Arya relaxed and nobody brought it up again. The four of them finished two bottles of wine and started the third. She had lost track of how many times they went around in the game. She found out a lot more about her sister. Andy found out that sparkling wine packed a punch. Margery never failed to shock her. Arya took a cab home to tell her boyfriend another man had kissed her while the other two passed out in the living room. Over all it was a really good night for and impromptu girls night.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm posting this a little sooner than i planned because of kind words and a positive response. I'm sorry to the SanSan fans 1) because you guys take a lot of crap from people for being fans. Some of the stuff said in the tumblr verse is brutal. It's a strange ship but i get it. 2) I haven't got them together I know ya'll want a kiss or something. Andy is back! I may be the only one excited about this but hey it's my story. Warning there is smut ahead if you don't like it then skip Arya's POV. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 27**

**Arya – Early Friday Morning**

The closer she got to home the more nervous she got. It was late, actually it was early she knew that Gendry would be in bed, but that didn't matter she was telling Gendry tonight. The cab pulled up outside of her apartment complex. She shoved a wad of cash at the cab driver and made her way to the stairs briefly wishing that she grabbed the remainder of the wine. She reached his floor and started pounding on the door. She didn't stop until Gendry opened without looking at him she pushed past. Gendry was shirtless with a pair of shorts on and she didn't need that distraction. He had been sleeping she could tell by his messy hair and his half closed eyes.

The door shut behind her as she walked to the living room. "Hello Arya, what can I do for my lady?" Gendry asked sarcastically. She spun around and pushed him onto the couch.

"Shut up!" She didn't want to hear his voice afraid she might lose her courage.

"What the hell Arya it's 3 am."

"I said shut up. I need to tell you something." She started to pace but couldn't look at him or spit out the words.

"Arry you're starting to worry me." Gendry sat up and leaned his arms on his knees. She caught herself staring at his shoulders and decided to walk up and kiss him one last time just in case. Gendry tried to grab her but she pulled away and started pacing again. "Arry please say something." Gendry's voice was tender and full of worry.

"Gendry, I kind of… I need to… I cheated on you yesterday." Gendry stood up and stopped her from pacing.

"Explain." His voice was strained; she couldn't look into his eyes.

"I was studying and he just kissed me." She felt Gendry's grip tighten.

"Who?" She took a deep breath.

"Jaqen." She glanced up to see Gendry thinking on where he heard the name before.

"Your fuckin teacher!" His voice was loud and it made her step back. She had never seen him like this before. She had made him mad plenty of times but never like this. She nodded her head.

"Did you kiss him back?" She could tell he was holding back his fury.

"I don't think so, but it all happened so fast." Gendry let go of her and sat back down. She watched as he ran his hands through his thick black hair expecting him to yell at her.

Gendry let out a humorless laugh. "Arry, do you like this guy?"

She jerked her head up. "I need him." Gendry's fist tightened.

"You don't need me." Gendry looked down at his hands.

Her temper flared. "I didn't say that." She hated when people put words into her mouth.

"Why do you need him Arya?" He had used her real like it was a curse.

"He can make or break my career. He is that good and one bad word from him and he could ruin my career before it starts."

"That fuckin piece of shit." Gendry was getting loud again.

"Gendry please don't be mad." She said quietly wanting to go to him. The panic she felt when she thought about not having him around again started to take over.

"Damnit Arya I'm not mad I'm pissed." Her heart sunk. The look on his face hurt her more than the words.

"I guess I'll go then." She tried to walk past him and Gendry pulled her into his lap.

"I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed that bastard kissed you." She leaned back into his broad chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"So you don't want to break things off with me?" She asked hopefully. She felt Gendry take a deep breath.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Her anger flared when he answered her with a question but she bit her tongue.

"No!" Gendry kissed her neck.

"Good, If I ever see your teacher I'm going to hurt him."

"I'll make you a deal. If he tries to do anything again I'll hurt him." She could feel Gendry chuckle behind her.

"Deal, Now that you've freaked me out and got my blood boiling, can we go to bed my lady." She turned and punched him hard.

"Sure, carry me." Gendry scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She heard him mumble. 'As my lady commands' But ignored it she was entirely too happy about how things went. They had had their first fight and it wasn't really a fight exactly.

Gendry tossed her onto the bed. "Let's get you comfortable." Gendry pulled her top over her head just as she started to protest. It was too late he had pulled her top off and she wasn't wearing a bra. She stared up at him shocked but didn't bother to cover up. The look on his face sent a jolt of excitement through her. Gendry gently reached out and cupped her breast rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Her body responded by pushing into his hand. He repeated to motion over and over making her nipple harden. The gentle rubbing was making her wet with anticipation.

"Don't tease me Gendry." She warned not wanting to get all worked up just to be shut down again.

"Beautiful" Was all he said before gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Gendry" was all she could say before his lips captured hers again. She was lost in him before too long. Gendry's hands gently explored her body always managing to find the right spots. What was left of her close disappeared and after he slipped off her underwear he stopped again. "Don't you dare." She tried to pull him back down to her. Gendry hesitated but only for a moment. His wandering hands were back sending tingles through her body. His lips left hers and trailed down to her neck and stopped. The gently sucking made her moan. His lips continued down to her breast where his tongue danced with her nipples before continuing further down. Her breath caught when his tongue traced the inside of her thigh.

She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Gendry was in some sort of trance; this was going to happen she was going to lose her virginity. The heat between her legs was growing unbearable. His hot breath was between her legs which made a shiver run through her body. Gendry didn't move though. She tried to wiggle away from him but his hands clamped around her hips and his tongue tasted her. Her breath caught in her throat. The moan from Gendry sent deep vibrations through her body. When his tongue circled her nub she moaned making him moan. A few more strokes of the tongue and he began to kiss his way back up her body to her neck. His thumb took the place of his tongue stroking her and a finger slipped inside of her. "Amazing" Gendry's scratchy whisper tickled her neck as his thumb teased her endlessly. Another finger joined the first and they both let out a quiet moan. She pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. Between kisses she begged for more. For once Gendry complied without complaint or argument. The third finger stretched her further and she quickly tightened around him. Gendry's wandering lips captured hers as she came to a shattering end.

She let her head roll back giving Gendry the opportunity to nibble on her neck. Her breathing began to steady. She smiled at Gendry. "Round 2"

He just smiled and laughed. "I'm not sure I can make round 2."

"Gendry I'm ready." She said softly unsure of why he was so hesitant to take her. Gendry rested his head on her shoulder. "I know you are too." Her hand ghosted over his bulging shorts brushing against his hard cock. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers through hers.

"If it's too much promise you'll tell me." She nodded her head and Gendry rolled to the edge of the bed and fished around in the nightstand. She reached out and ran her hand up his back; he stood up and stepped out of his shorts before turning around. She watched as he rolled on the condom saying a silent thank you prayer that he remembered because it never crossed her mind. She bit her lip as he crawled onto the bed. His cock was huge and it was coming for her. Gendry crawled up her and kissed her again. All the apprehension she was feeling moments before disappeared. This was Gendry. He was holding himself over her when his fingers laced through hers again. She could feel him, all of him, between her legs, but her eyes never left Gendry's. She nodded her head at the unasked question. The second he started to push into her she tensed at the intrusion. Gendry squeezed her hand and kissed her making her relax. The fullness was foreign and almost painful. She must have whimpered because Gendry stopped. The look on his face was pained so she leaned up and kissed him to let him know she was alright. Gendry locked onto her lips and pushed forward as he bit her bottom lip. A spark of pain shot through her. Gendry waited and after a few moments started to move inside of her. The pain quickly dissipated leaving only the sensations of his movement. The pace increased and the pain was forgotten; she tried to match his movements. Gendry groaned and stilled on top of her breathing heavily. She heard him mumble something before he pulled out of her.

"What" She wanted to know what he said afraid she was bad.

"I'm sorry Arry, you're too fucking tight." Gendry looked at her sheepishly and she understood he was a little embarrassed.

She couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "I guess we'll have to work on your stamina." Gendry kissed her and tickled her a little bit before rolling out of bed to go to the bathroom. She lounged a few moments in bed before getting up. She saw a blotch of blood on the sheets and quickly pulled them off the bed. Gendry walked in still naked and smirked at her.

"I'll do that." She dropped the sheet ans went to the bathroom to freshen up.

'That was sex.' She thought to herself. She wasn't sore but she knew she probably would be tomorrow. It wasn't exactly what she thought it would be but she knew she wanted to do it again. When she stepped back into the room she smirked to herself. Some stereotypes were absolutely true. Gendry was lying across the fresh sheets asleep. She climbed into bend and pulled the covers around both of them and snuggled into sleep.

**Andy – Friday Evening **

The dress Sansa had made was beautiful. The scars were barely noticeable and the fit was perfect. Ned had insisted that she come to the banquet. Now she was standing in front of a full length mirror waiting on her date. At least she had a date/ that was by pure chance too. She literally ran into him. Her apartment was being renovated now so she was staying at a rally nice hotel thanks to Willow who refused to let her stay at the office and that damn Sammy for agreeing with her.

She didn't waste anytime arguing it was only temporary. It didn't matter anyhow it wasn't like she actually slept. The knock on her door spooked her, but that was normal. She still hadn't gotten over the jumpy stage. Unfortunately she still couldn't walk for long periods or without the brace or the crutch. She glanced at the clock and smiled of course he was going to be on time. "You're not late." She said when she opened the door.

"Did you expect me to be Ms. Blade." She frowned.

"I told you not to call me that. I like the haircut." She reached up and touched the slight curl at eh tips of his dark brown hair that now rested above the ear.

"Good, I did it just for you."

"Thanks for doing this."

He laughed. "You don't have to thank me. I love spending time with beautiful women." Of course he was charming as well. "I am a bit surprised you're not going with Jon." It would have been fun to go with Jon. The banquet wasn't something that either of them would like being at but together they could make fun of the pompous speakers and ridiculous dresses the women would be wearing.

"It turns out he prefers leggy blonds." She was trying to make a joke out of it but the bitterness crept into the statement.

"His loss, Let's leave beautiful I really hate being late." She grabbed her wrap and crutch and passed her date on the way out. She felt his hand on the small of her back guiding her out. She held her breath and forced herself to relax. It was innocent contact. After a couple seconds it wasn't as noticeable. The limo ride to Winterfell was full of easy conversation but she had never had a hard time chatting with guys. Her date was turning out to be a good idea even if she asked him to join her on a whim.

Winterfell was twinkling with white lights. There were lighted arches and pathways lit up and ushers in fine suits showing guest around. She had never been the romantic type but this was something out of a little girls dream. "It's beautiful." Her date smiled.

"I never get tired of seeing it."

"That has to be true for you to be here on your night off." She teased.

"It'll be nice to sit at a table instead of walking the room." She used him as a crutch as they waked into the dining hall. The decorations continued inside. Ice sculptures and twinkling lights filled the room. The elegant white tables were filled with fine china and glasses for drinks. They weren't even close to being late in fact they were early but the room was already full of people. Her date left her for a moment and Sandor sat with her while they waited for him. It was still strange being around the large man but she didn't feel that she was in danger. Jory came back and helped her around the room. Her crutch was placed at the table should she need it but she used her date to stand.

She caught a glimpse of curly dark hair and got excited until she saw who he was with. It shouldn't have surprised her that he brought Val but it still hurt. "This was a bad idea we should leave."

Her date caught her line of sight. "Or we could spend the whole evening making him jealous." She smiled at the mischievous grin on his face. He really was a great guy.

"Why would you do that?" She wanted to know.

He stepped between her and her view of Jon. "If you're not available then maybe the leggy blond will need a should to cry on." Her jaw dropped and she punched his arm.

"Ow… Are we staying?"

"Yes you're a jerk." They walked around the room as he introduced her to everybody and he knew everybody." Robb was with Dr. Westerling. Arya was there with Gendry. Sansa was hosting with her mother. Bran was with his friend Meera. Little Rickon was entertaining a girl named Shireen. Even Theon had a date with another girl named Jayne. Everybody was neatly paired off. She hand managed to avoid Jon and Val so far. The last thing she wanted was for Val to piss her off and she make a scene. It was an hour before dinner and they continued to make the rounds.

Everybody knew about the upcoming deal between the companies. It was all anybody wanted to talk about. She had the same conversation over and over again. She had made her way outside to get some air when she heard someone coming up behind her. "You look absolutely amazing." Jon stood before her when she turned around.

"Sansa knows what she's doing."

"It seems like you are talking with my whole family except for me. I stopped by your shop." Sammy had told her.

"I didn't get a chance to call." A lie.

"I should get back to my date."

"Date?" She wanted to hear the disappointment in his voice.

"There you are. I thought I lost you." Her date stepped up behind Jon.

"Speak of the devil. I needed some air."

"Jory" Jon looked hurt.

"Hey Jon thanks for keeping her company. Even on my night off I have to work."

"How do you two know each other?" Jon sounded a little mad.

"We met a while ago." Jory was doing all the talking she couldn't think. She felt Jory's hand wrap around her waist gently.

Jon's eyes followed the movement. "I didn't know you were that close."

She started to say something but Jory beat her to it. "We're working on it. Andy would you care for a drink?" She couldn't keep up with everything that was going on. Every time she looked at Jon she saw hurt in his eyes and she hated it.

She had to get away from him. "That sounds great actually." A drink or four might help her wrap her mind around what just happened. She glanced over her shoulder at Jon as they left. They walked to the bar without a word. "What was that Jory?"

Jory smiled at her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "He's jealous."

She pulled back slightly. "No he's not he's here with a fucking super model." Jon finally had the girl of his dreams there was no way he would want her.

"He is, Andy I know Jon, and I know you like him." She pulled away and stared at him.

"I don't" She finally managed to say weakly.

"Come on Andy every time you see Val you clench your fist." Jory smiled again.

"It's not because I'm jealous; she's a bitch." She really didn't like Val. She was willing to give her a chance until she said what she did at the station.

Jory laughed. "If that's what you have to tell yourself. Tell me the truth though. Did you enjoy making Jon jealous?"

Part of her did but the other part hated seeing the hurt on his face. She took a drink of win and grimaced. She never had found a wine she liked. "Maybe just a little."

"Then follow my lead."

"I suck at that game."

Jory laughed. "Then just look pretty it shouldn't be hard." She glared at him before laughing as well.

The meal was close so they found their table. Unfortunately, she was seated across form Jon and Val. There was no avoiding them now. Gendry and Arya were at the same table along with two other couples. Nobody was speaking while the food was placed in front of them.

"Well this is fun." Arya said as she played with something on her neck.

"Jon tells me you drive a motorcycle. That's so cute." She saw Arya's eyebrows furrow at Val's statement. Some short girls never really liked being called cute. It was hard enough getting people to believe you were old enough to drink without the label.

"Yes it's cute." Arya glared at Val. She kept her head down and picked at the food on her plate.

"Are you okay?" She wasn't looking around and Jory was talking to the guy that was working security. "Andy"

She looked up to Jon staring at her. "Me? I'm fine."

"You're not eating. That's not fine for you."

"Maybe I'm not hungry." She snapped hating that he could read her so easily.

"The girl who wanted a burrito when she woke up in the hospital, I don't buy it." Andy didn't answer and the meal continued without anybody truly talking. It was awkwardly tense between the people at the table.

"Andy would you want to take a walk?" Jory interrupted the silence.

"That would be great." She was happy to get out of there.

Jory lead her outside into the chilly night air. They stopped in the lit gazebo in the garden. "Thanks." She said when they stopped walking.

"No problem. You looked like you needed an out."

"Why are you doing this? Being my date and making Jon jealous." She really wanted to know.

"Sometimes Jon needs a little push and he's always been competitive with me." She shivered slightly and Jory pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks, I'm not used to the cold up here."

Jory leaned closer and whispered. "We have company." Sure enough Jon was walking down towards them. Jory was really good at his job. "Do you trust me?" Jory leaned closer.

"Not really."

"You will." Jory inched closer and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked but remembered his words to play along. It wasn't hard to do. It wasn't the same as when she kissed Jon. She didn't want to cling to Jory. Not that it was a bad kiss is just wasn't Jon kissing her.

She pulled back slightly. "That definitely made him jealous." She giggled slightly. "Where did he go?" She was trying to look around but Jory was blocker her view.

"He didn't stay long. We should probably get back inside." Jon was at the table alone when they got back. "Excuse me I need to speak to Ned." Jory left them not looking at each other.

"You seem to be doing alright." The tinge of anger in his voice surprised her.

"I get by." She said coldly. She wasn't going to tell him that she missed being around him or that she hadn't slept without him there. It seemed to desperate.

"Jory is a good guy." Jon finally said.

"He's sweet and funny." Jon's face went through several different emotions quickly. She loved that about him it made her smile briefly. "Jon this is stupid. We should be able to be friends without the weirdness. I've missed having your bossy, controlling, impossible ass around." She missed her friend and wanted him back.

Jon smiled. "Is that how you tell someone you miss them?"

"Shut it." She threw a table mint at him making him laugh. That broke the silence. She told him about her visit home and the upcoming deal with his dad. Jon mentioned his psych evaluation and all the things going on at the station. She knew about the station mostly; she had donated some money to the police and fire departments like she always did when she came to a new town. It felt good to have her friend back. Jon was easy for her to talk to and fun to be around.

**Sandor – Friday Noon **

"Hello" He finally answered his pone after the fourth call.

"Sandor, can you come in early." Jory went straight to the point.

"What for?" He had agreed to work the banquet yesterday when Jory called and asked.

"I have to get ready for the banquet and I need someone to keep things running smoothly." Over the years he had dealt a lot with Jory They weren't friends but there was a mutual respect there. They both trusted each other to get the job done.

"Sure give me an hour." He didn't have anything pressing to do anyways.

"I'll owe you one."

"I'll collect." He hung up an gathered his things to head home. Since the fight guys had been coming in and offering him money for training sessions. He really didn't need to worry about money; he never really did. Word got out that he had trained Aaron and his own match had every wanna be in town walking into the center wanting a training session.

He left without a word to anyone to grab his suit and a shower at his place. The past many years he had gone to the Winter Banquet even before Sansa he was required to follow Joffrey around. This was going to be his first time he didn't have to attend yet when Jory asked him to work security he didn't hesitate to say yes.

Mrs. Stark had caterers and waiters running around every which way when he arrived. He watched her as he crossed the banquet hall. Even at a little over 40 Mrs. Stark was an attractive woman. There was no doubt that Sansa would age with the same grace. He avoided the busier parts of the mansion to get to where he knew the security would be set up. When he waked in the other men were all ready gathered around Jory getting the run down on things that needed to happen. He had heard it enough he knew it by heart there was no reason for him to be at the meeting. "Sandor, You're here." He nodded. "Sandor is in charge. Finish your assignments and any questions report to Sandor. I'll be here this evening but I'd rather spend my time talking with a beautiful woman than with you sorry lot." There were several laughs in the room. Jory stood and asked him to join him outside. "Most of these guys know the drill. I just got news that the Lannisters are coming."

"All of them?" He didn't like that news at all.

"Yes, it might be a good idea to warn Sansa, so she isn't blindsided."

"I'll call her."

"I'll check in throughout the night." Jory said smiling.

"Works for me." He went back into the security room to look over the arrangements. The men scattered to do their jobs leaving hi alone to make a call. The phone rang several times before she finally answered. "Sansa"

"Sandor? Is something wrong?" He rarely called when they worked for each other. Her concern was sweet.

"Joffrey is going to be here tonight." He heard the gentle breathing on the other end accelerate. Sansa had cut ties with Joffrey immediately after the incident but Robert had Joffrey shipped over seas for the business and she never had to see him around. "I'll be there Sansa." He finally said after the silence.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Sansa hung up. The worse part was he knew she was upset but couldn't do anything about it. There was a crash behind him. One of the waiters had knocked over one of the statues. Catelyn Stark came over in a panic. Sansa looked the same way when she was upset. He bent down and lifted the heavy statue back into place. Catelyn look at him for a few moments.

"Thank you." Mrs. Stark barely spoke to him when he worked for them.

"No problem." He walked away.

"Sandor." He turned around to face Catelyn. "I would like to thank you for everything you have done for Sansa. I should have said something sooner."

"That's not necessary Mrs. Stark." He left before she could say anything else.

He had all of the men in place half an hour before the people were supposed to arrive. There were all lounging in their designated areas. The caterers were bringing food around before the guests arrived. Most placed didn't allow the security teams to receive the meal that the guests got to eat. Not the Starks, he had chunk of prime rib on his plate almost gone when she walked into the room. Sansa was in a strapless light purple dress; she floated when she walked across the floor towards her mother. The red veil of hair surrounded her as she talked. He heard someone say his name but ignored them as he watched her. "Sandor." Sansa disappeared into the backroom before he tuned and glanced back at Jory looking at him.

"Everything is set."

"Good can you keep an eye on Andy while I fill Ned in?" Jory pointed Andy out across the room. He stood and waked over to her plate in hand. Ned and Jory felt that Andy was in danger for some unknown reason. He just did what he was told and kept an eye on the girl. It was bit surprising that that Andy agreed to come with Jory to begin with; he was certain that the girl had a thing for the eldest Stark boy.

"Let me guess, you're my bodyguard while Jory works." Andy said to him as he approached taking another bite of steak.

"Something like that." He took in what she was wearing. The elegant dress fit the girl perfectly. "Sansa's work?" He questioned.

Andy eyed him strangely. "You recognize her work?"

"Most of it, I'm observant."

"Interesting." He kept quiet as he stood next to Andy. The way she was watching him made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but feel like he somehow said too much. Andy shifted and ducked behind him.

"Who are you hiding from?" He scanned the room before he saw Jon and his date. "Jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Andy sat roughly into one of the chairs. "I don't like his date." He chuckled at the girl hiding in his shadow. While he was teasing Andy, Sansa managed to sneak up on him.

"I like your new suit." He turned quickly.

"The old one was a little tight." He lied the suit was one she had picked out for him on one of her many shopping trips.

Sansa turned and smiled at Andy. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. The dress is gorgeous. I would have paid twice what you charged me." He was watching Sansa the entire time Andy spoke.

Sansa laughed; he loved her laugh. "I'll remember than next time." Jory came back and escorted Andy to meet more of the guests.

"Your work is good." The compliment slipped from his mouth.

Sansa smiled up at him. "Thank you that means a lot. Sandor is he here?" Sansa glanced around the room worried.

He took a deep breath. "I haven't seen him yet."

Sansa wrapped her arms around herself. "Why would they come with the divorce and the law suits; why would they come here of all places?"

"To show their power and patch up their pride."

"Sandor I don't want to see him."

"Then don't Little Bird. If he comes up to you walk away." He rested his hand on her shoulder. He rubbed his hand up her shoulder and tilted her head up to look at him. Sansa inhaled sharply making him break the contact. "He won't hurt you ever again." Sansa grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"Thank you." He nodded and left briefly going to the front to check and see if the Lannisters had arrived yet. Mostly he needed to breathe. He spied the youngest Stark kissing a girl in the corner of the room; he found the rest of the Stark children scattered around the room. Bran was dancing with a girl; Robb was surrounded by women but only had eyes for one of them. The cop was staring at Andy who was pushing food around her plate. Arya was shoving her boyfriend who was laughing at her. It was a strange feeling walking amongst the Stark kids now. The past several years he had watched most of them grown into young adults. It made him feel old but also gave him a strange sense of belonging.

A voice came over his earbud telling hi the Lannisters had arrived. He looked around the room trying to find Sansa. Her red hair stood out but with so many Tully's around it took him longer than normal to find her. He pulled Jory aside on his way over to her and told him since he wasn't wearing an earpiece. He managed to tell Sansa before the Lannisters walked in the room. The entire family walked into the banquet hall and walked strait to their table. A strange hush washed trough the place until Tywin ordered a drink.

The room went back to its normal activities. His feet walked the entire hall several times but his eyes never lost track of Joffrey or Sansa. Couples were pairing off to dance. He watched as Jamie walked over to Andy and asked her to dance. Jory was missing. Andy joined Jamie on the dance floor. The two danced and he kept an eye on them as well. Ned and Jory were worried about the Lannisters getting to the girl. He knew how they operated. Jamie was pretty face full of charm and charisma and they were going to use him to try and gain Andy's trust. It wasn't the first time they did it. Jory hurried up to him.

"Lose something."

"Cute, where is she?" Jory asked looking around.

"Dancing with Jamie." He glanced back to where Joffrey was sitting; he was gone. Watching Andy had distracted him from keeping his eyes on the little prick. He scanned the room as he moved through it ignoring questions a few of the guys asked him when he saw Sansa and Joffrey in the corner near an outside wall. People parted ways as he moved through the crowd. The blank look on Sansa's face made his blood boil. As he approached he wanted to shove Joffrey through the wall. The blank stare disappeared when he came into view. He took a few deep breaths. "Care to dance Sansa." He asked.

"That would be lovely." Sansa said quietly. Sansa grabbed his hand and he followed her onto the floor. He couldn't say anything so he just followed. When Sansa turned around he could see her eyes shining full of tears. He pulled her close to his chest without a second thought. He held her as the music played; her silent sobs broke his heart. If he hadn't been doing his damn job Joffrey wouldn't have gotten that close to her.

To everyone around them it looked like they were just dancing. The bastards in the high society world would have loved to see one of the hostesses crying. He used his bulk to block out any view that anyone could possibly have. When Sansa collected herself enough he helped lead her to the bathroom off the side.

Arya rounded the corner in a hurry after Sansa disappeared into the bathroom. "What did you do to her?" The little girl was furious. Her dark haired boyfriend followed her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Joffrey." Arya's face shifted to furious and she spun around and ran into her bulky shadow. "Where are you going?"

"To kill him."

"You take care of her. I'll handle Joffrey." Arya glared at him.

"Arry go check on Sansa." The black haired guy urged. Arya pushed through the door.

"Make sure Sansa isn't alone." He ordered and the guy nodded leaning against the wall next to the door. He hurried out onto the floor and quickly found who he was looking for. The little bastard was flirting with some girl in the corner. When he reached the area the girl stared at him. "Leave" The girl jumped when he spoke and she scurried away.

"Come to ask for your job back dog." Joffrey asked smugly. He grabbed Joffrey's arm and pulled him into a nearby room and waited. A guard came in moments later. With a quick jab the guard was on the ground. Joffrey was about t yell when he shoved Joffrey against the wall picking him off of the ground.

"When my grandfather hears…" He shoved him again.

"Fuck you and Fuck your family. I want you to listen if Sansa so much as thinks about you again. I'll kill you do you understand." He shook Joffrey to emphasize his point. Joffrey just stared wide eyed at him. He knew he had always scared the boy and he was using that now. The boy finally managed to nod and he let him fall to the ground before he turned and left.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a long one. There is some fluff that i probably should cut out but I didn't because it might hint to something later on. I like to do that in my writing. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 28**

**Gendry Friday**

Arya was curled around him. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Of course Arya had managed to screw up his plans for the evening but he couldn't be angry about that. Not when it was his fault. As soon as he pulled that shirt over her head he had to lose himself in her. He kissed her forehead as she slept.

He hated that he was going to have to go to work; the idea of staying in bed with her all day almost made him call in sick. They only had a half day of work because of the banquet but he still had to go. If he didn't then they would be shorthanded. It always seemed to him that the whole damn city shut down for the banquet. Anybody who was anybody was heading north to Winterfell tonight. For once he was actually going to be one of those people tonight. That wasn't what was making him nervous. He could care less about making a good impression in his father's world. He was going to get to meet his brother and sister. 'At least Arya will be there.' He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. Arya made him stronger. His alarm started to buzz making Arya stir next to him. "Shut that damn thing off." Arya mumbled against his chest.

He stretched underneath her making her whine. "I have to go to work Arry."

"Uh-uh" Arya clung to him tighter.

He laughed at her. "Come on Arya please let me up." Arya just grunted and rolled away. He watched her try to sleep as he dressed. Before he left he crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to work."

"K leave." He laughed and kissed her neck.

"I'll expect you to be ready to leave by four."

Arya rolled over and glared at him. "I'll see you there. I have to help my mom and Sansa."

"Don't ditch me Stark."

"Never, now shut up so I can sleep." He kissed her forehead again and turned the alarm back on just for fun.

Everybody was talking about the banquet when he arrived. Ignoring everybody, he went up top and started working. He was definitely nervous about meeting is brother and sister. He tired not to think about that as he let work consume his thoughts. The men around him weren't getting much work done. Every one of the guys was talking about the banquet or the lawsuit. The men were worried about the company shutting down. There were a lot of men looking for places to go just I case it happened. He talked a little bit with the guys to see what the general feel and mood was. The company would need to do something to calm fears or they may loose their workers.

When he got home from work Nymeria greeted him at the door. Arya was already taking over his life. Her clothes were scattered around the apartment and her dog was lying across his couch. The thoughts in his mind whirled around his new girlfriend and what his brother and sister were like. Robert couldn't tell him much about them.

His phone buzzed as he pulled out his suit and shirt. It was the reservations he made for tonight. He smiled to himself because the plans were ruined, not entirely but it wasn't going to be her first time. He layered the suit on and put some gel in his hair to try and tame it some. The man in the mirror he didn't recognize was back. His black hair and blue eyes some how made the suit. He wondered what his brother and sister looked like.

The phone on the bathroom counter buzzed. 'pick me up at sansa's' the text read. Arya's bossy nature made him smile. For someone who fought so hard not to be a lady she certainly sounded like someone who liked to be in charge.

'thought you were helping'

'Sansa has it covered save me, she's doing makeovers.' He smiled at her last command. This worked out perfectly for him now Arya would be with him when he met his family.

'On my way'

He gathered the bag for the night. The hotel that he was going to after the banquet had cost a lot of money. Arya would be annoyed that he had done it but there was a romantic suite, a roaring fire, rose pedals and chilled champagne waiting on them for what was supposed to be Arya's first time. It might have been cheesy and over the top but Arya meant that much to him.

Sansa's apartment was on the way and it took little time to get there. Arya was in the backroom when Sansa let him inside. "She's mad at me. I got a little carried away." Sansa said as she walked past him in her dress. He had to admit that Sansa was beautiful.

"She's mad at me for making her go."

"You got big bonus points with Mom for that." Sansa sat on a bench next to the island.

"That's good I'm not sure she likes me."

"It takes Mom a little while to warm up especially" Sansa hesitated. "Out of our class." Sansa looked ashamed or embarrassed.

"I understand. I've…" He stopped speaking when Arya stepped into the room. Her green dress fit her petite body perfectly. The bare skin of her shoulders looked like it needed to be kissed. The dark wavy curls tickled her collar bone and a light trace of makeup brought out her beautiful features. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Arya took a careful step towards him.

"What?!" He smiled briefly when he realized he had been starting.

"You look beautiful." Arya pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up." It was a weak push for her and he could see the blush running up her neck.

He finally managed to stop starting. "I almost forgot." He pulled the old box out of his pocket and opened it. Arya peaked into the box at the little silver chain. "It has colored stones you can change out."

"You shouldn't have bought me anything." Arya stared at the looping pendant that the stones hid behind. He glanced at Sansa who had her hands clasped in front of her.

"I didn't buy it. It was my mom's."

"Aw" Sansa squeaked out and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Gendry I can't keep this."

"Arya I can't wear it and I want you to have it. It was my mom's favorite. She would have loved you." He thought he saw a glimmer of tears in Arya's eyes and Sansa wiped away a stray tear when he glanced back up. Arya turned quickly for him to put it on. He changed the stone to a deep green to match her dress.

"Perfect!" Sansa said with a bright smile after he clasped the necklace.

"Are you sure you don't need my help Sansa." Arya played with the pendant as she spoke.

"Mom and I have it covered. You would just mess things up anyway. Go with Gendry." Sansa hugged Arya and to his surprise hugged him as well. He wasn't exactly sure where he stood with the Starks. Ned seemed to like him, Catelyn still didn't care for him apparently, Jon tolerated him at best, Robb seemed happy and he hadn't been around Bran or Rickon long enough to know what they thought. He was now certain that Sansa was on his team now.

Robert had wanted them to meet up before they all went to the banquet together. Arya lead him through the halls of Winterfell. Ned had given Robert the use of his home for the meeting. His feet stopped moving halfway down the bright hallway. "Gendry it's just down here." Arya tugged on his arm.

"I can't." He felt the walls closing in on him. His brother and sister were only a few doors down. The thought of having an actual family paralyzed him. He wasn't sure how they could actually be a family. None of them were kids so a traditional family would never happen. The other two Baratheon bastards may not want anything to do with him. After all he was the one that inherited the company not them.

"Gendry" Arya squeezed his hand. He glanced down and saw the worry on her beautiful face.

"I've never had a family Arry. What if they don't want me around?" He felt foolish saying it out loud like a scared child would.

"They will love you Gendry."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." Arya said firmly but her face turned pink with embarrassment. His feet moved forward and he quickly bent down and kissed her. He couldn't believe that Arya had uttered anything close to those words and so quickly. She hadn't said them exactly but it was enough. He had known for sometime that he was in love with everything Arya Stark could ever be. He thought about saying those words back but decided to wait until tonight.

"I'm good let's go now. Thank you Arry." Arya leaned up and kissed him again before they continued to the room. Arya turned the knob and he took a deep breath before pushing through and stepping inside. Arya squeezed his hand when everyone stared at him.

"Gendry" Robert smiled and stood up. "I'm glad you made it." Robert's eyes settled on Arya. He watched his father's face pale.

"Robert this is Arya."

Robert stared and swallowed hard. "By Gods" Robert whispered but managed to pull himself together. "Miss Stark it is a pleasure." Robert surprised him when he kissed the back of Arya's hand. "Gendry I'd like to introduce you to your brother and sister. This is Mya."

A tall woman with short black hair ad blue eyes in a yellow dress stood and walked up to him. "Arya!"

"Mya" He watched as his girlfriend and sister greeted each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mya smiled as she spoke.

Arya held up their entwined hands. "I guess I'm dating your brother." Mya laughed loudly and Robert joined.

Mya turned and smiled at him. "I always wanted a baby brother. Now I have two." He reached out to shake her hand and Mya pulled him into a bear hug. Robert was actually smiling.

"And this is Edric." Robert said when Mya let him go. Edric didn't wear the same easy smile that Mya did. Edric was about his height but nowhere near his build. Edric shifted uncomfortably and extended his hand. Gendry shook his hand but had not idea what to say, neither did Edric who just nodded stiffly when addressed. They sat around the table with Arya and Mya's fiancé and Robert started to fill all of them on his plans with the will. He saw Edric's jaw tightened when Robert mentioned the company. After all of the business stuff was out of the way they started telling a little bit about their lives.

Arya squeezed his hand and whispered. "I need to check in with my mom and Sansa whenever you think it is okay." After a few minutes of chat Arya took Mychel, Mya's fiancé down to the banquet hall so they could talk more. He liked Mya; she was funny and easy to talk to. Edric was still distant with everybody in the room. He couldn't blame Edric it was an awkward situation. The talked for quite awhile before Robert finally took them down the dinner hall.

**Jon – Friday **

Val had wanted the whole experience, so he had managed to get a limo last minute to pick her up in. Val was in a high rise penthouse on the expensive side of town. He found it a little impressive that she chose to work for next to nothing when she could've lived off of money from her mother's side. When the door opened his jaw dropped. Val had on a form fitting floor length red dress with a plunging neckline and a split in the side that ran all the way up to her hip. "Like what you see Stark?"

"You look amazing." He couldn't believe they actually made dresses like that. It was like something that Hollywood starlets would wear.

"I know, Thank you." Val hooked their arms and led him down to the limo. He listened to her chat about the banquet. He couldn't answer many of her questions because he hadn't been to the Winter banquet in years. When they arrived Val had them take photos; he couldn't help the horrible prom flashback that came to him.

There were people everywhere. Arya popped up next to him making him choke on his newly acquired glass of wine. His little sister looked like a woman; he had to fight the urge to throw his jacket around her shoulders. "Arya what are you wearing?"

"It's a dress jackass. Where's Andy?" He caught his sister's glance at Val.

"Not here. Arya this is Val, Val my little sister Arya." He made the introductions hesitantly unsure of what Arya was going to do or say.

"You are absolutely adorable." He grimaced knowing that Arya would hate that.

"Where is Gendry?" He broke in before Arya's temper could take over. Arya glanced around the room.

"He's talking with his dad who is introducing him to his brother and sister." Arya continued to look around the room. "There she is." Arya pointed across the room. He stared when he realized who she was talking about. Andy was stunning; her dress was more modest than Val's, but the crème colored dress fit like a glove. Every curve was outlined by the sheer fabric; her hair was moving around her shoulders as she smiled and talked with Sandor.

"Jon" Val grabbed his arm again. "Let's go find our table."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go see Andy, Bye." Arya disappeared into the crowd.

As they walked through the crowd he tried to catch sight of Andy again. He caught Jory introducing her to some men before they found their table. Val found some women she knew and disappeared into the bathroom leaving him alone. He sat down at the table to catch his breath. There were so many people there. "Jon you're here!" Robb's voice was full of surprise as he walked over to the table.

"Catelyn invited me so I came."

"Good to see you here for once." Robb smiled looking around the room.

"At least my date is enjoying herself."

"So is mine."

"Where is Jayne?" He hadn't seen the doctor in a few days.

Robb glanced around. "Talking to Sansa about fashion still, where is Andy?"

He wondered how many times he was going to hear that tonight. "I'm not here with Andy." He pointed Val out to Robb.

"Not bad brother, but I figured Andy got all dressed up for you." Robb was watching him as he took a drink. "Touchy subject?" His brother questioned after seeing the look on his face.

"Leave it Robb."

Robb glared. "Fine, I'm going to find some more pleasant company." Robb left him alone with his drink.

He spotted Andy again and decided to go talk to her when she stepped outside alone. As he stepped outside he caught the faint scent of peppermint that he had come to associate with her. Andy was on the edge of the porch looking over the lighted gardens. "You look amazing." He let his gaze sweep up and down her.

"Sansa knows what she is doing." He held his tongue thinking about all the family members that she was talking to all but him. He made forced small talk until Andy said 'date'. His stomach twisted and his heart sank. Her having a date never crossed his mind before. When Jory waked up he wanted to crawl under a rock. He grew up with Jory who was 8 years older than him and Andy both. Andy hurried away on Jory's arm. It was like she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Val had managed to find him and bring him back to the table. When he arrived he noticed Andy and Jory's place cards were directly across from his.

Not that it really mattered Andy wouldn't look at him; she just pushed food around her plate. Jory was too caught up in talking with the security teams which irritated him. If he was with Andy his attention wouldn't be on work. He tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't and then Jory led her away. He followed after making up some excuse to leave the table. He wasn't ready to see her kissing another man. The exit wasn't close enough. He knew Jory was a good guy but he wasn't good enough for her. He splashed water on his face when he reached the bathroom. It hit him that he was jealous, very jealous. Val was dancing when he came back to the table so he was alone with his thoughts again.

Eventually Andy and Jory came back as well. He couldn't even look at Andy. He couldn't hold his tongue the more they sat there in silence so he smarted off. Andy returned his barb with one of her own, but something shifted. Andy said she missed him and his icy exterior towards her shattered. They started talking again. From the way they talked people would have assumed that they had been apart for years not days.

The speakers had finished up and everyone was mingling or dancing. Val was dancing with is brother Robb and Andy was in the corner rubbing her knee. He slowly worked his way over to her. "How is it feeling?"

"Achy but not as bad as my feet." Her shoes were sitting on the floor below her.

"So you probably wouldn't want to dance." He asked slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten to dance with her yet.

Andy looked around the room before answering. "I don't think one more would kill me." He bent down and slipped her shoes back on her feet before leading her onto the floor. The music was upbeat tempo but as soon as they got into the rhythm the music changed to a slow dance. At first it felt like a middle school dance but as the song continued they got closer and closer to each other. His hands were wrapped around her waist and her head was almost resting on his chest. Time seemed to stand still; he didn't know how long they were like that until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Ahem, my turn." Val threw a cruel smile at Andy

"Of course" Andy left without another word or looking at him.

"What was that, Jon?" Val wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his.

A sudden flare of anger went through him. "What, we were dancing Val. She is my friend."

"She wants more Jon. You need to stop encouraging her." He didn't think he was encouraging anything. That was just how they were together… comfortable.

"Val, Andy is my friend if you can't deal with it we are going to have problems." The finished the dance in silence and parted ways after she said she needed to use the restroom. Jory caught up to him as he exited the dance floor. Jory was the last person he wanted to see. It wasn't that he wasn't a good guy but he shouldn't get to kiss Andy.

Jory patted him on the back. "Trouble in paradise."

He wasn't sure he wanted to say anything at all but Jory had always been good for advice before. "She doesn't like Andy."

Jory chuckled. "Of course she doesn't, if you saw how you and Andy looked together you wouldn't blame her. She is your date after all."

"Andy and I are just friends." He kept saying that hoping he would believe it eventually.

"That's what she keeps saying. I don't believe her either. That being said Jon. You need to learn to dance with the girl that brought you." He didn't now how Jory felt about Andy but he got the slight warning in there.

Val was absolutely gorgeous, smart and had been the girl of his dreams for a long time. Andy was so different and she was beautiful in a different way, funny and like nobody he knew yet somehow familiar. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard an earsplitting scream. Jory bolted through the crowd. He was taking in his surroundings as he pushed toward the commotion. There was a circle of people in the middle of the dance floor. Jory, Robb, Catelyn were kneeling around a still form on the floor. Robb was holding a sobbing Catelyn while Dr. Westerling was performing CPR. His heart stood still when he saw the ring on the man's hand. It was his family crest and only his father wore that ring. "What happened?" He demanded. Jory was on the phone and people were talking in hushed voices.

"He just fell." Andy was standing next to him. "He was dancing with his wife and fell." Andy looked worried like everybody else in the room. It took very little time for the EMT's to show up and cart this father off. Catelyn went with him.

"Jon I'm going to take a cab home, so you can be with your family." Val had managed to find him in the chaos.

"See you later." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked away without a second thought to find his family. "Sansa where is everyone?" His sister was the only person he was able to find.

"Heading to the hospital." Sansa was an eerie calm as she gave the staff orders and got everybody calmly outside apologizing for the inconvenience the entire time. There was only one hospital near Winterfell so he knew exactly where they would be taking his dad.

"What do you need me to do?" As much as he wanted to go to the hospital he wasn't going to leave Sansa alone. He helped Sansa get all the guests out and the staff in order before the two of them left for the hospital. Robb was comforting a distraught Catelyn and Arya was leaning against Gendry. Rickon and Bran were staring at their phones. The waiting room was eerily quiet. "How is he?" He didn't even sit down before asking.

"Stable that's all we know." Arya answered as she got up for a hug. Sansa went to their mother after a quick hug to Arya. They sat quietly in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. His baby sister was sleeping against her boyfriend; Sansa and Catelyn were talking in hushed voices. He sat leaning with elbows on his staring at the ER door hoping someone would come through and tell them what was going on.

He felt the cushion next to him move and a hand slid into his. "Any news?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if your dad is alright. Are you going to answer me?"

Gendry answered for him. "No news yet."

He looked at her small hand in his. "You hate hospitals."

"I know that Jon." Andy said his name like she was scolding a child.

"Thanks." He knew how much Andy hated these places but he chose to believe that she came for him.

Dr. Westerling walked out with another doctor. Everybody stood up and waited for one of them to speak. "Mrs. Stark, He is stable. I'm afraid he needs heart surgery. We have been trying to get in contact with the specialist, Dr. Qyburn but he is unavailable at this time."

"How soon does he need the surgery?" He asked before anyone else could speak.

The doctor whose name he couldn't remember turned to him. "The sooner the better, we can keep him stable but he has to have the surgery. And right now Qyburn is the only one can operate on him."

"Excuse me." Andy left the group who was going over Ned's options for several minutes before she returned to his side. The Doctor was paged and excused himself.

"When do we get to see him?" Arya asked impatiently even though nobody in the group knew.

The doctor came back smiling. "Good news Dr. Qyburn is leaving tonight. He will be here tomorrow for surgery." He looked over at Andy quickly before looking back to his family. That was great news but he couldn't help thinking it was a little strange that the doctor was unavailable and all of a sudden he was on the next flight here. "We will be prepping him for surgery in the morning. I believe you all can see him but we are keeping him asleep so don't expect him to wake up tonight."

"And surgery is the only option?" Catelyn finally found her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I don't believe he would survive without it." The doctor answered patiently.

"I don't understand he has been watching what he eats. How did this happen?" Catelyn asked the room; she was still in shock or denial he wasn't sure which. His dad hated that diet. Every time Ned came to visit he tired to cheat on it. He never allowed his dad to cheat when he was around him. He looked around the room at his brothers and sisters and saw the guilty looks. Apparently he was the only one that made their father follow the diet.

They filtered in a few at a time to see their father was of course asleep and hooked up tot tubes and monitors. He was the second in the room after Catelyn who was allowed to stay. It was easier to be the one in the bed than the one waiting on news. He left the room and went to sit by Andy who was still waiting; she looked up as he got closer. "He's" His voice broke. "He's asleep."

Andy gave a sympathetic smile. "You should get some sleep too, Jon. Jory had me get everybody a room at the hotel across the street." The irritation of Jory having Andy do anything flared up. He didn't want to leave the hospital with his dad in the state he was so he sat back in the chair and waited. Exhaustion was starting to get the best of him as he sat in the chair his eyelids fell again. Andy shook his shoulder. "Jon, let's go we can come back first thing in the morning."

The room was empty when he looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"At the hotel" With one last glance at the ER doors he allowed Andy to drag him across the street to a waiting bed. He fell in the bed completely exhausted. Andy laughed at him before helping him out of his jacket and pulling off his shoes. "I better get going." Andy turned to leave.

"Stay!" Andy froze. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but being alone tonight scared him.

"Jon I don't think." Andy's face changed when he looked her in the eyes. Whatever she thought she didn't finish saying; she called the front office and waited for the knock on the door. When Andy came back she was holding a change of clothes. "There is a pair of sweats and a t shirt on the dresser to sleep in." Andy disappeared into the bathroom and he quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Andy slid under the sheets as far away from him as possible.

"Andy" He said quietly to the room.

"Ya" Andy rolled over to look at him. He couldn't say that if he lost his father he would completely lose his mind. After he went silent for too long Andy moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her laying his head on her chest. "He's going to be fine Jon."

He held on a little tighter and whispered. "Thank You."

He could hear her heart beating steadily when she spoke. "For what?"

"Whatever you did to get the Doctor here."

"Jon I didn't." Andy paused in the middle of her denial. "He's your dad. I had to do something."

"What did it cost you?" He didn't want her to spend her money like that.

"My sanity." Andy laughed lightly. "Dr. Qyburn is a former client. He wants another car. He's a giant pain in the ass but I'll deal with it." Jon smiled as the steady rhythm started to make him sleepy again.

**Sansa – Friday **

Everything was going smoothly. The caterers were set up and right on time. Security was in place and the tables were arranged so everybody could be as close to happy as humanly possible. She had just marked off the last name on the seating chart list when she saw him. Her stomach flipped as he walked across the floor. She stepped into the kitchen before he could see her. She couldn't explain why she did it. All she knew was that it was getting harder to be around Sandor. When he worked for her there was necessary distance between them, but since then the boundaries were blurred. When she closed her eyes she could still fell his heavy arm gently wrapped around her shoulders. She had kissed him too! It was on the cheek but that was the closest that they had ever gotten to a romantic situation.

"Sansa, thank God. Arya is trying to direct traffic please go distract her. I know she means well but…" Her mother's calm exterior was starting to crack. Only Arya could do that to her mother.

"I'll get her. Everything looks wonderful mother." She kissed her mom on the cheek and went to rescue the poor people Arya was directing.

A tall lean blond man caught her eye and her heart stopped. Since Sandor had told her Joffrey would be there she had been seeing Joffrey everywhere. It angered her that just knowing her would be around scared her and was grateful that her mother trusted her to certain tasks to keep her mind busy.

Arya was telling everyone how to do the last minute finishing touches that their mother would hate. "I told you we had it covered Arya." She said smiling at her sister.

"I know but I was bored so I thought I would help." Arya sat down at one of the tables.

"I love you Arya but decorating is not your thing and Mom already told everyone what to do." Arya never wanted to help with things like this it confused her a little bit.

"Mom sent you to get me didn't she?"

She sat next to her sister. "Yes she did."

"I just wanted to help." Arya pouted.

"Since when." She teased.

"Gendry is with his family and I needed something to do." Her sister was just bored that made sense.

"How's it going?" The murmurs had all ready started that Robert had his illegitimate children at the banquet.

"His sister is nice but his brother is a bit stiff. Robert was nice too." She watched as the people shuffled around the tables.

"Did you tell him?" She remembered her sister's mission from the night before. Gendry had seemed so close to her sister earlier. She hoped that Arya didn't chicken out. Gendry needed to know.

"Tell him? About the kiss." She nodded. "You were right he didn't break up with me. He was mad but he got over it." She saw Arya's cheeks flush probably her sister's only Tully trait.

"You have dirt. What happened?" Arya wouldn't look at her and kept shifting in her seat. She knew something was up. "Arya tell me." Arya mumbled something quickly. "What?" Arya mumbled again. "Arya I don't speak gibberish."

"We had sex!" Arya said loudly. She just stared at her sister before hugging her.

Arya pushed her away. "My little sister is all grown up! Was that your first time?" Arya was always around guys but never seemed to be with them romantically.

"Yes" Arya glanced at her. "You're not going to lecture me are you?"

"I'm not mother." She rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to tell sometimes." Arya mumbled. She let the jab go because she probably deserved it.

"I'm not a complete prude you know."

Arya's face scrunched up. "Eww, you and Joffrey. Eww eww eww. I think I'm gonna puke."

She laughed at the look on her sister's face but still hated that Joffrey was her first. "Don't get any on your dress. And I thought I was in love it was terrible. There was no foreplay and he was like a jack hammer for like three seconds. He was tiny too."

Arya shifted in her chair laughing. There were in uncharted territory. Sex was not something that she and her sister talked about. "It definitely wasn't terrible. It was strange but it was far from terrible." Arya finally looked at her. She was sure that her sister wasn't the only one blushing.

"You used protection right?" She hated sounding like their mother but Arya was impulsive person.

"Yes mom."

"I could get you an appointment with my doctor to get birth control."

"That would be great. I definitely want to do it again." She laughed loudly at her smiling sister.

"Can you go make sure Rickon is dressed? Mom has been fighting with him all day." It was getting closer to the start of the banquet and she needed to do a few last things.

"Sure, I'll go yell at him." Arya started to walk away and then turned around. "Thanks Sansa."

She returned to finishing the last of the tables. People began to enter the hall. Catelyn stood next to her as they greeted guests. Her father was shaking everyone's hand as they entered. As she glanced around at the atmosphere and the people it made her happy. The banquet was a Stark tradition.

Robb walked up with a date actually, which surprised everybody. Robb always came stag to the party so he could shamelessly flirt with all the girls. Jon came with a gorgeous blond, which was also a bit of a surprise mostly because if Jon had a type she didn't think that it would be her. It hit her that she actually recognized the woman. Val Rayder, The two of them used to run in the same social circles and haunt the same places. Val was always going through guys; she would find the most eligible bachelor, the firefighter that saved the day or any other guy that was in the spotlight. After the light faded or another option popped up Val would move on without another thought for the guy she left. Poor Jon had no idea what he was getting into. She made up her mind to warn Jon later. Val had left too many heartbroken men in her wake.

Her mother had placed her at the Tyrell's table so it was easy for her and Margery to pass the time. Willas wasn't there because of a business trip but Loras and Renly made sure she didn't go without a dance partner.

On her way back from the bar for the second time she came across Joffrey. "Excuse me." She tired to step around him so she didn't have to talk to him. Joffrey had a different idea. Joffrey leaned against the wall blocking her way. Immediately she fell back into her old habit in dealing with Joffrey. Her face went blank hiding all emotions. Glancing over his face she wondered why she ever liked him to begin with. Joffrey was talking at her but she didn't register any of it but just nodded when he would pause. Sandor was moving towards them at a fast pace. She briefly hoped that he wouldn't do anything to drastic. When Sandor asked her to dance she jumped at the chance to get away.

She pulled Sandor across the floor drawing strength from his touch. When she turned and looked at Sandor once they reached the corner all the feelings she had suppressed moments before came flooding back. Sandor pulled him against his broad chest. She felt safe in his arms, safe enough to let her feelings out. When her emotions were in check she slowly pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't" Sandor ordered as he led her to the nearby restroom.

She was standing in front of the mirror as she wiped the tears and smeared makeup away. Arya pushed through the door and stopped short. "I'll kill him." Arya walked forward and stopped next to her. Her sister looked uncomfortable and lost.

She started to laugh. "God, you're worse at this than Jon."

"Hey!" Arya looked around the empty bathroom. "Are you all right?"

She looked at her worried sister. "You know what. I think I am." Sandor had saved her again but Joffrey couldn't control her. She had shut down but only because she had no interest in anything to do with the guy. "Can you go get my clutch? I need to fix my makeup." Arya quickly disappeared. She glanced outside the bathroom door and saw Gendry leaning against the wall. "You don't have to stay I'm fine."

"Sorry I have my orders." Gendry smiled and went back to leaning.

She rolled her eyes. For some reason she already knew who Gendry got his orders from. Arya came back. She didn't hide her smile at her sister's appearance. Arya's hair was a mess. It looked like her sister had run across the banquet hall. Their mother was probably furious. Arya stayed with her quietly as she fixed her makeup. When they stepped outside both Sandor and Gendry were waiting. Gendry managed to drag Arya away and Sandor stepped in behind her as she walked back to the banquet. "Sandor."

"Yes Little Bird."

"May I have another dance?" She wanted one she could remember without Joffrey's taint.

She smiled at him and he actually smiled back. It wasn't a smile pulled from a magazine but she knew that it was a smile that was just for her. "Yes Little Bird." She let Sandor lead her onto the floor this time. The dance was more formal this time which disappointed her a little. Sandor's size made dancing different. With her heels her head came to his chest. Strangely they seemed to fit and Sandor was actually quite good at the precise steps. Neither one of them talked but Sandor held on tight to her. When the song ended they started the next without breaking apart. Halfway through the dance she asked him. "Do you need to get back to work?" She did not want to ask but hated keeping him from work.

"Jory has it under control." She looked around and found Jory dancing with Andy and took Sandor at his word not wanting to let go of him.

An ear splitting scream went through the room. She knew who it was right away. "Mom" Sandor pushed through the crowd towards the commotion. She followed behind. Her father was on the floor with her mother kneeling next to him. She stood frozen. Robb knelt down next to his date. Sandor was pushing people back away from her father. When the paramedics rolled her father from the floor she went to her mother's side.

"The guest's." Her mother hesitated at the door.

"I'll handle it mother go with dad." Her mother nodded and hurried into the back of the ambulance. Her brothers and sister left shortly afterwards. Jon had thankfully stayed to help her wrap things up at the banquet. She calmly apologized to the guests as she asked them to leave. When the last of them left, Sandor drove her to the hospital. She waited with her family. Sandor stayed as well but not with her; he was always on the outskirts.

She finally took a deep breath when she heard her father was stable. Her mother was staying the night in her father's room and she tried to settle into the chair comfortably for the night. Sandor knelt down in front of her. "Sansa why don't you go get some sleep."

"I don't want to leave him." She argued stifling a yawn.

"You have a bed waiting for you across the street. I've made sure that you'll be notified if something happens."

She looked around the waiting room. Only Jon and Andy were still in the waiting room. Andy was holding Jon's hand as he slept. "What about them?"

"I'll tell them we're going." Sandor stood making her look up at him. She liked that he said 'we'.

"Okay." She suddenly felt extremely bad. Jon wouldn't have any parents left if something happened to their father. She glanced at Jon one more time as Sandor ushered her out and to the hotel. Sandor got the key and a change of clothes for her. She felt numb as they reached her room and sat on the bed in her dress staring at the wall. Sandor had followed her in and was pulling off her shoes. She shivered when his thumb touched her calf. She ran her hand down his scared cheek making him flinch.

"You need to sleep." Was all he said.

"I need my dad." Her voice broke and she felt like a little girl again.

"He will be fine, Sansa." Sandor said it but she didn't know if he meant it.

"I want a shower." She said after Sandor sat on the other bed. Sandor just nodded and set the change of clothes next to her before kicking off his shoes; he was staying with her.

The shower woke her up some but she still felt numb. The clothes were too big for her and the bed was stiff compared to hers. Her hair was still wet and hadn't had a comb through it. Sandor quietly moved the covers back on the bed and she crawled under them. She smiled as he tucked the covers around her. "It will be fine Sansa. You'll see." She grabbed his hand before he could pull away.

"Thank you." Was the only thing she could think to say.

"I wish people would stop saying that to me." Sandor's lips quirked up. She sat up so she was level with him.

"I mean it Sandor." She didn't know why she whispered it. They were close to each other. Sandor's hand brushed her neck and cupped her face.

"Never thank me. I do it for you." Her breath caught in her throat. He had actually said those words. She thought perhaps she was sleeping already. She licked her bottom lip like she had so many times in her dreams planning on kissing him. Sandor pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was uncertain but tender. It warmed her insides and chased away the numbness. Sandor broke apart and went to leave her side.

"Don't you dare Sandor Clegane." She knew he was going to try and run; he stopped and looked at her. "You are staying." Sandor's eyes sparkled with amusement and maybe something else. Sandor sank onto the bed but stayed on top of the covers. No more words were spoken as she cuddled up next to his warm body. Sandor let her cling to him. There was no telling what would happen between them now but the kiss proved that there was something more.

**Jon – Early Saturday morning **

His dreams woke him early in the morning again. He couldn't remember exactly what it was but he faintly recalled a bloody woman in white. Andy was no longer next to him. Water was running and he could hear talking coming form the bathroom. He walked closer trying to make out the words. He should probably feel guilty about ease dropping but at the moment he didn't. "What do I do Sammy?" Andy's voice was pleading. "I know I shouldn't have but he needed someone last night." His breath caught in his throat when he realized Andy was talking about him. "I know." He stumbled on a shoe when he tried to move closer. "He's up I'll call you later." Andy started to move around the bathroom but she wasn't coming out. He waited and waited before losing his patience.

He knocked slightly and pushed the door open. He felt like he was losing her and he couldn't let that happen. Andy was standing in front of the sink; she gave a weak smile. "Hey, I called the hospital. Ned is still stable. They will be prepping him for surgery later today."

"Thanks"

'No problem." He couldn't take the tension any more. He gently reached out and spun her around so she was facing him. "I'm sorry about what happened at my apartment. I never should've…"

"Jon, please don't apologize."

"Let me finish." He snapped tired of being interrupted. "I never should've stopped." Andy slowly raised her head up to meet his gaze. He sank to his knees in front of her to show how sorry he was. But once he looked up at her something came over him; he kissed her navel through the tank top. "I was being and idiot." He pushed the edge of her shirt up and exposed the pale skin underneath.

"Jon" Andy's voice was quiet. He kissed the first scar he saw and heard Andy take in a sharp breath.

"Forgive me?" Andy hadn't answered him so he moved to the next scar and gently kissed it. Andy's hand found his hair and gently entwined through it. He knew he was being bold but he couldn't sit by and do nothing as she slowly slipped away. He pushed up her shirt farther exposing a long gash from her left him to the right side of her ribcage. He let his bottom lip gently trace the mark. Andy's breathing was shallow and he could feel her grasp tighten in his hair which made him taste the end of the scar.

A loud bang echoed in the room. "Jon!, Jon!" His brother had come through the adjoining room yelling his name. Andy's hand dropped and she seemed to be pulled out of the moment.

I need to go." Andy moved past him and grabbed her stuff that was already packed.

"Andy wait!"

"I can't Jon. I really need to go." The door closed behind her before he could stand up. She was gone again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He heatedly asked his brother who was standing in the middle of the hotel room staring at the door. Reality caught up with him and he remembered that his dad was in the hospital. "Is dad okay?" He asked panicked before Robb could answer his first question.

"What? Oh dad is still the same. That wasn't Val"

"What do you want?" He was pissed at his brother for interrupting and scaring him. Robb was still looking at the door. From the looks of his brother; he could tell Robb had a rough night. His eyes were red and he was wearing the same clothes.

"I did something last night." Robb finally peeled his eyes from the door to look at him. He pushed past and pulled on the sweats and t shirt waiting for him on the dresser.

"Congratulations?" What do you want Robb I need to go see Dad."

"Look" Robb held his left hand out there was a silver ring on his hand that hadn't been there before

"What the fuck did you do Robb?"

"I think I got married."

"You think? How do you not know?"

"After Jayne and I left the hospital last night we went to a bar near here to clear my head and that's where things get a little fuzzy." He wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you sure you're married?" Robb pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. It was from the Faith wedding chapel, signed, dated, and paid in full. "How's Jayne taking it?"

"Better than I am. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He was trying to figure out what he could say that would help.

"Don't tell Catelyn. She has enough to worry about right now and I would take this to dad's lawyer and get it annulled." Robb looked away from him and sat on the bed. "What now?"

He could tell Robb was having a hard time processing everything but it could've been the hangover. "I'm not sure I want to. I mean I know it wasn't planned but Jayne is amazing."

He sighed. "All right take some time to think about it. Who knows it might be the best mistake you've ever made." Robb smiled at him before jumping up to hug him. He was still encased in a bear hug when Robb spoke.

"Why was Andy leaving your room?" He had hoped Robb would forget in the state he was in.

"Let's go see dad." He pushed his brother off of him and ignored the question.


	29. Chapter 29

**In honor of Valentines Day there is smut ahead which may border on explicit I'm not sure where that line is, so skip the last part of Arya if you don't like I'm not sure why you wouldn't want smut tho ;) I wanted to get this chapter out quick because it may take me a little longer with the next one. Sandor is being difficult again it's almost time to go buy a case of beer. If you haven't already check out my other fic (When Kings Collide) for my non modern take on some of these characters. Happy Hallmark Holiday I mean V-Day.  
**

**Chapter 29**

**Andy - Saturday Morning **

The light in her shop was on when she managed to get there after a quick change of clothes. Sammy was working on one of her pet projects when she arrived. "Wasn't sure you were going to make it today."

"Shut it, Sammy." Sammy smiled the easy smile that always made her think of Jake only this time it didn't hurt like it normally did.

"Come on let's talk about it." Sammy teased her.

"Fuck you Sammy. I have work to do." She ignored him and went to the bay with the crashed car. She had done a little research on mechanical forensics and decided to record her findings and photograph everything. Arya had been right; the car had barely been touched. She started with the breaks and meticulously worked her way through the machine. By lunch time she had ruled out a faulty breaking system. Sammy had ordered pizza and she was eating and glancing down at her phone while tapping a wrench against the table.

"For the love of God just go." Sammy slammed his hand down on top of the wrench.

"Go where?" She countered annoyed at his tone and unsure what he was even talking about.

"To the hospital you're driving me nuts."

"Why would I…" She stopped mid sentence realizing she had been thinking about Jon sitting at the hospital waiting on news. "I can't."

"Why not?" Sammy had on his impatient face. She knew she was driving him nuts.

"It's complicated." It was a cop out but it worked for her.

"Then un-complicate it, Ned is a business partner nobody can say anything if you show up."

"What about Jon?" She stared at the pizza box when she said it. If felt a little strange talking to Sammy about men.

Sammy put his slice of pizza down and stared at her. "Why did you have to pick a guy that is so clueless?" A giggle bubbled out of her after seeing the exasperated look on his face.

"I like him. I can't help it trust me I've tried."

Sammy smiled at her. "That's the most open you've been in a long time."

"I've been lost Sammy. The only thing keeping me sane was work." She started tapping the table with the wrench again. It was strange talking about how she felt.

"I know I'm glad you're finding your way back." She gave him a half smile and set the wrench down.

"What do I do? He is seeing someone. I can't be around her but I don't want to not be around him and how do I just be friends when I want more." She pushed the words out of her mouth before they stuck.

"Wow that was a lot of questions. All I can say is that the Andy I knew wouldn't give up so easily."

"The Andy you knew died three years ago." Her voice was harsh and she instantly regretted what she said. Sammy was her best friend; he always had been. They grew up together it was always just the three of them, Sammy, Jake, and her. When Jake and her became more than friends Sammy had been happy for them. Then when everything went wrong he was there as much as she would let him be. Sometimes it was still hard to look as Sammy without seeing his twin Jake.

"No she didn't." Sammy said with conviction. "You're a fighter Andy. You always have been. You fought for everything you did at school. Those guys didn't give you anything. You fought for your life with… Jake and again a week ago. So go fight for what you want." They sat and looked at each other for a few moments before she broke into a grin.

"How long have you been waiting to use that speech?" Sammy smiled back reminding her more of Jake but it didn't hurt this time.

"You'll never know."

"I'm gonna go to the hospital and check in."

"Take your crutch." She made a face at him.

"Don't argue. I'll finish up with the specs and then I can go home."

"No you have to stay." Sammy laughed at her childish statement. She didn't want her best friend to leave her.

"I have to get back to parts production. You put me in charge. Remember?"

"That was stupid idea." Sammy laughed again as she finished her pizza and got up and hugged his neck before heading out again. She stopped by Willow's place on her way to pick up some paperwork. When the door swung open Grenn stepped out in a disheveled shirt and messy hair. "Grenn" She tried to keep a straight face.

"Willow is on lunch break." Grenn said defensively.

"I know I was going to save her the trouble of finding me and pick up some paperwork." Willow appeared at the door looking apologetic but let her inside. The two undercover lovers were trying hard not to look at each other. "How long?" She was honestly curious.

"The night I went to the concert. We were supposed to go to one tonight but Grenn has to take care of Ghost." Willow said as she tried to fix her hair.

She grabbed the paperwork off of the desk. "I'll feed him." Willow smiled obviously hoping she would volunteer.

Grenn wasn't as sure. "I don't know. Ghost can be difficult."

"Ghost and I are friends go to the concert. In fact take the rest of the day off like I have what I need now." She left Willow and Grenn quickly not wanting to interrupt anymore and went to the hospital. Gendry was walking in when she arrived and held the elevator door open for her. "How's Arya doing?"

Gendry looked over at her before returning to staring at the changing numbers again. "She's freaked out. How's Jon doing?"

"Better than he thinks he is."

"Starks" Gendry chuckled.

"Yep Starks." She followed Gendry into the cramped waiting room. It hadn't changed much from the night before. Sansa and Robb still sat with Catelyn. Arya was with Bran and Rickon and Gendry joined them. She said a quick hello and retreated to a corner of the room and pulled out her paperwork. Jon was missing but she didn't want to be the one to bring that up. She tried to convince herself that Ned was her business partner she had every right to be there.

She was an hour into her paperwork when Jon walked in with Val clutching his arm. It hit her that she was actually jealous and that pissed her off. She hunched a little more in her corner. Jon hadn't noticed her yet. She focused on her work fighting the urge to look up. She felt someone next to her and glanced up. Arya was standing by her messing with a book in her hands. "Can I join you?"

"Sure" she moved her leg freeing up the only other chair in the corner.

"I hate her." Arya pouted making her want to laugh. She didn't pretend not to know who Arya was talking about.

"She must be an acquired taste. One we don't have. Where's Gendry?" She hadn't seen him leave.

"Spending time with his sister, I had to make him leave." Arya turned the book in her hands.

"Dr. Qyburn is the best. Ned will be okay." She had to say something Arya was being strangely quiet.

Arya snorted and glared in Val's direction. "At least you sound convincing."

"I have some notes on the car for you." Arya turned quickly to look at her. "I'm not done but the breaking system was fine."

"Damn I figured it was the breaks." Arya grabbed her bag and started digging through it.

"Too obvious if you ask me. There are other ways to mess things up that aren't as obvious. I'll keep looking." Arya nodded and they sat in comfortable silence as they waited. The purchase orders she had been putting off were almost complete when Jon and Val approached her little corner.

"I'm going for some air." Arya ditched her before she could say a word.

"Andy what are you doing here?" Val said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Paperwork right now but mostly I'm waiting on Ned to come out of surgery." She didn't' look up as she worked. She didn't' want to see Jon and Val together.

"It was sweet of you to check on Jon's father, but it wasn't necessary."

She fought the urge to hit Val's pretty little face. It had been years since someone had managed to irritate her that way that Val was. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what Jon saw in her other than looks at least. "Actually it is. Ned is my business partner." A bottle of water appeared out of nowhere. Jory was smiling as she took it out of his hands. "Thank you." She hoped Jory knew she wasn't talking about the water.

"No problem. How are you holding up?" Jory glanced around the room. She knew he was talking about her fear of hospitals. Jon looked like he wanted to say something when she glanced his way.

"I'm okay I just have to distract myself and I can be here. I have plenty of work to keep my mind busy."

Jory smiled. "Do you mind Jon I haven't had a chance to talk to Andy since yesterday?" Jon narrowed his eyes about to speak but Val cut him off.

"Of course, let's give them some privacy." Val tugged Jon away; he looked irritated when he left. She looked up at Jory as he sat next to her.

"I thought you were going to hit her." Jory smirked.

She watched Jory for a moment before smiling. "You are good at your job. I wanted too."

"Ned just got out of surgery. Everything went fine."

"How do you know? The doctor hasn't come out."

"Promise not to tell." She shook her head. "I hacked the hospital database and have been keeping tabs on his progress."

Her jaw dropped. "That can't be legal."

"It's not but Ned is my boss and my friend." It was official Jory was a little too good at his job.

"I should get going now that I know he's alright."

"Ned's not the only reason you are here."

"Stop doing that it's creepy." Jory laughed at her.

"Well go talk to him."

She looked at Jon and shook her head. "I can't when she is around."

"Chicken" Jory teased.

"Child"

"Maybe but I'm not afraid to get what I want."

"When your ex ties you up, torturers you for three days until you finally manage to escape and have to put a bullet in him then we'll take about fear." Jory's mouth dropped this time. They sat there in complete silence shocked at what she had said. She had never spoken about what happened and those words had actually come out of her mouth easily. She took a few deep breaths; what the hell had Jon done to her? "I should get going. It was nice chatting with you." Jon was heading their way but she slipped out just as he started talking with Jory.

**Arya – Saturday**

Sitting in the hospital was starting to drive her crazy. Doctors and nurses moved in and out of the place while her father slept. Her brothers and sisters came and went she stayed. Gendry was eating with his sister again and Jon had already managed to chase off Andy. Her mom was too distracted to notice her. Fortunately Andy emailed her the pictures and notes of everything she had done already so she had something to keep her mind occupied. Bran had managed to put together a quick recreation on a computer program for her based on photos of the car.

The police report was far from detailed. It took her awhile to piece together what had most likely happened. From what she understood the car her uncle was driving towards the hospital at an estimated speed of 55 mph. When the car was supposed to turn west onto the road to the hospital it kept going in the same direction hitting a barricade and sending the car rolling off the road until it slammed into a pole stopping it. The big question was why didn't the car make the turn and why wouldn't Brandon slow down? Nobody had seen the crash but one car was on scene shortly after. She scanned the articles and reports she had put together but none of them mentioned a name. Whoever it was had pulled Ashara out of the car, Brandon was pinned in by the steering wheel and Lyanna was killed on impact. The ambulance arrived to take Ashara to the hospital to save Jon but Ashara bled out. Pretty much the majority of her investigation hinged on what Andy found and her locating the first person on scene. That wasn't going to be easy to do there was no mention of a name or a description, which was strange in itself.

"Are you going to stare at those folders all day?" Gendry's shoulder knocked into hers. She hadn't even noticed he sat down.

"Maybe. How was your sister?" She shoved all of her paperwork into her bag.

Gendry ran his hand through his hair. "She is actually pretty cool. Edric didn't want to come. Apparently he thinks he should get some stake in the company." Gendry let out a heavy breath.

"What are you going to do?" Gendry leaned forward and she reached out and started rubbing circles on his back. She didn't want Gendry to have to deal with all the drama; he wasn't good at drama.

"I'm not sure but I think I want to have the will changed where Stannis or Renly run the company until I have a handle on things. All the corporate shit is over my head right now."

"That's pretty smart and Edric?" She leaned against Gendry after he wrapped his arm around her.

"Give him a spot in the company? I don't know it kind of seems like he just wants money." Gendry's brother had come across spoilt when she met him but she was comparing him to Gendry so she let it go.

"Money does strange things to people."

"Wouldn't know, I've never had it." Gendry smiled his big cheesy smile at her making her poke him in the ribs. "How's Ned?"

"Sleeping still I wish he would wake up."

"He will. Are you going home tonight?"

"I think so; the doctors say he's out of the woods." Gendry just nodded and pulled out a Sports Illustrated magazine. "Can I talk to your dad?" The question came out of nowhere.

"Now!?"

"Don't be stupid. Tomorrow will be fine."

Gendry just shook his head. "I'll ask."

She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." She wound through the familiar halls thinking about everything and nothing. She poked buttons on the machine and got a drink for her and Gendry.

Jon walked up behind her. "Hey sis." Jon only called her sis when he wanted something. "Can I bum a buck?" She rolled her eyes and handed him her change before sitting at the table Jon followed her shortly after. "Dad is going to be fine." Jon said out loud.

"I have to keep telling myself that. I can't even imagine what would happen to us without him." She had nightmares about what would happen to her family. Luckily Gendry was there to hold her when she woke up.

"You've grown up." Jon said as he looked at her.

She kicked his leg under the table. "No duh, jackass. It took you long enough to notice."

"You're still my little sister." Jon kicked her back. "It's weird seeing you with someone."

She wasn't sure what to say. The last time she broached the subject of men; Jon threw a fit. "Get used to it."

Jon laughed lightly. "You like him." Her brother sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"I have for a long time. He likes me for me." She didn't know if she could explain how important that was for her.

"I get it." Jon rolled the can in his hands. "Andy was right you know."

"She's pretty smart." She saw her opportunity to press the issue. "What was she right about?"

"She told me you wouldn't choose some douchebag. Gendry's alright." She was starting to notice the small smile on her brother's lips when he spoke about Andy.

"Why aren't you with Andy?" She said as Jon took a drink. He almost spit it back out.

"What do you mean?" He choked out.

"Come on Jon, you know what I mean. She is pretty and she makes you happy."

"It's complicated." Jon said weakly.

"Un-complicate it. Val isn't the girl for you. I know it's none of my business but she comes off as kind of a bitch." She stood up and walked away before she actually got into an argument about dating with her brother.

When she walked back into the waiting room Val was smacking her gum playing on her phone. She bit her lip hard and walked over and handed Gendry his drink. "Thanks, Did Jon find you?"

"Yep" she sat down and leaned against him. Gendry wrapped his arm around her. It was so easy to get lost in Gendry's embrace it seemed to lock into place when she leaned into him. They just fit.

She was about to get up for another walk when her mother came out smiling. "He's awake!" She basically ran to the room the only thing that kept her form throwing herself at her father was Gendry holding her back, which actually made her dad chuckle weakly so she only lightly punched Gendry.

"Dad" She felt a lump in her throat.

"I'm fine pumpkin." Ned used the nickname he had given her when she was a little girl. A tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly crawled next to her father giving him a hug. She didn't trust herself to speak. Sansa crawled on the other side and they sat like that until their mother chased them off. They didn't go far though. The folding chairs that were brought in were filled with Starks. Gendry, Sandor and Jory stayed in the waiting room. Val must've left; she really wasn't paying attention though. "Are you guys going to be starting at me all day?" Ned finally broke into the light bickering between the siblings.

"Yes" she said immediately.

"Arya go home and get some rest. I'm fine now and I'll see you tomorrow." She started to argue but a stern look from her father silenced her. It was the same look he gave her when she got in trouble when she was a little kid. Her mother finally got her to leave by asking for Gendry's help. When they reached his Jeep she kicked him in the shin.

"Damnit Arya, what was that for?" Gendry hopped on one leg for a little bit.

"Traitor." Gendry had the nerve to laugh before he picked her up and threw her into his Jeep. She tried to glare at him but her irritation faded when she looked at him. Gendry pulled into a hotel before she realized where they were going. "What's going on?" She eyed the place. Gendry killed the engine.

"I have a room here for the night." She looked back at the hotel then at him.

"Why?" She wanted to know what he was up to.

"Can we just go up?"

"I have to work tonight."

"No you don't I got someone to cover our shifts." Gendry was grabbing something out of his back seat.

"You can't do that." She was following a quiet Gendry up the stairs to the room.

"Sorry I just figured you could use a break." Gendry pushed the door open as she glared at his back. The room was warm most likely from the fireplace in the corner. There was a pathway of rose petals into the room.

"Gendry what did you do?"

Gendry shifted and looked around the room. "I was going to bring you here after the banquet."

"To get laid!" It might have been cruel but he was unbelievably adorable when he was nervous.

"What… No Arry I just… I wanted it to be special." Her jaw dropped when she realized what he was talking about. He had this planned for awhile.

"You're such a dork." She smiled at him. "But you're my dork." Gendry closed the distance between them and locked his hands under her ass picking her up so she was fact to face with him.

"Damn straight." Gendry kissed her before setting her down. "There is a change of clothes in the bathroom. We have the room for the night we might as well use it."

The bathroom was huge. The tub had room for two; she smiled at the thought. There was a small bag on the counter when she peeled the bag open there was a black lacy lingerie set staring back at her. She glanced at the door wondering what Gendry was expecting. When she pulled it open there was three of the same set in different sizes. She looked around and saw the bag lying off to the side. Gendry hadn't planned the lingerie. She smiled and found the small in the bag and stripped down to put it on. She tossed her hair a few times and grabbed one of the big fluffy robes and pulled it around her before joining Gendry in the main room. He was sitting on the couch pouring a drink. "Comfy?" He smiled after seeing the robe.

"Are you sure this wasn't some ploy to get laid?" She walked around in front of him.

"Arry don't be stupid; that's my job." Gendry joked as she pulled the tie on the robe and let it fall around her. The sheer black fabric fit tightly around her chest and loosely fit around her stopping at her hips. The black G-string was uncomfortable but was worth the look on Gendry's face.

"You didn't plan this?" She asked innocently as she walked over to pour a glass for herself. Gendry wasn't speaking as she turned away from him to pour. She knew she was flushed red but it was empowering to have that effect on someone.

"Arry" Gendry basically growled at her. She bit her lip and turned around making him groan. "Are you trying to kill me?" Gendry's breathing was slightly accelerated and he was gripping his glass tightly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked a little insecure

"I've been trying to go slow with you Arry but when you do this I…" Gendry swallowed hard.

"You what?" She took a sip of champagne

Gendry leaned closer. "I want to fuck you where you stand." Her heart started to pump harder in her chest. His words excited her.

She pushed him back so he was sitting against the couch and crawled onto his lap. Her heart felt like it was about to come out of her chest. She ran her hands through his hair and leaned against his chest. Gendry's hands cupped her ass. Her cheek scrapped against the stubble on his jaw as she nipped his ear lobe and whispered. "Then do it." Gendry grabbed her ass tightly and moaned when she rocked her hips forward. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans and couldn't stop herself from rocking forward again.

"God Arya you're too fuckin perfect." She started tugging on his shirt as their lips met. Gendry broke the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head but stopped her when she went to remove the lingerie. "Leave it" Gendry rubbed her nipple through the transparent material. It created an amazing sensation. When he pushed her back the next time he started fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. He seemed frantic and it made her almost want to laugh. Gendry hooked his thumbs in the string of her underwear and pulled them down. She expected him to flip them over but he just pulled her back on his lap and kissed her again. She whimpered when she felt him against her entrance. "You're so wet."

Things were moving quickly; she hadn't thought this through, but she was already this far in so she gathered her courage. "Shut up and fuck me." She ordered biting her lip. Gendry's had disappeared between them and she felt his tip pushing inside of her.

Gendry grabbed her hips and kissed her neck. "You fuck me." He pushed her down in one quick movement. The discomfort was hardly noticeable this time. The whimper that escaped her lips was kissed away. Gendry's hands on her hips started to rock her back and forth. She caught on quickly and was riding him hard before she realized what she was doing. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his guided her movements and teased her nub. The pace was getting harder to keep as the tension grew inside of her. She would start and stop again but couldn't keep a steady pace. She was so close; as she looked up at Gendry's dark blue eyes which gazed lovingly back at her and the feeling inside of her intensified. She just knew that he cared for her and possibly even loved her. She tried to increase the pace again but faltered, but Gendry took over when she couldn't and continued to rock her hips over him until she shattered and came. She could feel him move inside of her a few more times before he stilled and kissed her forehead. She slumped against his chest exhausted.

After several calming breaths she decided she could stand up. "I need a bath." Was all she said as she stood and pulled him with her. She wasn't going to waste that big tub. They explored each other that night and eventually found the bed and much later sleep.

**Jon – Saturday after noon**

The doctor came out of the swinging doors a few moments after Andy had walked away. He wanted to talk to her again but every time Val was around Andy would find a way to disappear. Catelyn called the family together for an update when the doctor finally came to see them. "Mrs. Stark."

"Yes." Catelyn said nervously.

"The surgery was a complete success." A collected sigh of relief went through the room. "He will have to watch what he eats but should live a normal life."

"Thank you doctor." He answered for Catelyn who was still in Robb's arms too happy to speak.

"The nurses are getting him settled into his room now. He will need rest but I see no problem with visitors." The doctor dismissed himself and moved down the hallway to another lounge area. He saw Andy stretched out on the couch. As Dr. Qyburn approached she straightened up and pulled out a notebook. The Starks owed her for this one.

Val was not so patiently waiting in the seat next to him. He wasn't sure why she was still there he could tell she wanted to be anywhere else. "You don't need to stay Val. I'm going to be here for awhile."

"I probably should go this is a family thing." Val quickly kissed him goodbye and left. Eventually the nurse gave up on letting them in one at a time and let the whole family plus Gendry into the room. Ned woke a couple times but was really weak. After Ned woke one more time and got tired of all the attention he ordered everybody to go home so he could get some peace.

That was exactly what he did. The exhaustion from the previous two days had him dead tired. The lights were on in his place when he arrived. He opened the door and stood in silence for a few moments. Usually Ghost greeted him when he came home, his dog was nowhere insight. He pulled his sidearm out of the safe by the door and slowly moved into the room. Something was off as he glanced around the room he noticed there weren't any disturbances. "Ghost" He said quietly. Nothing. He went to his bedroom and pushed open the door. Nothing again. The door to the spare bedroom was cracked open and he gently pushed it open. Ghost lifted his head from his spot on the bed to look at him then lay back down. There was an arm draped around Ghost but his massive body blocked his view. "Ghost to me." He ordered. Ghost only slightly shifted but didn't obey. "Damn dog." He mumbled to himself. The movement caused the person to move closer to his beast. A strand of auburn hair tumbled out around the dog. "Andy?" He stepped closer lowering his gun to confirm his suspicion.

Andy curled into Ghost before pushing back and sitting up. He smiled briefly when she rubbed her eyes. "I must've fallen asleep."

"Obviously, Not that I mind but what are you doing here?" Andy bit her lip and smiled sheepishly.

"Grenn and Willow went to a concert together. I said I would feed Ghost."

"Grenn and Willow?"

"Yep since the first night I stayed here. I saw them together today." He smiled and shook his head. Grenn had been pretty obvious about his interest in the girl and Grenn was a good guy. Willow could be a little uptight but Grenn's laid back personality would even them out.

"Thanks for taking care of Ghost." He finally said. Her being at his place threw him off guard he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"No problem. I kind of missed him." Andy got up and grabbed her crutch. It almost seemed more like a prop now she barely used it. He followed her out to the front door trying to think of something to say. Andy stopped and turned around just outside his apartment. "Jon"

"Ya" He was looking down at her as she stared at the floor.

"Thank you." He started to interrupt but Andy silenced him by placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I didn't think it was possible for me to trust anyone again or to let someone touch me, but I do and I can. It might take some work on the last one but I know it's possible." Andy smiled and went to leave.

"Why does it always feel like you are saying goodbye?" He walked around her and blocked her escape.

Andy bit her lip again. "I keep trying too."

"Why" He pushed needing to know the answer.

"You scare the shit out of me Jon. It was easier when nobody got to me." Her words hit hard. He didn't think he had that effect on anybody. His hand traced the edge of her jaw; she let him for a little bit and then pulled away. "You're with Val, Jon. I'm not really other woman material." There was the verbal slap he had been bracing for. "Figure out what you want."

"What do you want?" He said it quietly and wasn't sure that she heard him.

Andy stretched up and pressed her lips to his. His hands found her hips quickly and he tried to move closer but Andy pushed away before walking away without another word. The elevator doors closed behind her and he touched his lips and smiled. He was pretty sure that was Andy's way of telling him that he was what she wanted. He shut the door to his apartment and sank into the couch. Ghost jumped up next to him and lay down. His head was spinning not only had he somehow managed to snag the girl of his dreams but Andy wanted more than just friendship. All he had to do was choose one. He ruffled Ghost's ears. "Lucky dog" He had no idea which girl he was supposed to choose. Ygritte's picture caught his eye. "I wish you were here Gritte I need help." He stretched around Ghost to lie across his couch. The peppermint scent still clung to Ghost's fur making him wonder if she did it on purpose.

He checked his phone to see if there was anything about his dad. There wasn't. He hated leaving the hospital but he had his orders. When he was about to set his phone down it buzzed making him jump. "Hello?"

"Where you at?"

"Yoren?"

"Who else would be calling you?"

"Home."

"Get dressed. I'll pick you up. We got a case."

"I thought I wasn't starting until Monday."

"Unless something came up. Something came up." Yoren hung up and he rolled off the couch and put on his newly acquired suit and tie. He kind of missed his uniform. Yoren picked him up outside his place in a brand new Chevy Camaro.

"I see the city got new cars."

"Yep make sure you thank your little girlfriend, grey eyes." He ignored the name knowing that the more he fought it the more it would be used and buckled up. The street they were heading down seemed eerily familiar.

"What's going on?" He asked when they pulled up to the Baratheon offices he had been to not two weeks past.

"From what I've heard Renly Baratheon attacked his boyfriend. Do you know either of them?" Yoren said as they walked towards the building.

"Know of but I don't personally know them." Yoren nodded and lead the way to the corner office. There was blood splatter against one wall and the contents the desk were scattered across the floor.

"What do you see?" Yoren asked him as he glanced around the room.

"A struggle. What does Renly say happened?" He circled the room taking in his surroundings.

"He says he doesn't remember anything." Yoren's face was impassive.

"Strange, did they give him a tox exam?"

"Yes, he's waiting for us at the station." Yoren smirked as he stood and walked around the room again. "What is it boy?"

He was staring at the scattered debris. "It looks staged." He couldn't help but notice how the mess was so precise.

"You noticed that too. Always remember two things. Every crime scene is different and not everything is as it seems. Just follow the evidence." Yoren slapped him on the back.

"Yes sir." He had the CI unit go over a few different areas that caught his attention before Yoren took him to the station. Renly Baratheon sat in the interview room with his head on the table. He followed Yoren into the room and sat down after Yoren introduced them. Renly looked at them. He could tell that Renly had been crying.

"Detective Stark? Jon Stark?" Renly asked quickly.

"Yes"

"How is Loras?"

"He's at the hospital. That's all we know right now." He actually knew that Loras was going to live but he didn't want to show all his cards. "What happened? Renly" Yoren was letting him take the lead on the case and quietly watching only adding input occasionally.

"I don't know." Renly looked like he was about to cry again. "The last thing I remember was getting drinks the next thing…" Renly's voice cracked and he took a deep breath. "I was on the floor covered in blood. Loras wasn't moving. I called for help." The door flew open and a man in a suit rushed inside the room.

"I'm Mr. Baratheon's lawyer. He won't be answering any more questions."

"I couldn't hurt Loras. You have to believe me." Renly said after his lawyer spoke.

"Quiet." The lawyer silenced him. Yoren stood up to leave and motioned for him to do the same. He hesitated but followed Yoren out.

"Fuckin lawyers." Yoren grumbled.

"I believe him." He could see the hurt written all over Renly's face.

"That's fine but you need proof, now for the fun part." Yoren took him to his new desk where the folders and paperwork was already starting to pile up. The CI had part of their notes and photos piled on his stack already as well. It was all they had until Renly's lawyer let him talk or Loras woke up. Early in the morning Yoren set a cup of coffee on his desk. "What are you thinking?"

"Besides that I need sleep." He took a sip of his favorite coffee. "Loras was a fighter. He went to the gym and trained hard. How did Renly overpower him?"

"Loras could've been drunk or drugged?" Yoren played devil's advocate.

"Then there is the office. If they two of them fought there would have been more damage. And where is the weapon? Loras looked like he was beat with something."

"All good questions keep following that gut until the evidence tells you otherwise." Yoren sat across from him and propped his feet up on his desk while reading through the folders. This kind of detective work was a lot more work than he expected on his first day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay this is way overdue and way shorter than my normal chapters but I'm hoping that it will get things rolling for me again on this story. I'm having trouble tying things together like i want. All SanSan in this I'm not exactly happy with this so let me know if it's not up to par. I might rewrite again. Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Chapter 30**

**Sandor – Sunday noon **

He felt guilty for leaving her alone, but he had to think to get away from her scent, the feel of her soft skin under his arm, her. He didn't know what it meant. Sansa was upset the kiss couldn't have meant anything. The night played over in his head like a broken record and after awhile he had almost convinced himself that it hadn't actually happened, almost. If it weren't for the lingering scent of her perfume it would have been easier to believe that nothing happened, so he contributed t to Sansa's emotional state. Leaving her asleep in the morning hours probably wasn't the smoothest move, but he had done it. Sansa was probably having regrets anyway. He shouldn't have kissed her he knew that; they had just begun being friends.

The gym was empty, which was a disappointment it meant that he wouldn't get that heavy workout he had been hoping for. The building around him was run down. The equipment was out of date and so overused it bordered on functioning. The roof was falling in around him and the stench was bad enough to choke you. But it was the best that the area had to offer. It was a shame there were a lot of kids that could escape the area if someone only gave them a chance. That thought hit him hard. He had money now and without a job he had time. If the place was fixed up he could bring in new people. There was no telling how much it would cost to get started or keep running. He wasn't a business man. He stood up and punched a lopsided heavy bag. "What the fuck are you thinking?" He hit the bag a few more times. A business would mean putting down roots being tied to one place.

He looked around the gym one more time before he left. She deserved better than him running off before she woke even if she thought the kiss was a mistake he would suck it up and deal with it. Sansa may be mad at him but he would be there if he was needed. The hospital was full of Starks. They were scattered throughout the room. Sansa looked at him when he walked in but returned to talking with Robb. He sat off to the side closed his eyes and waited. He felt someone nudge his boot and he looked up. "Will you take a walk with me?" Sansa tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes" He followed Sansa as she walked down a hallway to a small waiting room near the vending machines before she sat down. He stood near the table.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked and he finally sank down into the chair across from her. "Where were you this morning?" Sansa was watching him as she spoke.

Every ounce of him was saying he needed to lie to her. "I needed to think." He didn't.

Sansa looked down at the table. "Oh, if you want to pretend it never happened we can."

She was giving him a way out; all he had to do was take it. "No, Little Bird." Sansa actually smiled at him. "I don't want to forget." Those were probably the hardest words he ever had to put together. He had been with plenty of women before but he never cared about one of them.

"I don't either." Sansa said quietly as she studied him. "I'm not sure where to go from here though Sandor."

He watched her shyly smile at him. He could tell he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the new territory. "We could go out to dinner." He offered reluctantly. Sansa was making him feel like a fucking high school boy.

"I think we are past just dinner." He didn't know what that was supposed to mean. "Maybe we can just stay in and I can cook dinner."

"You are going to cook for me?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I can cook!" Sansa squeaked.

"Sure Little Bird. I'll make sure and have takeout on speed dial."

"Sandor!" Sansa pouted making him chuckle. He still couldn't picture Sansa standing in a kitchen cooking.

"You're so mean!" Sansa said with a big smile. "Are you going home?"

"No I'm staying until your father wakes."

"Will you sit with me?"

"I can." Sansa stood and grabbed his hand leading him back to the waiting room full of Starks. She dropped his hand just before they entered the room. He sat in silence as Sansa and Robb chatted about their past and Robb's new girlfriend. Parts of their stories caught his attention; he liked hearing about Sansa's past.

"Hey dog!" Arya yelled across the room.

Sansa's face hardened. "Arya" The name was low and slow and surprisingly intimidating.

"It's all right Sansa." He told her before turning to her younger sister. "What do you want little wolf?"

"Want to play cards? We need another player." Sansa was still glaring at Arya so he patted her on the leg and went to join Arya, her boyfriend, Bran, and Jon. Arya dealt the cards and they played five card stud betting vending machine candy. When he would look up Sansa would be smiling at him. He was winning the majority of the sweet pot. The only real card player in the lot was Arya. Jon was just terrible and had lost quickly leaving the rest of them. Bran and Gendry followed soon after him. Sansa came and sat next to him while he and Arya finished the game. "I'll see you your Sweettarts and raise you a Reese's." Arya said smugly.

Sansa leaned over and whispered. "Call, she's bluffing." He glanced at his three kings. Sansa seemed to be convinced.

"I call what do you got little wolf?"

Arya frowned and threw her cards down. "You're not playing Sansa" A pair was scattered across the table.

"Looks like I win."

"Whatever." Aray grabbed the Reese's and stomped away.

"Not a very good loser is she?"

Sansa laughed. "You should be there when we play Monopoly." He shook his head as he looked over at Arya. Gendry was stealing Arya's Reese's making Arya hit him on the shoulder.

"They are so cute together." Sansa was watching them as well.

"He calms her; she needs that." He knew that for a fact. Sansa had a soothing effect on him; she made him want to be the good guy; the guy that had a steady job and didn't frighten people.

"What do you need?" Sansa's question caught him off guard. It was as if she was reading his mind.

"Someone that reminds me that the world isn't so bad." Sansa squeezed his hand and stole his Sweettarts and went back to her seat between Robb and Rickon. Catelyn came out and the entire family disappeared into the room leaving him alone in the waiting room.

Not entirely alone. "Surprised to see you here." Jory said from the couch opposite him.

"I was in the neighborhood." He kicked his feet up and leaned back indicating he didn't want to talk anymore.

Gendry came out and sat down amongst the group. It was a strange trio a boyfriend, the head of security, and an ex body guard. Not exactly a room full of conversation and that was fine by him; he didn't need to fill the silence with meaningless rambling. It wasn't for Gendry who was the first to break. "Are you dating Andy?"

Jory shifted and chuckled a little. "That girl has more issues than Sports Illustrated."

He bit back a retort it was none of his business but he still felt the need to defend her for some reason. "Arya wants her and Jon to hook up she's been scheming." Gendry shook his head.

Jory looked at his hands. "Those two have been dancing around each other since they met." He found himself slightly amused but still wasn't participating in the conversation. "She likes him." Jory almost seemed upset about it. "Too bad Jon will never make a move. Even if he did I'm not sure she would act if he did. Andy has had a rough past with men." Jory was being vague which meant he knew more than he was telling.

"What do you mean?" Gendry asked for him.

Jory looked between both of them. It hit him that they were gossiping like old ladies. "Gregor wasn't the first time she was attacked."

He took a deep breath. There was something in the way she carried herself that said she had been through a lot. The conversation died again. Nobody wanted to go into further detail on their current topic. He closed his eyes again and napped. It was something he had to learn in his line of work. He had to be able to sleep anywhere. There was something tickling his ear. A fly was his first thought but he quickly realized that somebody was messing with him. He reached over his head to grab the hand of the responsible party and heard a laugh. He turned in time to see Arya running away from him laughing. Sansa was trying to hide her smile as her little sister hid behind Gendry. "Damnit Arya, when are you going to learn not to mess with people who are bigger than you?" Gendry said. He stood up and Gendry eyed him.

"Then I wouldn't get to mess with anyone." Arya whined making him want to laugh. The little wolf really was fearless.

Gendry looked at him not knowing what he would do. "You really shouldn't mess with people who could kick my ass."

Arya was still hiding behind Gendry. "I wouldn't let him hurt you besides I have a secret weapon against Sandor."

"And what is that?" He asked amused.

"Sansa" He looked between the two sisters.

"Nope you're on your own. I'll only interfere if poor Gendry gets involved. You are the one that is poking the dog." Sansa smiled at him. The teasing wasn't something he was use to but if Sansa was going to be teasing him then he could live with it. Sansa laughed at her sister and turned to leave. He followed her outside of the hospital. "So when do you want to have dinner?" Sansa asked as she stepped into his car.

"Whenever you want."

"Good I feel like cooking so we can tonight." He looked across his car at her slightly stunned. It was quick but maybe that was for the best. This way he didn't have a chance to talk himself out of everything he wanted.

**Sansa – Saturday night**

As soon as they reached her apartment she put together a list. That was normally how she did things it always had to be neat and organized. At first she was going to do something extravagant for Sandor but decided that he wouldn't care either way. She sent Sandor to the store around the block fro some fresh produce. Sandor grumbled about going but left with a quick smile for her. She shook her head in disbelief as she browned the ground meat. It was all so very domestic. Every bit of her loved it. She loved what she did but she had always wanted to be a working mom that did it all. Cooked, cleaned, worked and took care of her husband and eventually kids. Today was the first time she ever felt like she could have all of that. She started to roll out the fresh tortillas when Sandor stepped in with his arms full of grocery bags. Sandor set the bags and watched her as she worked. "You seem to know what you're doing." Sandor teased.

"Of course I do and because of that little remark you are going to help me." Sandor started pulling tomatoes, lettuce and onions out of the bags.

"And what would you have me do?" His question sent a shiver down her back even though that wasn't how he meant it.

"Cut those up." She pointed to the items he just bought before putting the tortillas on the hot skillet. Sandor frowned and pulled a knife from her butcher block. He started dicing and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. There was an uncertainness that followed them. She knew that neither of them was certain how to proceed with each other. He was concentrating a little too hard on what he was doing. She giggled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Sandor looked up. "What's so damn funny Little Bird?"

She turned completely towards the stove. "This is." She said quietly. She heard Sandor moving closer to her.

"Why is this funny?" Sandor's voice was soft for the first time.

"All the times I pictured something happening between us this wasn't one of them." A light blush crept up her neck. It was the first time she admitted that she thought about him like that. Sandor was standing behind her. His large frame was casting a shadow over her. "You have thought about us together?"

"Yes" She turned the burners off and slowly turned around.

Sandor cupped her cheek. His hands were rough yet somehow soft. "I have too."

The pounding in her chest threatened to her away; he had to know what he was doing to her. They were close, very close; she could feel the heat coming off of his chest. "How did you picture us?"

Sandor got even closer somehow. "I never pictured anything Little Bird. I wouldn't let myself because I never thought it possible." Sandor never lied to her she knew that and it made his words hurt her slightly.

"Why not?"

"Look at you Sansa. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and look at me. I'm a beat up, scarred old dog."

"Sandor don't, you're the sweetest man I know and I do not even see your scars." She placed her hand on his scarred cheek to get the point across.

"We should eat before it gets cold." Sandor broke the moment but kissed her wrist gently. She didn't try to hide her smile as she finished fixing their meal. She prepared two plates and brought his to him on the couch. He looked so funny sitting on her couch. She turned on the TV and found her recorded shows. When she started her show Sandor groaned. "You can't be serious."

"I need to catch up."

"You can't do it while I'm not here?"

"You could leave." She said in challenge.

"Fine, but I will complain freely. I can't believe you watch this shit."

"The Bachelor is not shit!"

"Its shit no self respecting man would be caught dead on that show." She glared at him before sitting next to him on the couch. The first few minutes they ate in silence. Sandor kicked his feet up on the coffee table. She was going to complain but he kicked his shoes off first. She leaned back into the couch and him and put her feet across Sandor's outstretched legs. Halfway into the show she caught Sandor actually watching. "That woman is fuckin crazy." Sandor said making her laugh. Every now and then he would say something about the show that would have her giggling.

By the time the show was over Sandor was twirling her hair between his fingers. She started another show that she had recorded but was having a hard time watching with his hand in her hair. She turned head and looked up at him. Sandor was watching her. She turned her body towards him. They were frozen looking at each other. It was almost like the first time they kissed. She didn't wait for him to make the first move this time. Her lips met him roughly. The rumbled from Sandor's throat made her press her body closer to his. Sandor pulled her closer and rolled her over on her back pressing her into the couch. One of his hands was on her waist; the other was above her head holding him up. Her body was floating or burning she wasn't sure which. She ran her fingers through Sandor's hair and down the burned side of his face. Sandor stopped and looked at her. He shifted his weight and his knee between her legs slipped off the edge of her couch making him crash down into her. He was heavy. "I'm sorry are you okay?" Sandor asked worried. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in. She laughed at the situation. "What's so fuckin funny?" She couldn't stop laughing. Sandor couldn't fit on her furniture.

"Nothing" Another fit of giggles hit her.

"Sansa!" Sandor was not happy.

She fought through her giggling fit. "I'm sorry but I really need to get a bigger couch if you're going to be around here more."

Sandor smiled at her. "I think it is time for you to get rid of the toy couch." Sandor kissed her again softly. She clung to his neck as he sat up bringing her with him. Sandor rested his head against hers. "You'll be the death of me Little Bird."

She kissed him. "I love when you call me that." Sandor kissed her back. "Where do we go from here?" She asked when he broke the kiss.

"Where ever you want to go." She pulled away from him. Defining what there were going to be was a lot harder than what they were doing. Telling anybody about Sandor was scary. Very few of her friends and family were going to be okay with this. It wasn't like they had just met and were starting to date. They had known each other for awhile and had already gotten comfortable around each other. So there wasn't a lot of adjusting for them. It would be harder for people to understand. He was older than her; had a sketchy past and scared most people.

"What do you want?" His grip tightened around her waist. She was afraid he wouldn't answer.

"Sansa I've spent the last few years watching you." Sandor took a deep breath. "I can't just watch you anymore not now.' A smile spread across her face and she hugged him.

"So we're together?"

"Until you get tired of me Little Bird." She kissed him one more time. "You're worried." Sandor guessed after she stayed quiet in thought.

"I just have to figure out how to tell my mom." Sandor sat back into the couch.

"I'm probably not what mom wants to see you bring home."

"She can get used to it. I've tried being with the guys she wants me with." Just because it was true didn't mean it would be easy for her to tell her mom about her and Sandor. He smiled at her again. She could really get used to his smiles. "Jon is okay with us."

Sandor laughed. "How does he know?"

"When he was in the hospital he guessed."

"Your sister won't be." Sandor said.

She groaned. "We were getting along so well. She doesn't hate you as much as she used to at least." Sandor laughed and took the remote form her and flipped through the channels to some sports show. It didn't bother her but he could be a little less predictable.

"We'll figure it all out." Sandor finally said and pulled her closer to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Sandor- Monday **

Once again he had stayed the night with Sansa. He didn't do anything other than kiss her which surprised him. For some reason having her next to him laughing, smiling and kissing him was enough. It wouldn't always be but until she pressed matters further it would have to be enough. He wasn't going to push her like the men in her past had. This entire relationship would be on Sansa's terms. Sansa was curled into him. Both of them were fully clothed after talking most of the night; she was still asleep.

The morning was made for Sansa. Every single ray of light seemed to explode on her skin. The gentle rise and fall of her chest soothed him. It was a struggle for him to keep himself in check when she was close enough to touch. It had always been hard being so close to her and not taking more. "Morning" Sansa mumbled as she stretched beside him. If she didn't stop doing those little things there would be no her terms.

Sansa rolled out of bed and went to her bathroom. He tried to clear his mind and think of the fat ugly toothless wench that served drinks at his normal bar. Sansa walked out in baby blue shorts and a matching tank top. "Fuck me" He mumbled to himself losing all progress he had made not thinking about her. Sansa must've heard because she gave him a small shy smile and sat next to him on the bed. Sansa bit her lip. That was all he could take; he pulled her over him and flipped on top of her.

"Sandor!" Sansa giggled. He kissed her. The minty taste in her mouth almost made him feel guilty about not brushing, but Sansa was meeting him with just as much passion. One of his hands was moving up her firm body moving higher and higher. He pushed back trying to get away form her. "Sandor" Sansa whined making him chuckle.

"If I don't stop now little bird, I won't be able to stop at all."

"I don't want you to stop."

"Sansa" His voice rumbled in his chest at his weak complaint.

"Sandor, I haven't had sex without batteries in forever. My boyfriend is supposed to take care of that." His cock stood at attention at the mention of his sweet little bird masturbating. That was all the permission he needed. Sansa smiled as he kissed her knowing that she had won. His lips assaulted hers as he moved his hands between there two bodies and palmed her sex. Sansa was already getting wet. Her hips started circling in his palm.

"Fuck Sansa"

"Yes fuck Sansa." This was a side to her he had never seen; she was so bold and unrestricted. Her words made him chuckle against her neck. Sansa's hands pulled at his t-shirt. He propped himself up and pulled shirt over his head. Sansa's lips touched the space between his pecks. The rumble in his throat made Sansa giggle again. He kissed his way down her body to get her ready for him. Sansa opened her legs wider for him by this time she was already primed. He kissed back up her body pushing up the little blue tank top. The thin material slid over her chest snagging on her taunt nipples. Sansa whimpered and pushed his head closer to her chest to taste her exposed skin. "Sandor now." His little bird ordered him and he always followed orders. He pushed back and slipped out of what was left of his clothes. In the back of his mind he knew this had to be a dream; but it didn't matter he had to have her all of her. "Oh God" Sansa groaned as she watched him. He kissed his way up her body not wanting this to end but needing to get inside of her. "Sandor please" Sansa angled her hips towards him. The tip of his cock traced the delicious wetness of her cunt and slowly eased inside of her. He held himself still inside of her drawing out his pleasure and the moment also allowing her to adjust around him. Sansa moved under him sending another wave of pleasure through him. He pulled almost out and pushed back in. Sansa's breath hitched as she met him. When Sansa's nails dug into this ass pulling him closer he had had enough of taking it slow. He let himself go. Everything he had been holding back over the years found its way into their frantic love making. Sansa met him with each trust whimpering and moaning. "Oh God!" Sansa screamed before becoming blissfully painful around his oversensitive cock. Her screams were muted in his ears as he came hard. Her walls quivered around him as he slumped down against her. "Sandor that was amazing." Sansa's voice was breathy underneath him. Words still hadn't come to him so he kissed her before slipping out and rolling over. He had had a lot of women in his life but Sansa was the first one he had ever made love to. The Gods could take him now and he would die a happy man, which was probably why he agreed to go furniture shopping with her.

She insisted that he come with her to make sure he fit on the new furniture. That would've normally been a certain type of hell for him but Sansa would push him down on the different couches and shriek and giggle when he pulled her down with him. The memories from earlier in the day left him feeling way too good when he parted ways with Sansa after purchasing her new couch and a recliner for him.

The guys at the gym were certain that he had snapped. His good mood had him thinking crazy thoughts too. The idea of having his own gym wouldn't go away. In fact he had been looking up funding and grants to fix up the gym when he had an idea. Jory was reluctant to give up the information but eventually he procured the number. After putting together a few rough business models he found a corner in his regular café and dialed the number. It took several rings before the phone clicked on and there were some mumbled curses before. "Hello" The voice on the other end was irritated.

"Andy"

"Ya, who is this?" He could hear the gears twisting on a ratchet wrench on the other end of the line.

"Sandor" The noises stopped.

"Clegane?"

"Yes" He felt a little guilty that he was probably making the girl nervous.

"What can I do for you?"

"I've been doing some research. I found out that you usually make investments when you move to a new town."

"I do. Usually it is fire and police stations and occasionally a school just enough to help out the community."

A normal person would be nervous about the situation but the worst she could do was tell him no. "I've been teaching at a rec. center at Crossroads and I want to fix it up. I have most of the funding but could use a business partner. The kids could really use the help too." It never hurt to put the kids in there. People ate that shit up.

Andy was silent in thought. "Sandor, that's not something I normally do and I'm more of backer than a business partner. I have enough on my plate without running another business." He figured she wouldn't be interested but it was a shot he had to take. He was about to thank her and hang up. "Do you have business model?"

"It's rough. I'm no business man."

"If you were I would've hung up already. Why do you want to do this?"

That was a question he didn't want to answer, but knew he would have to. "Those kids need a way to get out of that hell hole. A place that's safe and they can learn. I'm at a time in my life where I can help. It was just an idea." He was starting to talk himself out of this idea.

"Do you want to do a gym or a rec. center?'

"Either or Both. I said it was a rough plan."

"A rec. center is non profit so grants and donations are an option. It would be easier for me to help fund. We should get together and see what we can do." He went silent for awhile in shock. He hadn't actually thought that she would want to help out. "Sandor?"

"I'm here. When do you want to meet?"

"I'm at the shop most of the time, but later in the week I'll be busy with Ned. I can come by as soon as you want."

"I can come there."

"No, I'm not good to talk to at my shop. I don't really notice people when I'm around my cars."

"I'd like to get started soon. It's going to take awhile to get everything going."

"I can come by tonight if that works for you?"

"That will work." He gave Andy his address before he paid his bill and collected some more information about prices for equipment. Once he started getting involved with the numbers his head started pounding and he was ready for a drink.

Sansa called him on her way to the hospital and her family. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He wasn't going to mention the center until he was certain of what would happen.

"You should have come with me tonight."

"Having second thoughts?" He teased her.

"No, I just don't know how it's going to go. Oh, I'm almost there I'll talk to you later." He shook his head when she hung up. He should have gone with her but she had decided it would be better to break the news to them gently and nothing about him was gentle. Ned Stark was a good man but there was no telling how a man would react when he found out his daughter was dating an older man. Hopefully it all went smoothly. He'd hate to see Sansa at odds wither her family.

He finally found himself walking up the stairs to him apartment since the elevator seemed to be stuck. Andy would be over soon so he wanted to get everything laid out for her to look at. He was out of his comfort zone with all of this. He unlocked the many locks on his door and stepped inside. It had felt like forever since he had been home. When he stepped in and turned to close the door; the unmistakable sound of someone cocking a gun stopped him short. A man was off to his right just beside the door. "Joffrey sends his regards." The ear splitting boom of the pistol shattered the room. The heavy pressure in his side caused him to stagger but he remained standing. The guy lifted the gun again but the shooter was too close. He was able to reach out and twist the gun around before it went off again. The guy screamed and dropped the gun before limping outside and out of sight. He put his hand to his side. The blood was pouring out of him. His knees grew weak and he hit the ground and fell back. His phone wasn't in his hand anymore; he wasn't sure where it went in the chaos. He was getting tired and leaned against the back of his chair.

"No…no…no… this can't be happening." He opened his eyes and saw a shocked Andy standing in the doorway. She fell down next to him.

"I'm going to have to reschedule." Andy let out a strangled laugh and reached out to press her hand against his side.

"I called the cops when I heard the shot." Andy's hand wasn't doing much to stop the blood so she pulled off her outer t-shirt. The shock was wearing off and the pain was taking over. His body slid further down the chair. "No Sandor, You need to wake up." Andy lifted his head and laid it on her outstretched leg.

"I need to sleep."

"Talk to me."

"I'm not much of a talker." Andy laughed again. He could hear the sadness in her voice though. Numbness was starting to filter in.

"Don't go to sleep Sandor!" Andy slapped his face. The morning's events flooded his mind.

"Tell Sansa." Andy grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"No if you have something to say to her you are going to tell her." Andy's voice cracked. He knew it wasn't good. There was too much blood.

"Tell her I love her." The few happy moments in his life filled him with warmth. His little sister and Sansa were really all he had. There was noise all around him but he was too tired to open his eyes but he felt the gentle pressure that was holding his hand let go. His body was floating by the time he let the darkness take him.

**Jon- Monday Morning**

The alarm went off again. He groaned and rolled over knowing that he couldn't hit snooze anymore. His new schedule had him exhausted. Renly's case was moving forward slowly. He wished that detective work was as easy as they made it out to be on TV. The tox screen proved that Renly had been drugged but not that he didn't attack Loras. The Baratheons had Renly released on bail. The Tyrells were breathing down their necks expecting the attacker delivered on a silver platter. Whenever he wasn't busy with that case he was coordinating cadaver dog as and underground imaging devices t the locations on the back of the pictures that Sandor had brought him.

Val was at his place again. She had showed up last night and somehow managed to talk him into going out. Val could always talk him into doing something that he didn't really want to do. He got dressed careful not to wake her in a haze before driving to work. There were piles of reports on his desk. The top of the pile was reports on the girls. So far they had found nine of the girls. There were only twenty-seven left to go. Yoren was grumbling into the phone across from him. Part of him missed being on the street but detective work was a challenge that kept him hooked. Renly's case had hit an impasse. Loras still hadn't opened his eyes yet so all they had was the evidence that was being pushed through forensics.

It was lunch time and his floor was quiet. Most of the DT's were out but he stayed back to phone families of the murdered girls that had been identified. That was the most heart wrenching, stomach churning task he ever had to do in his life. To sit there and tell someone's mother or father that their little girl had been found dead was the worst part of the job. Yoren had done the first one and then turned it over to him saying he had to learn and that no matter what it never got easier. "Hey brother." He looked up from his work to see Robb setting a Chinese take-out container on his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Robb plopped down into the chair next to his desk.

"You said you were to busy to go eat so I came here."

He grabbed his chicken and fished out chop sticks. "Lucky me" Robb tossed a fortune cookie at him. "How's dad?"

"They're letting him go home tomorrow." Robb said as he stole an egg roll.

"That's good, Robb what do you want." Robb never visited him at work.

"I can't come see my brother?" Robb faked a hurt look.

"You can but you don't. Spill"

"I think Jayne and I are going to tell everyone."

"Now! Dad is supposed to stay stress free."

"I know but it's killing me keeping it a secret and Jayne wants an actual wedding."

"Dad needs time to recover and your mom is going to freak out."

"I know but I love her." Leave it to Robb to be so damn sappy.

"She didn't get you pregnant did she?" He joked making Robb kick him in the shin. He ate with his brother talking about random things like they normally did. He noticed that Robb seemed different when he talked about Jayne; his brother seemed truly happy.

"So Val or Andy?" Of course Robb would ask him that.

He played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Jon you can't have them both."

"I don't" Andy hadn't spoke to him since she left his place and Val, well they didn't actually speak much.

"So which one? Personally I can't believe either one of them would be interested in you." Robb joked.

"Neither can I." Was all he said. It shouldn't be a hard decision but it was when Val was in his bed every night. Robb knew him well enough not to push any further. Robb left him to his work which he reluctantly went back to doing. He read through report after report until there was nothing left on his desk.

Val was leaning on his desk by the time he finished. "Are you ready to go?" Val asked him.

"Where are we going?" She hadn't mentioned they were gong out again.

"To dinner and then maybe a club I know of later."

"I was hoping to get some sleep tonight."

"Oh come on Jon it'll be fun then we'll go back to your place." Val pulled him out of his chair before he could protest and downstairs.

The station was amped up. Something had happened. Val was leading him out when he passed Grenn. "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No what?"

"Sandor Clegane was shot." He let that sink in.

"Is he alright?"

"I haven't heard."

"Did they catch the guy?"

Grenn looked at him uncertain and shook his head. "You really didn't hear." Val tugged on his arm. "Andy was there when the police arrived. She's not talking. Thorne thinks she shot him." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Andy wouldn't just shoot Sandor.

"Where is she?"

"Jon it's not your case." Val said with her hand on her hip.

He looked between Val and Grenn. "She's in one of the holding rooms." Grenn said after seeing his face. Jon started to walk in that direction.

"Jon!" Val raised her voice. When he turned around he could plainly see that Val was mad.

"I need to check on her." Grenn looked at both them and walked away.

"No you don't. You can't bail her out of trouble every time she does something stupid."

"I'm not bailing her out. Andy didn't shoot Sandor." He hoped that was true. If Sandor for whatever reason attacked her she would defend herself.

"If you go to her Jon don't bother ever talking to me again." With those words the decision was easy. Jon turned towards the holding rooms and walked away from Val.

There was a group of men watching the monitors. No one was in the room with her. "What happened?" He asked Commander Mormont.

"Stark" Mormont greeted. "She's not talking."

"If Throne didn't go in guns a blazing she would've talked." Detective Qhorin said.

Thorne snorted. "She shot one Clegane why not the other."

"Let me talk to her." Jon asked the commander.

"She lawyered up." That didn't sound good. "You're too close to work this one." Mormont said with a glance in his direction.

"I don't want the case. I know she wouldn't attack without reason. Let me talk to her."

Commander Mormont took a breath. "It's recording." That was all the permission that he needed.

When he walked in Andy looked up and stood. The cuff around her wrist stopped her from going to him. She looked like she was ready to cry. He pulled the cuff off and she wrapped her arms around him. "He can't die Jon." He felt her say into his chest. He hand never seen this side of Andy; she was always in control.

"What happened?"

Andy sat back down and he pulled a chair up next to her; she grabbed his hand. "I don't know. I was on the stairs when I heard the shot. Is he alright?"

"I don't know Andy. Can you start at the beginning?" Why were you there?"

Andy bit her lip. "I was meeting him for a business proposal. The elevator wasn't working so I took the stairs. It took me forever with this damn knee. I froze when I heard the first shot. I didn't know what to do." Her voice was straining to tell the story; he knew she was upset. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Then there was another shot and a shout. I was on Sandor's floor by then. I saw a guy limping to the elevator. Sandor was on the floor when I finally decided to leave the stairwell."

"Did you touch the gun?" He had to ask it was part of the job.

Andy stared at him and pulled her hand away. "You too?"

"Andy, I know you didn't shoot him but we need to know."

"I didn't touch the damn gun. I was trying to stop the blood."

"Okay, we need to do a GSR test." Andy nodded her consent. "Could you describe the man you saw?" Andy nodded again. The GSR test was run and came back with a slight residue but not consistent with a gun shot. A sketch artist came in to do a composite sketch. Andy stayed quiet as she wrote down her statement. Commander Mormont let Andy go with a promise to not leave town. He walked a silent Andy to his car. "Where to?" He asked her when they pulled out of the lot. Andy still hadn't spoke. There were tears gliding down her cheeks when he glanced at her. "Andy?" He pulled the car over and reached across the seat to touch her shoulder.

Andy leaned into him. "He can't die Jon. He loves her."

"Loves who?"

Andy slid across the bench seat and leaned into him. "Sansa" He clung tighter to her until she had her emotions in check. He needed to tell Sansa so she knew. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She said it so quietly he barely heard it.

"Let's go home." Andy stayed next to him the entire ride and held his hand up the elevator. She seemed so fragile tonight. He just held her for a few hours. The tears had dried up but the quiet remained.

"I need a shower." Andy said after they sat quietly together for quite some time. The guys at the station had taken her clothes once again for evidence so he went to find her something else to wear other than a prison jump suit. Val's bra was still on his floor when he reached his room, so he hid it quickly.

Andy stepped out of the shower later in a towel with her wet hair clinging to her skin. He gave her a tank top and shorts before hitting the shower himself. Andy was on his bed curled around Ghost when he got out of the shower. "Ghost down." He didn't let Ghost lay on the bed.

"Hi" Andy said shyly sounding more like herself.

"Hey" He sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to call Sansa." He went to get his phone out of the living room. Ghost was back on the bed curled up next to Andy again. This time he left it alone. Andy was content to sit there and pet his dog. He took a deep breath and dialed Sansa.

It rang a few times. "Hey Jon!" Sansa said happily; she hadn't heard yet.

"Sansa" His words caught in his throat. "Are you driving?"

"No I'm at the hospital with Robb. What's wrong Jon?" Sansa had always been perceptive.

"Sansa I have some bad news."

"What is it?" There was a slight panic in her voice.

"Sandor was shot earlier today." Yoren said it was best if you just pulled the trigger when giving bad news.

"Why would you say that?!" Her voice was shrill.

"I'm sorry Sansa. I don't know how he is but he is at Pycelle Hospital."

"Oh God" Sansa sobbed into the phone. He could hear Robb trying to speak with Sansa in the background.

"Jon what the hell?" Robb had taken Sansa's phone from her.

"Robb take Sansa to Pycelle Hospital. Sandor was shot." Robb stayed silent for a few moments. "Don't let her drive."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." The line went dead and he just sat there on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Telling Sansa about Sandor was harder than talking to those parents about their children. Andy had moved closer and was rubbing small circles on his back. She wasn't talking; she just stayed close. "Thanks"

Andy smiled slightly. "You look tired Jon."

"I am."

"I should let you sleep then." Andy was sitting next to him. He had missed her soft touch. Ghost jumped down and sat by the door. Andy shook her head. "I think he's waiting on me." Andy slowly walked to the door. "Good night Jon" Andy shut his door leaving him sitting alone on his bed. A bed Val had been in last night. The thought made him stand and strip the sheets off and remake the bed with fresh sheets. He felt like an idiot. Val was nothing like Andy; Val turned out to be just sex to him and he hated that. He never wanted to be one of those guys.

There were faint movements from the other room. She was still awake which was enough to make him cross the hall and knock on the door. "Andy?"

There was a long pause on the other side. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes" Andy was lying on the bed propped up on her elbow.

"I can't sleep."

"Jon you've been over there for ten minutes." She smiled when she said it.

"Can I stay here?"

"Jon you have a girlfriend."

He walked further into the room. "Val broke up with me today."

"So I'm a rebound?" Andy sounded slightly irritated.

"No Andy." He had to learn to explain things better. "At the station Val said if I went to you we were done."

"And you came to me."

"Ya"

"Ghost takes up most of the bed." Andy moved over giving him room to slip into the bed.

"Ghost needs to get off of the bed." His dog just looked at him and laid back down causing Andy to giggle. "You have ruined my dog."

"Have not"

"He's completely useless now." Andy rolled on her side and he slid behind her hooking his arm around her and let his hand rest on the curve of her hip.

She looked over her shoulder at him biting her lip. "Thanks for coming for me… again."

He kissed her temple; he had a feeling he would always go to her. "Anytime" Andy wiggled closer to him. He grabbed her hip stopping her from moving. "Andy don't tease me."

"Who is teasing?" She pushed his hand up under her shirt a few inches smiling the whole time. He knew she was teasing him now but every one of his senses was on fire. His lips grazed the back of her neck where he knew she was ticklish. He could tease too. Her body quivered next to his and Andy actually whimpered. He kissed and nipped along her neck making her shiver against him. Andy spun quickly inside his arms and pulled him closer for a greedy kiss. When he went to her tonight he honestly didn't want to do anything other than sleep. He rolled over and on top of her kissing down her neck. He leaned to the side and propped himself up on one arm.

His finger traced down the collar of his tank top and over the swell of her chest. "I have wanted to see these since the day I met you." He confessed as his fingers slowly outlined the generous curves of her breasts lingering a little longer on the budding nipples. Andy closed her eyes to the sensation and slightly parted her lips.

When he stopped her eyes snapped open and she smiled again. "You first." He quickly sat up and ripped his shirt of throwing it across the room. Andy sat up and crossed her arms at the hem of her shirt while biting her lip. She slowly started pulling the cotton material over her stomach and stopping just below her chest.

"Tease" He kissed her softly and pulled away when she pushed for more. She lifted her shirt up revealing the bottom swell of her breasts. His hands braced her rib cage and his thumbs explored the new skin. His lips found hers again as a reward. She was having too much fun playing with him. "Please Andy" He begged shamelessly. Andy kissed him and sat back to finish what she started. His phone on the nightstand started to buzz and they both froze to look at it.

"Ignore it." She said but he couldn't; he was a detective he had a duty.

"One minute." He said and grabbed the phone without looking at the caller ID. "This better be good."

"Get dressed. We caught a break." Yoren ignored his tone like he normally did.

"Can it wait?" He looked back at Andy hoping.

"If it could I wouldn't have called. Get to the station." Yoren hung up.

Andy was leaning against the head board. "I am so sorry. I have to go to work."

She just smiled. "I'll be here." He kissed her one last time and reluctantly went to dress. Andy was still leaning on the headboard petting Ghost who had reclaimed his spot on the bed.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay" Andy smiled. He turned to leave. "Jon" His name on her lips turned him in his tracks. Andy pulled the shirt up and flashed him giving him a full view of her double d's before pulling the shirt back down.

"You will pay for that." Andy laughed as she lay down on the bed and curled up around Ghost. He was jealous of a freaking dog. He locked the door on his way out and cursed work, Yoren, his phone, Robb and every distraction that stopped him from being with Andy. "This better be good. You have no idea what you pulled me away from." He grumbled at Yoren as he sank into his desk chair.

"You won't believe what Grenn picked up tonight." Yoren smirked.

**Finally managed to get this up. I cut out part of the chapter for length and flow. Let me know what you think! Please don't hate me.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yay another chapter. This is slowly coming together. I have most of it written and we are getting closer to the end but it's choppy so i'm trying to smooth it over and get everything where it flows. Basically i'm over thinking it. This one will probably update around once a month. don't hold me to that because it's spring time and i'm insanely busy with harvest. I also have to go in for surgery sometime so that stress has cut into my writing. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. good bad or other. :) **

**Chapter 32**

**Gendry – Monday Afternoon**

Arya was supposed to be meeting him after her journalism class but she was late, really late. Every time she mentioned her foreign professor he got angry. She told him that he hadn't tried anything with her since the kiss but he didn't trust the guy. Arya seemed to be completely oblivious to the man's little game but he bit his tongue.

The room numbers passed by as he walked towards Arya's class. Robert was going to let Arya ask him about the crash once he actually got her away from class and to his father's office. The door was open when he reached the room. A group of four sat at the front of the room going over something. Arya was in the middle arguing passionately about her point. He sat at the top of the classroom to wait. Jaqen at least he assumed that was his name, circled the woman as they spoke. Jaqen would touch Arya's shoulder when she spoke. It took everything he had in him not to hurt the guy then and there. He honestly didn't understand what the fuss was about. Jaqen looked like an artsy foreign bastard to him. The different colored hair was saying 'look at me'. After a few moments of him glaring the group finally broke up.

Jaqen held Arya back after the other girls left. Mya stopped and sat down next to him. "Hey bro." Mya smiled.

"That's still weird."

"I know. If I say it enough it might be less weird. He's always like that with her." Mya said as he watched Jaqen touch Arya's shoulder again. "She never reciprocates but he's always close to her." He mumbled a few curses under his breath. "He's leaving soon." Mya smiled understanding his mood.

"Good"

"Arya is really good at this." Mya hesitated. "I think he is asking her to join him." His sister could've punched him and it would've had the same effect. He couldn't speak; didn't want to risk what would come out of his mouth. Mya stood with a sympathetic smile. "I better get to work. I'll talk to you later Gendry."

"Bye Mya." It shouldn't have been such a shock that Jaqen would ask Arya. She was very good at finding out things and sneaking around. Still part of him believed Jaqen was only asking her because he was attracted to her. That wasn't fair of him but he couldn't shake the feeling. Jaqen finished talking to her. Arya looked happy. This was what she wanted to fly across the world and do hard hitting journalism.

He loved her passion, but she would leave him behind again. They had had very little time together. It wasn't enough. When Arya turned and looked at him her smile fell. Jaqen's smile grew when he saw what Arya was looking at. The bastard knew he had won. Arya would be alone in another country with another man.

Every emotion he had ever had was coursing through his veins. It wasn't fair. They were happy. Yes it had only been a short relationship and he had no right to ask her to stay be he wanted her to. The worst part was he also wanted her to go because that was her dream. If she stayed it would always be between them.

Jaqen breezed by with that god damned smirk in place. "Hey" Arya said almost shyly.

"Hey, Robert is waiting for us." He decided to let Arya tell him on her own time. Right now he couldn't have calm conversation with her anyway.

"Really?"

"Yep, do you want to follow me?"

"Sure." He grabbed her backpack before she could argue and she grabbed his hand as they walked quietly to the parking lot. Arya didn't say much when she started her bike. It was starting to irritate him but he forced it down. He had to let her think without pressuring her. It had to be Arya's decision.

The drive to Robert's office was second nature by now. The secretary sent them straight back to Robert. Arya was still holding his hand. That was one of her little contradictions he loved so much. Arya was independent and unpredictable but she always slipped her hand into his when they were together. Robert looked up and smiled broadly. "Gendry, I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Arya's class ran late."

"Let's get this over with." Robert gestured to the chairs across form his desk. Arya pulled out a folder and her information.

"Mr. Baratheon."

"Call me Robert, Arya."

Arya looked at his father for a moment. "Robert, can you tell me what happened that night?"

Robert took out one of his favorite mints. "I was working late at a site. Ly and I were fighting. We fought a lot." Robert chuckled. "I loved to argue with her. She would get this little crease between her eyes when she was angry. Ashara went into labor, and Brandon was the one to take them to the hospital. Your father was out of town on business. I didn't hear about the crash until I got off of my shift. They didn't have cell phones and social media back then." Robert leaned back into the chair. "She died on impact." Robert said quietly. He could hear how much his father loved Lyanna.

"Do you know who the first on the scene was?"

Robert looked at Arya and shook his head. "Benjen was following them."

"Uncle Benjen?"

"Yes he pulled Ashara out of the car." He had been quiet the entire time. He was mostly here as a boyfriend.

"Uncle Benjen was following them." Arya repeated her thoughts a little upset. He knew her Uncle had been missing for awhile.

"He saw the whole thing?" He asked.

"He told me about it once. It took him awhile to talk about it. I think that's why he joined the army." Robert went quiet in thought.

"What did he say?" Arya pushed making him wince.

Robert just laughed. "That something happened to the car. Benjen said that he was the tires squealing at the stop before it jerked forward stopped and took off again."

"Why isn't this in the police report?"

"They looked into it but didn't find anything."

"The car was barely touched."

"It was a long time ago Arya. They didn't have the man power or the technology they do now."

"Is there anything else?"

"Not that you don't already know." Robert had asked to be updated on Arya's research. "What has the mechanic found?"

"I'm going there next."

"Keep me informed. If you are right someone will pay."

"Yes, they will." Arya promised. Robert talked with Arya about her father for awhile; he was almost an intruder it seemed. "I better get going. My mom will be pissed if I'm late."

"Let's go" He stood.

"I was hoping to speak with you Gendry." Robert stopped him.

Arya looked at him. "I'll see you later." Arya pulled him down and kissed him quickly before leaving.

Robert chuckled when the door to his office closed. "You shouldn't let her drive that bike. I told Ned the same thing."

He laughed. "You can't force Arya to do anything and I wouldn't want to."

"She's special Gendry don't let her get away."

"I may not have a choice. Arya is probably going overseas to work."

"Don't let her."

"I won't make her hate me Robert. It's her choice."

Robert shook his head. "If I had been like you maybe my Ly would still be here. We fought that night." What could he say? Robert didn't give him time to answer. "I've been meaning to talk to you about all of this." Robert gestured around him. "I think it would be best if you started to come to work at the office."

It was only a matter of time before they asked that of him. "I have a job and school."

"You can stay in school but I think it would be good for you to start learning the ropes."

"Robert, I'm not sure I'm the guy for the job."

Robert took a deep breath and set back. "I won't force you to do anything. I want to but I won't. I won't always be here to teach you though."

He was about to argue with Robert again but after looking at the man decided against it. "Maybe I can come in a couple of days a week. I don't want to leave the site yet." A compromise wouldn't hurt.

"That's a good start. You'll be shadowing Stannis."

"About Stannis, I think he should control the company." Robert started to argue. "Stannis knows the company in and out. If I am to take over I want him in charge until I am ready."

Robert shook his head and pushed papers across the table at him. The pen was heavy as he signed his name on the line. When the time came he would be in charge of Baratheon Construction.

Robert stood and grabbed a bat at the side of the desk. "I have to leave town on business. Stannis will be here if you need him."

He put his hand out for Robert to shake. Robert pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm proud of you boy." Robert said quietly. He didn't know what to say or if he was even supposed to hear it. Robert pulled back and patted him on the back. "Get back to that little lady of yours."

That was what he did except Arya wasn't home yet. He had to push aside all thoughts about her career. The baseball game flashed before him but he wasn't really watching. During the eighth inning a news flash broke the feed and jerked him out of his stupor.

'The plane went down off of the coast just moments ago. We are not certain what caused the crash but rescuers are still searching for the pilot and the owner of the jet.'

The scroll at the bottom of the screen relayed that message over and over. His heart rate picked up. Something was wrong. The wreckage looked familiar. The door behind him opened and closed but he barely registered that. "Hey Gendry what's up?" Arya said but his eyes were glued to the TV.

'It has been confirmed that Robert Baratheon boarded his private jet earlier today and the plane went down shortly after take off.'

The mangled jet was tore to shreds. There was no way anyone survived that crash. He finally had a father and now the man was gone.

**Andy – Tuesday**

Jon was still working when she woke up next to a very snuggly Ghost. Part of her was disappointed Jon hadn't come back while the other part was relieved. She wanted to move forward with him but old habits and fears didn't disappear over night. She walked Ghost the best she could; the energetic dog was always running circles around every tree and rock on the place, before she fed him. She made sure to leave Jon a note that she would be at her shop somewhere easy for him to find before she left for her shop.

Arya was a persistent pain in the ass, not one she really minded but Arya seemed to run on her own time and time and patience is what it took to pull the mangled steel of the old sedan apart. It didn't make it any easier on her when she told Arya that the throttle cable had tool marks on it.

The shop was all but empty when she arrived. Sammy had gone home so the shop was quiet except for the occasional construction guy that was working upstairs. They already had the place gutted and were showing her several designs to redo the entire place. It may have been a bit extreme but there was enough damage to warrant the redo at least in her mind. She had only been up there once since the incident. The spot where Clegane fell had been ripped out the first time she went up there. That was when she told them to gut it. There was no way she could pass that spot everyday without thinking about the brute that tried to kill her. Honestly, she wasn't sure she even wanted to live up there anymore.

The seats had already been pulled out and she was jammed underneath the steering column attempting pull out the mounting brackets for the clutch and break pedals to get further behind the dash when a silver box fell onto her face. "Son of a …" She pulled out of the cramped space and flipped the tiny tin over. The sterling silver had a 'BS' elegantly stamped into it. It rattled when she shook it.

Climbing out of the car wasn't easy but she managed to do it without cutting herself. It was probably nothing but she set it out and photographed the box anyway. The case had several tiny little white mints in it. She pulled one out and set in on the table to photograph as well. It was kind of fun playing detective. She leaned back in her chair and swiveled for awhile in thought. It wouldn't hurt. After thinking about it for a little bit she reached over to grab one to eat but knocked over the can of tool cleaner on the bench onto the mint. The tiny little capsule turned into a bubbling blue fizz. "No fucking way." She said to herself as she watched the mint dissolve. It shouldn't be reacting that way.

"What's up?" She jumped off of her seat.

"Jon?" She managed to get out when her heart rate slowed a bit. The jerk had the nerve to laugh at her. "When did you get here?"

Jon was standing next to the crashed car looking it over. "A little bit ago. This isn't the type of car you normally work on." He was right. The boring sedan wasn't normally something she would waste time on. Arya didn't want her to say anything but how was she supposed to not tell Jon?

"It's a favor." It sounded like a lie to her when it came out of her mouth even though it was the truth. She was a terrible at keeping secrets so she grabbed his hand and steered him towards her office hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Andy wait." Jon stopped before she could get him inside. The look on his face froze her in place. He had changed his mind. That was the only explanation for the pained look on his face. She bit down on her lip hard waiting for him to twist the knife. At least this time there wouldn't be a physical scar. "Andy" Jon took a deep breath. "Val"

She pulled her hand out of his. "It's fine Jon go back to her." She felt like a complete idiot for believing him for letting him get close.

"What?" Jon looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "I don't want Val. What are you talking about?"

"Oh" She felt like a fool; it was going to take some work to get back to feeling comfortable in a semi relationship or whatever they were. "What about Val?"

"Maybe I should show you." That pained look was back on his face. Jon reached for her hand; she let him take it. Jon tugged her along behind him until they were in front of her shop. "I'm sorry Andy."

When she stepped around him her blood boiled. "Val did this?" She said between clenched teeth while walking slow circles around his car.

"It was caught on camera." The beautiful jet black paint was marred by the jagged lines of a key. The word 'bastard' was scratched across the hood and down the sides. The taillights and headlights were smashed in and there was crack in the front windshield.

"Give me the keys." She said trying to keep her anger in check.

"Why?" Jon asked uneasy.

"Why?" She said a little louder than she wanted. "That fucking bitch keyed your car Jon. I'm going to hunt her down and kick her fucking ass."

"Andy"

"No Jon, we are adults. You don't key an innocent car!" Jon flashed a quick smile at her words and bit it back.

"You think this is funny?" She fumed.

"No it's not funny Andy, but you are adorable."

"Don't change the subject Stark."

"Innocent car, Really?"

"She's mad at you. You should be the one with bastard scratched across his forehead not the car." She was still fuming.

"I know. I'm sorry. Can you fix it?" He was changing the subject again. Jon wrapped his arms around her.

"What about Val?" The bitch couldn't get away with this.

"Her father transferred her to Eastwatch. She's gone." Jon kissed her forehead trying to calm her.

She pulled away. "That was the original paint." She complained making Jon smile quickly again. "She needs her ass kicked." Jon kissed her again. "Give me the keys."

"I need to get back to the station."

"You can take another one. I'll have to sand it down and order parts." The headlights were going to be a bitch to find. Parts for classics weren't exactly lying around. She led Jon back inside and gave him another set of keys. "Careful with that one; it was my

Dad's car." Jon looked hesitantly at the keys. 'The Blade' was the original car she built her business with. One of the few things she remembered about her dad was sitting in the garage bringing tools to him as he worked on that car. "Keep Rickon away from it." She joked making Jon laugh.

"How is he doing?"

"He's great, a little high energy but he wants to learn."

"Are you sure about letting me use this car?"

"I trust you and the bitch is gone."

Jon looked like he was about to argue. "Okay I guess. I'll see you tonight?" Jon walked closer and gently kissed her lips. Her eyes closed to the soft pressure and she pulled him closer. Her ass bumped into her desk and Jon picked her up and gently set her on the edge of it. She broke the kiss smiling.

"You have to go to work." She had to stop him before he got her wound up again.

"To hell with work." Jon tried to kiss her again but she dodged him.

She knew him to well to believe that. "Go save the world Detective Stark."

Jon groaned and leaned his forehead against hers. "What about you?"

"I have to finish up a few things and I'm going to check in on Sandor. Have you guys found out anything?"

Jon grimaced. "I can't tell you anything, but we are making progress. I'll see you tonight?" Jon asked again.

"I guess but Ghost and I have plans already." She teased.

"I think you like my dog more than me." Jon's thumbs were rubbing circles on her hips.

His touch still made her tense a little. "And?" She disentangled from him and led him to the car. "See you later." She leaned in through the window to give him one last kiss before he pulled away.

The mint she left on the table was completely dissolved when she got back to the table. The next one she tried did the same thing. The chemical was used to clean tools and look for imperfections on parts. The only reason the mints would react that way was if there was a metal for it to react with. Whoever 'BS' was, they were being slowly poisoned by metallic mints.

**Sansa – Tuesday Evening **

The tears had run dry by now. It wasn't fair. Sandor was finally hers and now he sat pale and motionless in the hospital. To make it worse they wouldn't tell her much other than he lost a lot of blood. Any fool would know that just by looking at him. Still she sat waiting for news. Robb had left earlier promising to return after he finished with his meeting. Sandor didn't have any family and that broke her heart. He was alone and no one but her cared. "Hey Sansa" Margery popped her head inside the room.

She managed a weak smile. "Hi Margy"

"How is he?"

"Stable for now I guess." That was all she knew.

"I hope he will be okay." Willas knocked lightly on the door. They hadn't spent a lot of time together but she still needed to break things off between them. "Do you need anything?" Margery asked eyeing the cup of terrible coffee.

"I'm fine."

"Nonsense, I'm going to get you some decent caffeine."

"Thanks" There was not talking Margery out of something she wanted to do.

Willas sat in the stiff wooden chair next to her. There was no time like the present. "Willas"

"You love him." His words hung in the air. All she could do is nod. "I figured."

"How?"

Willas leaned back. "The fight, the way you watched him. It was the only explanation."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She hadn't meant to lead him on.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed. Does he know?"

The tears she thought had dried up found their way out once again. "We started dating Sunday."

Willas leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be alright Sansa. He has you to come back to."

"You are too sweet."

Willas shook his head no. "I would still like to be friends. You may love another man but I enjoy talking with you Sansa."

"I would like that." Margery arrived with coffee from a fancy shop across the street. The two Tyrells kept her company for a few hours before heading home. There was no change in Sandor. She curled up on the uncomfortable chair and waited. She wouldn't leave him to wake up alone. She drifted in and out of sleep. It was hard to get comfortable in the tortured device of a chair. When she woke from one of her naps Andy was standing at Sandor's side talking to him. She watched quietly.

"You'll have to tell me about this one day." Andy said quietly as she set a white rose next to his head. "I know you don't have any family. Sorry about that. Jon said you weren't close but… he was still family." Andy scratched the back of her neck. "I've always hated hospitals ever since my father. Waking up alone is scary. You better wake up. I put the bid in for you on the building. Thanks for waiting until the last minute to talk with me about it. You almost missed the cutoff date. It's a good idea."

She couldn't keep quiet any longer. Her curiosity had always gotten the best of her. "What is?"

Andy jumped slightly and turned around. "Sansa, you scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry, I woke up. What was a good idea?"

Andy looked at Sandor before turning back around. "Sandor wants to redo the rec. center he's been teaching at. That's why I was there."

She was glad someone was there to find him at least. "Has Jon told you anything about the case?"

"Just that they are making progress; how is he?"

"They won't tell me." Andy mumbled something before grabbing his chart. "What are you doing?"

Andy didn't answer for a few moments. "Do you want to know?"

"Of course I do." She wished she would've thought about looking at the chart. Andy walked over with a limp and sat down.

"He lost a kidney… I think, and a lot of blood. It looks like they are keeping him asleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe Dr. Westerling could tell you something about all of this. I just understand some of it. She is dating your brother so maybe she will tell you something."

"I'll see if I can find her later." Robb would be able to get the pretty doctor to tell her. Andy was watching the monitors silently. "I'm glad you were there."

"He's not what you would think he would be like." Andy answered after a long stretch of silence. She remembered thinking the same thing after a few months of dating Joffrey. "I mean he can be scary as hell but… I don't know; he's…" Andy was at a loss for words.

"Sandor." She finished Andy's sentence the only way you could.

"Ya, He's Sandor. He was brave."

The past tense in Andy's words made her cringe. "He is brave."

"Sorry, I didn't mean… While we waited for the ambulance, he made jokes and…" Andy trailed off.

"Andy what?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. It's not for me to say."

"Please tell me."

Andy stood back up and replaced the chart on the end of the bed. "He said he loved you; it was all that he wanted for me to tell you that." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. For years she had wanted Sandor to say those words to her and he gave them to someone else as a message. He was going to wake up; she wanted those words from him. Andy cleared her throat. "I hate to leave but Ghost needs to be let out. Jon is still stuck at the station."

"Okay, I'll tell him you were here. Can you give me a copy of the paperwork Sandor was working on?"

"I can only give you what he was going to give me. Why?"

"I want to help."

Andy looked back at Sandor. "I'll get copies of everything but if he gets mad you get to deal with him."

"I can handle Sandor. I'll see you later." Andy looked back at Sandor one more time before leaving the room. Sandor's free time had always been a mystery to her. There was no reason she could see for him to keep what he did to himself; especially when he did such great work. His student was an excellent fighter even she could recognize that. Sandor would be good for all of those students and she would do whatever it took to make that happen.

The nurse returned to add more information to the chart. The TV channels blurred by and the loud ticking of a clock was how she passed her time. Sandor had yet to wake or stir and her stomach had started to growl. She couldn't remember the last thing she ate. The cafeteria was only a few floors down but she didn't' want to leave even for a short time, so she ignored the rumbling in her stomach.

It was strange how circumstances changed things. Just over a day ago she had been worried about telling her mom and dad about Sandor. Of course she was worried about what they thought but with Sandor in his condition it was no longer as big of a deal. She would break the news gently to her father and brace for the argument with her mother.

Robb knocked on the door before coming inside. He glanced at Sandor before walking over and handing her a cupcake. "I stole that from the doctors' lounge just for you." She gave her brother a smile. Robb had always stolen treats to give her when she was upset. Her brother may have not known the words to say but he was always there for her.

"Thanks"

"Mom and Dad are on their way."

"Why?" A well of panic started to bubble up.

"Dad needs to be closer to work so they are staying in King's Landing for awhile and they wanted to come check on you."

"How did they find out?" She demanded. Robb looked at his feet.

"Mom was grilling me. Sorry. It was me or you."

"What do you mean?" Robb stared at his hands and started to speak.

"Sansa!" Her mother stepped in ushering a tired looking Ned.

"Mom, Daddy!" She stood and hugged her father. "You didn't have to come."

"Nonsense Sansa, you have been here for too long." Her mother turned to her after helping Ned into his chair. T

"I'm not leaving him."

"Sansa, I know Sandor was with you for awhile but it isn't necessary for you to stay here nonstop. You need rest. Look at yourself."

"Cat" Her father said looking between the two of them. In all her years she had never really argued with her mother; she never had to. Sandor was going to end that streak. He was worth the fight.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your hair is a mess and you look a fright."

"I don't care. Sandor is in the hospital." Her voice rose slightly. Robb and Ned looked at each other trying to decide if they should interfere.

"He's a former employee. You have a job and image to uphold."

"He is more than an employee." She put an emphasis on the last word.

Catelyn narrowed her eyes and pulled her mouth in a tight line. "How much more?" Her mother had always been observant. This wasn't exactly how she planned it.

"I love him."

Her mother's mouth fell open and her father stared quietly. She couldn't look at Robb; couldn't see the look on his face. "You what?" Her mother's calm composure cracked. Only Arya could make her mother that angry, until now.

"Catelyn." Ned tried to intervene.

"I love him and he loves me."

"Sansa" Robb tired to speak.

"Don't be ridiculous Sansa. He's a brute and too old for you."

"He is not a brute. He is kind and sweet and he cares about me." The angry tears were leaking down her face once again and that made her even angrier.

"You're a child to him Sansa. Who would have thought that Arya would be the one to make better choices in men? I could see her bringing home something like him but not you." Her mother's words stung.

"Enough" Ned yelled and leaned back into his chair. He looked weak and exhausted.

"Ned you cannot be okay with this." Her mom wasn't letting it go.

Her father looked at her for a few moments. "Now is not the time."

"She has to see reason Ned, before she gets hurt." Her mother and father started to bicker back and forth.

Robb stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "Jayne and I got married." Robb said loudly. Catelyn stared at her son. Her brother's tactic had worked. The attention was all on him now. She had never loved her brother more in that moment.


	33. Chapter 33

First I would like to apologize to everyone thinking that they were getting another update. When I started posting on ff and AO3, it was for fun. I have always played around with my writing but have hardly ever shared anything. I am neither an English major, nor an author. I work 16-22 hours a day. I have had a shitty day and when I get home to try and do some typing I see several messages like this one all from anonymous people.

"Anonymous 6/10/13 . chapter 2

I hate to be hypercritical, but I need to give up reading here. The grammar could use some serious work. I'm sure people would be happy to beta for you. The idea for the story is absolutely fantastic, but I can't get around the poor grammar, punctuation, and tense use."

I am okay with constructive criticism in fact I welcome it. I can't improve my writing if someone doesn't point out my mistakes. I have had several people that point out spelling and other mistakes through PM and I am thankful for them. If you are going to criticize please come off of anonymous so I can talk to you; so either I can fix what is so atrocious with my writing or explain why I chose to ignore proper grammar and did it the way I did. I know what a compound sentence is as well as a simple and complex one. I know that you put a comma before a conjunction. I also know that it isn't mandatory. I know what verbs, adjectives, nouns, and proper nouns are. I am aware of verb tense but I probably miss some of them. I will forever hate commas and admit I still have some trouble placing them. Dangling prepositions still drive me crazy even though I leave some of them alone. I try in my haste to type everything I've hand written to post it for the awesome people that actually like what I've written. Some of the grammatical "mistakes" are intentional. It is how I chose to stylize MY writing. Still stuff slips through the cracks for that I apologize.

Right now I am fed up and honestly I don't want to continue posting on either story, which makes me feel guilty because so many are wrapped up in them from what I see from other reviews I do get. I didn't know I was being graded on these if I had known I would have never started. I graduated a long time ago. Right now I am taking a break from both of these sites. I am angry and injured (car wreck, it's why my day has been so shitty.) right now so I will take some time to cool down and think if I really want to keep messing with these sites. I know I will continue writing for my enjoyment.

This rant is to inform the people that are following that there will not be any new updates for awhile. If I do decide that I am done messing with this; I will simply delete my stories and account. If all of the positive outweighs the bad after I've taken my hiatus then I will simply repost this chapter with a continuation of the story. Again I am sorry to those that have been there from the beginning and have been nothing but supportive and helpful. Those lovely people that have offered constructive criticism this is not aimed at you. I am honestly grateful to anyone that helps me improve my writing. I only want to get better. It really sucks that a few unnamed people can ruin things but I am not having fun with this anymore because of them. I don't have the extra time in my day to do something that I don't enjoy though. Thank you for your time and I hope that this whole situation has just been a result from my terrible day. I will try to make up my mind as quick as possible so I don't leave all of those following and reading hanging.


End file.
